Harrys Phase der Eroberung
by Ashumaniel
Summary: Hallo leute. Ich hab den Titel der Story geändert. Früher: hab ich dich!. lest rein wer es noch nicht getan hat und findet raus wen oder was Harry erobern möchte.
1. Ein übel gelaunter Malfoy

Hallo ihr da draußen gg

Ich bin jetzt schon seit Ewigkeiten dabei mir die tollen Fanfiktion von euch durch zu lesen, und hab mich jetzt endlich mal dazu durch gerungen auch etwas in der Art zu schreiben. Folglich ist das mein Erstlingswerk. Ich hoffe man kann es lesen ohne bleibende Schäden davon zu erhalten. gg

Genre: Romantik/Humor

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Nichts gehört mir und ich mache auch kein Geld damit (wär ja auch zu schön, nicht wahr? grins)

Ok, also ich hoffe es gefällt!!! Und ich bitte um reviews, damit ich weiß ob es sich lohnt weiter zu schreiben. Im kopf hätte ich alles schon zwinker

Hier der Anfang:

Hab ich dich!!!

Kapitel 1: „Möge das Spiel beginnen"oder „Ein übel gelaunter Malfoy?"

Uh ja fühlte sich das gut an, es gibt einfach nichts besseres als in einem übergroßen Himmelbett zu liegen und sich genüsslich nach Strich und Faden verwöhnen zu lassen. Und wenn dann diese alles andere als unangenehmen Berührungen auch noch von einem Menschen mit so attraktivem Body ausgeführt werden, kann man sich doch wirklich nicht mehr beschweren. Samtene Hände die einem am ganzen Körper streicheln und überall zu sein scheinen, treiben einen in eine vollkommen neue Art des Wahnsinns. Eine in der man am liebsten sein restliches Leben verbringen möchte, während man voller Spannung darauf wartet auf eine noch höhere Ebene gehoben zu werden.

Uh! Hab ich schon erwähnt das sich das alles einfach nur noch göttlich anfühlt.

Ich werfe genüsslich meinen Kopf zurück und strecke mich begierig den wohltuenden warmen Händen, die mich in Extasse versetzen, entgegen. Die Welt um mich verliert jegliche Bedeutung, nichts dringt durch meine äußere Barriere. Einzig und allein von diesem unglaublichen Gefühl erfüllt, vergesse ich alles um mich herum. Ich war im Himmel, im absolutem Paradies und nichts und niemand war dazu imstande mir dies jetzt wegzunehmen.

Außer vielleicht der Wecker.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Panisch schreckte ich hoch und blickte mich passend zu meinem derzeitigen Gefühlszustand um. Das öffnen der Augen hätte ich mir jedoch getrost sparen können. Da ich gestern nämlich einfach zu fertig vom ganzen Schulstress war, hielt ich es nicht mehr für nötig, das Licht auszumachen, und ließ mich lieber gleich, einer toten Fliege nicht ganz unähnlich, in den schrecklich zerknüllten Haufen aus Kissen und Decken fallen, die man schön zusammen gesetzt auch als Bett hätte bezeichnen können. Und nun wurde mir genau das zum Verhängnis. Als wollte mich jemand oder etwas, wer weiß das schon so genau, bestrafen, stach mir gnadenlos, eben genau dieses Licht, ins Gesicht. Wütend schnaubte ich und verkroch mich wieder unter meiner Decke. Allerdings nicht ohne vorher meinen Wecker, mehr oder weniger, elegant vom Nachtkästchen zu werfen, in der sadistischen Hoffnung er möge doch in Tausende von kleinen Einzelteilen zerspringen und nie wieder dazu in der Lage sein, seine grausame Tat, mich aus meinen schönsten Träumen zu reißen, zu wiederholen.

Ein zufriedenes Lächeln schlich sich in meine Züge als ich das scheppernde Geräusch des Weckers hörte der so eben geräuschvoll auf dem Boden aufkam. Er schien zwar nicht in Tausende von Teilen zerbrochen, aber fürs erste hatte ich ihn wohl unschädlich gemacht.

Nun kroch die Wut aber erst so richtig in mir hoch als ich merkte das ich es nicht mehr vermochte einzuschlafen und somit auch nicht zurück in meinen ach so sinnlichen Traum konnte. Das war's dann mit heißen Wellen und sinnlichen Berührungen. Scheiße, dabei liebte ich diese Träume am meisten. Mein Tag war also schon mal gelaufen. Noch immer todmüde und mit einem, meiner Laune alle ehre machendem, Knurren, wälzte ich mich an den Rand des Bettes. Dort wollte ich mich eigentlich erst einmal aufrichten, um langsam wieder die Kontrolle über meinen Körper zu bekommen. Was sich jedoch als wesentlich schwerer erwies als anfangs gedacht. Was das erheben anging, lief schon mal schlicht weg gar nichts. In meinem Kopf kreisten zwar Worte wie AUFSTEHEN und JETZT, aber mein Körper schien dies gekonnt zu ignorieren.

Schlussendlich kramte ich dann aber doch alle noch in mir vorhandene Selbstbeherrschung zusammen und stieß mich mit einem stöhnen, als handle es sich bei mir um einen 80 jährigen der gerade den Mount Everest bestiegen hatte, vom Bett ab. Was dann folgte war, wie konnte es an diesem Morgen auch anders sein, der natürliche Lauf der Dinge. Ich stolperte über etwas, wo eigentlich nichts war, (das muss mir erst mal einer nachmachen) und flog der Länge nach auf die Fresse. So blieb ich erst einmal liegen, ungefähr so 10 Sekunde. Bevor ich mich dann, erwachsen wie ich halt so war, auf den Rücken drehte und lauthals anfing zu schreien. Ich schlug wütend mit meinen Fäusten auf den etwas kühlen Holzboden unter mir, und ließ mich vollkommen gehen.(Glücklicherweise hatte ich seit dem ich Vertrauensschüler meines Hauses geworden war, mein eigenes Zimmer) Ich stampfte sogar mal mit dem Bein auf, bis ich mich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte. Ich hatte heute wohl echt die Arschkarte. Denn als ob der ganze beschissene Tag nicht auch so schon schlimm genug gewesen wäre, nein es muss ja immer noch eine Steigerung des ohnehin schon herrschenden Übels geben, klopfte es auch noch an der Tür.

Wie vom Blitz getroffen sprang ich auf die Beine. Wer auch immer so lebensmüde war mich jetzt in meiner 'Was-nicht-bei-drei-auf-den-Bäumen-ist-ist-so-gut-wie-tot' Laune zu stören, war bestimmt jetzt durch mich sein qualvolles Ende zu finden. Ich sauste also passend zu meinem derzeitigem Temperament auf die Haustür zu und riss dieselbe auch gleich im nächsten Moment schwungvoll auf. Was ich dann sah ließ mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Das absolute Grauem packte mich und ich wäre am liebsten an Ort und stelle in die Luft gegangen. Was ich sah trieb meinen Puls rekordverdächtig in die Höhe und selbst das Atmen hatte ich vor lauter blinder Wut vergessen.

Ich stand in der Tür und starrte in den Gang, direkt in das Gesicht von..............................................................NIEMANDEM!

Ja genau! Da war doch tatsächlich niemand mehr zu sehen. Nur ein Scherz, flüsterte mir meine innere Stimme zu, worauf ich wie ein Irrer anfing zu Lachen. In dem Moment war ich äußerst froh das sich gerade niemand in den dunklen Kerkergängen befand. Muss ich doch wie der letzte Psycho ausgesehen haben.

Mit unverändertem Gemüt machte ich auf dem Absatz kehrt und ließ die Tür mit lautem Knall zurück ins Schloss fallen.

Ich hatte die Schnauze gestrichen voll, und am liebsten wäre ich zurück unter die Decke gekrochen, doch leider war das nicht so einfach. Welcher hinverbrannte, kranke, idiotische vollkommen antiintelligente Mensch hatte es sich angemessen so etwas bescheuertes wie Schule zu erfinden? Kann mir das mal einer Sagen?

Knurrend suchte ich meine Schulsachen zusammen während ich immer wieder tödliche Blicke Richtung Wecker sandte. Ich hätte ihn bereits gestern Abend außer Gefecht setzen sollen. Draußen herrschte mal wieder absolutes Traumwetter (was mir mein magisches Thermometer mitteilte) , was mich an sich ja nicht störte, ach was red ich da?! Natürlich störte es mich und DAS weil mich in dem Moment einfach ALLES störte.

Mit mehr Schwung und Kraft als eigentlich nötig riss ich die Tür meines kleinen Minikühlschrankes auf, in der Hoffnung mir noch schnell was den Rachen runterstopfen zu können, bevor ich auch schon wieder mal in den herrlichen Alltag eines Schülers schlüpfen dürfte. (War heute zu spät zum Frühstück, wie öfters mal gg Dann kann es schon praktisch sein den Hauslehrer als Patenonkel zu haben evilgrin)

Jedoch meine freundliche art den Kühlschrank zu öffnen blieb nicht ungebüßt. Mit einem schlag kam mir so ziemlich der halbe Inhalt entgegen geflogen. Zugegeben, viel war es nicht, aber wer hat schon gern Milch und etwas was wohl einst Marmelade hätte sein sollen auf dem nackten Bauch.

Mit erneut frisch aufkeimender Wut schaute ich an mir hinab. Hatte ich zwar glücklicher weise noch nicht meine Sachen an, ein grund zum freuen, trieb mich jedoch die Tatsache das ich gerade meine Lieblings Boxershorts vollgesaut hatte sogar über die grenze von 180 hinaus.

Alles was mir so in den weg kam einen Tritt verpassend, fand ich schließlich den weg ins Bad, wo ich mir erst mal ne kalte Dusche genehmigte. Das kalte Wasser trat mit mir und meinem erhitzten Gemüt in Kontakt und mir war es als hätte ich doch tatsächlich eine Art Zischen gehört. Kann natürlich auch vom noch halb herrschendem Schlaf herrühren. Zumindest trug das angenehme kühl auf meiner Haut dazu bei das ich mich wieder etwas abregte. Ich warf den Kopf in den Nacken und ließ mir das erfrischende Nass sanft ins Gesicht tröpfeln, während ich im Geiste versuchte mich an den verführerischen Inhalt meines Traumes von heute Nacht zu erinnern. Doch irgendwie passen heiße Gedanken und kalte Dusche so gar nicht zusammen und so blieben auch meine Versuche die erst kürzlich gehegten Gedanken wieder auf zu frischen, ohne das gewünschte Ergebnis. Leicht schmollend drehte ich das Wasser ab und zog mir eine frische schwarze Boxershorts über. Danach rubbelte ich mir kurz mit dem Handtuch durch meine blonden Haare, die mir inzwischen schon knapp über die Ohren gingen. Mit einem Blick in den Spiegel dachte ich so bei mir das es wohl mal wieder Zeit für einen Besuch beim Frisör wäre, andererseits verleiht mir dieser Look etwas cooles und nahe zu anbetungswürdiges. Eben ganz Malfoy. Wie auch immer, ich hatte ohnehin keine Zeit.

Den Blick noch immer in den Spiegel gerichtet warf ich achtlos das Handtuch in die Richtung wo ich den Wäschekorb vermutete. Mein Spiegelbild starrte mich aus zwei, trotz kalter Dusche, noch verschlafenen grau/blauen Augen an. Ich seufzte und setzt mich dann endlich in Bewegung. In meinem Zimmer angekommen, musste ich mir erst einmal den Weg zum Kleiderschrank frei kämpfen. Ich kam mir vor wie im Urwald als ich über das Gewirr von verschiedensten Kleidungsstücken und Schulsachen hinweg kletterte, dabei steht's versucht unter dem Chaos auch gleich noch meine Hausaufgaben zu finden.

Als ich meine Hausaufgaben gefunden hatte, oder zumindest sah es aus als wären sie es, schleifte ich die auserwählten Klamotten achtlos hinter mir her. Im Wohnzimmer angekommen, schlüpfte ich hurtig in meinen Schulumhang, worunter ich ein edles schwarzes Hemd aus feinster Seide trug und eine nicht weniger teure schwarze Leinenhose, schließlich ist es nie verkehrt zu zeigen wer man ist und was man hat, während ich gleichzeitig darum bemüht war den Knäuel aus Papierfetzen, meine Hausaufgaben wie ich vermutete, in meinen Tasche zu stopfen.

Als dann alles mehr oder weniger zu meiner Zufriedenheit erledigt war (incl. Die Perfektion meines Aussehens), stürmte ich mit meiner Tasche beladen aus dem Zimmer. Ein flüchtiger Blick auf die Uhr verriet mir das ich, egal wie sehr ich mich jetzt auch beeilen würde, so oder so zu spät sein werde. Was, wenn ich wenigstens Unterricht bei Snape gehabt hätte, nur halb so schlimm gewesen wäre. Aber das Schicksal wollte mir heute wirklich in den Arsch treten. Ich hatte Verwandlung, bei dieser unbefriedigten Hexe McGonagal. Ich weiß jetzt schon das sie mich zur Sau machen wird. Und Potter dieser blöde Arsch wird sich gewiss einen runter Lachen, wenn er überhaupt einen hoch bekommt, was ich doch irgendwie bezweifle. Und selbst wenn, niemand übertrumpft mich. Missmutig verzog ich mein Gesicht bei dem Gedanken an Potter.

Ein wütendes Schnauben verließ, wie so oft schon an diesem noch frühen Morgen, meine Kehle und missmutig ließ ich meinen Blick durch die große Halle gleiten, während ich mich halb rennend Richtung Klassenraum in Bewegung setzte.

Tja, das war's. Reviewen büdde büdde nicht vergessen! liebguckss


	2. Potter das Übel Nummer 1

Hallo Zusammen!!! Ich war echt total hin und weg als ich eure lieben reviews gelesen habe! knuddel

FaFa: vielen lieben dank! Und ich werd mir das mit der Marmelade mal durch den kopf gehen lasse zwinker

Gugi28: rotwerdes freut mich das es dir gefällt. Bin doch recht nervös, da ich so was noch nie geschrieben habe. Was jedoch den Traum von Draco angeht, muss ich dich enttäuschen. Es hat nichts mit Harry zu tun. Im Grunde hat es mit gar nichts zu tun gg Ich habe mich aus Angst um meinen Hintern beeilt grins und hoffe das neue Kapitel gefällt dir. knuddel

Vampiry: es freut mich ungemein das dir mein stil gefällt. Ich finde auch dass das chaotische Draco menschlicher macht. Ich konnte mir auch einfach nicht vorstellen, dass es einen Teenager geben soll der so geradlinig und reinlich ist, wie Draco oftmals beschrieben wird. Vielleicht gehe ich da aber auch nur zu sehr von mir aus. Ich räum mein Zimmer 1 bis 2 mal im Jahr auf. Wenn's hoch kommt. grins

Babsel: großes danke für deinen review. Ich hoffe das neue Kapitel findet wieder so guten anklang bei dir. g

SteffiMGN: SoooOOOoo viel positives Feedback grins meine eltern werden schon misstrauisch weil ich wie ein doofie vor mich hin grinse. !Danke!

bloody Death Eater: Du fandest es echt witzig? freu ich hoffe es gefällt dir weiterhin!

Also noch mal ein großes Danke an euch alle!!!! massenknuddel

Ich hoffe das neue Kapitel gefällt euch und ihr reviewed mir wieder fleißig, damit ich weiß ob's gut war oder ich etwas besser machen kann.

Eure Ashumaniel

Kapitel 2: Potter, das Übel Nummer 1

Halb rennend setzte ich mich also Richtung Klassenzimmer in Bewegung.

Eine kleine silberne Kette die ich um den Hals trug, schlug mir dabei die ganze zeit über, äußerst nervend ins Gesicht .Grummelnd versuchte ich sie unter mein Hemd zu stecken, doch sie schaffte es immer wieder sich zu befreien und mir erneut ins Gesicht zu hüpfen.

Ich war wirklich bemüht mich krampfhaft davon abzuhalten sie auf den Boden zu schmeißen und wie ein Irrer auf ihr rumzuhüpfen. Hätte sicher ein tolles Bild abgegeben und bei meinem Glück wäre auch garantiert jemand in der Nähe gewesen der einen Fotoapparat dabei gehabt hätte. Glücklicherweise konnte ich mich beherrschen, schließlich war ich ein Malfoy und nicht wenig stolz darauf.

Ich versuchte einfach an etwas schönes und beruhigendes zu denken, schließlich war mich zum Affen zu machen das absolut letzte was ich jetzt gebrauchen konnte. Als mir die Kette jedoch zu x-mal wieder in Gesicht sprang und mir dabei fast ein Auge ausstach (Übertreibung ist die Mutter aller Filme, oder so ähnlich gg), war mein Geduldsfaden bereits schmerzlich gespannt. Leicht energisch schob ich sie wieder unters Hemd, übertrieb es dabei jedoch und flutsch war sie mir auch schon abhanden gekommen. Ich hörte wie sie hinter mir mit einem kaum wahrnehmbarem Geräusch auf dem Boden zu liegen kam, drehte mich jedoch nicht um. Ich versuchte mich dazu zu zwingen tief durch zu atmen und das ganze locker zu nehmen, doch irgendwie war das ein Tag, der mich allein schon durch seine Existenz zur Weißglut trieb.

So in Gedanken versunken, und steht's versucht mein inneres Feuer auch in mir zu behalten, entgingen mir vollkommen die Schritte die immer näher auf mich zu kamen. Selbst als sich die Person hinter mir bückte um meine Kette aufzuheben, bekam das mein, wohl schon kränkelndes Hirn, nicht mit. Erst als ich angestupst wurde, erwachte ich wieder aus meiner Trance und drehte mich erschreckt um. Dabei hatte ich jedoch außer acht gelassen das der Boden gerade frisch gebohnert war , was mir auch gleich zum Verhängnis wurde.

Ich hatte nicht einmal die Zeit um mir meinen Gegenüber anzusehen, denn das einzige was noch in meinem Blickfeld existierte war die Decke, die sich auf einmal verdächtig zu drehen begann. Ein kurzer recht leiser Schrei entkam meiner Kehle und ich schloss instinktiv die Augen. Ich spürte wie mich etwas packte und an statt des kalten und harten Steinbodens, landete ich auf etwas weichem und vor allem warmen. Ich hielt meine Lider immer noch gesenkt und versuchte das ganze erst einmal zu verarbeiten. Mein Herz raste und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass wenn es sich nicht bald beruhigen würde, meine Rippen nicht mehr lange heil blieben.

Ein angenehmer Geruch stieg mir in die Nase, Vanille und Honig, lullte mich regelrecht ein und auch mein Herz schien seinen Ursprünglichen Rhythmus wieder gefunden zu haben. Das weiche Etwas unter mir bewegte sich regelmäßig auf und ab und ich konnte bereits das Sandmännchen sehen, wie es mich frech anlächelte und quälend langsam auf mich zu schritt, als plötzlich das Ding auf dem ich lag zu vibrieren begann und eine mir seltsam vertraute Stimme mich aus meinem schläfrigem Zustand riss. „Hast du vor noch lange auf mir zu liegen? Denn langsam wird es doch etwas kalt auf dem Steinboden,"meinte eine männliche Stimme und ließ ein erheiterndes Lachen seiner Aussage folgen. Ruckartig hob ich meinen Kopf und blickte keine zwei Sekunden später in die grünsten Augen die es wohl gibt. Überrascht hielt ich inne und starrte gebannt in die Tiefen dieser zwei leuchtenden dunkelgrünen Sterne, während sich mein Kopf vollkommen entleerte, und für mich somit nur noch diese Augen existierten.

Eine innere Wärme überkam mich und zum ersten mal an diesem Tag fühlte ich mich ruhig, entspannt und vor allem zufrieden. Ich wusste nicht wie mir geschah, als ich plötzlich erneut von dieser Stimme aus meinen Gedanken gerissen wurde.

„Na? Was gefunden das dir gefällt?,"fragte mich die Person die immer noch unter mir lag und ein spitzbübisches Grinsen schlich sich in seine Züge. Im ersten Moment ein wenig verwirrt, legte ich meinen Kopf etwas schief. In meinem Schädel fing es an zu rumoren, die Zahnräder traten wieder in Bewegung, und plötzlich wurde ich mir der immensen Peinlichkeit dieser Situation bewusst und sprang wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf die Beine, und wich, nur um sicher zu gehen, gleich noch ein paar Schritte zurück. „Potter!,"keuchte ich überrascht und entsetzt zugleich. „Das hat jetzt aber lange gedauert,"lachte mir der Goldjunge Gryffindors entgegen.

Ich konnte förmlich spüren wie mir das Blut in die Wangen schoss, und innerlich verfluchte ich meinen Körper für diesen Verrat. Potter war inzwischen aufgestanden und klopfte sich den Staub von seinen Sachen. Er war etwas größer als ich, ich schätze so 1m75, und hatte auch ungefähr die gleich langen Haare wie ich, nur das seine Pech schwarz und alles andere als geordnet waren. Er hatte eine sportliche Figur und seine grünen Augen funkelten mir amüsiert entgegen. „Und?,"fragte er und das schelmische Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht wurde noch etwas breiter. „Was?! Erwarte bloß keine Entschuldigung, dass ist alles deine Schuld!!," fauchte ich zurück und nahm während dessen meine Kette vom Boden und machte sie mir wieder um den Hals.

„Ja ja, hatte nichts anderes von dir erwartet, aber das meinte ich gar nicht,"sagte er ohne etwas an seinen Gesichtszügen zu verändern und schritt ein wenig näher an mich heran. Ich antwortete ihm darauf nicht, sondern schenkte ihm nur einen fragenden Blick. „Du hast meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet,"fuhr er fort und schien sich dabei köstlich zu amüsieren.

„Aha, und welche,"fragte ich mehr aus Reflex, als das es mich wirklich interessierte. Denn ein weiterer Blick auf die Uhr sagte mir das ich bereits 20 Minuten zu spät war. Warte, hatte Potter nicht eigentlich auch Unterricht? Was machte er dann hier, und verdammt noch mal hatte der „Junge der lebt", und meiner Meinung nach schnellstens abkratzen sollte, etwas an den Kopf gekriegt, oder wie darf ich dieses Merkwürdige Verhalten von ihm bitte deuten?

„Ich fragte ob du etwas gefunden hast das dir gefällt, oder starrst du jeden so an der dir über den Weg läuft?,"klärte er endlich die Sache auf, und ein seltsames Glitzern trat dabei in seine Augen. Ich schluckte und wusste in dem Moment genau das sich wohl alles Blut wieder in meinen Wangen sammeln würde. Allerdings hatte ich keine Zeit für diesen Unsinn und langsam stieg auch der Trotz in mir auf. „Außer meinem Spiegelbild sehe ich selten Dinge dir mir gefallen,"gab ich kalt zurück, setzte gleichzeitig mein verschlagenstes Lächeln auf und bedachte Potter mit meinem berüchtigten Malfoy-Glare (Wenn schon, denn schon g). „Hmm, ich denke da kann ich dich verstehen,"meinte er und ein etwas laszives Lächeln legte sich über sein Gesicht.

„Bitte?!," warf ich ihm entgegen und konnte leider nicht verhindern das ich dabei etwas schrill klang. „Nana, nur keine Panik Malfoy,"meinte er daraufhin und grinste mir in einer Art entgegen das ich am liebsten die Flucht ergriffen hätte. Aber ein Malfoy läuft nicht weg, und schon gar nicht vor einem Potter. „Ich komme zu spät zum Unterricht, Potter,"meinte ich und bewies ihm wieder einmal dass niemand seinen Namen so billig klingen lassen konnte wie ich. Allerdings bewegte ich mich komischer weise nicht vom Fleck. Was stehst du hier nur so blöd herum? Fragte ich mich selbst und schüttelte dabei leicht meinen Kopf, was zur folge hatte das mir meine Kette wieder leicht ins Gesicht baumelte. Ich hörte Potter leise kichern. „Du bist bereits zu spät,"stellte er dann mit sachlicher Stimmlage fest. „Du hast jetzt Verwandlung nicht war?,"fragte er erneut und lächelte mich dabei so seltsam milde an. „Wüsste nicht was dich das anginge, Potter,"gab ich in meinem üblichen Charme zurück. „Ruhig Blut Malfoy,"lachte er und hob abwehrend die Hände. Ruhig Blut? Am liebsten hätte ich ihn hier und jetzt mit einem Cruciatus zu Boden geschickt oder noch besser in gleich mit Avarda Kedavra ins Reich der Toten befördert. Die angeblich letzte Hoffnung der Zauberwelt schien heute wirklich total bescheuert zu sein. Wo sich natürlich die Frage stellt, was genau dann der Unterschied zur sonstigen Zeit darstellt. Aber lassen wir das.

Potter ist regelrecht nett zu mehr! Unmöglich, nein, Undenkbar!!!!! Wir können uns nicht leiden und haben uns das auch oft genug bewiesen, ich komme also immer mehr zu der Überzeugung das Potter wohl entweder einen über den Durst getrunken- oder einen missglückten Zaubertrank zu sich genommen hat.

„Alles ok,"erkundigte sich Potter dann doch tatsächlich bei mir, was ich mit einem schlichten rümpfen meiner perfekten Nase abtat. Jetzt aber nichts wie weg dachte ich. „Tja, Potter ich wünsche dir ja noch viel Spaß in deiner kleinen erbärmlichen Existenz, aber ich habe etwas sinnvolles mit meiner Zeit anzufangen. Du entschuldigst mich,"versuchte ich mich aus der Affäre zu ziehen, was mir aber nicht so ganz gelingen wollte. Irgendwie machte mich der Typ heute nervös.

„Dich entschuldigen? Meinetwegen, aber nur äußerst ungern," sagte er mit einem zwinkern und ließ mich dabei nicht einmal aus den Augen. Mir war überaus unwohl zu mute, da ich unter seiner so intensiven Aufmerksamkeit nicht wusste wie ich mich verhalten sollte. „Bist du noch ganz frisch Potter?"knurrte ich ihm entgegen. „Grad erst geduscht,"verkündete er mit einem triumphierendem Lächeln. „Wohl in der Witzkiste geschlafen was?!,"fauchte ich aufgebracht zurück. Potter scheint es wohl auf ein Duell mit mir anzulegen?

Die kurz erloschene Flamme der Wut in mir, begann wieder zu entbrennen. Am liebsten wäre ich im Erdboden versunken, oder noch besser der Erdboden hätte IHN verschluckt.

„Nein, einen Clown flachgelegt,"gab er mir doch tatsächlich als Antwort und im ersten Moment glaubte ich wirklich mich verhört zu haben! Ich meine das kam doch nicht wirklich gerade aus Potters Mund?! So etwas kann im Grunde gar nicht von ihm kommen. Schließlich ist er doch Dumbledors kleiner, brave und unschuldiger Liebling!!!

Eine unüberhörbare Belustigung lag in seiner Stimme. „Was soll das werden wenn es fertig ist?,"blaffte ich ihn an. „Was denn?," kam es wieder von Potter und er hatte jetzt so einen Unschuldsblick in seiner kleinen Visage, dass ich ihm am liebsten an Ort und Stelle eine kleine Korrektur eben dieser, verpasst hätte. „Was soll dieses Getue, Potter?!!! Hast beim Quidditsch wohl einen Klatscher zuviel abbekommen, was?!!!,"schrie ich beinahe schon und stapfte demonstrativ wütend an ihm vorbei. Ich hörte ihn hinter mir auflachen und beschleunigte automatisch meine Schritte. Was bildete sich dieser Idiot eigentlich ein? Und was ist mit mir? Bilde ich es mir nur ein oder hatte mich der Goldjunge Gryffindors da gerade wirklich angebaggert?!

„Du siehst echt heiß aus wenn du wütend bist,"rief plötzlich eben genau dieser Junge hinter mir her. Abrupt hielt ich inne und wirbelte herum. Hatte ich mich gerade verhört?!!! Doch ich hatte leider, oder auch nicht, keine Gelegenheit mehr mich zu erkundigen, den Potter war gerade, die Hände lässig in der Jackentasche vergraben, um die nächste Ecke geschlendert.

Was für ein Morgen dachte ich mir, schüttelte abermals den Kopf, bevor ich mich dann endlich auf denn Weg zum Unterricht machte. Und mit dem hatte ich heute noch Zaubertränke! Der einzige Lichtblick in der Situation war Snape, und die Tatsache das Potter wie immer Punkte verlieren würde. Und das, wie ich Snape kannte, nicht zu knapp. Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über mein Gesicht, als ich mit gemischten Gefühlen weiter ging.


	3. Zaubertränke

Hallo zusammen!!! Es tut mir echt leid das es mit dem Kapitel so lange dauerte, aber mein Internet ging nicht, und leider konnten wir erst heute das ganze beheben. Dafür wird das 4 Kapitel morgen oder spätestens übermorgen da sein!

Babsel: totalhappy freut mich total das du es witzig fandest. Selbst kann man so etwas immer schlecht fest stellen. DANKE!!!!

Gugi28: Uiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gugi du bist die größte brustanschwell Nach deinem review bin ich den restlichen tag auf wolke sieben geflogen!!!!!!!!!!! Und hab auch gleich rucki zucki das nächste chapter parat gehabt, leider hat mir das nicht funktionierende internet einen strich durch die rechnung gemacht. Aber jetzt bin ich wieder DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! grins ich hoffe dir gefällt das neue! knuddelnonstop

Vampiry: du hast sie dir immer so vorgestellt? Dann hab ich ja voll getroffen! freu

Ich bin total hin und weg, über solch fantastische rückmeldungen. Ich hoffe ich schaffe es die erwartungen weiterhin zu erfüllen. Total lieb blümchen pflück und über wiese tanz

Alexiel-blue-eyes: Wenn sie dich einweisen wollen, werde ich kommen und sie verprügeln! grins ich hoffe es gefällt dir auch weiterhin!

VIELEN LIEBEN DANK AN ALLE! KNUDDEL

Lange rede kurzer sinn, hier geht es weiter:

Kapitel 3: Zaubertränke

Verwandlung kam mir vor als würde es ewig dauern, und das nicht nur weil ich mit meiner Vermutung über die Reaktion von McGonagal, in bezug auf mein Zu spät kommen, recht hatte. Sondern weil es zusätzlich auch noch zu meinen „Hass"Fächern gehörte. Ich bin nicht unbedingt schlecht, aber dank dieser Kröte von Professorin immer nur lächerliches Mittlermaß. Dabei bin ich das Erbe von Lucius Malfoy, und sollte alles, nur nicht Mittelmaß sein!!!!

Als ich vor der Klassentür stand wusste ich im Grunde schon was mich erwarten würde, dennoch ist es jedes Mal wieder höchst unangenehm. Diese Frau hatte echt die Gabe mich zur Weißglut zu treiben, nur das ich bei ihr, im Gegensatz zu Potter, meiner Wut nicht Luft machen konnte. Nicht wenig wiederwillig drückte ich also die Klinke nach unten und steckte vorsichtig den Kopf durch den Türspalt.

Augenblicklich verstummte die Gesamte Klasse und alle Blicke waren auf mich gerichtet. Großteils voller Mitleid, aber auch Schadenfreude konnte ich zur genüge erkennen. Nicht das es mich weiter störte.

Auch Professor McConagal wurde nun auf mich aufmerksam und bedachte mich augenblicklich mit einem ihrer üblichen strengen Blicke. Ich hielt dem stand und schob mich endgültig in den Klassenraum und stand ihr nun, mit erhobenem Haupte, gegenüber.

„Darf ich den Grund für ihr zu spät kommen erfahren?,"zischte sie mir regelrecht entgegen, und in dem Moment hatte ich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde (aber auch nur), mitleid mit Potter, wenn ich an ihn und Snape dachte.

„Selbstverständlich. Mr. Potter hat mich aufgehalten,"gab ich ruhig zurück und stellte mich ihr mit perfekter gefühlloser Maske entgegen. „Sind sie sicher das nicht eher sie ihn aufgehalten haben?,"meinte sie daraufhin und ihr Gesicht verriet mir nur zu überdeutlich das sie mir keinen Glauben schenkte. Dabei war es diesmal nicht einmal gelogen. Na ja, zugegeben, ich wäre auch ohne unseren St. Potter zu spät gewesen, aber er hat die Zeit doch etwas in die Länge gezogen und ist somit nicht ganz unschuldig an der Sache. Allerdings bezweifelte ich, dass mir das etwas nützen würde. „Nein Professor er war es der mich aufgehalten hat,"erwiderte ich und versuchte dabei wenigstens etwas freundlich zu klingen.

„Und was wollte Mr. Potter von ihnen, was nicht auch bis nach dem Unterricht hätte warten können?,"kam die Frage. „Er wollte....,"begann ich eine Erklärung abzugeben, hielt jedoch mitten im Satz inne. Ja was wollte er den eigentlich? Er scheint nichts spezielles von mir gewollt zu haben, außer mir auf die Nerven zu gehen. Was er in diesem Fall jedoch seltsamer Weise mit „Nettsein"zustande brachte. Und ich konnte ja wohl schlecht zu der Schreckschraube sagen, das ich nur zu spät kam, weil Potter nett zu mir war. Die würde mir den Vogel zeigen und gleich auch noch saftig Punkte abziehen. Andererseits, letzteres würde sie wohl so oder so machen.

„Ja?! Kommen sie zum Punkt,"fuhr sich mich streng an und holte mich somit wieder in die Realität zurück.

Resigniert seufzte ich auf. Wie sollte ich das nur so gut verkaufen das ich ungeschoren davon käme? Doch es fand sich leider keine Zeit meine Frage zu beantworten, denn ihre Geduld war am Ende und sie schickte mich mit einem: „20 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin wegen unbegründeten zu spät kommen,"auf meinen Platz. Dabei gewann ihre Stimme noch einen weiteren Hauch an Schärfe und ich zuckte unter dieser Anrede leicht zusammen.

Wütend stapfte ich zu meinem Platz und begnügte mich damit die blöde Kuh den Rest der Stunde mit meinem gefürchteten Malfoy-Glare zu bedenken. Welchen sie allerdings gekonnt zu ignorieren vermochten. Was ich im übrigen noch mehr hasste.

Die Stunde zog sich beinahe unerträglich in die Länge und ich dachte bereits an die Möglichkeit einen, selbstverständlich eleganten, Sprung aus dem Fenster zu machen. Wäre zumindest eine Lösung gewesen, gewiss nicht die beste, aber immerhin.

Schlussendlich entschied ich mich jedoch dagegen, würde mich schließlich mein Vater, sollte ich den Sturz überleben, eigenhändig umbringen. Bei aller, in der Öffentlichkeit nicht gezeigter, Liebe.

Und so verharrte ich also, genau wie den bisherigen Teil der Stunde, in meiner Position und versuchte mich trotz der Tatsache das Pansy mich die ganze Zeit anschmachtete und Goyle mich mit seinem Gelaber zuquatschte, auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren. Was ich mehr oder weniger zustande brachte.

Als es dann endlich zum Ende der Stunde läutete, konnte ich ein erleichtertes Seufzen nicht unterdrücken und erntete gleich wieder einen missbilligenden Blick von Madame „Alt und steif". Ich packte also lieber schnell meine Sachen und verließ eilends das Klassen Zimmer. Hinter mir hörte ich Parkinson nach mir rufen, was mich unbewusst dazu veranlasste meine Schritte noch etwas zu beschleunigen. So etwas nennt man dann wohl natürlicher Selbsterhaltungstrieb. Bei dem Gedanken schlich sich eines meiner berühmt berüchtigten kalten und selbstzufriedenen Lächeln in meine stets kontrollierten Gesichtszüge.

„Was grinste denn so blöd Malfoy,"hörte ich plötzlich eine Stimme hinter mir und allein schon wegen der Art wie die Person meinen Namen ausgesprochen hatte, wusste ich um wen es sich handelte. Ohne mich umzudrehen und die Person somit noch ein wenig mehr zu reizen gab ich Antwort: „Allein der Gedanke an dich Wiesel, lässt einen entwerden lachen oder Kotzen und ich finde Filch hat auch ohne das sich mein Frühstück auf dem Boden verteilt, bereits genug Arbeit."Das hatte gesessen. (Welches Frühstück eigentlich? schluchz)

Mit mir und der Welt zufrieden ging ich in Richtung Kerker weiter. „Halts Maul Malfoy,"kam es erneut von diesem verarmten etwas. Abrupt blieb ich stehen und drehte mich elegant um. „Meine Damen und Herren lasst uns dem Wiesel danken, dass er uns wieder einmal mit seinen bereits vor Intelligenz triefenden Argumenten beehrt hat," sagte ich laut genug, dass es auch ja jeder um uns hören würde und ließ meine Aussage dabei in Wellen von Sarkasmus untergehen. Sein Blick verfinsterte sich und als die anderen auch noch zu lachen anfingen, war es ihm nicht mehr schwer anzusehen, dass er mich wohl am liebsten an Ort und Stelle gemeuchelt hätte.

Mein amüsiertes Lächeln erstarb jedoch abrupt, als mein Blick auf Potter fiel, welcher etwas hinter dem Rotschopf stand. Der Goldjunge stand da und lächelte mich doch tatsächlich an. Es war kein falsches, böses oder gar auch belustigtes Lächeln, nein es schien mir überaus verträumt. Und sein Blick war dabei unentwegt auf mich gerichtet. Ich gab schnell noch ein verächtliches Schnauben von mir und wandte mich dann schnellstens zum Gehen ab.

Vor der Tür zu Snapes Kerker angekommen, hätte ich mich am liebsten selbst geohrfeigt. Von Potter mit einem Lächeln in die Flucht geschlagen. Zum Glück hatte das niemand gemerkt.

Mit meiner gekonnt auferlegten festen Mimik, legte ich wie immer einen eleganten Auftritt bzw. Abgang hin.

Ansonsten wäre ich wohl vor Scham im Erdboden versunken. Aber ich musste dort einfach weg. Potters Blick auf mir ist ja nicht unbedingt etwas besonderes, aber diese sanfte Note die Potter diesmal beigefügt hatte, ließ mich unwillkürlich erschaudern. Und als ob das nicht schon schlimm genug wäre, hatte ich jetzt ganze zwei Stunden lang mit diesem Idioten Unterricht im selben Raum. Und wie ich Snape kannte würde er Potter wieder zur Zusammenarbeit mit mir verdonnern, mit der festen Überzeugung, Potter somit eins auswischen zu können.

Dabei werde ich irgendwie das Gefühl nicht los, dass ich es in der Situation sein werde, der zu leiden hat.

Den Kopf schüttelnd um diese ganzen idiotischen Gedanken los zu werden, betrat ich das Klassen Zimmer. Dicht gefolgt von den restlichen Schülern, die es wohl vorher nicht gewagt hatten diesen Raum zu betreten. Tja das musste man Snape lassen, sei es nun Furcht oder Respekt, die Schüler hielten sich an sein Wort.

Ich begab mich wie immer in die letzte Reihe und ließ mich erleichtert nieder. Snapes Unterricht war, im Gegensatz zu McGonagals', eine regelrecht Erholung. Ich fing an mein Zeug auszupacken ohne dabei meiner Umgebung sonderlich viel Aufmerksamkeit zukommen zu lassen. Ich nahm nur unterbewusst war das sich Blaise Zabini neben mich setzte und auch Parkinson ließ es sich wiedereinmal nicht nehmen sich an meine Seite zu pflanzen. Ich war doch wirklich so naive zu glauben ich wäre ihr entkommen.

Nachdem es endlich auch die total verblödeten Gryffindorks geschafft hatten ihre kleinen hässlichen Hinterteile auf den dafür vorgesehen Platz zu bugsieren, dauerte es nicht lange, bis die Tür schwungvoll wie immer aufgeschlagen wurde und Snape mit wehendem Umhang, unheilverkündender Miene und tödlichem Blick, den Raum betrat.

Nachdem er seinen bereits legendären und berüchtigten Auftritt hingelegt hatte, baute sich Snape wie immer bedrohlich wirkend vor uns auf. Was natürlich auf uns Slytherin nicht die geringste Wirkung hatte, außer natürlich Respekt, den wir aber so oder so vor unserem Poisenmaster gehabt hätten.

„Heute," begann er und setzte dabei ein fieses Lächeln auf,"findet dank Professor Dumbeldore,"wieder machte er eine Pause und verzog bei der Erwähnung des alten Irren, Dumbeldore, unmerklich das Gesicht,"wieder einmal Partnerarbeit statt. Und das natürlich, auf dringlichsten Wunsch des Schulleiters hin, zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor. Ich wünsche den Herrschaften also viel spaß. Ich verlese die Namen und sie werden sich augenblicklich zu Paaren zusammen setzen, ist das Klar?!,"fauchte er in die Runde und besonders Longbotten schien mal wieder kurz vor einer Ohmnacht zu stehen.

Snape begann die Paare zu verlesen;

Lavender Brown - Millicent Bulstrode (beiden stand die Begeisterung regelrecht ins Gesicht geschrieben)

Seamus Finnigan - Malcolm Badock

Dean Thomas – Vincent Crabbe

Ron Weasley – Blaise Zabini (Das Wiesel ließ den Kopf auf die Tischplatte krachen und Blaise, hmmm, tja, der sah...man könnte fast sagen zufrieden aus? Unheimlich, sag ich da nur)

Hermine Granger - Pansy Parkinson (Pansy gab ein Zischen von sich, welches ziemlich nach "Schlammblut" klang und auch Granger verzog voller "Beigeisterung" das Gesicht)

Harry J. Potter...... und, nicht das es mich sonderlich überrascht hätte, Draco L. Malfoy.

Ich stöhnte gequält auf und ließ mein Gesicht in meinen Händen verschwinden.

„Alles ok, Dracilein?,"hörte ich Pansy's zum kotzen süße Stimme neben meinem Ohr piepsen. „Zieh Leine,"zischte ich ihr durch meine Handflächen entgegen und schaffte es damit doch tatsächlich sie los zu werden. Kann aber auch an Snapes Blick liegen, der ihr unmissverständlich zu verstehen gab, dass sie sich gefälligst auf den Weg zu diesem Schlammblut machen sollte. Wie auch immer.

Ich war zufrieden, zumindest in gewisser weise.

„Was vergräbst du dein Gesicht? Sonst stört es dich doch auch nicht mit Potter zu arbeiten Dray. Schließlich ist dann dein Hobby „Potter ärgern"leichter durchzuführen, nicht wahr? Oder gibt es da etwas das ich wissen sollte?,"grinste mich Blaise von der Seite an.

„Potter ärgern"? Mein Hobby? Na ja in gewisser weise. „Für dich gibt es hier gar nichts zu wissen!,"gab ich scharf zurück. „Wir werden sehen," meinte er betont gelassen und das gefiel mir ganz und gar nicht. „Einen scheiß wirst du!,"maulte ich ihn an.

„Ach, ja?"

„Ja!"

„Da kommt er übrigens"grins

„Wer kommt?"

„Mensch Dray, na Potter natürlich"

„Nenn mich nicht Dray!"

„Ich wünsche viel vergnügen Dray"grins

„Mach das du weg kommst,"schnauzte ich ihn an und war schon im begriff etwas nach ihm zu werfen, ließ es dann aber bleiben als Blaise gespielt ängstlich von mir zurück wich und mit betont schockierter Miene hinüber zu diesem Wiesel stolzierte.

Blöder Gockel, dachte ich mir nur.

„Hallo," riss mich plötzlich Potters Stimme aus meinen Gedanken.

So das war's mal wieder. Im nächsten Kapitel wird wieder etwas interessanter grins


	4. Potter fasst mich an!

Hallo ihr da alle gg freut mich riesig das ihr wieder vorbei schaut!!

**Sinister Katsuya:** es freut mich das es dir gefällt, und hier ist auch schon das neue Kapitel. Schließlich will ich niemanden auf die Folter spannen. Ja ja so nett bin ich grins

**LuckyShadow: **Tja der arme Draco evilgrin ich denke der Titel sagt in dieser Hinsicht schon alles. g ich hoffe es gefällt dir weiterhin und du schreibst mir wieder.

**Gugi28: **Knuddelmaus, deine Reviews sind einfach immer der totale Hammer! Das absolut beste Mittel gegen schlechte Laune. smile und Potter wird noch so einiges machen um unseren lieben kleinen Draco zu verwirren. evilgrin was da zwischen Blaise und Ron läuft, weiß ich selber noch nicht, aber da lässt sich sicher etwas einbauen zwinker

Boah man, als ich das mit dem Schwein gelesen habe, und dann auch noch der Satz: ich will ein Schwein sein: hab ich mich kringelig gelacht. Hatte schon fast Bauchweh. Den Spruch vergiss ich nie mehr.

Ich hoffe das neue Kapitel ist nach deinem Geschmack!

So das war's schon wieder, ich hoffe es gefällt allen und ihr reviewed mir dann fleißig! Ein Auto läuft mit Benzin und ich schreibe mit Reviews smile

Knuddel euch alle

Ashumaniel

Kapitel 4: POTTER FASST MICH AN!!!!!!!!!

„Hallo," riss mich plötzlich Potters Stimme aus meinen Gedanken und ich wirbelte erschrocken in seine Richtung. Und PÄNG!, da war es wieder. Dieses Lächeln!

Mit einem verächtlichen Schnauben gab ich meinen Unmut dieser ganzen Situation gegenüber Preis und wies Potter mit einer spärlich Geste hin, sich zu setzen.

„Was für einen Trank sollen wir den eigentlich brauen,"fragte mich Potter in einem Ton, dass man schon fast glauben könnte es interessiere ihn wirklich.

„Bin ich Hellseher oder was?! Snape hat noch nichts zu dem Thema gesagt," meinte ich in meinem üblichen Scharm. Worauf sich das Lächeln auf Potters Gesicht in ein Grinsen verwandelte. Ein Grinsen das mir alles andere als geheuer war. Er bedachte mich mit einem Blick, der mich stark an den eines Wolfes erinnerte, der gerade sein Opfer ins Visier genommen hatte.

Merlin sei dank, drang im nächsten Moment Snapes Stimme an mein und natürlich auch Potters Ohr. Beide wandten wir unsere Köpfe nun dem Professor zu, um die zu erledigende Aufgabe entgegen zu nehmen. Ich wagte es jedoch nicht Potter vollkommen aus den Augen zu lassen und schielte daher immer wieder so unauffällig wie möglich zu ihm hinüber. Sein Gesicht war wieder wie immer und es schien tatsächlich ein gewisses Interesse in seinen Augen zu liegen, als er so da saß und Snape aufmerksam zuhörte. Wäre ja mal was ganz neues von dem elenden Goldjungen. Zumindest in Snapes Unterricht. Viel bringen wird es ihm aber höchstwahrscheinlich nichts. Dafür würde Snape, so wie ich ihn kannte, schon zu sorgen wissen.

Ich hörte meinem Hauslehrer nur solange zu bis er endlich den Namen des Trankes preis gab. „Candela", ein Trank mit dessen Hilfe man seifenblasähnliche Lichtkugeln erschaffen kann. Ganz nützlich die Dinger und viel angenehmer als dieses magische Feuer. Diese Aufgabe würde ich mal wieder wie im Schlaf erledigen können, ein echtes Kinderspiel. Wie das meiste für meine Wenigkeit.

„Geh und hol die Zutaten,"befahl ich Potter. Er sah mich nur kurz an und erhob sich dann anstandslos um sich folglich, wieder ohne Kommentar, auf den Weg zum Zutatenschrank zu machen. Keine bissige Antwort, dachte ich mir?

„Und beeil dich!,"warf ich ihm nach, doch mehr als ein bestätigendes Nicken bekam ich nicht. Worauf sich in mir das dringende Bedürfnis meldete einen Schmollmund zu ziehen, was jedoch mein Malfoy-Stolz zu verhindern wusste.

Potter beeilte sich tatsächlich und war somit einen Augenblick später auch schon wieder neben mir und lud die, für den Trank benötigten Sachen, auf den Tisch.

„Und nun?,"fragte mich Potter mit einem Unschuldsblick, dass es nicht viel gefehlt hätte und ich wäre ihm an die Gurgel gegangen. Er schien wohl meine Gedanken zu erkennen, denn es legte sich ein recht selbstzufriedenes Grinsen über sein Gesicht, welches genauso gut auch Blaise hätte gehören können. Potter schien heute wirklich nicht er selbst zu sein.

„Na was schon Potter? Zu blöd zum denken oder was?!,"antwortete ich betont herablassend. „Sagen wir, gewisse Dinge in meiner Umgebung erschweren mir die Aufrechterhaltung eines klaren Gedankens. Wenn du verstehst....,"entgegnete mir Potter daraufhin mit einem seltsamen unterton in der Stimme. Wenn ich verstehe? Wenn ich was verstehe?!!!! Langsam aber sich verlor ich die Geduld. Wovon spricht dieser möchte gern Held denn jetzt schon wieder. Gewisse Dinge halten seine Gedanken gefangen? Was für Dinge?

„Was für Dinge?,"hörte ich mich im nächstem Moment auch schon selber sagen und stellte dabei missmutig fest, dass ich es nicht ganz geschafft hatte die Neugierde aus meiner Stimme zu verbannen. „Hmm, du verstehst es nicht. Aber keine Angst, auch du wirst es noch merken. Dafür werde ich schon sorgen,"flüsterte er mir zu und dabei schlich sich ein so laszives Lächeln in seine Züge, dass es mir eiskalt den Rücken runter lief. „Wie bitte?,"sagte ich in einer für mich vollkommen untypischen Tonlage. Sein Lächeln vertieft sich daraufhin nur noch mehr und mir kam es langsam so vor, als wäre ich gestern in der einen und heute in einer vollkommen anderen Welt wieder aufgewacht.

„Lass das Gegrinse,"versuchte ich meine wohl ziemlich offensichtliche Unsicherheit zu überspielen. Potters plötzlich neu erwachtes Selbstvertrauen war mir absolut nicht geheuer. „Was immer du willst Draco,"säuselte er und begann zeitgleich die Zutaten für den Trank herzurichten. Ich schenkte ihm daraufhin nur einen bitter bösen Blick. Teils weil er es wagte mich DRACO zu nennen, teils weil ich insgeheim hoffte, er würde vor Schreck tot umfallen und mich somit von seiner nervenden Gegenwart erlösen.

Idiotisch? Klar, aber man wird ja wohl noch Träumen dürfen.

Ich schnappte mir ebenfalls ein paar Wurzeln und begann sie in Malfoy – Manier, was so viel heißt wie „perfekt", in kleine Teile zu zerhacken. Dabei rutschte mir immer wieder eine Strähne meines Haares ins Gesicht, welche ich jedoch nicht zurück schieben konnte. Zumindest nicht ohne meine Haare dabei schmutzig zu machen. Meine Finger waren auf Grund der Wurzel total braun, da Potter sich natürlich den einfacheren und vor allem auch saubereren Zutaten zugewandt hatte. Ich grummelte leise, weil es langsam anfing wirklich lästig zu kitzeln, als ich plötzlich eine Hand an meiner Wange spürte. Ich wich nicht zurück, sondern stand einfach wie vom Blitz getroffen da und bewegte mich keinen Millimeter. Es war als hätten meine Gedanken für einen Augenblick ausgesetzt und als sie wieder den Betrieb aufnahmen, sah ich direkt in leuchtend grüne Augen. Harry James Potter, welcher gerade mir, Draco Lucius Malfoy, regelrecht zärtlich eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn und hinters Ohr strich.

Ich war gerade im begriff den Mund auf zumachen um Potter zu fragen welcher wild gewordener Hippogreif ihn denn da wieder gebissen hatte, als mir jedoch jedes Wort im Halse stecken blieb.

Potter beugte sich mir entgegen und instinktiv wich ich etwas zurück. Er schloss die Augen und kam meinem Gesicht immer näher. Mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals, mein Atem ging wie bei einem hundert Meter Sprint und es schien mir als würden auf einmal Bleigewichte an meinen Augenlidern hängen, und sie langsam über meine Augen ziehen. Es wurde Dunkel und außer Potters Atem ganz nah vor meinem Gesicht, hatte alles in der Welt seine Bedeutung verloren. Ich wusste nicht wie mir geschah. Alles schien sich zu drehen und das was mir bisher normal und vertraut erschien, präsentierte sich jetzt in einem solch kuriosem Chaos, dass ich unweigerlich den Überblick verlor und das Gefühl hatte gleich Richtung Boden zu segeln. Potters heißer Atem auf meinem Gesicht, ließ mich hart gegen ein sich mir aufdrängendes Keuchen kämpfen.

Doch auf einmal verschwand die Hitze aus meinem Gesicht und wanderte nach oben zu meinen Haaren. Irritiert öffnete ich wieder meine Augen und blickte etwas ratlos auf Potter, der sich immer noch mit geschlossenen Augen, jetzt an meiner Stirn befand. Er zog tief die Luft ein und stieß sie genießerisch wieder aus.

„Deine Haare duften fantastisch Dray,"sagte Potter mit gesenkter Stimme und sah mich dabei total verträumt an.

Boah man!!! Wer hätte gedacht das ich so rot werden kann. Denn nachdem mir Dumbeldores kleiner Liebling DAS ins Gesicht geworfen hatte, konnte ich förmlich spüren wie mir das Blut in die Wangen schoss und ich hätte mich am liebsten unter meinem Bett versteckt. Warum verdammt ging mir das auch so an die Nieren?!! Ich meine das hier ist schließlich nur Potter!!! Oder?

„Was, ehm..... ich...ich meine...Bist du noch ganz.....ehm.... bei Trost," stotterte ich.

„Geht es dir nicht gut Dray? Du siehst so rot aus,"meinte Potter mit leichter Besorgnis in der Stimme. Seine Augen zeigten jedoch nur zu deutlich wie amüsant er die ganze Situation doch fand. „Für dich immer noch Malfoy,"zischte ich ihn an, nachdem ich mich wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle hatte. „Wenn du dich dann wohler fühlst,"kicherte er.

Harry Potter kicherte, und das doch tatsächlich wegen mir. In meinem Kopf stellten sich die wildesten Theorien zusammen, was wohl an Potters neuem Verhalten schuld sein könnte. Vielleicht hatte er einen Zaubertrank verhunzt, oder ein Zauber ist schief gegangen. Hat sich vielleicht mit dem Wiesel gestritten und das ist nun das Ergebnis des Zauberduells. Oder vielleicht hat auch das Schlammblut....nein, Granger ist zu intelligent für so etwas. Potter hat sicher wieder irgendwo herumgeschnüffelt und seine Nase in Angelegenheiten gesteckt die ihn nichts angehen, wurde erwischt und das ist jetzt.... ach papperlapapp. Wüsste nicht welcher Fluch ein solches Verhalten heraufbeschwören könnte.

Ich versuchte diese bescheuerten und auch äußerst störenden Gedanke aus meinem Kopf zu verbannen und mich wieder dem Trank zu widmen. Der Goldjunge Gryffindors tat es mir gleich, zumindest die ersten fünf Minuten.

Denn als ich so da saß, vollkommen darauf konzentriert alles richtig zuzubereiten, verspürte ich auf einmal eine leichte Berührung an meinem Schenkel. Zuerst war es nur federleicht und ich widmete dem Ganzen keine besondere Aufmerksamkeit, doch auf einmal wurde der Druck verstärkt. Ruckartig zuckte mein Blick nach unten und was ich dann sah, ließ mich versteinern. Potter hatte es doch tatsächlich gewagt seine Hand auf meinen Schenkel zu legen. Ich war kurz vor dem Ausrasten, doch zwang ich mich ruhe zu bewaren. Erwartungsvoll sah ich zu diesem Idioten hinüber. Potter schien jedoch, von seiner Hand auf meinem Schenkel mal abgesehen, vollkommen mit der Zubereitung des Trankes beschäftigt zu sein.

Ich räusperte mich, in der Hoffnung endlich eine Erklärung für diese „Was auch immer"Aktion zu bekommen. Ohne erfolg. Der Junge der (leider) lebt war wohl kurzzeitig taub geworden und fing nun an friedlich vor sich hin zu summen.

DAS war allerdings, zu meinem großen Schrecken, nicht das einzige was er tat. Denn seine Hand auf meinem Schenkel fing an sich zu bewegen. Ich meine, POTTERS Hand hatte allgemein auf MEINEM Schenkel nichts zu suchen, aber die Region die sie dann ansteuerte, war mehr als nur ABSOLUT TABU!!!!!!

Ich zog scharf die Luft ein und eine art Wimmern entkam meiner Kehle. Nun blickte mich Potter endlich an, wobei ich nicht wusste wie ich den Ausdruck in seinen Augen deuten sollte.

„Nimm deine Griffel von mir,"flüsterte ich ihm zu, wobei der versuch gefährlich zu klingen wohl mehr ins Gegenteil umschlug. „Warum?,"kam die simple Gegenfrage und ganz nebenbei ließ er auch seinen Hand wieder ein Stückchen höher rutschen. Er war jetzt nur noch wenige Zentimeter von meinem Schritt entfernt und langsam aber sich fiel mir das atmen schwer. „Potter, was auch immer du intus hast, du hast definitiv zu viel davon,"gab ich in einer Sachlichkeit von mir, die mich sogar selbst überraschte. Das darauf folgende Keuchen, als Potter wieder seine Hand bewegte, zerstörte allerdings diesen Effekt wieder.

„Kann sein, aber ich bezweifle das man von dem was ich intus habe, wie du so schön sagst, je genug haben könnte,"meinte Potter verschmitzt, war aber so gnädig seine Hand nicht noch mehr Richtung meines besten Stückes zu bewegen. Warum ich sie nicht einfach packte und mit Gewalt entfernte, fragte ich mich im nachhinein auch. Ein Teil meines Verstandes machte wohl grad für eine Stunde Ferien.

„Und das wäre?,"fragte ich Potter und versuchte dabei so cool wie möglich zu bleiben. Was wohl gemerkt gar nicht so leicht ist, wenn die Hand deines Erzfeindes nur wenige Zentimeter von deinem Schritt entfernt ist.

„Alles mit der Ruhe Dray. Das sag ich dir schon noch früh genug,"er grinste wieder so unverschämt. „Für dich immer noch Malfoy,"es kam mir vor als ob ich das heute schon gesagt hätte? Er antwortete mir nicht, sondern begann mit seinem Daumen an meinem Schenkel kleine Kreise zu ziehen. Ich zuckte unter dieser Zärtlichkeit zusammen und sah Potter dann mit vor Entsetzen geweiteten Augen an. „Potter verdammt, was soll der Scheiß?!," knurrte ich ihn an. „Oh, sehr erotisch Dray,"schnurrte Potter zurück und eine Welle der Hitze schien mich weg zu spülen.

„Nenn. Mich. Nicht. Dray!,"keifte ich daraufhin mit voller Lautstärke zurück und sprang dabei auch gleich imposant vom Stuhl auf. „Und. Hör. Auf. An. Meinem. Schenkel. Rum. Zu. Fummeln!!!!!," schrie ich ihn weiter an, ohne ganz entscheidende Dinge zu bemerken.

Har...eh Potter sah mich überrascht an und ließ dann seinen Blick nervös umher schweifen. Was soll das Potter? Ich bin hier, direkt vor deiner Nase du Idiot!

Und dann traf es mich wie ein Schlag. Die GESAMTE Klasse, inklusive Snape, war totenstill geworden und alle starrten uns total geschockt an.

Alle waren sprachlos, selbst Snape schien um Worte verlegen. Das darf einfach nicht wahr sein, dachte ich mir immer wieder, wie ein stilles Gebet. Nein, nur ein Alptraum. Ja, genau! In Wirklichkeit liege ich immer noch in meinem Bett und schlummere gemütlich vor mich hin, während mein bescheuertes Unterbewusstsein versucht mich mit solchen Grausamkeiten wach zu bekommen. Und aufwachen war genau das was ich in dem Moment am liebsten getan hätte. Doch irgendwie schien das Gegenteil zu passieren, denn vor meinen Augen begann alles zu verschwimmen. Das einzige was ich noch relativ klar vor Augen hatte war Potters besorgtes Gesicht, welches sich über mich beugte. Halt! Über mich?

Doch weiter kam ich in meine Überlegung nicht, denn alles um mich herum versank in einem Strudel aus endlos erscheinenden schwarzen Schatten. Nur zwei grüne Punkte am Horizont, unendlich weit weg, gaben der Welt, in die ich dabei war zu versinken, einen Tupfer Farbe.

Also ich hoffe es war in Ordnung und vergesst nicht zu reviewen!!!!


	5. Hilfe ich bin tot! Himmel oder Hölle?

Halli Hallo meine lieben!!!! allesamtganzfestdrück

**Gugie28:** du bist so ein schatz!!!!! dich anspring und ab knuddel Ich denke das erklärt schon mal das ich deinen review bekommen habe smile einfach himmlisch gg das mit den Schweinen geht mir nicht mehr aus dem kopf. Heute bin ich um halb acht aufgestanden, schalte noch halb am träumen die Flimmerkiste ein und lande dabei auf nem „was weiß ich"Sender, auf jeden Fall was glaubst du was da läuft?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ein bericht über Schweine!!! So schnell war ich noch nie in meinem Leben wach rofl

Ich hoffe es gefällt dir wieder!!! Schmatz deine Ashumaniel

**Vampiry:** wild durchs Zimmer hüpf freu dein review war ja Oberklasse! Hab's mir gleich vier mal durchgelesen. Hab mich total gefreut!!! Da kann man ja gar nicht anders als sein bestes zu geben!! knuddel ui, grins ich fühl mich wie ein Kind, dem man gesagt hat die Welt ist aus Schokolade ! schokofreakbin also ich hoffe es gefällt dir wieder und du schreibst mir dann. fliegende kleine Herzchen rüber blas

Ashumaniel

**Sinister Katsuya:** Und hier ist das nächste update auch schon!! Ich bin immer so hibbelig nachdem ich einen review gelesen habe. Ich hoffe es gefällt dir wieder, denn was gibt es schöneres als lachen!! Tausend danke knuddels an dich!

**DarkLuzie:** ja der ARME Draco wird hier ganz schön aus dem Konzept gebracht evilgrin und da ich als ich heute aufgewacht bin, keinen ersichtlichen grund sah dies in irgend einer weise zu ändern, hoffe ich das dir das neue Kapitel wieder Spaß macht. Vielen lieben DANK!!! Ich hoffe du schreibst mir wieder liebschau

**Babsel: **Klar hat's Harry drauf, er ist eben der größte grins Und auch Draco wird das noch heraus finden. muahahahahahahahahahah ...............ehm ja,............bevor ich jetzt total wahnsinnig werde: dein review hat mich wie immer total gefreut!! Und hier ist auch das nächste Kapitel!! Have fun!! knuddel you

**Selene15:** tja warum ist der liebe Harry so wie er ist? Wer weiß grins Und was könnte er wollen? Ich nenne keine Namen stumm das Wort Draco form ich sage nichts grins bin mal gespannt ob es wieder so gut geworden ist und du lachen kannst. ganz fest hoff

So jetzt zum schluß sich die tränen aus den Augen wisch wofür hab ich euch alle nur verdient! Ihr seid ja so lieb!! Nun aber das neue Kapitel!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

euch alle knuddel als gäbs kein morgen mehr

Ashumaniel

Kapitel 5: Hilfe ich bin tot!! Himmel oder Hölle?

Ich öffnete die Augen und sah mich verwirrt um. Ich befand mich in einem dämmrigen Raum und allein das fahle Licht von ein paar Fackeln, hielt die erdrückende Dunkelheit davon ab, sich meiner Seele zu bemächtigen. Suchend und ängstlich zugleich, blickte ich mich um, doch konnte ich in dieser Finsternis nicht viel erkennen. Ich ging ein paar unsichere Schritte in das mich umhüllende Schwarz hinein, in der Hoffnung so mehr über meine Umgebung erfahren zu können. Wo befand ich mich hier, wie kam ich hier her und was sollte ich hier?

Ich wandte meinen Blick nach oben und erkannte in einer beträchtlichen Höhe ein Fenster. Durch es hindurch schien mir der Mond entgegen, jedoch nicht in seiner üblichen silbernen Farbe, sondern in einem teuflischen rot, dass es mir eiskalt den Rücken hinunter lief. Es war nicht viel Licht das er abgab und irgendwie war ich froh darüber. Ich hatte Angst.

Erst jetzt bemerkte ich die Betten im Zimmer, die alle schön säuberlich in einer Reihe an der linken und rechten Wand standen. Sie alle waren vollkommen weiß. Decken, Kopfkissen und Matratzen, einfach alles leuchtete mir sanft weiß entgegen.

Wo war ich hier nur gelandet? Was um Himmels willen war denn passiert?

Bin ich tot? Ist das hier......? Ja was eigentlich? Wie der Himmel sieht es mir hier nicht aus. Soll das heißen ich bin in der Hölle gelandet?

Bei diesem Gedanken fing ich unweigerlich an zu zittern. Nein, dachte ich mir. Das kann und darf nicht wahr sein.

Ängstlich flackerte mein Blick über die vielen Betten. Alle waren leer, bis auf eines weiter hinten, welches von einer regungslosen Person, so schien es, besetzt war. Mit wackeligen Knien ging ich darauf zu. Mein Herz raste und ich dachte auf der Stelle sterben zu müssen. Ich fühlte wie mir die Angst unter die Haut kroch und sich dort mit kleinen fiesen Haken fest klammerte. Beinahe hätte ich aufgeschrieen.

Als ich das Bett endlich erreichte, erkannte ich die Person. Es war Potter. Etwas überrascht zog ich einen Augenbraue Malfoy-like nach oben und trat einen weiteren Schritt auf das Bett zu.

Potter hatte eine weiße weite Hose an, die sehr luftig auf seiner blass wirkenden Haut lag. Er trug weiße Turnschuhe, die nur sehr locker und unsorgsam gebunden waren. Die Jacke die er trug, ebenfalls in weiß gehalten, war offen und hing ihm nur leicht auf den Schultern. Sie schien aus weicher Baumwolle zu sein und schmiegte sich spielerisch an seinen Körper. Unbewusst entrann mir ein Seufzen.

Unter der Jacke trug Potter nichts. Die kalte Luft strich über seine Brust und hinterlies eine zarte Gänsehaut bei dem Goldjungen.

„Wieso liegt Potter hier?,"fragte ich mich selber und wo zum Teufel war den jetzt eigentlich dieses Hier?

Seine pechschwarzen Haare hingen ihm wie immer verstrubbelt ins Gesicht und schimmerten mir im dämmrigen Licht entgegen. Seine Haut sah aus wie Porzellan, so seidig, glatt und zerbrechlich. Und sein leicht geöffneter Mund erschien mir, wie von Schneewittchen selbst gestohlen.

Bislang noch einen sicheren Abstand zwischen mir und Potter gehalten, gab ich nach und ging nun endgültig an die Seite des Bettes.

Und plötzlich geschah etwas, dass jegliche Farbe aus meinem Gesicht verschwinden ließ.

Potters noch eben heile Brust, riss auf. Das zarte Fleisch wurde barbarisch zerfletscht und warmes Blut floss seinen flachen Bauch hinab. Ich wollte schreien, doch mir stockte der Atem. Ich wollte weg laufen, doch meinen Beine gehorchten mir nicht mehr. Ich wollte ihm helfen, doch mein Hirn war wie leer gefegt.

Das Blut färbte alles um ihn unehrbitterlich in ein tiefes rot und ich sah wie immer mehr Lebenssaft aus Potters Brust hervor quoll. Es rann immer weiter und tropfte schlussendlich auf den kalten Steinboden. Das ganze sah aus wie eine kleine rote Wasserquelle, die dabei war sich in einen See aus Blut zu verwandeln.

In meinem Kopf begann sich alles zu drehen. Das durfte, nein das konnte einfach nicht war sein. Ich spürte wie mir heiße Tränen die Wangen hinunter liefen und von Weinkrämpfen geschüttelt brach ich zusammen.

Ich war tot! Und das hier war meine Hölle. Wieso?!, schrie ich mit voller Kraft. Meine Stimme war wieder bei mir, dafür schien alles andere mich verlassen zu haben. Ich hatte das Gefühl zu ertrinken in den Geräuschen meines eigenen Wimmerns und Klagens. „Harry bitte nicht. Lass mich nicht allein, Harry bitte,"weinte ich weiter und vergrub mein Gesicht in meinen Händen. Ich wollte mich verstecken. Was ich nicht sehe, existierte für mich auch nicht. Dachte, nein, hoffte ich.

Dumpfe Geräusche ließen mich hoch schrecken, und von erneuten Krämpfen geschüttelt bat ich im stillen um Erlösung. Die Geräusche wurden immer deutlicher und mit kriechender Langsamkeit wurde mir bewusst das jemand versuchte mit mir zu sprechen. Ich begann denn kläglichen Versuch mich zu konzentrieren, doch ich war viel zu aufgelöst.

Wie aus dem Nichts schlossen sich plötzlich beschützende Arme um mich und so wie so kamen, verschwand auf einmal die Dunkelheit. Überrascht über diesen unerwarteten Lichtwechsel, schloss ich die Augen. Ich spürte wie die Arme über meinen Rücken strichen und mich näher an einen anderen Körper zogen. Ergeben ließ ich mich an die fremde Brust sinken und spürte wie ich begann mich wieder zu entspannen.

Die bislang unverstandene Stimme an meinem Ohr, begann nun an Klarheit zu gewinnen. Noch immer etwas gedämpft doch nun endlich verständlich drangen die Worte an mein Ohr: „ Ich bin ja bei dir. Beruhige dich, es ist alles in bester Ordnung. Du bist in Sicherheit. Ich werde dich nicht allein lassen, niemals,"wurde mir sanft ins Ohr geflüstert. Langsam öffnete ich die Augen, immer noch voller Angst vor dem was ich sehen würde.

Die leicht verschwommene Umgebung klärte sich schnell auf und leuchtendes grün strahlte mir entgegen. War ich nicht mehr in der Hölle? War ich es denn jemals? Und ist das hier vielleicht der Himmel?

Etwas benommen blinzelte ich und wusste nicht was ich davon halten sollte. „Bin ich tot?,"hörte ich mich selber fragen und meine Stimme klang dabei so unendlich weit weg. „Nein mein Dummerchen. Auch wenn ich schon immer davon überzeugt war, dass du ein Engel bist,"kam postwendend die Antwort und ein liebevolles Lächeln legte sich über das Gesicht mit den tief grünen Augen.

„Potter?," brachte ich mühevoll heraus. „Ja?,"meinte er und sein Lächeln vertiefte sich dabei noch mehr. „Du lebst?,"fragte ich dann ungläubig. Er schaute mich daraufhin überrascht an und entgegnete mir leicht verwirrt: „Sollte ich etwa nicht?."

„Weiß nicht,"nuschelte ich nur und konnte mich an dem gesund und vor allem lebendig wirkenden Potter nicht satt sehen.

„Du hattest einen Alptraum, Dray. Nichts weiter, hörst du? Es war nur ein Traum. Ich bin bei dir,"sagte mir Potter und ein erneutes Lächeln schlich sich in seine Züge. „Oh,"war alles was ich darauf sagen konnte.

HALT MOMENT MAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Das Ganze traf mich wie ein Hammer. In Höchstgeschwindigkeit sausten die Bilder der letzten Geschehnisse durch meinen Kopf. Mein Körper der auf Grund des Alptraumes immer noch unmerklich zitterte, begann nun zu beben. Ob aus Wut, aus Scham oder was weiß ich sonst noch, kann ich beim besten willen nicht sagen.

Ich war bei Snape im Unterricht! Potter hat sich so seltsam verhalten! Er hat mich angegraben! Die Klasse! Die Blicke! ICH WURDE OHNMÄCHTIG!

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen fuhr ich hoch und löste mich somit aus Potters Umarmung. Hektisch ließ ich meinen Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen. Ich befand mich auf der Krankenstation und zu meiner rechten saß niemand anders als HARRY POTTER!

„Was um Himmels willen!!!??,"schrie ich und wäre um ein Haar aus dem Bett gefallen. Potter streckte die Hand nach mir , doch ich wich ihm reflexartig aus und funkelte ihn bitter böse an. „Was soll der Mist Potter!!!?,"keifte ich ihn an. „Ganz ruhig Dray," sagte er mit einem sanften Lächeln. „Erstens, ICH bin ruhig wann ICH will!!!!!!!!!!! Zweitens, HÖR auf zu GRINSEN! Und Last but not least, wieso verhältst du dich wie ein IRRER?!!!!!!!!," brüllte ich erneut und hatte dabei das Gefühl, dass mein Kopf jeden Augenblick vor lauter Wut und Verwirrung explodieren würde.

„Ich will und werde es dir auch erklären Dray, aber nicht wenn du so zickig bist,"meinte Potter gespielt ernst. Ich dachte ich müsste an meiner eigenen Wut ersticken!! Zickig?! Ich bin also zickig!!!??? Zum Teufel mit Potter!!! Wütend blitzte ich ihn an: „NENN.MICH.NICHT.DRAY!"

„Wie auch immer,"wirft er mir lässig zurück und sieht mich dann einfach nur noch an. Ich starre zurück und versuche dabei, mich wieder halbwegs unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Die ganze Situation war so abnormal, so unlogisch, so jenseits von allem was hätte richtig sein müssen, dass ich ihr vollkommen hilflos gegenüber stand. Ich ein Malfoy fühlte sich hilflos! Pah, bei Merlin ich würde am liebsten........ach was weis ich!

„Geht's wieder?,"fragte Potter nach dem wir uns eine ganze Weile einfach nur gegenseitig angeschaut hatten. Ich schnaubte missbilligend, rang mich dann aber doch zu einem kleinen Nicken durch. „Das freut mich,"erwiderte mir der Goldjunge und hatte dabei schon wieder so ein undurchsichtiges Lächeln im Gesicht. „Du bist krank Potter,"gab ich abwertend von mir. „Ansichtsache, aber in gewisser Weise hast du sicher recht,"das liebevolle Lächeln in Potters Gesicht wandelte sich bei dieser Aussage in ein Spitzbübisches Grinsen. Verdammt was sollte das alles? Ich wurde einfach das Gefühl nicht los, dass ich etwas sehr sehr wichtiges verpasst hatte. „Selbst Erkenntnis ist der erste schritt zur Besserung,"warf ich ihm entgegen und lachte dabei über aus gekünstelt auf. „Ein wahres Wort mein Engel,"kicherte er. Potter kicherte? In meiner Gegenwart? Engel? Ich? Mir wurde schlecht.

„Wo ist Professor Snape?,"fragte ich zischend. „Nicht da,"kam die simple Antwort. „Wo ist die Pomfrey?,"meine Ungeduld wuchs von Sekunde zu Sekunde. „Nicht da,"wiederholte sich Potter und er schien es wieder einmal sehr zu genießen mich zu reizen. Und das, wo das nerven und erniedrigen andere doch eigentlich mein Job war.

Leicht gequält blickte ich mich um. Ich wusste nicht wie ich mich verhalten sollte. Potters neu gewonnenes „Ich"machte mich nervös und der seltsame Ausdruck in seinen Augen, trieb mir den Schweiß auf die Stirn. Mein Herz raste während er all seine Aufmerksamkeit auf meiner Person zu bündeln schien.

Ich warf Potter noch einen kurzen unsicheren Blick zu und sprang dann kurzerhand aus dem Bett. „Was soll das?,"hörte ich Mr. Geisteskrank fragen. „Na was schon? Ich gehe!,"gab ich zurück und versuchte dabei so arrogant wie möglich zu klingen. Das Ergebnis hätte besser sein können, aber auch schlechter. „Das kannst du nicht! Was ist wenn du wieder das Bewusstsein verlierst?!,"sagte Potter mit vor Besorgnis beinahe zitternder Stimme. Überrascht hielt ich kurz inne und schaute ihn an. Ich blickte in diese grünen leuchtenden Augen, die mich voller Wärme anstrahlten und hätte bei diesem Anblick um ein Haar erneut die Dunkelheit geküsst. Für einen Augenblick hatte ich völlig vergessen was ich eigentlich gerade vor hatte zu tun. Und erst als ich merkte wie Potters Augen den Abstand zwischen uns immer mehr hinter sich ließen, erwachte ich wieder aus meiner Trance und wich zurück. „Wenn ich umkippe, dann hoffentlich weit weg von dir,"antwortete ich kalt. „Sagte der Slytherin nachdem er aufhörte vom Gryffindor zu träumen,"grinste mir Potter frech ins Gesicht.

PENG! Das Blut schoss mir erbarmungslos ins Gesicht und ich hatte das Gefühl als würden meine Wangen jeden Augenblick verglühen. Ich fühlte mich ertappt und war es auch. Eine Woge der Scham legte sich über mich und wandelte sich langsam aber sicher wieder einmal in handfeste Wut um. „Bild dir nichts ein Narbengesicht!,"zischte ich ihm entgegen und hätte ihm am liebsten die Fresse poliert. „Wieso? Wenn du von mir träumst, ist es nur fair, wenn ich auch von dir träumen darf,"meinte mein Gegenüber und klang dabei als ob er gerade eine Formel erklären würde. Geradlinig und logisch.

„Was?," brachte ich daraufhin nur heraus und wusste wieder einmal gar nichts mehr. Potter sagte nichts , sondern begann wieder langsam, einer Raubkatze nicht unähnlich, auf mich zuzugehen. Ich wich instinktiv zurück, ohne wirklich Notiz davon zu nehmen, dass auch ich mich in Bewegung befand. Erst als ich den Rand eines Bettes an meiner Kehrseite spürte, wurde ich mir dem ganzen bewusst, schenkte ihm jedoch keine besondere Beachtung. Denn all meinen Sinne konzentrierten sich gerade auf Potter, der noch immer dabei war quälend langsam auf mich zuzugehen. Nur noch zwei Meter lagen zwischen uns. „Potter, was...?,"versuchte ich, doch genau eben dieser unterbrach mich mit einem scharf gezischtem „Shh". Shh? Schoss es mir durch denn Kopf. Was sollte das? Und wieso wurde mir nur so verdammt heiß!!!

Potters Augen verdunkelten sich und ich konnte das plötzlich entfachte Feuer in ihm förmlich spüren. Ich begann erneut zu schwitzen und mein Herz raste, als glaubte es, auf diese Weise die Chance zur Flucht zu haben. Ein nicht zu deutendes Lächeln umspielte Potter sinnliche Lippen und.....Halt Stopp! Sinnlich?! Streicht das!!! Ich wollte eigentlich sagen........ja was eigentlich? Potter kam immer näher und das denken viel mir mit jedem Zentimeter den er überbrückte schwerer. Ich fühlte mich so hilflos, so in der Falle, schutzlos und verloren. Was hatte der Gryffindor nur vor? Wollte er mir etwas antun? Sich für meine Gemeinheiten rächen? Aber warum dann zuerst dieses Verhalten? Um mich zu verwirren? Wenn ja, hatte er erfolg. Ich war verwirrt! Und wie ich es war!

Bis bald ihr Lieben!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Potter kommt einfach nicht zum HöhePunkt

**Halli Hallo ihr lieben Leutchen!!!**

**Ich bin wieder da, und hab auch gleich ein neues Chaptie im Gepäck!**

**Vampiry:** was soll ich sagen? Ich bin so was von hin und weg nach deinem review. Ich mach mal so ohne an etwas besonderes zu denken den review auf, und was sehe ich da? BaBÄNG! Viel! Es war so viel!!! Und vor allem, so VIEL Gutes!!

-dahinschmelz- ich hab deine Rückmeldung förmlich verschlungen grins tausend Bussis für dich!! -knuddel- Was den Traum von Draco angeht, überlasse ich das jedem seiner Fantasie. -smirk- Du findest Harry's Handlungen entgehen jetwidriger Logik? Ja, schön nicht? Die Welt hat auch so Logik genug -smile-

-knuddel- Ashumaniel

**Sinister Katsuya:** und hier das neue Kapitel für dich. Diesmal ohne Cliffhänger, versprochen!! Viele tausend Dankies an dich!! -smile-

Ashumaniel

**Gugie28:** Hallo Maus!!!! Du bist wieder mal zum dahin schmelzen süß zu mir!

-gerade einfällt das noch ein eis im Kühlschrank ist- dafür kriegst du einen dicken MUTZ von mir (so was wie dein knutschi –grins-) ich hab gerade gesehen das du ein neues Kapitel upgeloaded hast, und kann es kaum erwarten zu lesen. Eigentlich wollte ich mein neues schnell hochladen und dann in die heija, aber jetzt kriegen mich keine zehn Pferde ins Bett oder auch nur vom Pc weg!!!

Viele viel Mutzis

Ashumaniel

**Moin**: Danke für deinen Review!! Hab mich sehr gefreut und ich hoffe du liest noch weiter!! -smile- have fun!!

Ashumaniel

**Vestia**: Meine Betaleserin!! Ein gigantomatisch großes Danke an dich!! Und ich hoffe du bist mit mir zufrieden, auch wenn ich gewisse Änderungen habe sein lassen.

-smile-

Ashumaniel

**Angelfall**: Hallölle!!! Also wie könnte ich nach dem Angebot mit den Schokokeksen nicht sofort weiter schreiben?!! -mampf- bin total auf Wolke sieben bei so viel Komplimenten!! -knuddel- -knuddel- -knuddel- -knuddel- -knuddel- -knuddel-

Ich will aber nicht aufdringlich sein -grins-

Bussi Ashumaniel

Unendlich viele millionen, billionen, trillionen Knuddels an euch alle!! Ihr seid so lieb!

Kapitel 6: Potter kommt einfach nicht zum „Höhe"- punkt

Der sogenannte Goldjunge Gryffindors hielt weiter langsam und direkt auf mich zu. Wenn ich meine Arme jetzt nach ihm ausgestreckt hätte, hätte ich ihn berühren können. Nicht das ich das wollte, ich sage das nur um die Situation zu verdeutlichen.

Potter schien dies allerdings immer noch nicht zu genügen, denn er verringerte weiterhin quälend langsam die Distanz zwischen uns.

Ich hatte das Gefühl jeden Augblick das Bewusstsein zu verlieren und wäre irgendwie sogar dankbar dafür gewesen. Hauptsache ich musste diese unumstößlichen brennenden Blicke von Potter nicht ertragen. Aber Pustekuchen! Meine Knie wurden weich, ich schwitzte, mein Puls raste und mein Herz schien wohl eine Gold Medaille im Sprinten ergattern zu wollen, aber die erwünschte geistige Umnachtung blieb aus.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit, und einem Herzinfarkt nahe, stand Potter direkt vor mir und hielt nun endlich inne. „Draco?,"hauchte mir Potter entgegen und ich fing leicht an zu zittern als mich der zarte Hauch seiner Worte an der Wange streifte. „Ja?,"gab ich zurück, jedoch ging mein üblicher Charme vollkommen in Unsicherheit unter.

„Kann es sein das du Angst hast?,"flüsterte mir Potter erneut zu. „Unsinn!,"protestierte ich, klang dabei aber wohl nicht sehr überzeugend. Um es jetzt mal gelinde aus zu drücken.

„Du lügst, aber es ist ok. Ich sehe es trotzdem. Nicht in deinem Gesicht, denn das hast du selbst jetzt noch recht gut unter Kontrolle. Aber deine Augen zeigen die Wahrheit, wenn man nur weiß wo man suchen muss,"gab er mir zu verstehen und klang dabei so liebevoll, dass es mir, so sehr ich auch versuchte es zu verhindern, warm ums Herz wurde. „Ach, und du weißt wo du suchen musst, ja?,"fragte ich etwas ungläubig, nicht unfreundlich, aber wieder mit etwas festerer Stimme.

„Ja tue ich. Ich habe mich viel mit dir beschäftigt, wenn du verstehst,"antwortete er und sandte mir ein Lächeln entgegen.

„Nein, ich verstehe nicht. Wieso?,"fragte ich mit einer Mischung aus Neugierde, Ungeduld und Angst. „Ganz einfach. Weil man sich nun mal gerne mit Dingen und Menschen beschäftigt, die man lie.....," mitten im Satz wurde Potter dann von Madam Pomfrey unterbrochen die soeben zur Tür herein marschierte.

Der Strubbelkopf wich sofort von mir zurück und auch ich fuhr erschrocken zusammen. „Alles Ok bei ihnen Mr. Malfoy?,"fragte sie mich und sah dabei ständig misstrauisch zwischen mir und Potter hin und her. „Ja ja, schon Ok,"versuchte ich sie abzuwimmeln, wobei ich mich allerdings tierisch verrechnet hatte. „Dann ist ja gut. Wären sie nun so freundlich wieder zurück in ihr Bett zu gehen? Sie werden die heutige Nacht auf der Krankenstation verbringen und können dann Morgen wieder normal am Unterricht teilnehmen,"meinte sie dann, schien dem Frieden jedoch noch immer nicht ganz zu trauen. „Muss das sein?," nörgelte ich gleich, war ich doch von solchen Aussichten ganz und gar nicht begeistert. „Sei artig, damit du groß und stark wirst,"lachte Potter mir frech ins Gesicht. „Leck mich!," zischte ich ihn an. „Ruhe!,"fuhr die Pomfrey dazwischen und machte gleich munter, ach welche Freude, weiter:

„Ich werde ihnen Mr. Malfoy schnell noch einen kleinen „Fit - Macher" zusammen mixen und danach heißt es für sie schlafen, verstanden?"Ich nickte nur und sah zu wie sie wieder aus dem Zimmer verschwand, allerdings nicht ohne sich an der Tür noch schnell umzudrehen und die ganze Malfoy vs. Potter Situation noch einmal genau in Augenschein zunehmen. Nein, sie traute dem Frieden wirklich nicht. Aber wer konnte es ihr verdenken. Schließlich hatten Potter und ich uns schon oft genug gegenseitig auf die Krankenstation gebracht. Es war schon beinahe eine Art Routine von uns, dass wir mindestens einmal im Monat auf physischer Basis aneinander gerieten.

Allerdings, wenn ich das ganze so überdachte, in letzter Zeit eigentlich weniger. Allgemein war die Häufigkeit unserer Streiterein zurück gegangen oder zumindest schwächer geworden. Ich fand es komisch das mir das jetzt erst so richtig bewusst wurde. Ob es vielleicht an dem seltsamen Verhalten von Potter lag?

Das leise Klick das durch den Raum schwebte, als die Pomfrey sich endlich dazu durch gerungen hatte die Tür zu schließen, brachte mich wieder in das Hier und Jetzt zurück. „Also du hast die Pomfrey gehört, ab ins Bett und heija heija machen,"grinste mir Potter höchst amüsiert ins Gesicht. „Wann verpisst du dich endlich,"fauchte ich, kletterte aber dennoch wie gesagt zurück ins Bett und deckte mich zu. „Du willst das ich gehe?," flüsterte Potter mir fast unhörbar entgegen.

Ich wollte eigentlich ja sagen, doch irgend etwas in mir schrie nein. Schlussendlich kam dann ein „Jein"aus meinem Mund. Potter sah etwas verwirrt drein, wusste wohl nicht sonderlich viel mit meiner Antwort anzufangen, was ich jedoch alles nur am Rande zu registrieren vermochte. Denn meine Ganze Aufmerksamkeit war auf den kleinen Kampf vor meinem Inneren Auge gerichtet. Wo sich gerade zwei kleine Knetmännlein zu verprügeln versuchten. Das eine hatte ein JA auf dem T-Shirt, das andere ein NEIN, und sie versuchten wie verbissen das jeweils andere kleine Männlein zu verhauen. Sah recht witzig aus und ich begann unweigerlich zu grinsen.

„Alles ok,"drang Potters skeptisch klingende Stimme an mein Ohr und ich schreckte peinlich berührt aus meiner Träumerei hoch. Ein leichter Rotschimmer legte sich mal wieder über meine Wange und innerlich verfluchte ich mich für meine geisteskranke Albernheit. Wie um alles in der Welt kam ich denn ausgerechnet jetzt auf diesen Scheiß mit den Knetmännlein!!?? Warum konnte Potter nicht einfach gehen? Warum verwirrte mich seine Anwesenheit so? Und warum verdammt sah er mich die ganze Zeit so an?!!!

„Was wolltest du vorhin eigentlich sagen?,"versuchte ich schleunigst ein anderes Thema als mein Befinden anzuschlagen, denn dessen Rettung hatte ich bereits aufgegeben. Mein schwarzhaariger Gegenüber antwortete mir nicht, sondern bedachte mich nur mit einem dümmlichen Blick, der nur zu deutlich verriet das er nicht die geringste Ahnung zu haben schien auf was ich hinaus wollte. „Du wolltest gerade eine Art Erklärung abgeben, denke ich, als die Pomfrey dazwischen platzte und dich somit unterbrach,"begann ich denn Versuch es ihm verständlich zu machen und versuchte erst gar nicht den scharfen Ton meiner Ungeduld zu verbergen. Mit Erfolg wie es schien, denn Potters Miene erhellte sich, als Zeichen von Verständnis und ein Lächeln trat wie so oft schon an diesem Tag in seine weichen Züge.

„Ach das,"lachte er. „Ja das,"gab ich genervt zurück. „Das wüsstest du jetzt gerne was?,"grinste er mich an, wobei das spitzbübische Funkeln in seinen Augen nicht zu übersehen war. „Treib es nicht zu weit Potter,"gab ich Zähne knirschend zurück. „Sonst was?,"fragte mich eben dieser, äußerst amüsiert wie es schien.

Ich überhörte die freche Antwort, da mir plötzlich einfiel wie genau Potters spezieller Satz anfing: Weil man sich nun mal gerne mit Dingen und Menschen beschäftigt, die man lie.....

Lie... was? Doch nicht etwa?!!!

Ein seltsamer und gleichzeitig so kranker und abwegiger Gedanke machte sich in meinem Kopf breit!!

„Verdammt jetzt sag schon!!!,"schrie ich beinahe und packte den süßen Goldjungen hektisch am Kragen. Gleichzeitig klebte ich mir innerlich eine, weil ich ihn schon wieder als süß betitelt hatte.

„Hui, nicht so stürmisch,"schmunzelte Potter. „Komm in die Gänge,"zischte ich ohne dabei seinen Kragen los zu lassen. „Draco, also wirklich. Wir haben doch Zeit,"flötete er mit zuckersüßer Stimme und ließ dabei seine Augenbrauen eindeutig zweideutig in die Höhe fahren.

Ich konnte es nicht fassen. Hatte ich mit meiner Vermutung vielleicht recht? Konnte es tatsächlich sein, dass der Goldjunge Gryffindors, der sogenannte „Junge der lebt"in mich Bad Boy Number One und Ice Prince Slytherins verlie............

Ich brachte es einfach nicht zustande den Gedanken zu vollenden. Ich war vollkommen verwirrt. Ein seltsam warmes Gefühl durchflutete meinen Körper und eine nie da gewesene Leichtigkeit umschmeichelte meine Seele. Warum beflügelte mich dieser Gedanke nur so? Konnte es sein das ich vielleicht....nein...oder....ja?

Doch plötzlich wichen diese zarten Gefühle und eine eisige Kälte umschloss mich.

Denn der Gedanke das Potter hier wahrscheinlich nur Theater spielte grub sich erbarmungslos an die Oberfläche meines Bewusstseins. Ich ließ von Potter ab, zuckte förmlich zurück, als hätte ich mich am Kragen seiner Robe verbrannt.

Es konnte unmöglich so sein wie es schien. Entweder es war nur ein gemeiner Versuch mich zu demütigen oder ich war verrückt geworden und bildete mir diese Sache, was auch immer, nur ein.

Potter schien meinen abrupten Rückzug bemerkt und gleichzeitig auch beunruhigt zu haben. Ich spürte wie etwas hauchzart meine Wange entlang fuhr und als ich meinen Blick hob, konnte ich zwei besorgte Smaragde sehen. „Kannst du es dir denn nicht denken was ich dir vorhin sagen wollte?,"flüsterte er mir liebevoll zu. Ich wich der zärtlichen Berührung seiner Hand, die weiterhin andauerte, nicht aus, fühlte mich aber auch nicht dazu im Stande zu Antworten. Ich war einfach zu verwirrt. Mein Verstand und mein Herz waren in einem Strudel aus Hoffnung, Angst und panisch umklammerter Logik gefangen. Ich schüttelte jedoch leicht den Kopf um ihm somit verständlich zu machen das ich nicht wusste was er mir sagen wollte. Oder zumindest nicht glaubte es tatsächlich zu wissen.

„Zu aller erst,"und dabei sah mich Potter auf einmal todernst an. Und wieder brachte ich nichts als eine simple Bewegung meines Kopfes zu Stande. „Ich habe lange gebraucht es zu akzeptieren und ich erwarte in dieser Hinsicht nichts von dir. Du hast alle Zeit der Welt," setzte er seine kleine Rede mit der gleich gebliebenen Ernsthaftigkeit fort. Auf meinem Gesicht derweil, bildete sich ein immer größer werdendes Fragezeichen. Und wenn ich glaubte vorhin verwirrt gewesen zu sein, dann musste für meinen neuen Zustand erst mal eine dreifache Steigerung dieses Wortes erfunden werden. „Ich wollte es zuerst ignorieren und vielleicht ist dir ja auch eine gewisse Veränderung in unseren Auseinandersetzungen aufgefallen? Aber jetzt fühle ich mich sogar gut dabei und nachdem meine Freunde mir versichert haben sie würden auf jeden fall zu mir stehen, habe ich mir endlich ein Herz gefasst und all meinen Mut zusammen gekratzt,"endete Potter und schien mit sich zufrieden zu sein. Ich jedoch war um keinen Groschen schlauer.

„Ehm, ja...........schön. Und was genau ist „ES"jetzt?,"fragte ich langsam und konnte gerade noch verhindern das eine Beleidigung mit durchrutschte. Nicht willentlich natürlich, halt die Macht der Gewohnheit. Allerdings hätte das meine Chance auf eine verständliche Antwort sicher gemindert. Auch wenn ich meine Hoffnung auf eine solche schon fast aufgegeben hatte.

„Oh! Ich Schussel,"kicherte Potter und kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf. „Also ich wollte dir eigentlich nur sagen dass ich mich in dich......."

„Hier habe ich ihren Trank Mr. Malfoy,"hallte plötzlich die überaus STÖRENDE Stimme von Madame Pomfrey durch den Raum und verhinderte somit zum zweiten mal das Erreichen des Höhepunktes (jetzt nichts schweinisches denken!!!) in meiner und Potters Konversation.

Mir drehte sich in dem Moment wortwörtlich der Magen um und mit einem gequälten Aufschrei ließ ich mich nach hinten kippen. „Alles in Ordnung mit ihnen Mr. Malfoy?,"erkundigte sich die doofe Pomfrey dann auch noch bei mir. Ich warf ihr nur ein frustriertes Knurren entgegen. Denn hätte ich den Mund aufgemacht, wäre ich wohl nicht länger dazu im Stande gewesen dem starken Drang sie zu beißen, wenn nicht gar zu fressen, stand zu halten. Sie ließ mich daraufhin erst mal in Ruhe und wandte sich Potter zu, welcher vollkommen gelassen da stand und mich ansah als wäre nichts passiert. Ich kochte innerlich.

„Mr. Potter, haben sie Mr. Malfoy etwas getan?,"fragte sie höflich. „Nein habe ich nicht,"gab Potter genau so höflich zurück. Ich hätte kotzen können.

„Gut, dann werde ich ihnen Mr. Malfoy jetzt schnell zweit Tränke verabreichen und dann...."

„Zwei? Ich dachte einer?,"unterbrach ich sie unwirsch und konnte dabei Potter schmunzeln sehen. Warum auch immer. „Einer damit es ihnen besser geht, der andere damit sie schnell und tief einschlafen. Ich werde sie schon nicht vergiften Mr. Malfoy,"der Schluss des Satzes klang schon fast beleidigt und auch beim Einflößen ging sie mehr rasch als liebevoll vor.

Ich fühlte wie mir die beiden Flüssigkeiten nach einander den Rachen hinunter liefen und beide einen leicht unangenehmen Nachgeschmack hinter ließen. Ich verzog leicht das Gesicht und spürte bereits im nächsten Moment wie sich eine angenehme Schwere auf meine Glieder senkte und ich somit das Gefühl hatte förmlich in den weichen Kissen zu versinken.

Ich war immer noch wach, doch kamen mir die beiden Stimmen von Potter und der Pomfrey Meilen weit entfernt vor.

„Sie Mr. Potter möchte ich jetzt bitten zu gehen,"hörte ich die Krankenschwester sagen. „Ja, einen Moment noch. Ich möchte Draco noch gute Nacht sagen,"drang auch gleich Potters Antwort dumpf an mein Ohr. Madame Pomfrey schien sich wohl kommentarlos damit zufrieden geben zu haben, denn im nächsten Moment hörte ich bereits die Tür klacken. Ich war also wieder mit Potter allein.

„Draco?," tröpfelten die Töne leise in mein Ohr. „Hmm?,"gab ich matt zurück, da die Müdigkeit immer stärker wurde und der Schlaf langsam anfing von mir Besitz zu ergreifen.

„Du weißt Draco, dass wenn du deine Augen schließt, und frei von Angst dich fallen lässt, du in den Tiefen meiner Liebe, sachte, wie der Engel der du bist, zu liegen kommst,"diese Worte hallten in meinen Ohren wie ein hypnotisierender Singsang wieder während ich langsam ins Land der Träume hinüber glitt. Ich konnte noch wahrnehmen wie jemand meine Stirn mit einem Kuss, ein zarter Hauch, beschenkte.

Jedoch kann ich nicht recht sagen ob ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht vielleicht schon geträumt hatte.


	7. Süßes Erwachen oder der Schock des Jahrh...

Es tut mir soooooOOOOOooooo leid das es diesmal länger gedauert hat!!! Aber ich hatte leider keine Möglichkeit zu schreiben, da ich wegen einer Gehirnerschütterung im Krankenhaus lag. –grummel- an dieser stelle muss ich euch warnen, nie mit jemanden ein Kopfballduell auszutragen, der fast zwei köpfe größer ist als ihr, und haare auf der Brust hat!!! –schiefgrins-

Aber nun da ich wieder frisch und munter bin (die haben mich sogar die billigen 5 Meter zum WC mit dem Rollstuhl geschoben voll peinlich), habe ich für euch hier ein neues chaptie!!! Ich hoffe es gefällt euch wieder und ihr schreibt mir fleißig!!!

Hab euch soooOOOOooo lieb!!!!

**Gugie28:** Hallo meine Maus!!! Deine reviews sind einfach die beste Medizin!!!! Leider hatte ich die letzten 2 – 3 tage keine Zeit um an den PC zu gehen. Hab mir da selbst fast in den hintern gebissen, ließ es dann aber auf grund gewisser Komplikationen bleiben -grins- auf jeden fall bin ich jetzt wieder da!! Die schule leider auch, aber ich werde mich bemühen!!! In dem Kapitel wirst du leider noch keinen Kuss erleben, aber keine sorge die beiden Schnuckel kriegen sich 100 noch. Schließlich bin ich genau so eine Happyend süchtige wie du –grins- ich hoffe es gefällt dir wieder –smile- kann auch es kaum erwarten bis du uns wieder mit einem weiteren teil deines Meisterwerkes beglückst –zwinker- tausend knuddels für dich!!!!!

**Angelfall:** -sich die lippen leck- hmm lecker schokikuchen!!!!!! Ich liebe schokikuchen!!!! Sind wir nicht alle süß?! –grins- es freut mich das dir draco und harry gefallen, ich liebe sie nämlich auch. Eigentlich fast egal wie sie sind, aber wer tut das nicht. Ich hoffe nur ich kann weiterhin den Erwartungen gerecht werden. Werd mir gaaaanz doll mühe geben. Schließlich will so ein schokikuchen verdient sein, nicht war ?–zwinker- vielen vielen VIELEN dank, viele bussis für dich!

**Amunet:** hallo, zu beginn, ich liebe deinen imaginären Hut –grins- und ich glaube ich liebe auch dich. Ich war wohl rot wie ne Tomate nach deinem review und hab dauernd wie ne blöde rum gekichert. Hab mich so über deine Rückmeldung gefreut –juhu- -jippi- ich bin echt überrascht das es so vielen gefällt, da es sich hier um meinen ersten versuch handelt, so etwas zu schreiben. Bislang habe ich nur die tollen werke anderer gelesen. Aber es macht viel Spaß auch mal selber was zu schreiben, erst recht bei solch umwerfenden Lesern wie dir!!!

Was diesen speziellen Satz angeht, ist er selbstgemacht!! Auf den bin ich auch stolz. Am Anfang war ich nur etwas skeptisch ob es nicht vielleicht zu schmalzig rüberkommen würde, aber da es dir gefällt bin ich ja beruhigt. –smile- ich hoffe du schreibst mir wieder!! Großes DANKE.

**Alexiel-blue-eyes:** gugus da bin ich wieder!! Und natürlich hab ich harry, the one and only, und draco, Mr. Gar nicht selbstverliebt, mitgebracht. Ich hoffe das neue Kapitel gefällt dir wieder, auch wenn ich bislang deinem bescheidenem Wunsch, der pomfrey möge doch etwas zustoßen, nicht nachgekommen bin –grins- aber wer weiß –evilgrin-

-knuddel- Ashumaniel

**Sinister Katsuya**: toll das es dir wieder gefallen hat!!! In dem neuen Kapitel entdeckt draco ein Geheimnis von blaise. Du willst wissen welches? Dann musst du lesen!! Und mir natürlich reviewen. –knuddel-

Ashumaniel

**Flerina**: hallo!! Ich hoffe du kannst ne Lachpause einlegen um weiter zu lesen -liebschau- hab mich sehr über deinen review gefreut und ich hoffe du lässt wieder was von dir hören, denn bei solch lieben kommis kann ich gar nicht anders als weiter zu schreiben!!! –knuddel-

Ashumaniel

**Ach ja und noch eine kleine Meldung, jeder der bislang versucht hat mir einen review zu schreiben und dies nicht konnte, weil er nicht registriert war, kann das jetzt!!!  
ich hab's geändert!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Also, alle nicht registrierten last was von euch hören!!!!!!!**

-knuddel-

Ashumaniel

Kapitel 7: Süßes Erwachen oder der Schock des Jahrhunderts 

Der nächste Morgen kam, wie auch alle Morgen zuvor. Ich lag noch immer auf der Krankenstation als eine leichte Brise meine Haut umschmeichelte, und mich somit auf sanften Wogen aus dem Land der Träume, wieder in die Realität brachte. Es war noch früh und die Nacht schien erst kürzlich geendet zu haben, denn als ich meinen verschlafenen Blick zum Fenster hinaus wandte, konnte ich sehen wie die Sonne gerade dabei war hinter den fernen Bergen aufzuerstehen. Das Zimmer wurde von ihr mit gleißendem Licht geflutet und ein Kunstwerk aus warmen Farben ließ den Raum beinahe unwirklich erscheinen. Ein wohliges Seufzen entrann meiner Kehle, als sich das warme Licht um mich hüllte. Genießerisch schloss ich die Augen und gab mich diesem wundervollen Moment, voller Friede und Unbeschwertheit hin.

Ich fühlte mich so unendlich gelöst und leicht. Und als ich meinen Blick erneut aus dem Fenster wandte konnte ich zusehen, wie gerade die zarten Farben des Tages die morgendliche Landschaft mit himmlischer Zärtlichkeit überfluteten und somit all die wundervollen Fassetten des Lebens in träumerischer Weise auf mich niedergingen.

Es war als wäre mein Geist in eine andere Welt versetzt, wo mein Herz mit der Natur im einklang schlug.

PÄNG!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Unbarmherzig wurde die Tür aufgeschlagen und schon war es vorbei mit dem Frieden. Vor lauter Schreck wäre ich um ein Haar vom Bett gefallen und hing nun im Grunde mehr schlecht als recht noch an der linken Bettkante. „Morgen,"flötete im nächsten Moment auch schon Madame Pomfreys Stimme durch den Raum. Ich war viel zu perplex um ihr zu antworten, was sie aber nicht sonderlich zu stören schien, denn sie redete gleich munter weiter drauf los. „Ich hoffe sie haben gut geschlafen Mr. Malfoy. Es ist jetzt 6uhr30, sie haben also noch genug Zeit um sich in ihr Zimmer zu begeben und sich für den Unterricht fertig zu machen."

„Das heißt also ich kann gehen?,"fragte ich nachdem ich endlich meine Stimme wieder gefunden hatte. Ein überschwängliches Nicken und ein gerade zu vor Freude sprühendes Lächeln war die Antwort, worauf ich mich schleunigst aus dem Staub machte. Teils weil ich endlich in mein Zimmer wollte um mich umzuziehen, teils war mir diese Reaktion der Pomfrey schon fast unheimlich war. Wie konnte man um diese Uhrzeit bereits so gut gelaunt sein?! Absolut unmenschlich.

Ich war ja schon immer ein ziemlicher Morgenmuffel und sah auch an diesem Tag keinen ersichtlichen Grund irgendetwas daran zu ändern.

Ich sauste also mal wieder mürrisch durch die, mir so vertrauten Gänge Hogwarts. Ich dankte Merlin das ich ohne weitere Zwischenfälle oder Begegnungen in den Kerkern, absolutes Slytheringebiet, ankam und mich gleich, ebenfalls ohne gesehen zu werden, in mein Zimmer zurück ziehen konnte.

Dort atmete ich erst mal erleichtert auf. Ich war überaus froh darüber das ich auf meinem Weg niemanden zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Denn sei es jetzt ein Mitglied meines Hauses oder gar das eines anderen, um diese frühe Morgenstunde war ich einfach noch nicht bereit meine Aufmerksamkeit auf ein anderes Objekt mit Puls zu richten, außer eben auf meine Wenigkeit selber.

Schlaff und von einer plötzlichen Müdigkeit übermannt, ließ ich mich ergeben auf die samtig weichen Laken meines Bettes fallen, und senkte mit einem kaum vernehmbaren Seufzen die Lider meiner Augen. Ich fühlte mich so unendlich erschöpft, als hätte ich einen kompletten Triathlon hinter mir.

Gedanken verloren fuhr ich mir mit der Hand über die Stirn, wobei mir die etwas kränkelnde Erinnerung eines dort platzierten Kusses in den Sinn kam. Schlagartig öffnete ich meine Augen wieder und starrte gebannt die morgendliche Düsternis der Zimmerdecke an. Hatte ich nur geträumt? Oder gab Harry Potter mir tatsächlich einen Kuss auf die Stirn?! Ich meine ok, es war nur ein Kuss auf die Stirn, aber schließlich ging es hier nicht um irgend jemanden!! Sondern um meinen selbsternannten Erzfeind. Und genau eben dieser benahm sich wie der letzte Vollidiot!! Na ja, eigentlich war ja mehr ich der Idiot in dieser Situation. Zumindest kam ich mir so vor. Potters Verhalten war so verwirrend, unlogisch, surreal und ja...was eigentlich? Schockierend?

Ich meine was wollte mir dieser verrückt geworden Gryffindor denn sagen, bevor die blöde Pomfrey dazwischen geplatzt ist?! Konnte es tatsächlich sein, ich wagte es kaum den Gedanken zu voll enden, aber sollte er vielleicht wirklich die Absicht gehabt haben, mir zu sagen er würde mich lieben? Schwachsinn, oder? Ich meine, jetzt wo ich den Gedanken zu ende geführt hatte, kam er mir albern vor. Es war einfach unmöglich das ausgerechnet Harry sich in mich verlieben sollte. Nicht das ich nicht zum verlieben und einfach nur anbetungswürdig gewesen wäre, aber Potter? Er hasste mich, das war so sicher wie das Amen in der Kirche. Hasste ich ihn? Nicht wirklich, es war eher das von meinem Vater geerbte Gefühl der Abneigung gegen alles was mit Potter zu tun hatte. Aber jegliches weiteres Nachdenken, was genau ich eigentlich selber für diese Nervensäge empfand, bescherte mir nur Kopfschmerzen.

Wie eine Marionette ohne Fäden blieb ich weiterhin auf meinem Bett liegen. Ich schloss nun auch wieder die Augen, in der blinden Hoffnung einschlafen zu können, um dann wieder in der von mir bekannten und vor allem kontrollierten Welt aufzuwachen. Doch kaum hatte ich meiner Lider über das grau meiner Augen gesenkt blitzten der Reihe nach erschreckende Bilder von Potter vor meinem inneren Auge auf. Bilder wie er leichenblass in einem einsamen in der Dunkelheit stehendem Bett lag. Dann wie seine Brust auf riss. Das zarte Fleisch. Das Blut.

Ich schrie erschrocken auf und riss mich zeitgleich von meinen Bett in die Höhe. Keuchend ging ich dann augenblicklich in die Knie und hielt mir mit stockendem Atem die Brust. Verdammt!! Ich wusste ich war anfällig für Alpträume, aber dieser hier schien mir besonders zu zusetzen. Wieso tat es nur so schrecklich weh Harry da liegen zu sehen? Zu sehen wie er hilflos dem Tode verfallen schien und auch ich nicht minder hilflos dem ganzen grausamen Szenario beiwohnen musste.

„Alles ok?,"riss mich eine bekannte Stimme aus meinen Gedanken und erschreckte mich dabei fast zu Tode. Eine erneuter Schrei verließ meine Kehle, jedoch mehr in Form eines kraftlosen Zischens. „Blaise?,"hauchte ich und spürte das Blut in meinen Adern pulsieren, während mein Herz schmerzhaft gegen meine Brust schlug. „Wer sonst?;"kam es keck zurück. „Was machst du hier?!! Kannst du nicht anklopfen?!!,"fauchte ich ihn an. „Hab ich doch! Du schienst jedoch nicht gewillt mir aufzumachen. Und als ich dich dann schreien hörte, kam ich halt rein. Man hätte meinen können, jemand oder etwas würde dich abmurksen," erklärte Blaise daraufhin, von meiner Unhöflichkeit nicht im geringsten beeindruckt. „Nicht ganz,"gab ich nuschelnd zurück. „Bitte was?,"fragte Blaise nach, doch ich winkte ab, war ich doch alles andere als scharf darauf Blaise von meinem Traum und vor allem von meiner Reaktion auf diesen, zu erzählen.

Es kam mir gerade zu unheimlich vor als er sich mit einem solch plumpen Versuch das Gespräch zu beenden, zufrieden gab. Für gewöhnlich war Blaise ein Zauberer der überaus neugierigen Sorte und auch nicht im geringsten verlegen darum wenn es ans schamlose ausquetschen unschuldiger Mitmenschen ging.

Gerade wandte ich mich von ihm ab um mich meinem Kleiderschrank zuzuwenden, und mir somit frische Kleidung zu besorgen, als Blaise Stimme erneut durch den Raum hallte und meine kurz erwachte Hoffnung wieder zerstörte. „Also, ich warte,"meinte er und das leicht raschelnde Geräusch verriet mir, dass er sich wohl gerade bequem auf meinem Bett nieder gelassen hatte. „Aha, viel spaß," gab ich zurück, mit dem festen Gedanken nicht so ohne weiteres zu kapitulieren.

„Dray," kam es dann etwas vorwurfsvoll, was ich allerdings gekonnt überhörte. „Nenn mich nicht Dray!!,"gab ich leicht knurrend zurück und suchte mir währenddessen etwas frisches zum Anziehen aus dem Schrank heraus.

„Was soll das heißen Potter soll dich nicht betatschen? Und warum kippst du mitten im Unterricht aus den Latschen?,"fragte Blaise ohne weiter um den heißen Brei zu reden. Sehr sensibel, dachte ich mir und versuchte so zu tun als würde mich das alles gar nichts angehen. „Hast du mich gehört Draco?,"drängte er weiter, doch ich konnte ihm nicht antworten. Was sollte ich ihm den sagen? Die Wahrheit? Nur was genau war eigentlich die Wahrheit?

„Krieg ich noch in diesem Jahrhundert eine Antwort, oder was?!,"zischte Blaise gekonnt und bewies wieder einmal das er trotz allem ein echter Slytherin war.

Ich seufzte resigniert auf und wandte mich dann doch zu ihm um. „Was willst du hören? Es gibt nichts zu sagen. Potter und ich hatten wieder mal ne Auseinandersetzung, und was das umkippen angeht, Kreislaufstörung oder was weiß ich,"erwiderte ich so kalt es ging.

„Ja sicher,"kam es sarkastisch zurück. „Mach dich nicht lächerlich,"meinte ich erhaben, bereute meine Aussage jedoch im nächsten Moment schon wieder. „Wer macht sich hier lächerlich? Schließlich bin nicht ich es der eine Affäre mit Potter hat,"grinste mir Blaise frech entgegen und bekam dabei ein Glitzern in den Augen das man meinen könnte Gott hätte Weihnachten vorverlegt und seinen Geburtstag verdreifacht. Meiner Wenigkeit jedoch entglitt jegliches Vokabular und eine brennende Röte legte sich unaufhaltsam über meine Wangen.

„Wie....ich meine was...ich meine, NEIN!!!,"gab ich etwas sinnlos von mir und sah Blaise weiterhin fassungslos an. Wie konnte er so etwas nur sagen!!!?

„Jetzt tu bitte nicht so. Die Blicke die Potter dir schon ne Ewigkeit zuwirft, dann auch noch dein Verhalten im Zaubertränke Unterricht und nicht zu vergessen dein derzeitig über rotes Gesicht, sprechen wahrhaftig für sich allein,"erklärte Blaise.

„Das ist nicht wahr!,"protestierte ich und wusste dabei selbst, dass ich mich wie ein quengelndes dreijähriges Kind anhörte. .............. Scheiß drauf!!!!

„Potter steht auf dich, kein Zweifel. Und du, na ja, sagen wir einfach, dein Abwehrschild in Bezug auf ihn lässt zu wünschen übrig," kicherte er kurz und setzte danach eines seiner berühmten verschlagenen Lächeln auf. Ich wollte schon wieder drauflos schreien, als mir plötzlich etwas in den Sinn kam. Etwas das mir Gestern im Zaubertränke Unterricht eigentlich mehr nebensächlich aufgefallen war, jetzt aber gut als Waffe dienen konnte.

Ich konnte Blaise' Unsicherheit förmlich riechen, als er die plötzliche Selbstsicherheit und frisch gewonnene Kontrolle meiner Person bemerkte.

„Wenigstens besteige ich keine Weasleys,"schnarrte ich genüsslich und starrte Blaise dann abwartend an. Nicht das ich wirklich dachte Blaise hätte was mit diesem Wiesel, aber irgendetwas war da bestimmt, wie auch immer, ich war mir ziemlich sicher, diese Aussage würde Blaise ärgern. Die Zeit bis Blaise sich endlich zu einer Reaktion durchringen konnte, kam mir vor wie die Unendlichkeit hoch die Ewigkeit. Als sie jedoch kam, war ich überaus überrascht. Wenn man es sich genau bedenkt, und vor allem in welcher Form sie kam, würde das Wort geschockt es wohl doch noch eher treffen.

Blaise sah nun eher so aus all hätte man Weihnachten und seinen Geburtstag gänzlich gestrichen, anstatt es genüsslich zu vermehren. Ein noch leuchtenderes Rot als es bei mir der Fall war, nahm Besitz von seinen Wangen, und einen flüchtigen Moment dachte ich ernsthaft er hätte das Atmet vergessen.

Auch ich war geschockt, schien ich mit dieser Aussage doch voll ins schwarze getroffen zu haben. Allerdings stand ich nun vollkommen ohne Farbe im Gesicht da, höchstens ein zartes Grün hätte man vielleicht erkennen können, da mir doch leicht übel wurde. Das kam alles zu plötzlich.

Ich meine als ob Potters seltsame Anwandlungen nicht schon erschreckend genug gewesen wären, nein, es hätte ja gerade zu eine Schande bedeutet, wenn es da nicht noch eine saftige Steigerung gäbe! Merlin sei dank, dachte ich und begann gedanklichen Selbstmord.

Blaise saß noch immer auf meinem Bett und starrte höchste konzentriert wie es schien, den Teppich an.

„Zabini?," flüsterte ich, da meine Stimme in dem Moment wohl nicht mehr hätte leisten können. „Na toll,"grummelte Blaise. „Was?,"fragte ich blitzartig. „Du nennst mich Zabini," meinte er zerknirscht und ebenfalls mit gesenkter Stimmlage. Es war mir gar nicht aufgefallen das ich seinen Nachnamen gebraucht hatte und ich wog dem ganzen auch keine besondere Bedeutung zu. Folglich konnte ich so rein gar nicht verstehen was Blaise denn auf einmal hatte. „Und?,"fragte ich also schlicht.

„Das tust du immer, wenn du dich einer Situation gegenüber siehst, die dir nicht passt. Du distanzierst dich dann immer augenblicklich von den Person um dich,"sagte er und ich meinte eine gewisse Traurigkeit darüber in seiner Stimme mitschwingen zu hören, auch wenn es erneut nicht mehr als ein Flüstern war.

Ich wollte schon antworten, als Blaise weiter sprach: „Ich denke darum nennst du auch Potter beim Nachnamen. Weil du nicht recht weißt wie du dich verhalten sollst. Du siehst dich diesen neuen Gefühlen gegenüber und sofort distanzierst du dich. Es ist einfach typisch für dich."

„Ich nenne Potter nicht erst seit gestern beim Nachnamen, sondern schon immer. Außerdem ist er nicht der einzige,"entgegnete ich schroffer als ich es eigentlich wollte. „Erstens hebt sich Potter nun mehr als deutlich von den anderen ab, und zweitens da siehst du mal wie lange diese Gefühle schon da sind,"sagte Blaise nun wieder mit kräftigerer Stimme und kurz schlich sich sogar ein Lächeln in seine Züge.

Leider brachte ich daraufhin nur ein klägliches „Hmm"zustande, was meinen eigentlichen Versuch, mich nämlich aus allem rauszureden, in diesem Moment so ziemlich zu Nichte machte.

„Wieso gibst du es nicht einfach zu?,"nörgelte Blaise mit nicht zu überhörender Ungeduld. „Es ist.........so....neu.....und ich kann es nicht definieren,"nuschelte ich etwas unbeholfen. „ES, nennt sich Gefühle, und was die Definition angeht, reden wir hier von Liebe,"kam es etwas kühl von Blaise, er entschärfte jedoch seine Aussage mit einem milden Lächeln. „Das klingt zu einfach,"sprach ich genau das aus was ich auch dachte. „Einfach? Mein Gott!! Erstens, warum nicht einfach? Muss es denn immer kompliziert sein? Zweitens, du hast keine Ahnung von der Liebe, denn in dem Falle ist nichts einfach. Und genau das ist es was es so aufregend macht,"erklärte mein bester Freund und geriet dabei immer mehr ins schwärmen. Ich sagte nichts darauf sondern beäugte ihn nur misstrauisch.

„Was ist?,"fragte Blaise, als er schließlich meinen Blick bemerkte. „Was ist mit dir und diesem Wiesel?,"fragte ich ohne große Umschweife, schließlich hatte er es auch nicht anders gemacht. „Sein Name ist Ron,"meinte er daraufhin mit leichter Schärfe in der Stimme. Augenblicklich schossen meine Augenbrauen nach oben und ich spürte wie meine Mundwinkel zu zucken begannen. War Blaise tatsächlich in dieses Wiesel verknallt?

Die seltsame Komik der Situation überwog nun die Tragik, und ich konnte das sich mir aufdrängende Grinsen kaum noch zurück halten. Meinem Gegenüber schien dies nicht entgangen zu sein. „Das ist nicht witzig Malfoy!!!,"fauchte er. „Malfoy? Du distanzierst dich von mir!!!,"schluchzend warf ich mich nach hinten und legte mir dabei die Hand an die Stirn, um einen zusätzlichen theatralischen Effekt zu erzeugen.

Nun lag ich auf dem Boden und lachte erst recht.

„Lach du nur so lange du noch kannst,"sagte Blaise in einem seltsam wissenden Tonfall. „Was soll das heißen?,"fragte ich zurück und ahnte schon schreckliches. „Potter wird dir das schon noch austreiben,"grinste er mir zu. „Haha,"war meine einzige Antwort.

„Weißt du warum sich Potter so seltsam verhält?,"erkundigte ich mich nach einer weile des Schweigens. „Es ist nun mal der einzige Weg dich zu kriegen,"kam die lässige Antwort. „Kann es sein das du da deine Finger im Spiel hast?,"flüsterte ich Blaise mit gefährlich ruhiger Stimme zu. „Ich habe meine Finger doch immer im SPIEL,"antwortete Blaise und dabei legte sich ein über aus laszives Lächeln über sein Gesicht. „Danke das reicht,"meinte ich leicht gequält und stand dann endlich wieder vom Boden auf. Langsam wurde es mir zu kalt, außerdem zeigte mir ein Blick auf die Uhr das es nur noch 10 Minuten bis zum Unterricht waren.

„Sind die Dinge nun klarer?,"wollte Blaise von mir wissen, als ich gerade im Bad verschwinden wollte. Ich wandte mich an der Tür um und sah ihn etwas zweifelnd an. „Nein, nur erschreckender. Du und Wiesel, ich fass es einfach nicht,"und mit diesen Worten verschwand ich im Bad. Von draußen hörte ich noch wie Blaise etwas vor sich hin murmelte, und da es sich ein klein wenig ärgerlich an hörte, regte er sich garantiert darüber auf, dass ich seinen neuen Freund wieder Wiesel nannte.

Seinen neuen Freund................Hmm..........Wiesel? Das klang irgendwie so lächerlich. Sogar noch lächerlicher als das mit Potter und mir. Was das auch immer war. Ich würde wohl abwarten müssen. Vielleicht ist Potter heute auch schon wieder normal. Aber wollte ich das eigentlich?

Liebe?

Pah!!!!!

Das ich nicht lache!!!!!!!!!!

Tja das war's mal wieder!!

Ich hoffe sehr das es euch gefallen hat und vergesst nicht euren senf dazu abzugeben –grins-

-knuddel-

Ashumaniel


	8. Spiele im Matsch und die Folgen

Hallo zusammen!! Es tut mir wirklich schrecklich Leid das es sooOOOoo lange gedauert hat, aber leider ist der Schulstress wieder präsent, von dem Stress mit dem Führerschein den ich jetzt mach, gar nicht zu reden. –grummel- -schmoll-

Aber ich hab es jetzt trotzdem endlich geschafft das Kapitel fertig zu kriegen. Als kleine Entschädigung für die Wartezeit, hab ich mich diesmal bemüht es länger zu machen, ich hoffe es hat dem Inhalt nicht geschadet. Denn das Kapitel war echt ne schwere Geburt. Ich hab geschrieben und die Hälfte dann wieder gelöscht, geschrieben gelöscht, geschrieben gelöscht. Und jetzt bin ich total fertig. Ich hoffe trotzdem das man es wenigstens halbwegs lesen kann, den mein Hirn ist am kollabieren und nicht mehr im Stande das zu beurteilen. –gg-

Hab euch alle lieb!!

**Gugie28:** Hallo süße Maus!! Du bist mal wieder die beste –smile- Als ich deinen Review gelesen habe lief mir regelrecht das Wasser im Mund zusammen. Wegen dir hab ich meine Mami solange genervt bis sie tatsächlich einen Schokikuchen gebacken hat –yummi yummi yummi i got love in my tummy-

Und deine ganzen Komplimente waren mal wieder sooOOOooo lieb!!! –knuddel-

Ach ja ich hab gesehen das du auch ein neues Kapitel hochgeladen hast!!! –juhu-

Das werde ich gleich morgen in Angriff nehmen, kann's kaum erwarten!!! –ganz hibbelig bin-

Bussi und gaaaaAAAAaaaanz viele Knuddels nur für dich!!

**Angelfall:** Hallo! Du magst keine Mediziner? Und schon hab ich dich lieb. Allein der Gedanke an Krankenhaus macht mich depressiv. Zum Glück geht's mir wieder supi mega gut –smile- Vielen dank für deinen Review, freut mich tierisch das dir Blaise gefällt –grins-

-knuddel-

**silent04:** tja, was nicht alles so passieren kann, wenn man nichts ahnend herum stöbert –grins- ich hoffe du kommst weiter nichts ahnend vorbei um meinen Eiersalat zu lesen –gg-

Ashumaniel

-knuddel-

**alexiel-blue-eyes:** hammerfett? –rofl- die Bezeichnung find ich klasse!! Ach ja, was deine Kategorien angeht, werde ich mich wohl zu letzterem bekennen müssen –ggg- ich hoffe ich kann dem Titel „Hammerfett" auch weiterhin gerecht werden!

-knuddel-

**vampiry:** ich bin der Meinung große Männer gibt es viele, also warum sollte dieser Satz nicht auch von einem solchen gesagt worden sein! Ganz deiner Meinung –grins-

und was das „Rangehen"in Bezug auf Harry und Draco angeht, keine Sorge, das kommt alles noch. Nicht direkt in diesem Kapitel, aber ich denke im nächsten wird sich da was deichseln lassen –zwinker-

ich hoffe es macht dir trotzdem wieder Spaß mein Zeugs zu lesen –gg-

schließlich brauche ich solch zum knuddeln liebe Leser wie dich.

Wow, ich hab grad den Satz mit dem Orgasmus gelesen!!!! Bei solchen Komplimenten ist es echt kein Wunder mehr das die Autos auf der Straße vor mir stehen bleiben, weil sie glauben ich bin ne rote Ampel!!! Echt der Hammer von dir!! –megasmile- ich könnte dich echt knutschen dafür –gg-

-knuddel- Ashumaniel

Ps: Danke für die Blumen!! ï

**Flerina:** -grins- halli hallo. Bin total happy das es dir gefällt, hoffe es ist auch weiterhin so. und danke für die gute Genesungswünsche, oder wie man das nennt –smile-

Ashumaniel

-knuddel-

**Sinister Katsuya**: Das mit dem baldigen update konnte ich ja leider nicht erfüllen, aber ich hoffe du vergibst mir und schreibst mir trotzdem wieder –hundeblick-

Viele dankies!!!!

-knuddel-

So also ich hoffe es gefällt euch und ihr reviewd mir wieder so fleißig.

Denn ihr seid echt die besten!!!!

-euch alle ganz fest drück-

Ashumaniels

Kapitel 8: Spiele im Matsch und die Folgen

Nachdem ich nach 5 Minuten immer noch nicht aus dem Badezimmer wieder aufgetaucht war, hörte ich Blaise etwas ähnliches wie „Ich geh dann mal"murmeln und vernahm im nächsten Moment auch schon wie die Tür geöffnet wurde bzw. wie sie wieder ins Schloss viel.

Umso besser dachte ich mir, so hatte ich wenigstens noch 2 Minuten Ruhe bevor es wieder hieß, ab ins „freudige"Leben eines Schülers.

Ich schlüpfte also schnell in frische Klamotten, natürlich wieder nur das feinste vom feinsten, und machte mich dann auf in den Unterricht. In der ersten Stunde hatte ich Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe. Ein, wie es mir schien, vollkommen sinnloses Fach. Insbesondere wenn man bedachte wer es Unterrichtete. Wir, also die Schüler, mussten ständig damit rechnen, dass wir in Flammen aufgingen, der Tod uns begegnete (A/N: Thestrale, Band 5 zwinker) oder das uns schleimigen Würmer zu Tode langweilten. Mir würden wahrhaftig bessere Aktivitäten zur Vertreibung meiner Zeit einfallen, aber nein, warum sollte man den Schülern auch die Gelegenheit geben etwas sinnvolles zu tun, wenn es doch so viel Spaß macht zu sehen wie sie angekokelt werden!!!

Hagrid mag vielleicht kein schlechter Mensch, oder was auch immer, sein, dazu ist der Tollpatsch einfach viel zu naive, aber ein guter Lehrer wird er in meinen Augen auch nie sein.

Mit von Sekunde zu Sekunde sinkender Lernbereitschaft, marschierte ich also über das Gelände von Hogwarts zu Hagrids Hütte hinüber, wo ich die anderen Schüler bereits versammelt sehen konnte. Der Halbriese selbst, war noch nicht in Sicht, dafür war Parkinson schon wieder dabei Kurs auf mich zu nehmen. Es hätte wahrhaftig nicht viel gefehlt und ich hätte auf dem Absatz kehrt gemacht. Sie war wohl die einzige Person auf diesem Planeten die es jedes Mal wieder aufs neue schaffte, den Wunsch in mir zu wecken, mich zu übergeben.

Dieses mal jedoch schien Merlin ausnahmsweise mal mitleid mit meiner Person zu haben, denn Parkinson wurde doch glatt von Goyle umgerannt. Mit dem Ergebnis das sie einen alles andere als eleganten Flug in den Matsch hinlegte.

Augenblicklich vernahm ich das Gelächter der anderen Schüler um mich her, die einen solch peinlichen Auftritt natürlich wieder auskosten mussten. Nicht das es mich weiter störte.

Ganz besonders die Gryffindors waren heraus zu hören und ich tat mir schwer, das sich mir aufdrängende Lächeln zu unterdrücken. Ich meine klar es war nur Parkinson, aber sie war eine Slytherin. Wenn auch eine auf die ich im allgemeinen verzichten könnte.

Potter hielt sich vor lachen bereits den Bauch, was ich dann doch etwas übertrieben fand. Ich meine klar war es witzig, aber das war stil los.

Von dem ganzen Szenario gelangweilt und mir meiner schlechten Laune wieder bewusst, rümpfte ich entnervt die Nase und schritt elegant, wie nur ich es konnte, zu Blaise hinüber.

Den ganzen Weg zwang mich jedoch etwas in meinem Innern ständig zu Potter zu schielen.

Ich musterte ihn aufmerksam und suchte nach irgendetwas auffälligem. Was genau wusste ich selber nicht. Er schien mir bislang wieder normal, denn er hatte mich noch nicht einmal angesehen, geschweige denn angema...... na ja auch egal.

Als ich dann bei Blaise ankam, war ich hin und hergerissen zwischen Wut, Erleichterung und einer tiefliegenden Enttäuschung, von der ich nicht wusste wo sie ihren Ursprung hatte.

„Na? Alles fit im Schritt?,"begrüßte mich Blaise fröhlich. „Schnauze Zabini!,"fauchte ich an und warf ihm dabei einen –stell mir nie wieder so eine Frage- Blick zu.

„Sei doch nicht immer gleich so zickig Dray,"stöhnte Blaise übertrieben auf.

„Ich bin nicht zickig,"fuhr ich ihn an und verschränkte demonstrative die Arme vor der Brust. Ich meine warum hatte auf einmal alle Welt den Eindruck ich wäre zickig?!!

Ich gebe zu ich bin vielleicht nicht der einfachste Mensch auf Erden, aber das ist eben das Privileg eines Malfoys, weiter nichts. Und es hat auch rein gar nichts mit „zickig"zu tun!!! Nur um das ein für alle mal klar zu stellen.

Blaise erwiderte daraufhin nichts, er war in dieser Hinsicht klug genug zu wissen, dass er einen Streit auf dieser Ebene nicht gewinnen konnte.

„Wie läufts mit Potter?,"flüsterte er nach einer weile. Ich ignorierte die Frage und tat so als hätte ich ihn nicht gehört. Stattdessen tat ich so als ob ich ungeduldig Ausschau nach unserem „Professor"halten würde. Denn langsam war Hagrids zu spät kommen schon auffällig. Er war ja noch nie der pünktlichste, aber es kam noch nie vor das Hagrid sich so viel Zeit ließ. Nicht das ich mir sorgen machte, aber das sinnlose herum Gestehe ging mir doch nicht wenig auf die Nerven. Insbesondere weil es nicht gerade warm war.

Ganz im Gegenteil, es ging sogar ein überaus frischer Wind. Es schüttelte mich bereits zum drittenmal, weil der Wind sich unbarmherzig unter meinen Umhang schlich, vollkommen egal wie eng ich diesen um mich schlang. Es war wahrhaftig frustrierend. Es war kalt, der doofe Halbriese kreuzte nicht auf und Potter ließ mich links liegen. Wobei ich mich bei letzterem wirklich fragte warum ich mich denn nicht darüber freute, wäre dies schließlich die natürlichste Reaktion gewesen, die von meiner Person auf diese Situation hin, zu geben gewesen wäre. Aber nein, hier war ja nichts mehr natürlich, geschweige denn normal.

„Glaubst du er kommt noch?,"fragte mich Blaise nach einer Weile, was ich mit einem simplen Achselzucken abtat. Zum sprechen lagen die Temperaturen eindeutig zu weit unter null. Oder was auch immer. Auf jeden fall war es kalt!

„Es geht ein recht frischer Wind, findest du nicht auch,"meinte Blaise ein paar weitere frostige Minuten später.

Blitzkneißer , dachte ich mir und verdrehte im Geiste die Augen. „Hast du vor noch lange zu schweigen?,"murrte die Nervensäge neben mir. „Nein,"gab ich gequält nach, beließ es aber dabei. Ich wollte einfach nur zurück in mein Bett und mich dort so richtig fein unter die Decke kuscheln, wenn möglich die nächsten drei Tage nicht wieder zum Vorschein kommen und dabei ein gutes Buch lesen. Das wäre zu diesem Zeitpunkt mein Himmel gewesen. Pustekuchen.

„Du bist fies,"schmollte Blaise gekünstelt und zog dabei einen bereits mehr als peinlichen Schmollmund.

„Was soll das werden Blaise? Willst du jetzt ein Küsschen, oder was soll der Mist,"sagte ich und konnte nicht umher kurz aufzulachen, fand ich das doch überaus lächerlich. Das Lachen blieb mir jedoch augenblicklich im Halse stecken, als Blaise mir doch tatsächlich einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte. Vollkommen perplex starrte ich ihn an, als stände nicht er sondern Dumbeldor im Stringtanga vor mir.

Ich wusste das sich mein Mund auf und zu bewegte, da ich die beißende Kälte an meinen Zähnen spüren konnte, aber nicht der geringste Ton schaffte den Sprung von meiner Zunge, geschweige denn Überhaupt meinen Hals herauf. Ich starrte einfach nur völlig verdattert vor mich hin. Waren jetzt denn alle total verrückt geworden?!!!!

Und als ob dieser Gedanke der Startschuss gewesen wäre, sausten auf einmal 2 Schneebälle herüber, welche jeweils mich und Blaise am Kopf trafen.

Während Blaise nur etwas dümmlich drein sah, war ich in diesem Moment bereit zu töten! Wutentbrannt sah ich mich nach dem hinterhältigen Schützen um, fest entschlossen ihn so richtig schön einzureiben. Mein brillantes Hirn dirigierte meine Augen gekonnt durch die wild durcheinander gewürfelte Schülerschar, und präsentierte mir bereits nach wenigen Sekunden den bzw. die nicht abzustreitenden Schützen. Gryffindor, wie hätte es auch anders sein können. Aber nicht nur das, nein, es waren zwei ganz besondere Gryffindor!!! Potter und das doofe Wiesel, welch Überraschung.

Wütend bis in die Spitzen meines perfekten Haares marschierte ich schnurstracks gerade aus auf die beiden zu. Potters Blick war nicht minder von Wut getränkt wie der meinige, jedoch um so näher ich dem Goldjungen kam, um so mehr erschien es mir als würde er an mir vorbei blicken. Und tatsächlich, als ich beinahe direkt vor ihm stand, gab es keine Zweifel mehr, dass sein vor lauter Zorn Funken sprühender Blick nicht mir galt, dafür schien dieses Wiesel mich wohl am liebsten in Flammen aufgehen zu sehen.

Ich kümmerte mich jedoch nicht weiter um den idiotischen Rotschopf, sondern widmete mich lieber wieder Potter.

„Hast du sie noch alle?!!!,"keifte ich ihn an. Er gab keine Antwort sondern schaute immer noch stur und mit stechendem Blick über meine Schulter.

Er ignorierte mich!! Das brachte das Fass zum überlaufen, der Tag war einfach nur beschissen, und ich musste meiner Wut jetzt endlich Luft machen, andernfalls würde ich wohl Wort wörtlich in die Luft gehen.

Energisch packte ich Potter am Kragen seiner Umhanges und warf ihn kurzerhand zu Boden, ehe ich ihm folgte. Er jappste auf, teils vor Überraschung nehme ich an, teils weil ich mich etwas unbarmherzig mit meinem vollem Gewicht auf seinen Bauch habe fallen lassen.

Aber jetzt war ich erst so richtig in Fahrt!! Von einer regelrechten Welle an frischer Energie überflutet, begann ich dem „Jungen der Lebt"Schlamm ins Gesicht zu patschen und ließ es mir dabei auch nicht nehmen ein wenig von dem ekligen Gemisch aus Erde und was weiß ich sonst noch allem, unter sein Hemd zu befördern.

Potter der zuerst wohl viel zu überrumpelt gewesen war um sich zu wehren, war nun wieder geistig auf der Höhe und rollte uns herum. Was auch mich dann nicht minder mit einer beachtlichen Schlammschicht bedeckte. Es fühlte sich furchtbar an, nass kalt und eben schleimig, aber ich war viel zu konzentriert um dem ganzen größere Beachtung zu schenken. Zum Glück, kann ich da nur sagen.

Zu meiner großen Verwunderung rollte Potter uns zwar ständig mal wieder herum, machte jedoch sonst keine großen Anstalten es mir mit meinen kleinen Attacken gleich zu tun. Leider hatte ich keine Gelegenheit mehr darüber nach zu denken, geschweige denn in irgend einer weise darauf zu reagieren, denn bereits im nächsten Moment packte mich jemand grob am Genick und hievte mich auf die Beine. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte ich erkennen, das mit Potter das gleiche geschah.

Was dann passierte, ließ mein Herz für einen Schlag aussetzen.

„Was soll das bitte werden, wenn es fertig ist,"kam es in zerreißend strengem Ton und obwohl ich ihr mit dem Rücken zugewandt da stand, gab es keinen Zweifel das niemand anders als Professor McConagal hinter mir stand.

Ich schluckte, in der Hoffnung den Kloß in meinem Hals verschwinden lassen zu können, doch er schien sich da wohl mit der Absicht mich zu erwürgen eingenistet zu haben. Auch Potter war der Schreck anzusehen.

„Na was ist?!,"schrie sie beinahe und als ich mich langsam zu ihr umwandte konnte ich sehen wie sich ihre Lippen vor lauter Wut zu einem dünnen weißem Strich zusammen gepresst hatten. Ich wollte zu einer Erklärung ansetzen, wurde jedoch von der Schreckschraube unterbrochen ehe ich überhaupt zu sprechen begonnen hatte. „Abmarsch! Alle beide! Ins Büro von Direktor Dumbeldor, aber plötzlich!,"kommandierte sie wie die Furie, die sie meiner Meinung nach auch war.

Wie auch immer, Potter und ich setzten uns wie befohlen in Richtung Schloss in Bewegung, McConagal dabei immer im Nacken.

Auf dem Weg in das Büro des komischen Kauz, schielte ich immer mal wieder zu Potter hinüber, der jedoch hielt seinen Blick kontinuierlich gen Boden gerichtet, was mich doch etwas nervös machte.

Endlich vor dem Eingang angekommen blieben wir stehen. Die doofe Animagi – Tussi wies uns an dort zu warten.

Und da waren wir also. Potter und ich. Allein im Dunklen vor dem Eingang zum Büro von Dumbeldor, ungefähr zwei Minuten davon entfernt eine saftig Standpauke wie auch Strafe zu bekommen.

Die Stille war erdrückend und Potters Blick schien wohl am Boden fest geklebt zu sein, denn noch immer machte er keine Anstalten aufzusehen. Ich begann mich mehr als nur unwohl zu fühlen. Ich wollte etwas sagen, jedoch viel mir nichts passendes ein und so schwieg ich eben weiter.

Die Nervosität nahm immer mehr Besitz von mir und es viel mir von Sekunde zu Sekunde schwerer, meine äußerlich perfekt gehaltene Ruhe aufrecht zu halten.

Ohne es recht zu merken begann ich von einem Bein auf das andere zu trippeln.

Ein leichter Hauch an meiner linken Hand ließ mich jedoch inne halten. War das der Wind? Doch da spürte ich es wieder. Ich sah hinunter auf meine Hand, wo ich Potters erblickte. Der Junge neben mir streichelte zärtlich, ja regelrecht schüchtern meine Hand, und obwohl das ganze für einen Außenstehenden sicher ziemlich surreal ausgesehen haben muss, war es genau das was ich in dem Moment brauchte. Es kam mir nicht einmal ansatzweise in den Sinn meine Hand weg zu ziehen. Ich ließ es einfach geschehen.

Ich habe die liebevolle Zärtlichkeit nicht erwidert, allein es zuzulassen war bereist ein großer schritt für mich. Und irgendwie war ich stolz.

Lange Zeit zum Stolz sein hatte ich allerdings nicht, denn im nächsten Moment schob sich die Wand zur Seite und die da hinten verborgene Wendeltreppe kam zum Vorschein. Potter hielt mit seinen Berührungen inne und trat voraus mit mir dicht auf seinen Versen.

Der Wuschelkopf betrat als erster das Büro und ging auch gleich auf den Schreibtisch, hinter welchem ich Dumbeldor ausmachen konnte zu. Ich tat es ihm gleich jedoch mit gemäßigterem Tempo, da ich im Gegensatz zu unserem Goldjungen nicht Stammgast hier war.

Dumbeldor saß gemütlich hinter seinem Schreibtisch und schien vollkommen ruhig und gelassen.

„Es freut mich sie beide zu sehen Harry, Mr. Malfoy,"begann er und zwinkerte uns dabei zu. Was das ganze irgendwie komisch wirken ließ. „Welcher Anlass verschafft mir denn die Ehre ihres Besuches?," meinte er und schmunzelte während er uns die Frage stellte. Ich gebe zu das verwirrte mich ein wenig, aber Dumbeldor war ja noch nie wirklich normal, also kein Grund zur Besorgnis.

Nachdem Potter keine Anstalten machte zu Antworten, schien diese Aufgabe wohl an mir hängen zu bleiben. „Wir hatten eine kleine Auseinandersetzung, nicht weiter von Bedeutung Professor,"erklärte ich also mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung.

Der Matsch allerdings strafte meine Worte Lügen.

„Soso," gab der Alte nur zurück und lächelte mich dabei so spitzbübisch an, dass es mir schwer viel die ganzen blöden Kommentare die mir blitzartig durch denn Kopf schossen, auch in meinem Kopf zu behalten.

„Und was war der Grund für diese kleine „unbedeutende" Auseinandersetzung?,"entgegnete er, wobei unser Direktor den Kopf in leichte schräg Lage brachte und mich über seine Halbmondförmigen Brillengläser hinweg fixierte.

„Potter hielt es für witzig mir einen Schnellball an den Kopf zu werfen,"gab ich trotzig zurück, wobei ich den tadelnden Blick von McConagal in meinem Rücken förmlich spüren konnte.

„Aber der war doch gar nicht für dich bestimmt!,"wiedersprach mir Potter auf einmal laut. Er hatte seine Stimme wohl wieder gefunden.

„Ach nein!? Und warum hat er mich dann getroffen?!,"schrie ich zurück. „Das war gar nicht meiner, das war Rons!,"versuchte Potter sich heraus zu reden.

„Na und, du hast trotzdem einen geworfen!,"maulte ich zurück und hatte dabei völlig vergessen wo ich mich eigentlich befand, und vor allem, in welcher Gesellschaft ich mich dort befand.

„Natürlich! Weil ich Zabini treffen wollte!,"stöhnte Potter frustriert auf. „Und was hättest du für einen Grund gehabt?," zischte ich anklagen Richtung des Gryffindors, schließlich war ich hier der einzige der einen Grund hatte frustriert zu sein!!!

„Na weil er dich geküsst hat!!!,"keifte Potter beinahe hysterisch und gestikulierte dabei wild mit den armen in der Luft herum. „Es war doch nur auf die Wange!!!,"verteidigte ich mich, hielt jedoch im nächsten Moment die Luft an.

Ich verteidigte mich? Warum das denn bitte schön, fragte ich mich. Warum wollte ich mich vor Potter für diesen unbedeutenden Wangenkuss rechtfertigen?!

„Wenn es nach mir ginge, dürfte er dich nicht einmal anschauen," flüsterte Potter dann fast nicht hörbar in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart und sah dabei betreten zu Boden. Auch ich starrte wie gebannt den Fußboden an, da ich vollends damit beschäftigt war, die sich mir aufdrängende Erkenntnis über meine Gefühle zu Potter, zu unterdrücken.

„Interessant," unterbrach plötzlich eine tiefe und ruhige Stimme die peinliche Stille und ich wäre dabei fast aus der Haut gefahren. OH MEIN GOTT!!!, dachte ich mir nur. Ich hatte Dombeldor wie gesagt total vergessen und auch McConagal stand noch hinter uns, allerdings war die Farbe etwas aus ihrem Gesicht gewichen.

Wofür sie ausnahmsweise mal mein vollstes Verständnis wie auch Mitgefühl hatte.

Den Blick auf Potter vermied ich gekonnt, war mir das ganze schließlich auch so schon peinlich genug. Meine Wangen brannten und meine Schamesröte dürfte wohl kaum zu übersehen gewesen sein.

„Nach all dem was ich aus eurem kleinen Gespräch gerade heraus gehört habe, scheint mir der Schneeball das kleinste Problem zu sein," meinte Dombeldor und kicherte dabei doch tatsächlich. „Ich schlage vor sie setzen sich erstemal. Ich habe den Hauselfen kurz etwas zu berichten, wenn ich wieder komme werde ich ihnen ihre Strafe mitteilen. Bis dahin haben sie Zeit sich noch einmal, vielleicht in etwas gemäßigterem Ton, zu Unterhalten,"sprach Dumbeldor während er sich erhob. In seiner Stimme schwang wieder diese für ihn so typische Ruhe mit, mit diesem tiefliegendem Verständnis für wohl fast alles und jeden, allerdings war diesmal auch eine gewisse Strenge daraus zu entnehmen.

Ich ließ mich in einen der beiden Sessel fallen, und konnte an hand des „plump"Geräusches erkennen, das sich auch Potter niedergelassen hatte.

Danach verschwand Dumbeldor aus dem Raum, ebenso wie McConagal.

Tja, und so wie wir vorher unten vor dem Eingang standen, saßen wir jetzt im Büro. Nur das die diesmalig herrschende Stille noch erdrückender zu sein schien, wie die letzte.

Ich versuchte mich abzulenken und begann daher mich interessiert in dem vielfältig eingerichteten Büro umzusehen. Es standen viele interessante Gerätschaften herum, deren Sinn und Zweck ich in den meisten Fällen nur erahnen konnte. Zu gern hätte ich ein paar Dinge die sich mir hier zeigten mal ausprobiert.

Als ich meinen Blick die Wand entlang gleiten ließ konnte ich eine ganze Reihe wunderschöner Bilder bewundern, und ganz besonders eines hielt meinen Blick in stiller Bewunderung gefangen.

Allein schon der Rahmen der es umschlossen hielt war von beeindruckender Brillanz, einfaches Holz, doch kunstvoll geschnitzt.

Das Bild selber beinhaltete zwei unglaublich herrliche Bäume. Ich hatte noch nie etwas vergleichbares gesehen. Der eine hatte Blätter von dunklem Grün, die von unten her silbern schimmerten, und aus all seinen unzähligen Blüten troff immerzu ein Tau von silbernem Licht herab und die Erde unter ihm war gesprenkelt von den Schatten seiner Rauschenden Blätter. Der andere trug Blätter von frischem Grün wie eine knospende Buche. An Rändern schimmerte er als wäre er von einem leuchten goldenem Schein umgeben. Blüten hingen an seinen Zweigen in feurig gelben Büscheln, welch ein jedes wie ein glühendes Horn geformt war, aus dem ein goldener Regen zu Boden fiel. Das Bild strahlte eine unglaubliche Wärme aus und es kam mir so vor als wäre all das im Raum existierende Licht einzig und allein aus diesem Bild gedrungen.

„Gefällt es dir?,"drang dumpf Potter stimme an mein Ohr, als ich jäh wieder aus dem tiefen Meer der Bewunderung, in dem ich versunken war, auftauchte.

„Was?," fragte ich. „Na das Bild,"meinte er und nickte in die Richtung wo das Gemälde an der Wand hing. „Ja,"hauchte ich während ich es mir erneut betrachtete.

„Soll ich sie dir zeigen?,"flüsterte er beinahe und sah mich fragend an. Ich erwiderte seinen Blick ebenso fragend, da ich nicht recht verstand. „Wie meinst du das „zeigen"?,"flüsterte ich skeptisch zurück. „Na eben zeigen. Soll ich?,"er klang beim sprechen dieser Worte unsicher, was mich wiederum umso sicherer machte.

So war ich es gewöhnt, so gehörte es sich.

Ich nickte Potter als Antwort zu. Ich brannte regelrecht darauf diese beiden wunderschönen Bäume in natura zu erleben. Es muss ein unglaublichen Gefühl sein, sie in voller Größe und all ihrer Herrlichkeit sehen zu können.

Als Potter mich jedoch an Ort und Stelle an der Hand nahm, mich aus dem Sessel zog und dann Richtung Tür schleifte, verflogen diese Gedanken wieder.

„Was wird das Potter?,"knurrte ich genervt und versuchte mich aus seinem Griff heraus zu Winden. Keine Chance.

„Na ich zeige dir die Bäume,"gab er mir in einer, in anbetracht der Situation, kaum zu erfassenden Selbstverständlichkeit zurück. „Spinnst du?! Wir sollen hier doch warten," entgegnete ich und bedachte ihn dabei mit einem schiefen Blick. Was war nur in diesen verrückten Gryffindor gefahren, von der Dummheit an sich mal abgesehen??

„Angst Malfoy?,"kam postwendend die Antwort, welcher der Stempel „Provokation"regelrecht auf der Stirn stand.

„Träum weiter Potter!,"zischte ich und marschierte an ihm vorbei zu Tür hinaus.

Ich weiß, ich weiß, genau das was er von mir wollte. Aber erstens, hätte ich es nicht getan wäre ich als Feigling dagestanden und zweitens, lockte mich die Versuchung die Bäume in voller Pracht vor mir zu haben, mich ungefähr so, wie die Veelas die Zuschauer bei der letzten Quidditch Weltmeisterschaft. Wenn ihr versteht.

So, das war's mal wieder.

Wie gefallen euch die Bäume? Kommen sie euch bekannt vor? Ich hab sie mir aus dem Silmarillion ausgeliehen. –gg-sss


	9. Der Zauber von Silpion und Laurelin

Hallo zusammen!!! Da bin ich wieder einmal und selbstverständlich habe ich auch ein neues Kapitel im Gepäck. Nicht das ich mich ohne eines überhaupt her getraut hätte.

Denn ich weis ich hab mir wieder mal mächtig viel zeit gelassen und es tut mir auch wieder furchtbar leid, aber da ließ sich leider nichts machen. –grummel-

Ich bewundere echt jeden der es schafft trotz Schulstress und dem ganzen remi demi, kontinuierlich hoch zu laden.

Ich hoffe ihr habt mich nicht vergessen und lest wieder! Diesmal gibt es auch wie versprochen den ersten.........ja was wohl? Ihr wisst es sicher. Lesen und freuen!!

**Gugie28:** Hallo Maus!! Ich muss mich echt total schämen –sich in ein loch verkriech- nicht nur das ich bereits letzte Woche uploaden wollte, nein nicht einmal zeit hatte ich um bei dir zu lesen –ganz traurig bin- aber ich verspreche dir das kommt noch, nämlich heute noch!! –freu- hab extra alle Hausaufgaben gleich am Mittag gemacht und jetzt hab ich zeit!!! Das heißt du kriegst heute noch reviews von mir!!!! –dich ganz fest knuddel- Als kleine Entschädigung gibt es in diesem Kapitel endlich das Knutschi wie du es nennst. -gg- Lass also die armen Schneebälle in ruhe –zwinker-

Wir beide mit Popcorn vor dem Baum während die beiden Schnuckels...........hmm..........ja das ist eine klasse idee –grins-

Hoffe es gefällt dir und du schreibt mir wieder!  
hab dich sooOOoo lieb

Ashumaniel

**Flerina:** Du kennst die Bäume nicht? Isch wurscht (wie man bei mir zu hause sagen würde –grins-) es freut mich riesig das es dir immer noch gefällt und ich bemühe mich auch sehr nicht den Schwung zu verlieren, ob es jedoch klappt können mir nur solch liebe Leser wie du sagen –smile-

Bin total happy und ich hoffe du schreibst mir wieder –knuddel-

**Silent04:** hallo!!! Wenn du dich freust, freu ich mich auch. Und was könnte besser sein, als ein Leser der zufällig vorbei schaut? Na weißt du es?

Natürlich ein Leser der mich mit seinen Mühen beehrt und bewusst wieder vorbei schaut. So etwas erfreut das Schreiberherz –selig gen Himmel lächel-

In diesem Kapitel knistert es diesmal nicht nur, da fängt es auch schon langsam ein klein wenig Feuer. –grins- have fun!!

-knuddel- Ashumaniel

**Angelfall:** sei gegrüßt!!! Oder Mae Govannen, wie ein Elb sagen würde. Ja das Silmarillion kommt von Herr der Ringe. Genau genommen spielt es davor, aber lassen wir das, ich will dich ja nicht langweilen. –gg-

Du hast Abistreß!!?? Ich hab Matura stress, was im Grunde das gleiche ist, denke ich. Eine Leidensgenossin. –gg-

Wir sind auch schon kräftig am planen, voll der mist. Habt ihr auch solche Käppchen, also eine art spezielle Mütze? Wir haben die auf jeden fall und meine klasse kann sich einfach nicht wegen der Farben einigen. Ich bin deswegen schon kurz vor dem explodieren.

Da kommen solche lieben Komplimente wie deine gerade richtig. Du kannst dich rühmen, du hast Menschenleben gerettet. –gg-

Auf jeden fall ein gaaaAAAaaanz großes danke an dich, gefolgt von einem Packet mit vielen Bussis.

Ashumaniel

**Sinister Katsuya:** hi!! Also wenn du dich für etwas auf dieser Welt nicht entschuldigen musst, dann dafür das du mir einen review schreibst. Eigentlich sollte ich vor Dankbarkeit auf die Knie fallen –erfürchtig zu boden geh-

Hab mich riesig gefreut und hoffe du schreibst mir wieder!!

-knuddel-

Ashumaniel

So jetzt geht's aber los!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kapitel 9: Der Zauber von Silpion und Laurelin

Ohne weiter an die Folgen meines Handelns zu denken, denn allein schon das Flüstern eines Gedankens daran verschaffte mir Magenschmerzen, sprang ich eilends die einzigartig geschwungene Wendeltreppe hinunter. Hinter mir hörte ich Potter wie er wohl etwas überrascht, auf Grund meines vorgelegtes Tempos, versuchte mit mir Schritt zu halten oder auch einfach nur hinter her zu kommen.

Unten angekommen hielt ich inne und verspürte im nächsten Moment auch schon einen stechenden Schmerz im Rücken. Potter, der Trottel vom Dienst war doch tatsächlich in mich hinein gerannt. Na ja, wenigsten war ich auf den Beinen geblieben, im Gegensatz zu ihm, welcher stöhnend auf dem Boden saß und sich sein Hinterteil rieb. Selbst schuld, war mein einziger Gedanke.

„Kannst du nicht aufpassen!,"fauchte ich daher ungerührt und rieb mir dabei demonstrativ den Rücken. Nicht das er tatsächlich so weh getan hätte, aber das musste der Blindfisch ja nicht unbedingt wissen. „Es tut mir ja leid, ich wollte dich doch nur nicht aus den Augen verlieren,"entgegnete Potter und ächzte wieder einmal übertrieben auf. Man könnte meinen er hätte sich den Arsch gebrochen, in so fern das überhaupt möglich ist.

„Ein halbwegs intelligenter Mensch hätte gewusst das ich wohl oder übel am ende der Treppe auf ihn warten müsste, denn ich habe schließlich nicht den blassesten Schimmer wo sich diese Bäume vom Gemälde befinden!,"schnarrte ich genüsslich, befand ich mich doch dabei vollkommen in meinem Element.

„Stell dir vor, das habe ich bedacht. Man kann allerdings auch andere Gründe haben jemanden nicht aus den Augen verlieren zu wollen,"erwiderte Potter in seiner auf einmal wieder gegenwärtigen Selbstsicherheit und ich konnte förmlich sehen, wie mein Element der Kontrolle in meiner eigenen wieder frisch erwachten Unsicherheit unterging.

Das Lächeln welches sich in Potters Züge schlich war einfach atemberaubend. Und der Bastard wusste es. Seine Augen leuchteten wie zwei nicht zu beschreibende grüne Smaragde und ich spürte wie meine Knie gefährlich weich zu werden drohten.

Ich verstand mich selbst nicht mehr! Ich hatte noch nie weiche Knie, denn für gewöhnlich war ich derjenige der diese Lästigkeit bei anderen auslöste und nicht umgekehrt. Und schon gar nicht wegen Potter. Ich meine mal ehrlich, sollte Potter nicht logischer weise einer der letzten Menschen auf dem Planeten sein der solche Reaktionen bei mir hervorrufen dürfte?

Ich war wieder einmal wütend, doch nicht auf Potter oder auf die Welt, nein ich war wütend auf mich. Wütend weil ich mich selber nicht mehr verstand, wütend weil mein Körper mich verriet und wütend weil meine Gedanken ihre eigenen Wege gingen. Wege die bislang von sehr viel Stacheldraht und vielen bissigen Hunden, bewacht wurden.

„Was ist jetzt? Gehen wir endlich?,"fragte ich schnippisch, Potters Aussage unbeantwortet gelassen und versuchte dabei so gut es ging meine Verwirrung über mich selbst zu verbergen.

Der Goldjunge Gryffindors beließ es Merlin sei dank auch dabei und wies mich an ihm zu folgen, als er sich nach links wandte. Ich tat wie mir geheißen und wandte mich ebenfalls nach links, hielt jedoch einen gewissen Abstand zu Potter. Sicher war sicher.

Wir liefen bereist eine Weile stillschweigend durch Hogwarts, als ich langsam aber sicher anfing mich zu fragen ob Potter auch sicher wusste wo er hin wollte. Er schien sich seiner Sache zwar ziemlich sicher zu sein und behielt auch steht's seinen zielstrebigen Gang bei, dennoch zog sich die Zeit langsam verdächtig in die Länge.

„Wie weit noch Potter?,"fragte ich leicht nörgelnd. Geduld war eine Eigenschaft die ein Malfoy nicht nötig hatte, denn es hatte alles sofort und genau nach seinem Wunsch zu geschehen. Sagt Vater immer.

„Nicht mehr weit,"gab Potter zurück ohne sich dabei umzudrehen. Ich gab ein gedämpftes „Hmpf"von mir und marschierte weiterhin brav hinter dem schwarz haarigen her.

Nachdem wir weitere 5 Minuten gelaufen waren ohne dabei unser Ziel, wo immer dieses auch sein mochte, zu erreichen, musste ich mich schwer zusammen reißen.

„Wie weit noch Potter?,"fragte ich erneut und versuchte dabei so gut wie möglich meine inneres Feuer im Zaum zu halten. „Nicht mehr weit,"gab Potter wieder zurück.

„Das sagtest du bereits,"meinte ich daraufhin patzig und war selbst verwundert wie kindisch ich mich dabei anhörte. „Schon gut, wir sind ja wirklich gleich da. Nur noch ein paar Meter,"versuchte Potter mich zu besänftigen. Ich wollte mich allerdings nicht besänftigen lassen.

„Ja klar,"gab ich sarkastisch zurück und stieß als Nachdruck abfällig die Luft aus.

Es kam mir so vor als wären wir durch ganz Hogwarts gelaufen und wieder zurück. Die Gänge und Wände nahmen stetig neue Gestalten und Richtungen an und wo ich mich anfangs noch glaubte auszukennen, so hatte ich mit der Zeit vollkommen die Orientierung verloren. Ich war mir zwar sicher zwischen durch wieder gewusst zu haben wo wir uns befanden, doch Potter bog immer wieder so ab, dass sich in meinem Kopf langsam alles anfing zu drehen.

Endlich nach einer halben Ewigkeit kam Potter zum ende und blieb stehen. Mitten im Gang, direkt vor..........Nichts. Verwundert sah ich mich um und trat dabei neben den Gryffindor. Doch ich konnte absolut nichts erkennen was von Bedeutung hätte sein können. Es gab keine Tür oder sonst etwas, was mir vermocht hätte Aufschluss zu geben. Wir befanden uns lediglich vor einem Stück kahler Wand gegenüber einem gewaltigen Wandteppich, auf dem Barnabas' des Bekloppten törichter Versuch verewigt war, Trollen Ballett bei zu bringen.

„Wenn das ein Scherz sein soll, kann ich nicht darüber lachen. Und glaub mir, du wirst nie wieder lachen, wenn ich mit dir fertig bin," knurrte ich bedrohlich, da ich annahm Potter hätte mich nur verarscht, um mich somit noch mehr in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. Er war schließlich der Goldjunge, Dumbelsores kleiner Liebling, ihm würde man alles verzeihen, aber bei mir würden sie gewiss keine Gnade walten lassen.

Ein echt mehr als unangenehmer Kloß machte sich in meiner Kehle breit und erschwerte mir das Atmen ungemein, wenn ich auch nur daran dachte was der Schulleiter und auch die doofe McConagal mit mir machen würden, sobald sie mich erwischt hätten. Und wofür das alles, fragte ich mich. Für nichts, den hier war ja schließlich nichts.

„Ich weiß nicht was du hast, wir sind doch da,"meinte Potter ruhig und wandte sich nach links der kalten Wand zu. „Bist du sicher das es dir gut geht Potter?,"erwiderte ich höhnisch und ließ dabei elegant meine Augenbrauen nach oben gleiten.

„Ja ja, Hauptsache du kannst nörgeln was Malfoy? Dann bist du glücklich,"konterte er, mit einem unterschwellig gereiztem Ton in seiner Stimme. „Gewiss,"war alles was ich darauf zurück gab.

„Vertrau mir einfach Draco,"stöhnte „der Junge der lebt"entnervt und schob mich ein wenig zur Seite.

„Du hast wohl einen Klatscher an den Kopf bekommen, was Narbengesicht?!," schnappte ich empört auf. Teils weil ich seine Bitte, wenn es den eine war, doch recht absurd fand, teils weil ich mich gar nicht damit anfreunden konnte von Potter hier herum geschubst zu werden. Was hatte der Dummkopf den eigentlich jetzt schon wieder vor.

Der Wuschelkopf hielt einen Augenblick inne, und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde glaubte ich Schmerz in Potter Augen gesehen zu haben.

„Findest du mich so hässlich, dass du mich immer Narbengesicht nennst?," flüsterte er nach ein paar Sekunden und sah dabei eindeutig traurig zu Boden.

Boah, das hatte mich echt getroffen. Ich stand da und schwieg. Mein Hirn war wie leer gepustet. Dabei war es nicht die Frage die mich so aus der Bahn warf, sondern die tiefe und wie es mir schien, ehrliche Traurigkeit die dahinter steckte. Ich hatte Potter schon so oft und auch wesentlich schlimmer beschimpft und noch nie hatte er mir gezeigt dass es ihn verletzte. Klar er zeigte mir seine Wut darüber und ließ sie mich teilweise auch recht kräftig spüren, aber noch nie kam er mir so ehrlich entgegen.

Und nun da er es tat, sah ich mich dieser Situation vollkommen hilflos gegenüber. Für gewöhnlich hätte ich jetzt einfach JA gesagt. Hätte gesagt, dass ich ihn nicht nur hässlich, sondern regelrecht abstoßend fände. Doch es hatte sich etwas zwischen mir und Potter geändert, etwas was ich nicht nennen konnte oder auch nicht nennen wollte, noch nicht, aber es war etwas sehr entscheidendes. Etwas das es mir unmöglich machte ihn noch mehr zu verletzten.

Nur wie sollte ich mich ausdrücken? Ich war eine absolute Niete wenn es darum ging, anderen das mitzuteilen was ich wahrhaftig empfand. Und so stand ich einfach nur da und starrte wie Potter meine Schuhspitzen an.

Bereits nach wenigen Sekunden schien Potter die Hoffnung aufgegeben zu haben, je eine Antwort von mir auf diese Frage zu bekommen. „Vergiss es," meinte er in schneidendem Ton und zeitgleich spürte ich Tränen in mir aufsteigen. Erschrocken japste ich kurz auf und versuchte schleunigst die salzenden Störenfriede weg zu blinzeln.

„Was?," fragte Potter knapp und sah mich so seltsam und undefinierbar an. „Nein,"quetschte ich gerade zu peinlich mühsam hervor und versucht dabei überall hinzusehen, nur nicht zu dem Jungen vor mir.

„Was meinst du?,"hackte Potte nach. „Nein ich finde dich nicht,...........also ich meine du bist nicht........du weißt schon, also.....ehm....ja,"stotterte ich unbeholfen herum und riskierte dabei einen kurzen Blick auf Potter.

Großer Fehler!!!!

Der Goldjunge stand vor mir und sah mich aus großen treuherzigen Augen an. Neugierde, Unschuld wie eine unglaubliche Wärme strahlten die Spiegel seiner Seele aus und griffen auf mich über. Mein Blick schien mit dem seinen unzertrennlich verbunden, denn was ich auch machte, wie sehr ich mich in Gedanken auch anschrie, ich konnte mich einfach nicht dazu bewegen den Blickkontakt mit Harry zu beenden.

„Ja Draco? Was weis ich?,"vernahm ich Potter sanfte Stimme. Ich wollte antworten doch irgendwie konnte ich meine Zunge zu keinerlei Aktivität überreden.

Potter begann plötzlich zu lächeln und kicherte sogar ein mal kurz auf. Ich machte mir erst gar nicht die Mühe, meine Verwirrung über die Reaktion seinerseits, zu verbergen.

„Schon gut Dray, du musst es nicht sagen. Ich will ja nicht das du an so etwas kindischem zu Grunde gehst. Ich weiß auch so was du meinst,"sagte mir der Gryffindor und weg war auf einmal alle Traurigkeit, die noch kurz zuvor wie ein schwerer Schleier über ihm zu hängen schien.

„Ich kann es sehr wohl sagen ohne daran zu Grunde zu gehen!,"maulte ich zurück und kam mir dabei nicht wenig blöd vor. Dieser bescheuerte Potter!!!

„Ach ja, kannst du das?,"entgegnete die Nervensäge erster Klasse eindeutig provozierend.

„Ja kann ich!,"zischte ich ungehalten. Was glaubte der eigentlich wen er vor sich hatte. Dem würde ich schon zeigen, das es nichts, absolut nicht s auf der Welt gab, was ein Malfoy nicht konnte.

„Ich glaube dir nicht,"sagte Potter munter und verschränkte dabei siegessicher, wie auch abwartend, die Arme vor der Brust. „Na dann pass auf!!! Ich finde dich nämlich gar nicht hässlich!! Ich finde dich sogar richtig hübsch! Hah, da hast du's!,"fuhr ich Potter aufgebracht an.

„Du hast recht Mafloy, jetzt hast du es mir aber wirklich gegeben," lachte mir der Goldjunge doch tatsächlich frech ins Gesicht.

Im ersten Moment noch auf Hundertachtzig, im zweiten bereits zur Salzsäule erstarrt.

Was hatte ich mir da denn nur gedacht!!!? Wie konnte ich so etwas nur sagen, und dann auch noch Potter direkt in sein Gesicht.

Ich wäre am liebsten gestorben.

Nie war Voldemort zu stelle, wenn man ihn mal brauchte! Zu absolut nichts nutze, dieser rotäugige Runzelhaufen.

Ich wollte schon zu einer Verteidigung ansetzen, schließlich wollte ich das so gar nicht sagen, als Potter sich, immer noch lächelnd, von mir abwandte.

Er begann damit vor der kalten Steinwand hin und her zulaufen, wobei er immer am Fenster gleich hinter dem kahlen Wandstück scharf kehrt machte und dann wieder an der mannsgroßen Vase auf der anderen Seite.

Potter hatte bei der ganzen Vorstellung die Augen fest zusammen gekniffen, die Fäuste geballt und schien etwas vor sich hin zu murmeln.

Ich konnte mit der Aktion nicht viel anfangen, war aber immer noch zu peinlich berührt von meinem Auftritt gerade eben, um nach dem Sinn und Zweck des ganzen zu fragen. Was aber zum Glück so oder so nicht von Nöten war, denn bereits nach dem Potter das dritte mal an der Wand vorbeigeschritten war, erschien urplötzlich eine glänzend polierte Tür. Ich bedachte die Tür wie auch Harry mit einem argwöhnischem Blick, wusste ich doch nicht recht was ich von der ganzen Sache halten sollte.

Potter streckte die Hand aus, packte die Türklinke und zog schwungvoll die Tür auf. Dahinter offenbarte sich uns ein weitläufiger Raum, der von nichts weiter als ein paar leuchtenden Fackeln, welche ihn in sanftes Licht tauchten, erfüllt war. Ich sah den Gryffindor fragend an.

„Darf ich vorstellen, der Raum der Wünsche. Du musst allerdings erst reingehen, um es sehen zu können,"erklärte mir Potter und war, kaum hatte er zu ende gesprochen, auch schon im Raum verschwunden. Nach kurzem zögern folgte ich ihm.

Anfangs geschah gar nichts und ich wollte bereits mit einer Strafpredigt anfangen die sich gewaschen hatte, als sich plötzlich eine beinahe schmerzende Helligkeit um uns herum ausbreitete. Instinktiv schloss ich meine Augen.

Als ich mich wieder getraute die Augen zu öffnen wurde ich von den so unerwartenden und unglaublichen Eindrücken die sich mir Boten, beinahe in die Knie gezwungen. Es schien als wäre ich beim betreten dieses dunklen Raumes in eine andere Welt getreten. Eine Welt die nicht nur von Licht und Leben erfüllt, sondern in voller Pracht daraus erschaffen worden zu sein schien.

Um mich her erkannte ich vielerlei Gewächs, kleines wie großes, welches mir in saftigem grün entgegenstrahlte. Dunkles Moos, hohe Gräser , große Farne und Bäume mit Wipfeln in den Wolken wie lebende Berge, doch mit grünem Dämmerlicht um die Füße, waren um mich her. Mein Blick glitt weiter über die weitschweifenden Ebenen hinaus in die Ferne, wo ich silbern schimmernde Seen und Flüsse erkennen konnte. Am Himmel mit seiner grenzenlosen Weite schien die Sonne, wo sie mit ihrer fürsorglichen Wärme und Energie die Erde in all ihren Fassten erblühen ließ.

Berge so groß, als könnten sie die Entfernung nicht ertragen die sie von der Sonne trennte, und sich vergeblich nach ihr streckten. Und dennoch so massiv und stolz auf ihre mächtige Erscheinung vor der sich alle Wesen ehrfürchtig verneigen wollten, schienen sie ihr Dasein auf Erden zu genießen. Wie Könige aus dem Stein hervor geschossen, mit ihrer Krone aus Eis, kam es mir vor als wachten sie über das Land um den Schwachen in ihrer Unbezwingbarkeit ein Beispiel zu geben.

Und so hoch und mächtig die Berge erschienen, so weit und dicht waren die

Wälder. So viele Individuums, jedes in seiner Art vollkommen, vereinten sie sich

zu einem Meisterwerk der Natur. Ich hatte noch nie eine solche Schönheit der Welt selbst gesehen und konnte mir keinen Ort vorstellen, der hätte schöner sein können.

Wiesen und Felder, übersäht mit wild durcheinander wachsenden Blumen, die

mit ihrem betörendem Duft die Luft erfüllten und einem die Sinne vernebelten, füllten die Lücken. Und die herrlich kühl erscheinenden Flüsse, die sich bestimmend den Weg durch dieses Märchen bahnten.

Ich konnte mich gar nicht an dieser perfekten Welt satt sehen und glaubte dabei fast in meiner eigenen Schwärmerei untergehen zu müssen.

„Na gefällt es dir?,"drang Potter Stimme dumpf an mein Ohr. Zuerst nickte ich nur wie benommen, da mich dieser unglaubliche Anblick noch zu sehr gefangen hielt, doch dann drängte sich mir plötzlich eine wichtige Frage auf.

„Es ist unglaublich, aber wo sind die Bäume vom Bild?,"wollte ich wissen. „Nur geduld, siehst du, da,"Potter deutete mit seinem Finger auf einen grünen Hügel nicht weit von unserem Standpunkt entfernt. Ich folgte seiner Deutung und erkannte im nächsten Augenblick eine junge Frau in einem Hauch von Nichts aus weißer Seide. Sie stand stolz auf dem kleinen Hügel und blickte zum Himmel empor.

„Wer ist das?,"flüsterte ich ehrfürchtig. „Yavanna Kementári. In der Legende um die beiden Bäume, Silpion und Laurelin wie sie genannt werden, habe ich gelesen dass sie es war die diese heiligen Bäume erschaffen hat. Und so habe ich mir einfach gewünscht, dass wir dabei zusehen können," erwiderte Potter und auch seine Antwort war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern. „Du hast es dir gewünscht?,"entgegnete ich mit leichtem Unglauben. „Ja. Wir befinden uns hier im Raum der Wünsche, alles was man sich nur fest genug wünscht, wird hier in diesem Raum zur Wirklichkeit,"erklärte er mir.

Beeindruckt lenkte ich meinen Blick wieder auf die weibliche Schönheit vor mir.

Yavanna setze sich gerade ins frische grüne Gras und begann dann eine sanfte Melodie anzustimmen. Die harmonischen Klänge umschmeichelten meine Sinne und wie aus dem nichts konnte ich plötzlich zwei junge Schösslinge aufsteigen sehen.

Bei ihrem Lied wuchsen sie zu jungen Bäumen heran und wurden hoch und schön in nur wenigen Sekunden. Sie regten sich sehnsüchtig dem Himmel entgegen und taten zeitgleich ihre atemberaubenden Blüten auf.

Die neue Welt in der wir uns befanden, war schlagartig in ein tiefes Schweigen gehüllt und nur Yavannas Gesang war noch zu hören.

Das Bild das sich mir Bot war von solcher Schönheit, dass es mir den Atem verschlug.

„Möchtest du näher ran gehen?,"fragte mich Potter und packte mich ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten bei der Hand, um mich in die Richtung der beiden Kunstwerke der Natur mit sich zu ziehen. Ich war nicht einmal empört über diese Aktion seitens Potter, die ich im normal Fall als eine ziemliche Unverschämtheit angesehen hätte.

Ich war einfach nur froh den Bäumen näher zu kommen.

In Windeseile waren wir angekommen. Yavanna Klementári war verschwunden, doch die Bäume standen weiterhin in all ihrer Pracht an grünen Blättern und farbigen Blüten vor mir und Potter. Ein sanfter Wind streichelte über meine Haut und ließ einen Regen aus schimmernden Blüten auf mich und Harry nieder gleiten. Ich kam mir vor wie im Himmel, wie im Paradies.

Ein leichter Druck an meiner linken Hand brachte mich schließlich dazu meine Augen vom Anblick der Bäume zu trennen und auf Potter zu richten. Erst da wurde ich mir gewahr, dass Potter noch immer meine Hand hielt, während er mich liebevoll anlächelte. Ich musste bei dem Anblick der sich mir bot hart schlucken. Vor mir stand Harry Potter, der junge der lebt. Seine Haare hingen ihm wie immer frech ins Gesicht, seinen Augen wohnte ein, wie es mir schien, noch nie da gewesenes Leuchten inne, sein Lächeln war warm und das ganze Bild war umrahmt von fallenden Blüten. Ich schien wahrhaftig im Paradies.

Mein Herz schlug wild in meiner Brust, als ich sah wie mein schwarzhaariger gegenüber immer näher an mich heran trat. Ich war außerstande mich zu bewegen und mein Atem stockte mir. Potters Lider senkten sich sanft über seine Augen während er sich zu mir herunter beugte. Ich hatte das Gefühl als würde mein Geist meinen Körper verlassen, um als eigenständige dritte Person einen besseren Blick auf das zu haben was hier gerade geschah. Doch was bitte geschah hier eigentlich? Ich versuchte angestrengt einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, doch ich war nicht einmal da zu in der Lage überhaupt einen Gedanken zu erfassen. In meinem Kopf war das Chaos ausgebrochen.

Ich wollte eigentlich weg laufen, fliehen so schnell es nur ging. Wohin? Ganz egal wohin!! Potter war so unendlich nah, seine Wärme umhüllte mich und sein Duft vernebelte mir die Sinne. Ich fühlte mich dem ganzen nicht gewachsen. Ich war niemand der seine Gefühle offen zur schau stellte, selbst vor mir selbst verbarg ich so einiges.

Potter schien sich von meinem inneren Zwist jedoch nicht beirren zu lassen. Sein leicht geöffneter Mund kam meinem immer näher und ich glaubte wahrhaftig sterben zu müssen, wenn er nicht gleich aufhören würde. Doch er hörte nicht auf.

Und als er dann selbst die letzten Millimeter überbrückt hatte und seine Lippen die meinen berührten, war es wahrhaftig als ob ich sterben würde, um im gleichen Moment neu auf der Welt wieder geboren zu werden.

Mein Herz erwachte zum Leben und öffnete sich wie eine Blüte nach dem Winterschlaf. Es war als wären mit dieser zärtlichen Berührung alle Schatten der Nacht, jegliche Einsamkeit und Kälte verschwunden. Ich fühlte mich gehoben von der irdischen Welt.

Potter verstärkte den Druck seiner Lippen auf meinen und ließ dabei eine seiner Hände in meinen Nacken gleiten, während sich die andere geschickt ihren Weg um meine Hüfte suchte. Meine Hände blieb untätig. Ich war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt nicht das Bewusstsein zu verlieren, als das ich mich auch noch darum hätte kümmern können.

Der Kuss kam als zärtlicher Hauch und als solcher endete er auch. Ich sah Potter aus verklärten Augen an, unfähig auch nur ein vernünftiges Wort über die Lippen zu bringen.

„Du musst einfach ein Engel sein,"flüsterte Potter. Ich spürte seinen Atem auf meinen Lippen, als seine Worte zu mir getragen wurden, in meinen Geist eindrangen und wie kleine Blitze durch meinen Körper zuckten. Für einen Augenblick war alles vergessen, meine Angst, meine Verwirrung und das Chaos der Gedanken in mir, welches auf einmal still zu stehen schien. Alles was ich noch hörte, war der Widerhall von Potters Worten und der Klang meines eigenen Herzens, das laut in meiner Brust schlug, als meine Dämme brachen.

Nach diesen Worten küsste mich Potter erneut und ich brachte ihm keinerlei Widerstand entgegen. Ich ergab mich vollkommen in Potters Umarmung und hatte dabei das Gefühl in Geborgenheit, Licht und Wärme zu ertrinken.

Wie von einer unsichtbaren Kraft gesteuert wanderten meine Hände am Körper des Gryffindors empor und schlängelten sich schlussendlich um seinen Nacken. Dabei spürte ich wie Potter gegen meine Lippen lächelte. Für gewöhnlich wäre ich jetzt eingeschnappt gewesen, doch als Potter seine Zunge zwischen meine Lippen schob, war alles wieder vergeben, oder besser gesagt vergessen.

Harrys Lippen waren so unendlich weich und sinnlich und als seine fordernde Zunge ihren Weg über die schwelle in meinen Mund fand, wurden all meine Sinne von einer Welle der Empfindung überschwemmt. Unsere Zungen streichelten einander, zuerst noch schüchtern, doch bald fochten wir um die Oberhand.

Er fing an mich zu necken, mich heraus zufordern, leckte gierig meine Lippen und bis mir sanft auf meine Zunge. Wie durch eine Explosion verschwanden alle Bedenken und als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr erwiderte ich den Kuss. Voller Leidenschaft umschlangen sich unsere Zungen, liebkosten einander und steigerten mit jeder weiteren Berührung das Verlangen den anderen zu spüren. Nur am Rande bekam ich mit wie Harry seine Hände unter mein T-Shirt wandern ließ, während er voller Inbrunst meinen Hals mit Küssen und kleinen neckischen Bissen bedeckte. Wie in einen Nebel aus Glückseeligkeit gehüllt, fühlte ich mich als würde ich schweben, und nichts und niemand schien mich zu halten. Ich spürte wie warme Hände an meinen Seiten hinab glitten und quälend langsam über meine Bauch fuhren. Ein ungeduldiges Stöhnen entwich meiner Kehle, formte sich jedoch noch im selben Moment zu einem wohligen schnurren, als Harry erneut ein heißes Zungen spiel inszenierte. Breitwillig öffnete ich meinen Mund und ließ ihn gewähren. Gott, er hätte in diesem Moment alles mit mir machen können. Um so enttäuschter war ich als das ganze abrupt endete.

Verwirrt und enttäuscht sah ich ihn an und auch sein Blick ruhte auf mir. Mir war so wohlig ums Herz als er mich so verträumt, ja man könnte schon fast verliebt sagen, ansah. Dennoch war ich sehr besorgt, was hatte der plötzlich Stopp zu bedeuten.

„Wir müssen gehen,"meinte Potter ohne mich dabei aus seiner Umarmung zu entlassen. „Warum?,"fragte ich kaum hörbar. „Der Raum der Wünsche kann seine Magie nicht ewig aufrecht erhalten, außerdem sollten wir Dumbeldore mal so langsam sagen wo wir abgeblieben sind, findest du nicht auch?,"erwiderte Potter und sah mich dabei abwartend an.

Ich wollte zuerst protestieren, ihm sagen das ich noch nicht gehen wollte, doch als meine Gehirn endlich den Namen Dumbeldore verarbeitet hatte, traf es mich wie ein Blitz. Erschrocken riss ich mich von Potter los und stolperte entsetzt ein paar Schritte nach hinten. Ich war so gut wie tot!!! Potter dem Idioten verzieh man doch alles, aber mich würde die McConagal doch mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen durch den Fleischwolf drehen!!!

„Das ist alles deine Schuld!,"fuhr ich Potter an. „Ich habe dich zu nichts gezwungen,"antwortet der schwarzhaarige ruhig. „Ja klar!,"knurrte ich und wandte mich schleunigst zum gehen um. Ich konnte Potter hinter mir etwas murmeln hören, das so ähnlich klang wie „wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen", gefolgt von einen entnervtem Stöhnen.

Während ich schleunigst auf den Ausgang zu steuerte und mir in Gedanken schon die schlimmsten Strafen ausdachte, die ich bekommen könnte, fuhr ich mir Gedanken verloren und beinahe schon lächelnd mit zwei Fingern zart über meine Lippen.

Die Lippen, die soeben ihren ersten Kuss bekommen hatten.

Tja das war es auch schon wieder!!! Vergesst nicht mir zu reviewn!!!  
-fetes knutsch-

Eure Ashumaniel


	10. Die Überraschung in der Dose oder Potter

Hallo meine Lieben! Ich hab es endlich mal wieder geschafft! -freu-

Einen neues Chaptie!!!!!!!!!! Und ihr ward mal wieder soooOOOoooo lieb mit euren Reviews, dass ich fast dahin geschmolzen wäre. –euch alle ganz doll knuddel-

Nun aber zu den Antworten:

**_Angelfall_**: -in Erinnerungen an deinen review schwelg- danke danke danke!! Du warst ja so lieb und es freut mich total das dir der Kuss gefallen hat. Ich wusste am Anfang überhaupt nicht wie es schreiben sollte, denn es sollte ja schon ein klein wenig was hermachen, also der Kuss meine ich. Und jetzt bin ich heil froh das es dir gefallen hat. –schweiß von der Stirn wisch und glücklich grins-

Ja so einen Raum der Wünsche hätte ich auch gern, wäre toll zum abschalten. Wie lief es denn in Physik? Mein Fach ist das nämlich absolut nicht. –grusel-

In diesem Kapitel kommt leider kein Kuss vor, zumindest kein richtiger, dass heißt du kannst durch atmen –zwinker- Aber keine Angst nächstes mal kommen sich die beiden Schnuckel wieder näher –grins-

Viele bussis und knuddels für dich!!

Ashumaniel

**_Gugie28:_** Hallo Maus!!!!! Bin ganz hibbelig weil es dir so gut gefallen hat! –mega freu-

Ja Dracos erster Kuss, ich find das auch total süß. Wie sagtest du? Ein Kuss als würde man fliegen. Die Beschreibung gefällt mir, du bist ja sooOOOooo lieb.

Und ich bin auch MEGA froh das der Raum der Wünsche so gut ankommt. Da hab ich nämlich ziemlich Arbeit rein gesteckt. War irgendwie selbst nie so zufrieden, da ist es schon eine gigantisch Erleichterung, wenn so eine süße Maus wie du daher kommt und mir sagt das er ihr gefällt. –dich dafür knutsch-

Ich hoffe das neue Kapitelchen ist wieder nach deinem Geschmack. Lieder diesmal ohne großartigen Körperkontakt, aber das werde ich versuchen im nächsten Kapitel wieder nachzuholen.

Hab dich lieb!

Ashumaniel

**_Leah:_** Hallöchen! –smile- Hab schon wieder mal ein Dauergrinsen im Gesicht, aber wie könnte ich auch nicht bei solch vielen lieben Komplimenten. Es freut mich riesig das es dir gefallen hat!!!!! Ich werde mich bemühen das es auch weiterhin so bleibt –smile-

-knuddel-

Ashumaniel

**_Silent04:_** -fröhlich sing- Hallo! –sich schleunigst duck weil ein Kissen geflogen kommt- Ich bin ne Niete im singen –grins- Aber Gott sei dank scheint mein Schreibstil nicht ganz so verkümmert wie mein musikalisches Talent (- welches wirklich absolut nicht vorhanden ist –gg-) bin wieder total happy über deinen Review!! Viele viele Knuddels für dich!

Ashumaniel

_**Flerina:** _So leicht werd ich dich nicht mehr los? Puh, da kann ich ja aufatmen! Hatte nämlich sowieso vor dich zu behalten. –grins- ich hoffe das neue Kapitel entlockt dir wieder so einen lieben Review –smile-

-knuddel-

Ashumaniel

**_Mira:_** danke für deinen Review! –smile- ich hoffe das neue Kapitel gefällt dir und du lässt wieder was von dir hören –smile-

-knuddel-

Ashumaniel

**_Sinister Katsuya:_** vielen lieben dank für deinen review!!! –freu- bin total glücklich das dir das Kapitel so gut gefällt. Für den heutigen Kniefall hab ich mir aber ein kleines Kissen mitgebracht -grins-

-knuddel-

Ashumaniel

**_Amunet_**: Hu hu –grins- ich werd schon ganz rot bei solch vielem und lieben feedback.

Ich weiß gar nicht was ich schreiben soll, mir fehlen langsam aber sicher die Worte.

Vielen dank!!

-knuddel-

Ashumaniel

**_LunaLupin_**: büdde nicht schmollen, ich hab auch gleich ein neues Kapitel mitgebracht! –lieb schau- ich hoffe es gefällt dir!!

-knuddel-

Ashumaniel

**Ok, jetzt aber gleich ohne lange umschweife zum Kapitel.**

**Kapitel 10: Die Überraschung in der Dose oder Potters Phase der Eroberung**

Als würde der Teufel höchst persönlich hinter mir her sein, rannte ich durch die langen Gänge von Hogwarts. Ich war so außer mir das ich vor lauter Panik total vergaß darauf zu achten wo ich den eigentlich hin rannte. Wie ein gestörtes Huhn bog ich blindlings mal so und mal so in die verschiedenen Gänge ein.

Bis mir langsam aber sicher die Puste auszugehen begann und ich notgedrungen anhalten musste. Ziemlich außer Atem blieb ich also stehen und stütze mich mit den Händen auf meine Knie ab. Die doofe Rennerei war wahrlich nicht die beste Idee die ich je hatte. Warum ich überhaupt so rannte? Tja, wer weiß. Vielleicht dachte ich, ich könnte das schlimmste noch verhindern. Was allerdings ziemlich blauäugig gewesen war, wenn man bedachte das unter meinen Richtern gesessen hat. Kurz gesagt, ich war erledigt.

Potter kam bereits nach wenigen Sekunden ebenfalls neben mir zum stehen und auch er schien mir ziemlich aus der Puste zu sein. Dennoch war ich ein klein wenig beeindruckt das er mir überhaupt hatte folgen können, denn ich war ein ausgezeichneter Läufer. Vielleicht war Potter ja doch nicht so eine Lusche, wie ich immer dachte. Von Quidditch mal abgesehen, doch dieses Thema versuchte ich immer soweit wie nur irgend möglich von mir weg zu schieben.

Blöder Potter!!! Merlin! Allein der Gedanke daran wie ich gegen ihn in Quidditch immer verliere lässt mich die Wände hochgehen. Verdammt aber auch!

„Boah Mann! Was rennst du denn so?,"stöhnte Potter und fächelte sich dabei mit der Hand ein wenig kühle Luft zu. „Das fragst du auch noch!!,"schrie ich aufgebracht zurück. Der Typ hatte echt Nerven, mich auch noch so selten blöd anzuquatschen. Ich meine, lag das denn nicht auf der Hand?!

„Ja, denn erstens, Dumbeldores Büro liegt in dieser Richtung," Potter wies mit der linken Hand in die Richtung aus der wir gekommen waren, auf einen kleinen Gang der nach rechts hinführte,"und zweitens, ist es jetzt ohnehin schon zu spät. Du kannst es also ruhig etwas langsamer angehen lassen. Fressen werden sie uns so oder so,"ein dümmliches Grinsen schlich sich beim letzten Satz auf Potters Gesicht. Sollte wohl so eine Art Witz sein.

Doch Lachen war das letzte Verb auf diesem Planeten was ich jetzt in die Tat umsetzen würde. Ich kochte innerlich und schwankte ständig zwischen dem Verlangen Potter eine zu kleben und mich einfach irgendwo zu verkriechen, und inständig zu hoffen Dumbeldore und würden einfach vergessen das ich etwas ausgefressen hatte.

Diese Art von Glück würde mir aber in diesem Fall wohl kaum zu teil werden. Ich war also um es auf den Punkt zu bringen, am Arsch.

„He, lass den Kopf nicht hängen. Ich war schon oft in solchen Schwierigkeiten und hab es noch immer geschafft davon zu kommen," versuchte Potter mich etwas zu beruhigen.

„Welch Wunder! Dumbeldores kleiner Liebling wird nie wirklich bestraft," stieß ich verächtlich aus und setzte mich niedergeschlagen auf den kalten Boden. Das war wahrlich nicht mein Tag. Was habe ich mir aber auch nur dabei gedacht, als ich aus dem Büro des Direktors abgehauen bin?! Ich meine was könnte man dümmeres tun?!! Klar ich war neugierig, deshalb bin ich gegangen. Na ja zugegeben, Potters kleine Provokation hat auch etwas dazu bei getragen, aber das würde man mir wohl kaum als Ausrede durchgehen lassen.

„Komm mit,"vernahm ich Potters bestimmte Stimme und spürte im nächsten Augenblick auch schon wie ich auf die Beine gezogen wurde. „Aua,"maulte ich, weniger weil es weh tat, sondern mehr aus einer Art Reflex heraus. Das sollte ich mir schnellstens abgewöhnen. Besonders in der Gegenwart von Harry Potter, am Ende denkt dieser noch von mir ich wäre verweichlicht. Verwöhnt ja, aber ganz gewiss nicht verweichlicht!!

„Hör auf zu quengeln und komm mit,"und mit diesen Worten nahm mich Potter bei der Hand und schleifte mich hinter sich her, direkt auf den Weg in meinen Untergang. Eigentlich wollte ich ja zuerst protestieren, ihn anmotzen, beißen, schlagen, kratzen, halt das übliche ihr wisst schon. Ein Teil von mir jedoch, ein wesentlich stärkerer Teil, hatte sich wohl schon damit abgefunden und so ließ ich mich brav von Potter führen. So ein mist aber auch.

Unter Potters Führung brauchten wir kaum zwei Minuten und wir befanden uns bereits wieder vor dem Wasserspeier, dem geheimen Eingang zum Büro des Schuldirektors. Ich hörte wie Potter etwas flüsterte, konnte es allerdings leider nicht verstehen. Es schien sich dabei wohl um das Passwort zu handeln, denn bereits im nächsten Augenblick schob sich der Wasserspeier zu Seite und gab die Sicht auf die Wendeltreppe frei.

Das mulmige Gefühl in meinem Bauch schien beim Anblick der Treppe Junge zu bekommen und Zeitgleich ne kleine Party zu feiern. Mir war Grotten schlecht.

Ich zuckte ein klein wenig zusammen und drückte dabei Potters Hand, welche noch immer die meinige umschlossen hielt.

„Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben,"flüsterte er direkt neben meinem Ohr und ehe ich darauf noch etwas erwidern konnte hatte er mir auch schon ein kleinen Kuss auf die Wange gehaucht. Erschrocken wich ich von ihm zurück.

Bei Merlin! Vor lauter Aufregung hatte ich doch total verschwitzt was vor nicht einmal 20 Minuten passiert war! Nämlich das niemand anderer als Harry Potter, der Junge der lebt höchst persönlich, mir meinen ersten Kuss gestohlen hatte!!!!

Ich war wie erstarrt. Mir wurde schlagartig warm, nein heiß und ich konnte förmlich spüren wie mir das Blut in die Wangen schoss. Das war ein Alptraum! Vater würde mich höchst persönlich umbringen! Ich kämpfte krampfhaft gegen die Panik in meinem Inneren an.

Ich hasste mich in diesem Moment, denn ich fühlte mich so schwach. Vater sagte immer, dass nur die starken überleben würden. Und ich wollte stark sein. Nicht das ich glaubte ich würde sterben nur weil ich mal Schwäche zuließ, nein wirklich nicht. Aber ich wollte das mein Vater stolz auf mich sein konnte, ich wollte das er mich....................

Verwirrt schüttelt ich den Kopf. Ich musste jetzt einen klaren Kopf bewahren. Ich durfte mich Potter nicht einfach so ausliefern, egal wie gut es sich auch anfühlen mochte. Potter war eben Potter und ich? Ich war ein Malfoy. Was auch immer zwischen mir und Potter neuerdings war musste sofort und ohne umschweife eliminiert werden. Und da Potter wohl kaum derjenige sein würde der sich darum kümmern wird, würde ich die Sache wohl in die Hand nehmen müssen.

Ich stellte mich also demonstrativ hin und atmete noch einmal tief durch.

„Hör zu Potter. Erstens habe ich vor gar nichts Angst! Und Zweitens, wage es nie wieder mich anzufassen! Ist das klar?!,"zischte ich ihn mit aller Gemeinheit die ich aufbringen konnte entgegen, bevor ich mich einfach von ihm abwandte und die geschwungene Wendeltreppe hinauf stolzierte. Ich konnte nicht sehen wie Potter reagierte, da er hinter mir lief und ich mich nicht umdrehen wollte. Eigentlich hatte ich ja erwartet er würde zurück giften oder zumindest sonst etwas tun. Doch falls er tatsächlich etwas machte, tat er dies leise.

Ich hatte ja nun klargestellt was Sache war und eigentlich sollte ich mich danach besser fühlen, nicht war? Aber die Welt schien an diesem Tage wahrhaftig Kopf zu stehen und mit ihr all meine Gefühle.

Viel zu schnell kam ich oben an und klopfte, mit dem Herz in der Hose, an die Tür. Mit einem überraschendem Schwung wurde diese aufgerissen und ich wäre dabei vor Schreck fast aus der Haut gefahren. Vor mir stand wie nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen war, McConagall. Und in ihren Augen brannte ein Feuer, welches nur zu deutlich die glühende Wut die in ihrem inneren brennen musste, verdeutlichte. Was hätte ich jetzt nicht alles gegeben um irgendwo anders zu sein. Ganz egal wo! Meinetwegen auch im tiefsten Dschungel oder auch am kältesten Punkt des Nordpols, Hauptsache ganz weit weg!

„Sind sie denn von allen guten Geistern verlassen!!! Was glauben sie wer sie sind!!! Eine solche Unverschämtheit!!!!!,"schrie die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor auch gleich ohne große umschweife drauf los.

„Beruhige dich doch bitte Minerva, ich bin mir sicher die Kinder haben eine Erklärung für ihr plötzliches verschwinden," versuchte Dumbeldore sie zu beruhigen, jedoch mit offensichtlichem Misserfolg. „Aber Albus, was um Merlinswillen, außer irgend einer Dummheit, könnte sonst hinter diesem Verhalten stecken!," brauste sie verständnislos auf.

Dombeldore ließ ihren Ausruf unbeantwortet und wandte sich stattdessen mir und Potter zu, welcher in der Zwischenzeit neben mich getreten war.

„Ähm, also wir sind,.......tja wir.....ähm haben,"begann ich, wusste aber nicht so recht wie ich enden sollte. „Ja?,"fragte Dumbeldore und fixierte mich dabei über seine halbmondförmige Brille hinweg. Ich spürte wir mir der Schweiß auf die Stirn trat und sich meine Atmung auf unangenehme weise beschleunigte und ich dabei das Gefühl hatte keine Luft zu bekommen, egal wie schnell oder wie viel Sauerstoff ich dabei auch aufnahm.

Zum Glück, und ich dankte Merlin dafür, nahm dann Potter die Angelegenheit in die Hand.

Potter hatte noch nicht einmal ganz den Mund aufgemacht, da verlagerte der Schuldirektor bereits seinen Blick auf ihn. Was mich schon ein klein wenig besser atmen ließ.

„Wir waren im Raum der Wünsche,"begann Potter und ich hätte ihm am liebsten eine geknallt. War das seine Art von Ausrede? Ich meine die Wahrheit in allen ehren, aber in solchen Situationen pflegte ich diese doch ein klein wenig zu meinen Gunsten zu richten. Doch das was Potter da von sich gab, war ja im Grunde nicht mehr wie ein Geständnis. Frustriert ließ ich den Kopf hängen und konnte nur schwer dem Drang wiederstehen mir eben diesen mal so richtig schön kräftig gegen die Wand zu schlagen. Mit ein bisschen Glück hätte ich das Bewusstsein verloren und hätte dann beim Aufwachen festgestellt das alles nur ein böser Traum war. Ich würde in der Krankenstation liegen und Blaise würde mir erzählen, dass das der Fall sei, weil ich beim Quidditsch von Besen geflogen wäre. Natürlich im Spiel gegen Gryffindor. Aber ich hätte es selbstverständlich noch geschafft den Schnatz zu fangen, bevor ich in Richtung Boden gegangen wäre.

Ich meine, wäre denn das nicht einfach schön?

Die Realität sah leider anders aus.

„Und warum ward ihr dort?,"erkundigte sich Dumbeldore und sollte er wütend sein, so ließ er es sich zumindest nicht anmerken. „Weil wir uns die Bäume vom Bild ansehen wollten,"Potter wies mit der linken Hand auf das Bild von Silpion und Laurelin hin.

„Das ist alles?!,"fuhr McConagall aufgebracht dazwischen, doch Dumbeldore brachte sie mit einer streng wirkenden Handbewegung wieder zum schweigen. „Und diese kleine Aktion hätte nicht Zeit für später gehabt?,"erkundigte sich Dumbeldore ein kleine wenig nachdenklich. „Hmm doch, wahrscheinlich schon,"erwiderte Potter ruhig.

Hmm, doch?!!!! Wahrscheinlich schon?!! Ich war echt kurz vor dem Durchdrehen! Potter schien den Verstand verloren zu haben! Nicht dass das etwas neues gewesen wäre, aber warum musste ich dann auch noch das fett abkriegen?!!!

Ich ballte meine Hände zu Fäusten und starrte höchst konzentriert ein Loch in den Fußboden.

Ich konnte den brodelnden Vulkan in mir förmlich hören und spürte das es nicht mehr viel brauchen würde und ich würde Potter den Kopf abreißen. Der Vollidiot war aber auch wirklich zu nichts nutze. Gryffindors und ihre verdammte Ehrlichkeit! Was brachte die Wahrheit schon, wenn man am Ende nur Schwierigkeiten davon trug.

„Und warum sind sie dann dennoch gleich gegangen, obwohl ich ihnen auftrug hier in meinem Büro auf mich zu warten?,"hakte Mr. „Ich weis alles"weiter nach.

Ok Potter, jetzt denk doch um Himmels Willen erst mal nach bevor du den Mund auf machst, dachte ich voller Hoffnung und sah ihn dabei fast bittend von der Seite her an.

Ich schoss Tausende von Stoßgebete zum Himmel und man könnte echt meinen, dass bei den Tausenden von Gebeten, doch mindesten eins erhört werden müsste!!! Aber nein! Pustekuchen!!! War ja auch so was von klar!!

„Wir hatten eben Lust,"war alles was Potter zur Antwort gab und zuckte dabei auch noch betont lässig mit den Schultern. Als hätte er gerade statt unseren Untergang zu besiegeln, Dumbeldore einfach nur mitgeteilt was er heute Morgen zum Frühstück hatte.

Ich war geschockt. Ich starrte Potter einfach nur noch mit offenem Mund an.

„Hmm, tja wenn das so ist, werde ich euch wohl oder übel noch eine Zusätzliche Strafe erteilen müssen,"antwortete Dumbeldore und hielt noch immer diese Ruhe bei, welche mir langsam aber sicher mehr als nur unheimlich wurde.

Potter nickte nur und ich? Tat gar nichts. Ich war echt wie erstarrt. So viel Dummheit auf einem Haufen oder war das eine Art Rache? Doch was brachte ihm das, schließlich wurde auch er dabei bestraft. Ich war gänzlich von den Socken.

„Zum ersten kommen wir zu ihrer wieder einmal sattgefunden Prügelei. Die Strafe dafür wird sein, sie beide für das nächste Quidditsch – Spiel zu sperren,"verkündete Dumbeldore in neutralem Tonfall.

„Was?!!," schrie ich erschrocken aus und auch McConagall schien nicht sehr davon begeistert zu sein, dass ihr Topsucher auf der Bank sitzen sollte. Potter schwieg, aber ich konnte nur zu deutlich sehen das er sich ziemlich anstrengen musste um nicht ebenfalls laut sein Missfallen zu äußern.

„Das können sie nicht tun!!! Das ist nicht fair!!,"ereiferte ich mich weiter. Kein Quidditsch?! Das war ja ein echter Alptraum!! Ich musste einfach spielen, ich war doch der Sucher!! Es gab in ganz Slytherin niemand der mich hätte ersetzen können. Ach was, in ganz Hogwarts gab es keinen!!!

„Mr. Malfoy, ich kann und ich werde. Außerdem bin ich zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass bei ihren ständigen Streiterein Worte keinen Sinn mehr machen. Und ich denke auch das es mehr als nur fair ist, das ich es bei dem einen Spiel belasse, wo übrigens Gryffindor gegen Slytherin spielt. Da also beiden Mannschaften der Sucher fehlt, ist dies durchaus an Fairness vertretbar,"stellte Dumbeldore in fester Stimme klar.

Ich blieb stumm. Das war nicht fair, das war einfach nur gemein!!

„Nun zu ihrer Strafe für das unerlaubte entfernen aus meinem Büro," während der Schuldirektor sprach trat so ein seltsam verspieltes Leuchten in seine Augen und ein kleines verschmitztes Lächeln schlich sich in seine schon gealterten Gesichtszüge.

Ich schluckte unwillkürlich und wartete mit ausgereifter Skepsis auf das was nun da kommen möge. Denn was immer es auch war, es würde gewiss einer von Dumbeldores schrägen und für normale Menschen nicht nachvollziehbaren, Einfälle sein.

Und ich wäre kein Malfoy, hätte ich nicht recht behalten.

„Ihr Handeln war verantwortungslos. Um das zu ändern, werde ich ihnen Verantwortung übertragen,"meinte der alte Kauz und lächelte weiterhin wie ein kleiner Lausejunge. Was in seinem alter doch leicht daneben wirkte. Doch ich entschloss mich dazu erst einmal abzuwarten.

„Und zwar Verantwortung für jemanden bestimmtes. Jeder von ihnen, Mr. Malfoy und auch du Harry, werden von mir jemanden zugeteilt bekommen, auf den ihr für eine geraume Zeit zu achten haben werdet," erklärte Dumbeldore und schien sich dabei diebisch zu freuen.

„Und auf wen, wenn ich fragen darf?,"sprach Potter mir ausnahmsweise mal aus der Seele.

Dumbeldore stand, anstatt eine Antwort zu geben, aus seinem Sessel auf und zog seinen Zauberstab hervor. Er richtete ihn auf seinen Schreibtisch und murmelte etwas vor sich hin was wie „accio"klang, aber da war noch etwas was ich nicht kannte und auch nicht richtig verstand.

Auf jeden fall erschien augenblicklich eine mittelgroße hellblaue Dose und ein zirka gleich großer brauner Karton auf dem Tisch. Überrascht ließ ich meine Augenbrauen nach oben gleiten und bedachte Dumbeldore mit einem verständnislosem Blick.

„Wir sollen auf eine Dose und auf einen Karton aufpassen? Glauben sie nicht das sie uns da etwas zu viel zumuten,"stichelte ich ein klein wenig.

„Ihr Sarkasmus wird ihnen schon noch vergehen Mr. Malfoy! Nicht wahr Albus?,"mischte sich nun auch die Animagi Tussi wieder ein.

Finger weg von meinem Sarkasmus, dachte ich so bei mir, fühlte mich seltsamer weise jedoch nicht sonderlich bedroht. Meine anfängliche Aufregung und das unangenehme Gefühl der Panik waren verschwunden, jetzt da ich die Strafen vor Augen hatte. Zwar fand ich das gestrichene Quidditschspiel alles andere als witzig, aber ich werde wohl auf die Dauer damit leben können. Und auch die zweite Strafe erschien mir tragbar. Ich begann innerlich zu lächeln. Ich schien doch tatsächlich auch mal Glück gehabt zu haben und das trotz Potters phänomenaler Verteidigungsstrategie, wenn man das überhaupt noch als Verteidigung bezeichnen wollte. Ich sehe das ganze ja viel liebe als das was es ist, nämlich dumm und somit typisch Gryffindor.

„Die Dose sowie der Karton sind nur eine Art Käfig für die Objekte die sie in Zukunft zu beaufsichtigen haben. Mr. Malfoy, die Dose gehört von nun an ihnen und Harry du nimmst bitte den Karton,"eröffnete uns Dumbeldore endlich und ich schnappte mir auch gleich ohne lange zu zögern das hellblaue Teil. Potter machte es mir mit dem Karton nach.

Von der Neugierde gepackt untersuchte ich die Dose nach einer Öffnungsmöglichkeit, als plötzlich etwas von innen zu piepen begann.

Skeptisch zog ich meine Stirn kraus und versuchte angestrengt zu lauschen, doch das Piepen war wieder verstummt. Ich schüttelte die Dose vorsichtig und da war es wieder, diese Piepen, diesmal lauter. Leicht ungestüm schaffte ich es dann den Deckel zu öffnen und fand mich Auge in Auge mit einem kleinen ebenfalls hellblauem Küken wieder.

„Oh," entkam mir ein Laut der Überraschung und ich musterte das Küken verständnislos. Was zum Teufel sollte ich mit dem Ding?

Interessiert wandte ich meinen Blick zu Potter, welcher es ebenfalls bereits geschafft hatte seinen Karton zu öffnen. Darin befand sich, in ein wenig Stroh gebettet, ein kleines Hamster ähnliches Wohlknäuel mit der überaus anregenden Farbe Pink. Bei der Farbe kam mir unweigerlich Pansy in den Sinn, und ihr erbärmlicher versuch mich mit Reizwäsche eben dieser Farbe zu verführen. Danach schlief ich zwei Nächte lang bei Blaise und nahm bereits bei der bloßen Vermutung ich hätte etwas pinkes entdeckt, sofort reiß aus. Einen solchen Horror konnte selbst ein all herrlicher Malfoy nicht so ohne weiteres wegstecken.

„Der ist ja süß,"hörte ich Potter neben mir rum kichern. Würg.

„Wo ist der Haken?,"wandte ich mich dann aber gerade Wegs Dumbeldore zu. Und da war es wieder, dieses Glitzern in seinen Augen. Ich hatte also recht, es gab einen Haken.

„Ich würde es nicht unbedingt als Haken bezeichnen Mr. Malfoy. Aber gewiss handelt es sich hierbei nicht um normale Tiere. Ihr Küken Beispielsweise, ist ein Wasariebaby. Wasarie ist eine Vogelart die ihre Größe nach belieben zu ändern vermag und auch noch sonst so einige Überraschungen bereit hält. Dein Tierchen Harry nennt sich Ipon. Es hat unter anderem die Fähigkeit die Wahrheit ans Licht zu bringen,"erklärte Dumbeldore und sein Lächeln wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde breiter.

„Was meinen Sie damit?,"fragte Potter nach. „Das mein lieber Harry wirst du schon noch sehen. Und nun könnt ihr wieder zurück in den Unterricht, den Rest werdet ihr schon im laufe der Zeit heraus finden. So ist es doch viel spannender,"lachte Dumbeldore freudig auf.

Man war der kindisch.

„Und was sollen wir jetzt mit den Viechern?,"erkundigte ich mich nochmals. Das konnte nur ein Witz sein. „Na, ihr sollt darauf aufpassen, es umsorgen und darauf achten das es nichts anstellt, eben zeigen das ihr Verantwortung tragen könnt,"sprach Dumbeldore und benutzte dabei seine „Ich bin so weise"Stimme. Ich nickte nur ergeben und war mehr als nur froh, als ich endlich aus seinem Büro raus war. In meiner Hand immer noch die doofe Dose mit dem Küken darin.

Hinter mir hörte ich wie der alte Kauz Potter noch mal zurück rief. Ich ging aus der Tür hinaus um somit außer Sicht zu kommen und dennoch noch etwas hören zu können.

„Harry was ist los mit dir? Das ist doch sonst nicht deine Art?,"vernahm ich Dumbeldores besorgt klingende Stimme. „Hat Malfoy sie dazu gezwungen?,"setzte McConagall gleich hinten dran und ich musste mir auf die Zunge beißen um nicht laut auszurufen was ich so alles von ihr hielt. Wehe Potter du sagst jetzt was falsches, dachte ich nur und ballte meine Fäuste so fest das meine Knöchel weiß hervor stachen.

„Malfoy hat mich nicht gezwungen. Es tut mir leid, es wird auch bestimmt nicht wieder vorkommen. Ich bin nur gerade in so einer Phase," versuchte Potter den beiden mitzuteilen und schien sich dabei nicht wirklich wohl zu fühlen.

„Phase?," hakte die Professorin für Verwandlung nach. „Ähm ja,......also......so eine Art Eroberungsphase,"erklärte Potter weiter.

Ich verstand überhaupt nichts von dem was Potter da von sich gab und auch dem Direktor und McConagall schien es nicht sonderlich besser zu gehen.

„Erobern? Was erobern?,"kam gleich die nächste Frage von Miss Alt & Grau. McConagall konnte einem wirklich auf die Nerven gehen mit ihrer hartnäckigen Art, aber in diesem Fall war mir das nur recht, da ich selbst darauf brannte zu erfahren was Potter denn mit „Eroberungsphase"gemeint hatte.

„Draco," war Potters einzige Antwort.

Mein Name? Ich verstand immer noch nicht.

„Draco? Draco Malfoy?," fragte die Animagi nach. Oh bitte, als ob es noch einen anderen Draco an Hogwarts gab und irgend etwas in mir zweifelte sogar daran das es noch einen anderen Draco auf der Welt gab. Blöde Frage, aber was reg ich mich auf. Typisch Gryffindor.

„Ja Draco Malfoy,"erwiderte Potter und wirkte nun doch recht nervös. Dumbeldore schwieg die ganze Zeit über nur. „Ich will Draco Malfoy erobern und ihm gefielen nun mal die Bäume auf dem Bild so gut. Ich wollte sie ihm doch nur zeigen,"flüsterte Potter niedergeschlagen vor sich hin.

McConagall war sprachlos und ich stand kurz vor der Ohmnacht. Ich hielt unbewusst die Luft an und war total verwirrt. Potter wollte mich erobern? Er hatte sich nur meinetwegen in Schwierigkeiten begeben? Sollte ich das wirklich glauben? Wollte ich das denn überhaupt glauben?

Es war einfach zu viel, zu viel auf einmal. Potter konnte doch nicht einfach so etwas sagen. Ich war außer mir! Ich war verwirrt, verängstigt und wusste nicht wie ich reagieren sollte.

Na ja, sagen wir ich wusste wie ich reagieren SOLLTE, aber ich konnte nicht. Jeder gemeine Kommentar blieb mir im Halse stecken, jeglicher Sarkasmus war verschwunden. Ein seltsames Gefühl, so eine art Glück und doch war mir dabei übel, schwang in mir hoch. Ich konnte es nicht richtig einordnen ob es nun schön oder schrecklich war. Wahrscheinlich ein klein wenig von beidem.

War das nun der Beweis dafür das Potter sich tatsächlich in mich..............NEIN!!!!!

Ich konnte einfach nicht. Ich klemmte mir die Hellblaue Dose unter den Arm mit dem kleinen Küken darin und lief was das Zeug hielt. Ich rannte ohne mich umzusehen so schnell mich meine Beine zu tragen vermochten. Ich wollte einfach nur in mein Zimmer und das ganze erst einmal verdauen.

Potter war auf einmal so nett zu mir! Potter hatte mich geküsst! Potter wollte mich EROBERN!!!!

Ich verstand die Welt nicht mehr!

In meinem Zimmer angekommen, schlug ich die Tür hinter mir zu und ließ mich völlig erschöpft auf das Bett fallen. Scheiß auf den Unterricht, ich wollte jetzt einfach nur allein sein und schlafen, einfach nur schlafen.

und das wars auch schon mal wieder. Aber keine Angst, ich werde euch weiter mit meinen Kapiteln attackieren. Reviewed mir doch bitte wieder!!!

Nächstes mal gibt's auch wieder Körperkontakt –grins-

See you later!

Ashumaniel


	11. Eifersucht oder Ende des Spiels?

Hallo meine Lieben! Ich weiß ich hab mir wieder einmal ziemlich Zeit gelassen, doch der Schulstress ist dieses Jahr echt die Hölle. Aber vor 2 Tagen hab ich mich hingesetzt und dieses Kapitel für euch geschrieben. Nur dann konnte ich mich nicht einloggen!!! Es war echt zum Haare raufen!!!! Aber jetzt geht es zum glück wieder –smile-

Es ist ehrlich gesagt nicht so wie ich wollte und witzig ist es auch nicht, aber keine Angst, es ist auch nicht zu dramatisch. –grins- ich hoffe es ist nicht so schlecht das ich euch vergraule und ihr mich hinterher mit Steinen bewerft. -??- Tja, also ich will euch nicht länger langweilen.

knuddel

eure euch liebende Ashumaniel

**Gugie28:** Meine Maus! Es tut mir echt so wahnsinnig leid, dass ich so lange nichts von mir habe hören lassen. Ich hab deine Geschichte gelesen, und fand sie wieder mal unübertreffbar!!! Ich werde dir auch sicher noch einen review schreiben, nur im Augenblick geht es bei mir drüber und drunter (- oder umgekehrt?). Ich bräuchte echt noch ein zweites Leben um im Augenblick alle Termine meistern zu können und daneben auch noch so etwas wie schlafen, atmen, essen und trinken zu können. Na ja, jetzt hör ich aber mal wieder auf zu jammern –grins- dein review war mal wieder der Hammer, aber das sind deine ja immer. Wenn man es liest schlägt das Herz einem gleich höher. Du bist sooOOOooo lieb zu mir, wofür hab ich dich verdient –gg-

Hab dich mega lieb

Ashumaniel

**Amunet:** Hallo –smile- dir tut Draco schon langsam leid? Ui, denn in dem Kapitel muss er wieder her halten, aber keine Angst, nix Drama. Was die Tierchen angehen, wirst du schon sehen. –grins- ich hoffe das Kapitel gefällt dir, denn ich bin irgendwie nicht so zufrieden. Es war ne ziemliche Überwindung, aber na ja, jetzt ist es da und grausam wie ich bin mute ich es euch zu –evilgrin-

Also vielen lieben dank!

-knuddel-

Ashumaniel

**Leah:** hallo, erst mal viele Bussis für dich, für deinen lieben review wieder. Wie sagtest du? Eine Gelegenheitsreviewerin? Da muss ich mich ja gleich doppelt geehrt fühlen das ich dir einen entlockt habe. –freu-

Das mit McGonagal ist mir jetzt echt peinlich! Ich hab in den ersten Kapitel nachgesehen und dort war es noch richtig. Erst seit kurzem schreib ich es falsch und weiß echt selbst nicht warum –sich am Kopf kratz- Aber danke, in Zukunft werde ich es wieder richtig schreiben!

-knuddel-

Ashumaniel

**Truemmerlotte**: Es freut mich riesig das es dir gefällt. Und was deine Frage zu McGonagal angeht. Sie wird eben aus Dracos Sicht so dargestellt und er ist eben ein Slytherin, verstehst du? –zwinker-

Danke für deinen review!

**Angelfall**: Hallo! Du hast meine Story ausgedruckt! Wow, also das ehrt mich jetzt total! Dein ganzer Kommi ging mal wieder runter wie Sahne! Ich bin froh das dir die Tierchen gefallen, und besonders Harrys Tierchen wird noch eine wichtige Rolle spielen und zwar nicht zwischen Harry und Draco, sondern.........tja, mal sehen –grins-

Ich hoffe du hast spaß am lesen!  
-knuddel-

Ashumaniel

**Moin**: -quirrlig grins- bin total Happy das es dich so zum lachen gebracht hat!!! Bei so viel Nettigkeiten hält man mich vor lauter das ich immer rot werde, schon für einen Indianer. Mit blonden Haaren? Auch wurscht. –grins-

Vielen lieben dank!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Manya:** Hallo! Ich hab mich sehr über deinen review gefreut und hoffe das du dich auch diesmal wieder meldest –smile- der Hamster ist übrigens nicht der Grund warum Harry die Wahrheit sagt, denn zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte er ihn ja noch gar nicht. Unser Harry ist einfach zu gut für diese Welt –grins-

Ein gaaaAAAaanz großes danke an dich!

**Jo Lizard:** Bei solchen Worten schwillt einem die Brust vor stolz ja schon fast über. Was mich daran erinnert neue Klamotten zu kaufen –grins-

Danke für deinen Review!!!

**Flerina:** Ja unser lieber Harry hat echt die Ruhe weg, ganz anders unser armer Draco. Was die Tierchen angeht, hat besonders Harrys eine wichtige Rolle. Jedoch nicht in Bezug auf Harry und Draco, sonder zwei andere Schnuckel. Wer wird aber noch nicht verraten. -grins-

-knuddel- viele Dankes Knutschi an dich

Ashumaniel

**Duivel:** Ich weiß auch nicht warum du meine ff bis jetzt noch nicht gelesen hast, aber ich bin mega Happy das du jetzt damit anfängst!!! –smile-

-knuddel-

Ashumaniel

Ok, also ihr ward mal wieder die absolut größten!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Was würde ich nur ohne euch machen? Ich wünsche euch viel spaß beim lesen und die reviews nicht vergessen –zwinker-

-knuddel-

_**Kapitel 11: Eifersucht oder Ende des Spiels?**_

Ich wollte einfach nur noch schlafen, nichts weiter als schlafen.

Und genau das war es auch was ich kaum 10 Minuten nach dem ich mich auf das Bett haben fallen lassen, auch tat. Ich schlummerte seelenruhig vor mich hin. Es war ein traumloser und vor allem erholsamer Schlaf.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde ich äußert brutal aus dem Bett geklingelt. Es war mein Wecker (was auch sonst? g). In alltäglicher Routine schlug in die Richtung aus der das nervtötende Geräusch kam, aus. Doch das Ding schien wahrhaftig unzerstörbar zu sein. Denn trotz der Tatsache das es wie beinahe jeden Morgen recht unliebsam auf den Boden befördert wurde, blieb es heil. Ich fragte mich nicht zum ersten mal ob mein Vater da nicht vielleicht ein klein wenig mit Magie etwas gedreht hatte.

Leider blieb diesen Morgen die friedlich Stille nach dem Aufprall aus. Der bescheuerte Wecker schien heute wohl besonders auf Krieg mit mir aus zu sein, denn er klingelte unentwegt weiter. Wütend schlug ich die Bettdecke zurück und bekam erst mal eine schöne Ladung kalte Luft ab.

Erschrocken von dem urplötzlichen und überaus unangenehmen Temperaturwechsel, zog ich scharf die Luft ein und warf mir hektisch die Bettdecke über den Kopf. Das war einfach nur grausam dachte ich mir, während ich spürte wie sich eine Gänsehaut über mich legte und ein leichtes Zittern mich durch fuhr. Nachdem der erste Schock dann allerdings überwunden war, startete ich einen erneuten Versuch aus meinen Federn zu kommen. Dieses mal jedoch aus weiser Voraussicht, behutsamer und vor allem langsamer. Ich gewöhnte mich an die Zimmer Temperatur. Nicht das es kalt gewesen wäre, doch wer kennt das nicht am frühen Morgen, wenn man doch allen ernstes von einem verlangt das warme wohlbehütete Bett zu verlassen?!!!

Das ist doch wirklich nichts anderes wie Folter!

Ja ich bin ein Morgenmuffel, und stolz darauf!!!! Nur damit das klar ist.

Endlich auf den Beinen, gähnte ich erst einmal herzhaft, schaltete endlich diesen verflixten Wecker aus und streckte mich nach allen Regeln der Kunst mal so richtig durch. Und das tat gut sag ich euch. Ich war zwar immer noch total verschlafen aber wenigsten drohte ich jetzt nicht mehr jeden Augenblick im Stehen wieder weg zu nicken.

Ich wollte mich gerade in Richtung Badezimmer bewegen als ich aus heiterem Himmel etwas neben mir piepsen hörte. Ich fuhr dabei vor Schreck fast aus der Haut und sprang mit einem ersticktem Schrei zur Seite. Schnell atmend blickte ich in die Richtung aus der das seltsame Geräusch gekommen war und erblickte sogleich eine himmelblaue Dose. Zuerst betrachtet ich das Teil skeptisch und zog Malfoy-like eine meiner Augenbrauen in die Höhe, bis mich dann endlich der Blitz der Erkenntnis streifte und mit ihm die Erinnerungen von Gestern wieder an die Oberfläche meines Bewusstseins traten.

Das Wasariebaby.

Von der Neugierde gepackt, da ich mir Gestern nicht besonders viel Mühe gemacht hatte es genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen, ging ich auf die Dose zu und hob sie auf. In freudiger Erwartung ließ ich mich auf das Bett sinken und öffnete das Himmelblaue Teil, nur um eine Sekunde später einem anderen Himmelblauen Teil in die Augen zu schauen. Das kleine Küken piepste mir freudig entgegen, als ich den Deckel hob und seine kleinen schwarzen Äuglein blickten mich unschuldig an. Ich sollte also auf das Ding hier auspassen, ja? Süß war es ja, auch wenn himmelblau nicht ganz mein Stil war. Vielleicht konnte ich es färben?

Und als ob das Tier meine Gedanken erraten hätte pickte es mich erbost in den Finger! Ich zog erschrocken die Hand zurück und schaute böse auf das kleine Ding hinab.

„Da versteht aber jemand gar keinen Spaß wenn es um seine Haare geht, was?," schmunzelte ich.

„Scheint als ob du doch ganz gut zu mir passen würdest." Ich nahm es endlich aus der Dose heraus und es piepste wieder fröhlich und hüpfte auf meiner Hand herum, was mich unweigerlich zum lachen brachte.

Als ich dem kleinen Kerl leicht verträumt dabei dazu sah wie er ausgelassen herum turnte und dies mittlerweile auf meinem gesamten Bett tat, kam mir plötzlich die Frage wie ich ihn denn nennen sollte. Und war es überhaupt ein er? Woran erkennt man das bei einem Küken? Ist das so wie bei Hunden und Katzen? Einfach unter den Rock schauen?

Bei dem Gedanken zog ich angewidert die Stirn kraus, da mir wieder einfiel wie Parkinson auf dem letzten Halloweenfest versucht hatte meine Hand unter ihren Rock zu kriegen. Zuerst wusste ich echt nicht was sie wollte, als sie meine Hand nahm und war schon im Begriff sie der Gewohntheit halber einfach anbrüllen, bis mir dann doch noch die Erkenntnis kam. Rechtzeitig, nicht zu vergessen. Ich war damals aufgesprungen und habe sie angeschrieen was für eine schreckliche Schlampe sie doch sei und das ich sie nicht einmal mit der Beißzange anfassen würde. Zuerst sah sie mich ziemlich perplex an, dann sah sie sich etwas verwirrt um und rannte schlussendlich heulend aus der Halle. Als die Tür wieder in Schloss fiel wurde ich mir dann bewusst das gerade die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit der Schülerschaft Hogwarts auf mir ruhte, inklusive Lehrerschaft. Nicht das ich nicht gern im Mittelpunkt stehen würde, aber das war dann doch nicht so ganz mein Fall. Besonders weil mich McGonagal nachsitzen hat lassen. Ein Blick auf Snape verriet mir das er das ganze ziemlich witzig fand, aber geholfen hat der Bastard mir trotzdem nicht. Er saß einfach nur da und schien in diesem Moment die Zufriedenheit in Person zu sein und das kam wahrlich nicht oft vor. Denn normalerweise ist Snape nur gut gelaunt wenn er Gryffindor Punkte abziehen kann. Wobei gut gelaunt dabei wohl die falsche Wortwahl ist. Na ja ist ja auch egal.

Ich wusste noch immer nicht wie ich den kleinen Knaben, ich sag jetzt einfach mal er ist männlich, nennen sollte.

Hmm, wie wohl Potter sein Tierchen nannte?

POTTER!!!! Schoß es mir plötzlich durch den Kopf. Ich war wirklich eine Obertrantüte am Morgen! Mir wurde augenblicklich mulmig als mir wieder einfiel was ich gestern belauscht hatte. Nämlich das niemand anderer als Harry Potter vor hatte mich Draco Malfoy zu erobern!!! Und das im romantischen Sinne, wenn ihr versteht!

Meine Gefühle fuhren Achterbahn mit mir und es hätte nicht mehr viel gebraucht und ich hätte den Inhalt meines Magens großzügig über den Boden meines Zimmer verteilt.

„Das kann nicht wahr sein," keuchte ich in die Stille meines Zimmers hinein. Oder doch? Schließlich benahm er sich äußerst seltsam in letzter Zeit und nicht zu vergessen der Kuss. Ja genau, Potter hatte mich ja geküsst, und wie! Bei den Erinnerungen an den Kuss wurde mir seltsam warm und es war mir als ob Tausende von Schmetterlingen in meinem Bauch freigelassen wurden. Die Bilder traten sie lebhaft vor mein inneres Auge das ich fast glaubt Potter tatsächlich vor mir zu sehen. Wie im seine schwarzen Haare frech ins Gesicht hingen, seine grünen Augen mich verliebt ansahen und sein Mund, diese verführerischen Lippen, meinen immer näher kamen. Und überall waren Blüten! Wir standen in einem regelrechten Blütenregen. Es war so romantisch und so perfekt. Genau wie ich mir meinen erst Kuss immer vorgestellt hatte. Bis auf Potter natürlich. An den hätte ich bis vor kurzem nicht einmal im Traum gedacht. Höchstens in einem Alptraum. Aber konnten sich die Dinge so schnell ändern? Konnte ich wirklich glauben das Potter etwas für mich empfindet? Etwas reales und zärtliches? Was wenn alles nicht mehr ist als ein mieser Scherz war, ein kleiner Akt der Rache um mir all meine Gemeinheiten der letzten Jahre heimzuzahlen? Was dann? Wäre es schlimm für mich?

Ich würde lügen wenn ich jetzt nein sagen würde, aber ein ja scheint mir auch irgendwie komisch zu klingen. Ich weiß nicht mehr was ich denken soll. Vielleicht wäre es das Beste ich ließe es erst einmal auf mich zukommen. Mal sehen wie Potter sich heute verhält und am besten ihn den ersten Schritt machen lassen.

Während ich so meinen Gedanken über Potter nachhing, fing das kleinen Küken neben mir an sich etwas vernachlässigt zu fühlen. Und als ich selbst auf das laute Piepen nicht reagierte, geschah etwas das mich wünschen ließ, ich hätte einen anderen Moment gewählt um meinen Gedanken nach zu hängen. Das kleine süße Tierchen wuchs von einer Sekunde auf die andere zu einer bombastischen Größe an. Ich hatte nicht einmal mehr die Zeit zu schreien und wusste im ersten Moment auch gar nicht wie mir geschah, als mich etwas flauschiges auf den Boden drückte. Das Küken, oder besser gesagt das Monster von einem Küken, füllte nun mein gesamtes Zimmer aus und gab dabei gurrende Geräusche von sich. Ich keuchte unter der Last und versuchte mich irgendwie unter dem Riesenvogel heraus zu winden. So konnte ich schließlich nicht sterben. Stellt euch nur mal die Schlagzeile vor!!

**Draco Malfoy von einem himmelblauen flauschigem Küken zu Tode gedrückt. **

Ich würde im Erdboden versinken und zwar im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

Doch alles Winden und Strampeln war hoffnungslos, das einzige was ich schaffte war mir etwas mehr Freiheit bei meinen Armen zu verschaffen. Ich dachte fieberhaft nach wie ich mich aus dieser seltsamem Situation retten könnte. Dumbeldore hatte zwar erwähnt dass das Vieh wachsen konnte, aber er hätte sich ruhig etwas genauer darüber äußern können. Dann wäre mir das sicher nicht passiert!

Während ich versuchte mir einen Ausweg auszudenken begann ich geistesabwesend über die flauschigen Feder meines „kleinen" Haustieres zu streicheln und wie durch ein Wunder begann es auf einmal zu schrumpfen. Bis es schlussendlich wieder seine ursprüngliche Größe hatte und zufrieden auf meinem Schoß saß.

Immer noch leicht geschockt blickte ich auf das Küken hinab. Der kleine himmelblaue Federball erwiderte meinen Blick und sah dabei wieder so süß aus, dass mir jegliche Wut abhanden ging.

„Du scheinst es nicht zu mögen wenn man dich ignoriert, was?," meinte ich und grinste bei der weiteren Gemeinsamkeit die ich dadurch entdeckte. „Aber bitte mach mich das nächste mal nicht wieder platt, ja?"

Ich gähnte noch mal und stand dann endlich auf um mich im Bad her zu richten. Das Küken nahm ich sicherheitshalber mit.

Nach ca. einer viertel Stunde war ich fertig und sah wieder einmal umwerfend aus. Selbstsicher und zutiefst zufrieden betrachtete ich mich vor dem Spiegel und auch das Küken auf meiner Schulter stimmte mir mit einem hellen piepsen zu.

Ich wollte gerade aus der Tür als mir wieder einfiel das ich ja noch immer keinen Namen für das Ding hatte. Ich hielt daher mitten in der Bewegung inne und starrte, mit einer Hand bereits am Türgriff, an die Decke. Wie konnte ich das Tier nur nennen?

„Ich glaube ich nenne dich Calvin," nannte ich den Namen der mir als erstes in den Sinn kam und wartete auf eine Reaktion. Welche auch gleich in freudiger Ausführung kam. Gut, dann also Calvin, dachte ich mir.

Zufrieden das ich nun wenigstens das erledigt hatte, trat ich endlich auf den Flur hinaus und machte mich auf den Weg in die große Halle um dort mal wieder so etwas wie ein Frühstück zu mir zu nehmen.

Ich lief die mit Fackeln erhellten Gänge entlang und arbeitete mich die unzähligen Treppen hinauf wie hinunter. Kurz bevor ich um die letzte Ecke bog und somit an meinem Ziel angekommen wäre, vernahm ich eine Stimme, welche mir doch recht bekannt vorkam.

War das nicht Blaise?

Neugierig wandte ich mich der Tür zu, hinter der ich die Stimme und somit auch Blaise vermutete. Zuerst etwas unsicher legte ich meine Ohr an das massive Holz und lauschte. Ja, es handelte sich eindeutig um Blaise, aber da befand sich noch jemand in dem Raum. Jetzt erst recht von der Neugier gepackt öffnete ich die Tür einen Spalt breit und spähte mit äußerster Vorsicht hinein. Und was ich sah, war doch mehr als verwunderlich.

Drinnen befand sich wie nicht anders erwartet Blaise und vor ihm stand doch tatsächlich das Wiesel. Argwöhnisch betrachtete ich die Situation und spitzte wie von selbst die Ohren.

„Mein Gott reg dich doch nicht so auf!!," seufzte Blaise genervt und warf dabei die Arme in die Höhe.

„Du hast ihn geküsst!!!," schrie das Wiesel aufgebracht. Geküsst? Wenn, fragte ich mich selber und ging gedanklich die Möglichkeiten durch.

„Es war doch nur auf die Wange!!," konterte Blaise ebenfalls aufgebracht.

Wange? Redeten die beiden etwa über mich?!! Kann es sein, dass das Wiesel tatsächlich auf mich eifersüchtig war?! Hah!!!!!!!!!! Der Gedanke war so lächerlich und schräg zu gleich, das ich echt nicht wusste ob ich weinen oder lachen sollte. Auf jeden fall kostete es mich eine gewisse Anstrengung um ruhig zu bleiben.

„Als ob das eine Rolle spielt, du hast Draco geküsst!," winselte Weasley und drehte sich beleidigt von Blaise weg.

Er war also wirklich wegen mir eifersüchtig. Und was noch viel schlimmer war, er war auch wirklich mit Blaise zusammen! Die Erkenntnis war wie ein Hammer. Ich hatte es zwar im Grunde schon gewusst, aber es zu sehen war dann doch wieder was ganz anderes. Und was glaubte das Wiesel eigentlich wer er war?!! Nannte mich dieser Abschaum von Gryffindor allen ernstes Draco?! Das werde ich diesem Sozialfall aber schnellstens abgewöhnen. Blaise schien nicht den besten Einfluss auf den Knilch zu haben.

„Hey, ich wollte ihn doch nur ärgern, weil er etwas neben der Rolle war. Verstehst du?," versuchte es Blaise nun auf die versöhnliche Nummer und ich vergaß fast das Atmen als er von hinten seine Arme um den Gryffindor legte. Konnte es noch schlimmer kommen?!

Oh ja es konnte!

Blaise fing an Weasley Hals mit Küssen zu bedecken und ihm lauter kleine Liebesschwüre zuzuflüstern. Und als sich dann der Rotschopf auch noch umdrehte und sie anfingen sich innig zu küssen, ergriff ich Hals über Kopf die Flucht. Das war wahrlich mehr als ich an einem Morgen verkraften konnte.

Ich wusste nicht genau was mich an der Sache ärgerte und ob es überhaupt Ärger war den ich empfand, ich wusste nur das ich das auf keinen Fall sehen wollte. Ich rannte gerade Wegs in die große Halle, weit war es ja nicht mehr.

Dort angekommen brachte ich meinen Körper wieder in eine würdige Haltung und schritt erhobenen Hauptes in Richtung des Slytherin Tisches. Wie immer waren es nicht wenige Augenpaare die mich dabei bewundernd und auch verwünschend verfolgten. Ein ganz bestimmtes Augenpaar jedoch, nahm keinerlei Notiz von mir. Und genau auf das Augenpaar, unnötig die Farbe grün hier zu erwähnen, hätte ich Wert gelegt. Immer wieder versuchte ich so unauffällig wie möglich zum Gryffindor Tisch hinüber zu schielen und dadurch einen Blick auf Potter erhaschen zu können. Potter allerdings schien sich für nichts zu interessieren außer für sein Frühstück und seine blöden Gryffindor Freunde. Neben ihm saßen Parvati Patil und Lavender Brown und es war mehr als offensichtlich das sie fleißig dabei waren sich an ihn ranzuschmeißen. Mir kam bei dem bloßen Gedanken die Galle hoch und am liebsten wäre ich rüber gegangen und hätte sie in die nächste Woche, nein in das nächste Jahrtausend gehext!!

Elende Schlampen!

Und Harry schien das ganze auch noch zu genießen!! Immer wieder lachte er den beiden ins Gesicht und kam mir auch sonst sehr ausgelassen vor. Kurz, er amüsierte sich prächtig!

Die Wut in mir wurde immer größer und ich hielt mich nahezu krampfhaft an der Tischkante fest, während ich ohne Pause Killerblicke auf die beiden Mädchen absandte.

„Geht es dir nicht gut Draco?," vernahm ich Pansys Stimme neben mir und bemerkte vor lauter Zorn nicht einmal das sie mich zum ersten mal nicht mit einem dieser peinlichen Spitznamen angesprochen hatte.

Primäre, und ich hatte sie verpasst!!

„Draco?," ihre Hand strich über meine Schulter und löste damit eine Kettenreaktion bei mir aus. Ich spürte wie ich zu zittern begann, mein Körper mir nicht mehr gehorchte und sogar Tränen in meine Augen traten. Ich wollte einfach nur noch raus und zwar so schnell wie möglich! Ehe mich noch jemand in diesem Zustand bemerkt. Ich sah Pansy kurz, und zum ersten mal in meinem Leben entschuldigend an, und machte mich dann schleunigst auf den Weg Richtung Ausgang.

Ich wusste das mir auch diesmal wieder nicht wenige Augenpaare folgten, besonders weil ich so überstürzt das Weite suchte, und konnte nur hoffen das ich es schaffte aus der Halle zu kommen, ehe die Tränen sich ihren Weg meine Wangen entlang bahnen würden.

Und genau in dem Moment als ich die Tür hinter mir in Schloss fallen ließ, spürte ich auch schon das salzige Nass auf meinem Gesicht. Calvin, welcher die Ganze Zeit über Ruhig auf meine Schulter gesessen hatte, versuchte mich aufzumuntern und schmiegte sich an meine gerötete Wange. Ich versuchte dankbar zu lächeln, doch ich konnte in dem Moment einfach nicht. Ich bog schnell um die nächste Ecke und setzte mich dort in eine leicht verdunkelte Nische neben einer Statue von einem Zauberer. Dort saß ich und starrte meine Füße an, während stumme Tränen mein Gesicht hinunter liefen. Es war also wirklich nichts weiter als Show von Potter. Der Kuss nichts als ein Spiel. Und ich konnte nicht einmal abstreiten das er das Spiel gewonnen hatte. Ich war doch tatsächlich so naiv zu glauben, das er mich mochte oder gar vielleicht liebte. Ich war so dumm!!

Vollernst damit beschäftigt in meinem Selbstmitleid zu versinken, was eingütlich total un-Malfoy-like war, bemerkte ich nicht die Schritte die mir immer näher kamen. Selbst als sie direkt vor mir stehen blieben, wurde ich mir dessen nicht gewahr.

Erst als sich eine Hand auf meine Schulter legte, schreckte ich aus meinen Gedanken auf und sah keine Sekunde später wieder einmal in die grünsten Augen auf der Welt.

Potter, war mein einziger Gedanke und ich wollte schon zum weglaufen ansetzten, als er mich ruckartig an sich zog und seine Arme um mich legte. Zuerst war ich einfach nur etwas perplex, doch bereits im nächsten Moment wurde ich mir der Situation bewusst und versuchte mich aus seiner Umarmung heraus zu winden. Er jedoch schien nicht im geringste daran interessiert zu sein, mich loszulassen.

„Lass mich!," schrie ich und schluchzte ohne es zu wollen auf. Er hörte nicht auf mich, sondern schloss mich nur noch fester in seine Arme und fing auch an beruhigend über meinen Rücken zu streicheln. Kraftlos ließ ich mich fallen und nahm nur am Rande wahr da das wir in die Knie gingen. Potter zog mich halb auf seinen Schoß und wiegte mich hin und her, während ich einfach nur noch weinte. Es war so beschämend doch ich konnte einfach nicht aufhören. Es war mir alles irgendwie zuviel.

Ich klammerte mich an Harry wie ein Ertrinkender und langsam zeigten seine Bemühungen mich zu beruhigen, Wirkung. Ich spürte wie es aufhörte mich zu schütteln und meine Atmung sich langsam wieder normalisierte.

Voller Scham über meinen ungewohnten Gefühlausbruch, vergrub ich mein Gesicht in seinem Hemd. Und so saßen wir da. Ich weiß nicht für wie lange und es war mir auch total egal. Ich fühlte mich so geborgen. Harrys angenehme Nähe schien alle Sorgen verbannt zu haben, wie auf Wolken lag ich in seinen Armen und genoss die angenehme Wärme die von ihm ausging.

„Willst du mir nicht sagen was dich bedrückt?," unterbrach Harry schließlich die Stille. Als Antwort schüttelte ich nur den Kopf und drückte mein Gesicht an seine Brust. „Wieso nicht?," flüsterte er mir ins Ohr, und ein überwältigendes Prickeln lief meinen Rücken hinunter als sein heißer Atem über meine Haut glitt.

„Weil...," setzte ich an, brach jedoch gleich wieder ab. Harry erwiderte nichts, und ich hätte in diesem Moment gern sein Gesicht gesehen, aber dann hätte er auch das meinige gesehen. Meine kleine verheulte Visage.

„Diese Mädchen," brachte ich murmelnd hervor, aber Harry schien es dennoch verstanden zu haben. „Parvati und Lavender? Was soll mit ihnen sein?," fragte er, während sein Atem immer wieder meine Wange streifte. „Sie wollen was von dir, ich meine...,du weißt schon," versuchte ich zu erklären. „Na und?," entgegnete er verständnislos.

„Wie na und!," schnauzte ich ihn an und riss mich nun doch von ihm los. Wütend und verletzt schaute ich ihn an und es war mir nun total egal wie ich aussah. Sollte er mich doch für kindisch, hässlich oder was auch immer halten. Für mich war das ganze schließlich alles andere als leicht. War das ganze jetzt nur ein Spiel oder empfand Potter wirklich etwas für mich. Und was ist eigentlich mit mir?

Wie ein Blitz schoss plötzlich Harrys Hand nach vorn und packte mich bestimmt, aber nicht schmerzhaft, im Genick. Mehr als eine erschrockenes Keuchen konnte meinen Mund jedoch nicht mehr verlassen, denn Harry hatte mich leicht barsch zu sich gezogen und meine Lippen mit den seinigen versiegelt. Entsetzt öffnete ich den Mund, was ihm natürlich gelegen kam, denn im nächsten Moment spürte ich auch schon Harrys Zunge, wie sie dominant in meine Mundhöhle eindrang. Er fing an meine Zunge anzustupsen und spielte gierig mit ihr. Es war ein feuriger Kuss und ich wusste echt nicht wie mir geschah. Harry bot eine Leidenschaft auf, deren Feuer mich beinahe zu verbrennen drohte.

Doch so schnell das ganze begonnen hatte, ging es auch zu ende und Harry löste sich wieder von mir. Seine Augen wurden langsam wieder klarer und die feurige Leidenschaft wich einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ich hoffe du hast jetzt verstanden was ich will Draco. Die Mädchen sind mir doch egal," meinte er mit klarere Stimme. Schön, dachte ich mir, und warum hatte er dann aufgehört?

„Ich bin Glücklich, wenn du glücklich bist," kamen die Worte über seine Lippen, doch ich bekam sie gar nicht recht mit. So sah ich zwar das sich seine Lippen bewegten, doch keine logischen Laute drangen an mein Ohr. Wie in Trance sah ich ihn einfach nur an, und erst als er anfing über meine Hand zu streicheln zuckte ich erschrocken zurück.

Er lachte kurz auf und sah mich dann wieder auf diese typisch schelmische Weise an. „Das hat aber lange gedauert," meinte er und es schien ihm einen Heiden Spaß zu machen mich in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Wütend sah ich ihn an und zog, um der Situation mehr Ausdruck zu verleihen, einen Schmollmund. Das ganze hatte jedoch nicht die Wirkung die ich mir erhofft hatte, den anstatt mit dem Lachen aufzuhören, lachte er jetzt noch mehr und wuschelte mir auch noch durch die Haare. Meine Frisur! –schluchz- „Du bist ja so süß wenn du schmollst," grinste Harry. „Lass das," meinte ich nur knapp. Gott war das alles peinlich!  
„Was denn?," fragte er mit seinem Dauergrinsen. „Na diese ganzen schrecklichen Bemerkungen!," zickte ich ihn an. „Schrecklich?," entgegnete er mir nur, und sah dabei aus als würde er gleich anfangen zu heulen. Dieses Bild ließ einen schweren Kloß in meinem Magen entstehen und irgendwie bereute ich meine Wortwahl schon wieder.

„Ich hab's nicht so gemeint," quetschte ich hervor und mied dabei jeglichen Augenkontakt. „Ja? Wie denn dann? Ich versteh dich nicht mein Engel," antwortete er und sah mich abwartend an. „Du verstehst mich nicht?! Ich versteh dich nicht, nur damit das mal klar ist! Ständig diese Bemerkungen von dir und dann auch noch dein komisches Verhalten!," schnauzte ich ihn an, schließlich war ich in dieser Situation doch das Opfer! „So was nennt man anmachen Kleiner," grinste er mir nun wieder frech entgegen.

Nach dieser äußerst direkten, und für mich viel zu direkten, Aussage, entglitt mir mein ganzes Vokabular. Stumm saß ich da und sah ihn total verwirrt an. Hatte er gerade echt gesagt er hätte mich angemacht? (welch frische Erkenntnis –G-).

„Spätestens jetzt sollte die Nachricht selbst bei dir angekommen sein," lachte er auf.

Harry mochte mich also wirklich. Ich musste mich echt zwingen im nicht gleich in die Arme zu fallen. „Ich mag dich Draco, sehr sogar," lächelte mir Potter schüchtern entgegen und mein Herz schlug bei seinen Worten höher. Ich wusste nicht was ich daraufhin sagen sollte, denn irgendetwas in mir sperrte sich dagegen Harry ganz einfach zu sagen, das ich ihn auch mag. Junge klingt das blöd.

Zum Glück wurde unser beider Aufmerksamkeit dann von etwas kleinem und vor allem Pinkem eingefangen. Potters Haustier.

„Wie heißt es denn?," fragte ich und nahm es in die Hand. Harry lächelte mich dabei so seltsam an, das es mir auf einmal schrecklich mulmig wurde. „Was?," fragte ich verunsichert.

„Magst du mich Draco?," fragte er mich dann gerade heraus. Eigentlich wollte ich zu einer Ausrede ansetzen und einfach nur Zeit schinden, doch ich konnte nicht. Ein seltsames Gefühl breitete sich in mir aus, welches ohne Zweifel von Potters Tierchen ausging und mit einmal kam mir die Erleuchtung!! Hatte Dumbeldore nicht gesagt, das Vieh brächte die Wahrheit ans Licht?!!

Ich wollte es los lassen, doch es war bereist zu spät. Mein Mund öffnete sich und wie von selbst kamen die Worte heraus. „Ja sehr."

Erschrocken schlug ich mir die Hand vor den Mund und ließ das Ipon auf den Boden plumpsen. „Danke mein kleiner Nopi," flüsterte Potter dem Ding zu und legte es behutsam in seine Schultasche, die ich erst jetzt bemerkt hatte.

„Du Bastard!," knurrte ich. „Im Krieg und in der Liebe ist alles erlaubt," gab er als Antwort und lächelte mich dabei wieder so seltsam an.

„Nopi?," versuchte ich daraufhin das Thema zu wechseln. Potter schien es zu merken und schmunzelte darüber, aber ließ mich zum glück Gewehren. „Ipon einfach Rückwärts gesprochen," erklärte er. „Sehr Einfallsreich," gab ich mein Urteil ab. „Wie heißt denn dein Wasariebaby?," erkundigte sich Potter. „Calvin," gab ich stolz zurück. „Und das soll jetzt besser sein, oder was?," grinste Potter und ich schnappte nur leicht eingeschnappt nach Luft.

Unverschämtheit!

„Oh, nicht böse sein," sagte Potter gekünstelt und ehe ich mich versah wurde ich auch schon recht übertrieben geknuddelt. „Potter um Himmelswillen!," brauste ich erschrocken auf. Er ging jedoch nicht darauf ein sondern beschäftigte sich lieber damit kleine Küsschen auf meinem Hals zu verteilen und bei Merlin, wenn er was konnte dann war es das!

Ich genoss es und erst als mir ein Schnurren entwich, brachte ich peinlich berührt etwas Abstand zwischen uns. Potter sah mich daraufhin hin enttäuscht an.

„Wir müssen in den Unterricht, Po....ähm..Ha..Har...Harry," brachte ich mühsam hervor und versuchte mich Zeitgleich in einem scheuen Lächeln.

„Wir könnten schwänzen?," lächelte es mir verschmitzt entgegen und ich will echt nicht wissen was er in dem Moment alles gedacht hatte. „Wir haben Zaubertränke," gab ich nur zurück, wissend das ihn das mehr als nur wieder zu Vernunft bringen würde.

„Snape," keuchte er und wurde weiß im Gesicht. „Exakt. Ach und noch etwas, wir sind spät dran," meinte ich mit zuckersüßer Stimme und konnte mir eines meiner fiesen Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Scheiße!," war alles was Potter daraufhin zu sagen hatte. Er schnappte seine Schultasche und hievte sich, inklusive meiner Wenigkeit, auf die Beine. Im ersten Moment überrascht darüber das er mich bei der Hand nahm, versuchte ich mich im nächsten darauf zu konzentrieren nicht hinzufallen. Denn Harry legte einen beeindruckenden Sprint hin. Ich musste grinsen bei dem Gedanken, das Harry nur wegen Snape so rannte.

Mein Hauslehrer war eben eine Klasse für sich!

So das wars auch schon wieder!!

Hoffe was on euch zu hören!!

Bussi Ashumaniel


	12. Die Welt steht Kopf oder Happy Halloween

Halli Hallo meine Lieben! Es freut mich tierisch euch mitteilen zu können, dass es sich hierbei um meine neues Kapitelchen handelt!!!! –freu- Zuerst hatte ich ewig lang nur eine Seite, doch heute ging es auf einmal wie am Schnürchen. Ob man etwas mit meinem Schreiberguss anfangen kann, überlasse ich wie immer euch! –knuddel- 

Ich bin aber schon fleißig am voraus planen! Ich hab schon ein ungefähres Muster bis hin zu Kapitel 17, das heißt wenn ihr mir weiterhin so mega lieb reviewed! Ihr seid echt die besten!!

Ich hab euch alle lieb!

-knuddel-

Ashumaniel

Gugie28: Hallo mein liebe Maus!! –schmacht- deine reviews, was soll ich sagen? Keine Worte werden meiner Freude gerecht! Du bist so mega lieb! Und keine Angst es wird mit 100 Sicherheit noch etwas zwischen den beiden passieren. So etwas gehört doch schon fast zum guten ton –grins- Schließlich will ich die beiden Schnuckel auch noch in Action erleben!! Viele tausend Bussis an dich! Du bist die größte! Und deine Stroys sind MEGA SUPA DUPA KLASSE!!! –knuddel- –knuddel- –knuddel- –knuddel- –knuddel- –knuddel- –knuddel- –knuddel- –knuddel- –knuddel- –knuddel- –knuddel- –knuddel- –knuddel- –knuddel- 

**Truemerlotte:** Hallo! Ich liebe die Menschen die meine FF lieben! Danke danke danke! Und ich find es auch gut das Draco mal den schüchternen Part übernimmt. Anfangs wollte ich ihn auch zuerst als den dominanteren Part darstellen, aber dann kam mir die Idee hierzu und irgendwie fand ich es dann doch ganz süß, unseren lieben Draco mal als schüchternen Engel zu sehen. Und die Rolle steht ihm gut, findest du nicht –zwinker-

Lass wieder was von dir hören, freut mich jedes Mal aufs neue!

-knuddel-

Ashumaniel

**Amunet**: Hi! So genial das dir glatt die Worte wegbleiben?! Gibt es ein schöneres Kompliment?! Es freut mich riesig das Dracos Charakter, so wie ich ihn schreibe, so gut ankommt. Da Draco für gewöhnlich ja den dominanteren Part in der Geschichte übernimmt. Aber ich liebe ihn so einfach! Und ich bin total glücklich das es dir auch gefällt!

-knuddel-

Ashumaniel

**NathalyaKiaraMcElwood: **Hallo! Zu deiner Freude, wie ich hoffe, kann ich sagen das ich noch lange nicht fertig bin. Ich hab bereits bis zu Kapitel 17 vorausgeplant. Was man nicht alles tut, wenn man eigentlich im Unterricht aufpassen sollte –grins-

Wie du siehst geht es noch eine weile weiter und unsere beiden Lieblinge haben noch die eine oder andere Aktion vor sich –zwinker-

Ich wünsche dir viel spaß beim lesen!!

-knuddel-

Ashumaniel

**Angelfall:** Hallo! Mein Kapitel hat deinen Tag gerettet? Ich komm mir schon vor wie Superman oder eher women. –grins- ich bin mal wieder mega happy das es dir gefallen hat und was Dracos Hauslehrer angeht, so bekommt unser lieber armer Snape in dem Kapitel sein fett weg. Ich hoffe es ist witzig, das sollte es nämlich sein, aber selbst lässt sich das leider immer schwer sagen. Darum bin ich auch so froh, dass ich so lieber Leser wie dich habe!!

Also viel Spaß!

-knuddel- bussi!

Ashumaniel

**Lara-Lynx:** Hallo!! Ich fühl mich echt total geschmeichelt, da man mir ständig sagt ich hätte so einen tollen Schreibstil und nun sagst du es mir auch noch. Das freut mich total! Auch das es dir sonst sehr gut gefällt ehrt mich. Was Dracos Charakter angeht, muss ich zugeben er ist wirklich sehr sprunghaft. –gg- Und das wird sich wohl auch nicht ändern, ich hoffe aber das du trotzdem wieder vorbei schaust und dich rein liest. Und das reviewen natürlich nicht vergessen! –smile- Draco ist bei mir auch kein richtiger Eisklotz, weil ich ihn eher schüchtern und sensibel haben wollte und da beißt es sich ein wenig. Deshalb ist er bei mir nie so richtig das kleine Arschloch. –smile-

Aber es freut mich das du lachen konntest, allein dafür hat sich das schreiben schon gelohnt. Und auch dein Kompliment für den Kuss, hat mal wieder ein dauern Grinsen auf mein Gesicht gezaubert. So viel zu Magie gäbe es nicht wirklich –zwinker-

-knuddel-

Ashumaniel

**Katharina:** Hallo! Ich hoffe ich war dir nicht gar zu langsam mit dem schreiben –smile- das neue Kapitel ist mehr was witziges, zumindest hoffe ich das, aber keine Angst, ein kleiner Kuss kommt vor. Wie, wer, weshalb und warum, musst du allerdings selber lesen. Wahrscheinlich hab ich schon fasst wieder zu viel verraten, aber ich kann es halt nicht lassen! –grins-

Vielen lieben dank für deinen Review!

-knuddel-

Ashumaniel

Schuckiputz: Und noch ein Leser dem mein Geschreibsel gefällt! Ich könnt mich echt wegwerfen vor Freude! Vielen dank für deinen review! Ich hoffe du hast spaß am neuen Kapitel!

-knuddel-

Ashumaniel

Baerchen23: Du findest es geil? Das freut mich. Wobei so richtig geil wird es ja erst noch –grins- Heute bleiben wir aber erst mal noch artig. Danke das du mir reviewed hast und hoffentlich gefällt dir das neue Kapitel! Lass wieder was von dir hören!

-knuddel-

Ashumaniel

Kapitel 12: Die Welt steht Kopf oder Happy Halloween 

Harry schleifte mich, und das in einem beachtlichen Tempo, den ganzen Weg bis vor die Kerkertür zu Snapes Klassenzimmer, hinter sich her. Dank dieser Rennerei brauchten wir nur knapp 5 Minuten für die Strecke, allerdings kamen wir beide ziemlich außer Atem an.

„Mensch......du......huh....Idiot," keuchte ich und versuchte wieder etwas zu Atem zu kommen. Potter sagte nichts darauf sondern klopfte nur mit Todesverachtung an die große hölzerne Tür.

Bereits nach dem ersten Klopfen wurde uns von drinnen ein typisches „Herein" entgegen gezischt. Potter öffnete daraufhin die Tür und wir traten ein. Wobei Potter endlich meine Hand los ließ. Allerdings ist „**endlich**" irgendwie das falsche Wort ist.

„Sieh einer an, Potter, wer auch sonst," sagte Snape in einem vor sadistischer Freude bereits ertrinkendem Tonfall. „Verzeihen sie bitte die Verspätung, aber wir wurden aufgehalten," schaltete ich mich ein und hoffte ich könnte die Situation ein klein wenig entschärfen. Doch im Grunde hätte ich mir die Mühe genauso gut auch sparen können, schließlich stand hier Severus Snape vor mir. „Schon gut, setzen sie sich Mr. Malfoy," entgegnete mir mein Hauslehrer und als ich sah das auch Potter sich in Bewegung gesetzt hatte, war klar was gleich klommen würde.

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern auch ihnen erlaubt zu haben sich zu setzten, Mr. Potter," schnarrte Snape genüsslich und es war jetzt schon klar dass das ganze hässlich werden würde.

Harry blieb stehen und sah Snape abwartend an. Was hätte er auch sonst tun sollen?

Er tat mir leid und ich fühlte mich auch schuldig. Schließlich war ich ja im Grunde schuld daran das wir zu spät gekommen sind. Hätte ich nicht so kindisch rumgeheult und Harrys Zeit in Anspruch genommen, wäre er pünktlich gewesen und hätte somit nur Snapes Standart Programm über sich ergehen lassen müssen. Aber dank mir bekam er jetzt eine saftige Sonderzulage von Snapes Grausamkeit zu spüren. Und glaubt mir, ich kenne mich da aus.

Severus Snape ist mein Patenonkel. Hatte ich vergessen zu erwähnen, was? Nicht das er mir je was getan hätte, nein ganz im Gegenteil, er neigt sehr dazu mich zu verwöhnen, was Vater immer ärgert, aber ich durfte oft Zeuge seiner Biestigkeit sein. Die sollte ihm echt mal einer austreiben. Nur wer könnte Onkel Severus gewachsen sein und sich auch noch die Mühe machen wollen?

„Es war meine Schuld Professor, Potter kann nichts dafür," versuchte ich erneut eine zum scheitern verurteilte Rettungsaktion. Mein Onkel sah mich zuerst etwas überrascht an, weil ich Potter hier vor aller Augen in Schutz nahm, doch ganz Slytherin besann er sich gleich wieder und wies mich mit einer strengen Bewegung an still zu sein. Ergeben setzte ich mich.

Ich war machtlos. Ein Zustand den ich ganz besonders hasste.

„Nun, wo waren wir doch gleich? Ach ja, Mr. Potter hier, hält sich wohl mal wieder für etwas besseres und somit berechtigt den Unterricht zur von sich aus gegeben Zeit zu besuchen," schnarrte mein Onkel und auch wenn ich es sonst genoss zu sehen wie er auf den Gryffindors herum hakte, so gab es mir diesmal einen kleinen Stich ins Herz. Harry stand ziemlich verloren vor Severus.

„Draco hat bereits erklärt das wir aufgehalten wurde, Professor," entgegnete Harry ohne Onkel Severus' Anspielung Beachtung zu schenken. „Ich glaube eher das sie es waren der Mr. Malfoy aufgehalten hat und das Mr. Malfoy lediglich so großzügig war, sie sozusagen in Schutz zu nehmen. Ist es nicht so Mr. Malfoy?," richtete mein Onkel die Frage an mich.

Ich schluckte als er mich so eindringlich ansah, denn ich wusste welche Antwort er von mir erwartete. Für gewöhnlich hätte ich ihm diese auch liebend gern gegeben, doch nicht diesmal.

Mit leichtem Unbehagen, weil ich nicht recht einschätzen konnte wie er darauf reagieren würde, setzte ich zum sprechen an: „Nein Professor, Mr. Potter hat mich nicht aufgehalten. Es ist wie ich ihnen bereits mitgeteilt hatte."

Mein Onkel verlor in dem Moment für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde die Fassung und starrte mich mit unverhohlenem Entsetzen an. Ich erwiderte seinen Blick mit aller Standfestigkeit die ich aufbringen konnte, vermochte es jedoch trotz aller Anstrengung nicht die leichte röte, welche sich auf meine Wangen schlich, zu verbannen.

„Wenn das so ist, dann können sie sich setzen," sagte er etwas verwirrt in Potters Richtung, behielt seine Augen jedoch weiterhin auf mir. Und allein das sagte mir, dass ich nach dem Unterricht nicht um ein kleines Gespräch herum kommen würde. Und es grauste mir jetzt schon über alle maßen davor. Was sollte ich ihm sagen?! Ich bezweifelte irgendwie das er die Wahrheit verkraften würde. Er kann so dickköpfig sein, so unglaublich stur und verbohrt!! Genau wie mein Vater und genau wie......................ich. Oje, das konnte nicht gut gehen.

Ihm nichts zu sagen würde allerdings auch nichts bringen, denn Severus hatte schon immer einen Riecher wenn es um solche Sachen ging. In Null-Komma-Nichts hätte er die Fährte aufgenommen und würde sie so lange verfolgen bis er die Beute im Visier hätte und dann war es ohne hin nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis er sein Opfer erlegt hatte.

Potter hatte sich inzwischen hingesetzt und ließ mir einen Dankbaren Blick zukommen, denn ich so gut es ging, unbemerkt, erwiderte. Auch mein Onkel schien sich endlich wieder gefasst zu haben und fand den Weg zur Tafel, wo er mit Hilfe seiner Zauberstabes etliche Zutaten die wir für den neuen Trank benötigen würde, aufzeichnete.

„Na was war das denn?," hörte ich plötzlich Blaise' Stimme dicht neben meinem Ohr. „Was?," fragte ich unbekümmert zurück. „Du hast Potter verteidigt, ist das nicht süß," piepte er mir zuckersüß entgegen. Zuerst wollte ich ihn anmotzen und ihn beschimpfen, doch dann traf mich vor Schreck fast der Blitz!!!

CALVIN!!!!!!!

Ich hatte den kleinen Wicht ganz vergessen und wir kennen ja alle seine Reaktion darauf!

Ich hatte nicht einmal mehr die Zeit meinen Kopf in die Richtung des kleinen Tierchens zu wenden, da nahm das Unglück auch schon seinen Lauf! Calvin wuchs, wie er es bereits am frühen Morgen in meinem Zimmer getan hatte, zu einer beachtliche Größe heran. Ich konnte die erschreckten Schreie meiner Mitschüler vernehmen, während ich zum zweiten male an diesem Tag von Himmelblauen Federn zu Boden gedrückt wurde. Neben mir lag Blaise und keuchte ebenfalls vor Schreck auf. Und als wäre er unendlichweit weg, konnte ich die Stimme meines Patenonkels hören, wie er wohl versuchte die Sache mit Magie zu lösen. Aber allem Anschein nach schien mein kleines Haustier dagegen resistent zu sein.

Geistesgegenwärtig begann ich sofort das Megavieh, zu dem Calvin geworden war, zu streicheln. So gut es eben ging, wenn man recht unbequem unter einer Bank eingequetscht lag. Die Wirkung ließ, Merlin sei Dank, nicht lange auf sich warten und so wie Calvin gewachsen war, so schrumpfte er nun wieder auf seine normale Größe zurück. Mühsam rappelte ich mich auf, nur um ein ziemlich demoliertes Klassenzimmer vor zu finden. Von den Schülern will ich gar nicht erst anfangen. Es hatte sich zwar niemand verletzt, aber sie sahen doch alle ziemlich zerknautscht aus. Besonders Snape sah geschockt aus der Wäsche, aber wer konnte ihm das schon verübeln. Schließlich kam das ganze doch recht unerwartet und wer rechnete schon damit von einem himmelblauen Riesenküken an eine Tafel gepresst zu werden. Mein Onkel jedenfalls nicht.

„Was zur Hölle war das!," schrie er keine zwei Sekunden später wütend durch das Klassenzimmer. „Calvin, Professor," antwortete ich kleinlaut. „Erklär mir das, sofort!!," fauchte Snape weiter und vor lauter Wut hatte er ganz vergessen, dass er mich in der Schule normaler weise immer siezte. „Es ist mein neues Haustier, und ehm.......es......also......es fühlte sich ignoriert und wollte etwas Aufmerksamkeit," versuchte ich zu erklären. Onkelchen schien jedoch nicht sehr angetan, denn sein Blick verdüsterte sich zunehmend. „Ich hab es von Dumbeldore! Als Strafe wegen Potter!," fügte ich noch schnell hinzu und wusste das ich damit wieder Punkte machen würde. Und so war es dann auch. Interessiert hob er eine seiner Augenbrauen und musterte mich nachdenklich. „Dumbeldore? Hmm, wegen Potter?," nuschelte er in seinen nicht vorhanden Bart. „Ja," setzte ich hastig nach. „Darüber sprechen wir noch Mr. Malfoy und nun bitte ich die Klasse sich wieder zu setzen. SOFORT!!!," schrie er nun die anderen Schüler an, welche sich schleunigst daran machten seinem Befehl nachzukommen. Als wir alle wieder auf unseren Stühlen saßen, brachte Snape den Unterrichtsraum wieder auf Vordermann. Ich kraulte währenddessen leicht angesäuert mein doofes Haustier, welches vollkommen mit sich und der Welt zufrieden auf meiner Schulter saß und vergnügt vor sich hin gurrte. Ich hätte dem Vieh am liebsten was abgebissen!

Potter schien das ganze relativ witzig zu finden und ließ es sich nicht nehmen mir zu zuzwinkern und dabei so spitzbübisch zu grinsen. Ihm hätte ich am liebsten auch etwas abgebissen und wehe hier denkt jetzt jemand schweinisch!!

Der Unterricht hatte endlich wieder in seine gewohnten Bahnen gefunden, was Potter allerdings nicht zu bemerken schien. Seine Aufmerksamkeit konzentrierte sich nämlich weniger auf Snape, als viel mehr auf mich. Nicht das ich es im Normalfall nicht genießen würde. Aber die lasziven Blicke und Gesten die er mir ständig vor Augen führte brachten mich ganz aus dem Konzept. Nicht nur das ich beinahe 10mal fast meinen Trank zunichte gemacht hätte, nein mir schoss auch noch die ganze Zeit erbarmungslos das Blut ins Gesicht.

„Was ist den heute mit dir los, Draco?," fragte mich Blaise nachdem ich zum wiederholten male eine falsche Zutat in meinen Topf werfen wollte. „Nichts," murrte ich knapp und versuchte angestrengt nicht in Harrys Richtung zu schauen. Was mir allerdings ziemlich schwer viel. Harry saß cool auf seiner Bank und seine verdunkelten grünen Augen sahen mich unter halbgeschlossenen Lidern an. Seine Zunge fuhr immer wieder quälend langsam über seine sinnlich geschwungen Lippen und mit jeder Sekunde in der ich dieses Bild ertragen musste, wurde mir heißer. Ich dachte echt ich müsste verglühen. Noch nie war Zaubertränke so unerträglich gewesen wie an diesem Tag und das konnte natürlich nur Potter zustande bringen. Nur er schaffte es, dass aus meinem Lieblingsfach auf einmal die Hölle auf Erden werden konnte.

Puh, hatte ich erwähnt das mir tierisch heiß war?

„Du bist doch sonst nicht so unkonzentriert," ging mir Blaise weiter auf die Nerven. „Lass mich einfach! Es geht mir gut!," gab ich schnippisch zurück und hoffte das Thema wäre damit erledigt. Doch ich hatte meine Rechnung mal wieder ohne Blaise gemacht.

„Es geht dir nicht gut, das sieht man doch. Warum bist du so rot im Gesicht? Ist dir heiß?," hakte er nach. Heiß? Hatte der eine Ahnung!!! „Mir ist nicht heiß und ich bin auch nicht rot!," log ich ungeniert und offensichtlich, da nämlich zumindest meine roten Wangen nicht zu übersehen waren. „Ja klar und ich bin Mutter Theresa," meinte er sarkastisch. „Wusste nicht das Mutter Theresa auf rothaarige Gryffindors steht und diese in leeren Klassenräumen vernascht," zischte ich bissig, doch konnte ich den leicht amüsierten Unterton nicht verbergen. Blaise wusste ja noch gar nicht das ich ihn sozusagen auf frischer Tat ertappt hatte. Auch wenn ich auf diese Erfahrung gut hätte verzichten können.

„Was?! Woher?!," schrie er leise auf. „Heute vor dem Frühstück. Man ich kann dir sagen, da war mein Appetit wie weg geblasen und ich will echt nicht wissen was noch so alles weggeblasen war," flüsterte ich und grinste. Blaise sah mich zuerst etwas entgeistert an, hatte sich jedoch schnell wieder gefangen. Leider.

„Och, übers Blasen sind wir längst hinaus," entgegnete er mir mit rauchiger Stimme und ein dreckiges Grinsen legte sich über sein Gesicht. Mein Grinsen war daraufhin wie weggewischt und peinlich berührt wollte ich mich wieder dem Unterricht zu wenden, was jedoch wie mir schien, nicht ganz in Blaise' Sinne war. „Wie läuft es eigentlich mit Potter?," fragte Mister Neugier in Person gleich munter weiter. „Da läuft gar nichts," antwortet ich patzig. „Das sieht aber ganz anders aus. Komm schon Draco, sei nicht schüchtern," versuchte es Blaise nun auf die sanfte Nummer. „Ich bin nicht schüchtern," entrüstete ich mich. „Nicht schüchtern? Ich bitte dich Draco! Dein ganzes Image ist doch nur Machogehabe. Wer dich kennt weiß das du die Schüchternheit in Person bist!," lachte Blaise leise.

„Das ist nicht wahr," gab ich etwas schwach zurück, aber mir fiel einfach nichts besseres ein. Ich war nicht schüchtern, nur eben misstrauisch. So und nicht anders ist das! „Ist es wohl. Und wie sieht es jetzt aus? Seid ihr ein Paar oder wie darf ich Potters Blicke deuten. Er schaut dich nämlich die ganze Zeit über an," schmunzelte Blaise und war dabei mal wieder ganz in seinem Element. Es war zum heulen. „Soll er doch gaffen," versuchte ich so gleichgültig wie möglich von mir zu geben, was bei der immer noch brodelnden Hitze in mir gar nicht so leicht war. „Dray, entweder du sagst mir sofort was abgeht oder ich sag Pansy das du sie heiraten willst und bislang nur zu schüchtern warst es ihr direkt zu sagen," flüsterte er mir dunkel zu und bei der Drohung stellten sich bei mir sämtliche Haare auf. Pansy würde mich danach ohne Hemmungen, nicht das sie bislang welche gehabt hätte, bespringen und den Mist von wegen Hochzeit in der ganzen Schule herum Posaunen!! Also wenn das kein Horror ist, was ist es dann?!

„Schon gut! Ich weiß nicht was wir sind, ok?! Er hat mich geküsst, mehrmals. Und er hat mir gesagt das er mich sehr mag und so," quetschte ich mühselig heraus. „Und weiter?," drängte Blaise und seine Augen leuchteten dabei, dass es mir fast ein wenig unheimlich wurde. „Nichts weiter. Wir musste zum Unterricht und kamen ohnehin zu spät wie du selbst gesehen hast," erklärte ich den Rest. „Ihr seid so süß zusammen," seufzte Blaise. „Ach halt die Klappe," maulte ich und schuppste ihn gespielt zur Seite. Mir war das so peinlich.

Blaise wollte sich schon wider zu Wort melden, als ich diesmal, Merlin sei dank, vom Klopfen an der Tür gerettet wurde. Die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit der Klasse flog Augenblicklich auf die massive Holztür. Auch mein Onkel starrte die Tür an, doch das sein Blick dabei weniger von Neugierde, als viel mehr von Wut und schlichter Genervtheit beherrscht wurde. „Was?!," zischte Snape und genau in dem Moment wurde sie auch schon schwungvoll geöffnet. Und in ihr stand niemand anders als Remus Lupin, unser Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Snape schien ebenso überrascht zu sein, wie ich es auch wahr. Was wollte Lupin?

„Darf man fragen warum sie meinen Unterricht stören?," presste Snape gezwungen freundlich zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor. „Tut mir leid Severus, ich wollte dich gewiss nicht stören," entgegnete der DADA Lehrer wie immer freundlich. „Wenn das so ist können sie ja wieder gehen," sagte Snape scharf und wandte sich wieder uns, also der Klasse, zu.

„Ich muss dir etwas von Dumbeldore ausrichten," sprach Lupin munter weiter und wagte es dabei sogar Snape eine Hand auf dessen Schulter zu legen. Unser Poisenmaster zuckte unter der Berührung leicht zusammen und versuchte unauffällig etwas Distanz zwischen ihn und Lupin zu bringen, doch das ließ dieser seltsamer weise nicht zu. Und so blieb Lupins Hand auf Snape Schulter, auch wenn Snape noch so viele Giftblitze auf sie abschoss. „Und was wenn ich fragen darf wäre das," zischte Snape. „Geht es dir gut Severus? Du siehst irgendwie so gestresst aus. Vielleicht solltest du dich nachher mal hinlegen," antwortete Lupin darauf und begutachtet Snape mit sorgenvoller Miene etwas genauer.

Unbewusst rutschte ich während dem ganzen etwas tiefer in meinen Stuhl und bemerkte selbiges Verhalten auch bei den meisten anderen. Anscheinend war ich nicht der einzige der die drohende Gefahr entdeckt hatte. Die Nerven meines Onkels waren bereits zum zerreißen gespannt und eine gefährlich wirkende Ader trat auf seiner Stirn hervor.

„Ich wüsste nicht warum mein Gesundheitszustand sie in irgendeiner weise etwas angehen würde. Und nun sagen sie mir was Dumbeldore will," fauchte Snape beinahe schon und entzog sich zeitgleich Lupins Hand.

„Ich mach mir doch nur Sorgen Severus," sprach Lupin vollkommen unbeirrt weiter, so als würde er gerade mit einem alten Freund sprechen, anstatt hier die Hölle herauf zu beschwören. „Ich rate ihnen damit aufzuhören," knurrte Snape und zitterte vor unterdrückter Wut bereits. „Sei nicht albern," lachte Lupin und trat wieder näher an meinen Onkel heran. Der hatte inzwischen demonstrativ seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und seine Augen zu schlitzen verengt. „Ich pflege nie albern zu sein Lupin und nun sagen sie mir endlich was Dumbeldore mir durch sie mitteilen lässt, oder ich werde sie eigenhändig aus meinem Klassenzimmer werfen!," brauste Snape auf und versuchte dabei so düster als irgend möglich drein zu schauen. Doch Lupin war entweder vollkommen lebensmüde oder geistig nicht ganz auf der Höhe, denn er ließ sich wie immer nicht abschrecken. Der Mann war mir echt ein Rätsel. Bei den meisten genügte ein giftiger Blick und sie nahmen vor Severus Snape reiß aus, doch Lupin schien in Bezug auf meinen Onkel absolut gar nichts abzuschrecken. Irgendwie seltsam.

„Nur mit der Ruhe," winkte Lupin lässig ab und stand nun direkt vor Snape.

„Ihnen wird die Ruhe gleich vergehen!," knurrte Snape.

„Ach ja, wie?," fragte Lupin und sah Snape dabei so seltsam zufrieden an.

„Glauben sie mir, das wollen sie nicht wissen," zischte Snape bedrohlich.

„Und wenn es im Grunde genau das ist was ich will?," schnurrte Lupin beinahe schon

und ich hatte langsam aber sicher das Gefühl, dass die beiden an ziemlich verschiedene Dinge dachten.

„Ich weiß nicht auf was sie hinaus wollen Lupin," sagte Snape nun wieder etwas neutraler, wohl weil er nicht sonderlich viel mit Lupins Antwort anfangen konnte.

„Wir werden sehen," grinste der DADA Lehrer verschmitzt.

„Was werden wir sehen?," fauchte Snape erneut und die gefährliche Ader auf seiner Stirn begann wieder zu pochen.

„Na das auf was ich hinaus will," meinte Lupin darauf, als ob er nicht verstehen könnte warum Snape es nicht begriff.

„Und das wäre?!!," schnaubte mein Onkel wütend.

„Wir werden sehen," lächelte Lupin.

„LUPIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!," schrie Severus dann ungehemmt und war offensichtlich bereit dem DADA Lehrer so einige Knochen zu brechen. Die Klasse während dessen schien mir hin und hergerissen zwischen dem Wunsch laut zu lachen oder sich schleunigst irgendwo zu verkriechen.

„Ist ja gut, reg dich nicht auf. Also du musst dich jetzt konzentrieren, es ist sehr wichtig, ja?," fragte der Ex-Gryffindor und legte doch tatsächlich eine Hand an Snapes WANGE! Mein Onkel schien daraufhin wie erstarrt. „Ok, also denk bitte zuerst nach bevor du antwortest ja? Es hängt schließlich einiges davon ab. Also....," Lupin holte noch einmal tief Luft.

Und mit ihm irgendwie die ganze Klasse, außer Snape, der schien das Atmen irgendwie ganz vergessen zu haben.

Ich platzte fast vor Neugierde was den so unglaublich wichtig war, das Dumbeldore sogar extra Lupin schickte um es Snape mitzuteilen und dann auch noch während des Unterrichts. Man konnte nur für Lupin hoffen das es sich wirklich um etwas sehr wichtiges handelte, andernfalls würde er wohl ohne jegliche Rücksicht, mit Haut und Haaren von einem sehr wütendem Tränkemeister gefressen werden. Außerdem fragte ich mich langsam aber sicher ob Lupin nicht vergessen hatte, das er und Snape sich nicht allein in diesem Raum befanden.

„....Dumbeldore lässt fragen, ob du lieber Hühnchen oder Fisch zu Mittag willst?," beendete Lupin seinen Satz und sah seinem Gegenüber abwartend in die Augen.

Ich wäre um ein Haar vom Stuhl gefallen und mit mir wohl so ziemlich der ganze Rest der Klasse. War das ein Scherz? Ich meine das konnte doch fast nur einer sein oder?! Zugegeben, nicht der Beste und wahrscheinlich auch Lupins letzter, aber man würde diese Aktion nicht so schnell wieder vergessen.

Alle Augen waren nun wie in einer Art Starrwettbewerb auf unseren Poisenmaster gerichtet, der sich bislang immer noch keinen Millimeter vom Fleck bewegt hatte.

„Das ist ein Scherz," stellte Snape in ruhigem Tonfall fest. Zu ruhig wenn ihr mich fragt, viel zu ruhig.

„Ja," bestätigte Lupin das ganze und hatte dabei immer noch seine Hand auf Snapes Wange.

Ich glaubte sogar zu sehen wie Lupin zärtlich mit dem Daumen über Severus Wangenknochen strich.

Dann ging alles sehr schnell. Der Kopf meines Paten Onkels wurden innerhalb von Sekunden feuerrot und niemand kann mir erzählen, dass das gesund sein soll.

Lupin ließ seine Hand blitz schnell in Snapes Nacken gleiten. „Happy Halloween, Severus," war das letzte was er sagte, ehe er etwas tat, das mich tatsächlich vom Stuhl fallen ließ. Er zog Severus in einer einzige geschmeidigen Bewegung nach vorne und KÜSSTE ihn!!

Die Luft schien regelrecht zu brennen. Lupin lächelte in den kurzen Kuss und Snape hatte einfach nur vor schreck die Augen aufgerissen.

Als der braunhaarige den unschuldigen Kuss beendet hatte, zwinkerte er noch mal kurz in Potters Richtung, bevor er zur Tür hinaus stürmte. Und das keine Sekunde zu früh, denn Snape war wieder aus seiner Erstarrung erwacht!!

„Dafür werde ich sie Nackt in eine Schlangengrube werfen!!," schrie Severus, ehe er Lupin hinterher hetzte.

„Ersteres klingt schon mal nicht schlecht!," hörte man von draußen Lupins Stimme.

„Wenn ich sie erwische!!," fauchte Snape und schien mit einmal von Null auf Hundert zu beschleunigen. Ich wusste gar nicht das mein Onkel so sportlich war. Respekt.

„Beiß mich, schlag mich, gib mir Tiernamen," hallte Lupins Antwort lachen durch die dunklen Kerkergänge.

„Ich werde dich KO schlagen, du elender Werwolf!," schrie Severus zurück und war damit, ebenso wie Lupin, vollkommen außer Sicht- und Hörweite verschwunden.

Das war wohl das erste mal in der Geschichte das Slytherin und Gryffindor sich Mucksmäuschen still und ohne jegliches Gezeter, im gleichen Raum befanden. Irgendwie wusste keiner so recht wie er jetzt reagieren sollte. Ich spürte die Blicke der Slytherins auf mir, um zu sehen wie ich mit der Sache umging. Es war seltsam und schien mir irgendwie Weltfremd. Und damit meine ich nicht nur Lupins Verhalten, was ja mehr als nur neben der Spur war, sondern auch die Reaktion welche mein Onkel daraufhin gezeigt hatte. Die beiden waren regelrecht kindisch und das ist eine Eigenschaft die mein Onkel so weit ich weiß noch nie wirklich an den Tag gelegt hatte. Das ganze war so skurril, so.............................................. schrecklich............................................................................komisch. Ja genau es war witzig, nein, zum totlachen.

Und wie aufgrund eines geistigen Startschusses fing ich an zu lachen und mit mir schon mal ganz Slytherin. Auch Potter und die restlichen Gryffindors stimmten gleich mal mit ein und so geschah es, dass unsere beiden Häuser, meines und Potters, das erste mal ehrlich zusammen über etwas lachten. Ein erster Schritt? Oder doch nur die Ausnahme von der Regel, wie man so schön sagt.

Wir werden sehen.

Zumindest musste ich jetzt kein lästiges Gespräch mehr mit Onkel Severus führen.

Auch wenn ich nach neusten Erkenntnissen gar nicht mehr so abgeneigt wäre

-grins-

So das war's auch schon wieder.

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr schreibt mir mega fleißig reviews!!!!!

Bussi Ashumaniel


	13. Der Feind in meinem Bett

Hallo alle zusammen!! Und da bin ich wieder, noch rechtzeitig vor Weihnachten! 

-freu- Ich hoffe euch gefällt mein kleines Weihnachtsgeschenk –zwinker-

Unsere beiden Schnuckel kommen sich in diesem Kapitel wieder ein klein wenig näher. –gg-

Eure Reviews waren auch wieder einfach umwerfend!!! Ihr seid echt die besten auch wenn ich mit ziemlicher Sicherheit Gefahrlaufe mich hier zu wiederholen. Aber man kann es ja auch nicht oft genug sagen! –smile-

-knuddel-

Leider habe ich dieses mal nicht die nötige Zeit um auf jeden review einzeln einzugehen, da ich mich ziemlich im weihnachts- und Mathe Stress befinde. Es wundert mich sowieso wie ich zeit gefunden habe dieses Kapitel hier zu schreiben.

-gg-

Es tut mir echt leid und ich hoffe ihr seid mir nicht böse. Das nächste Kapitel werde ich in den Ferien schreiben und dort werde ich auch wieder genauer auf eure Reviews eingehen, ganz großes Indianer Ehrenwort.

Ich möchte also an jeden einzelnen Reviewer ein ganz großes Danke aussprechen!!!

**(Schnuckiputz, Gugie28 **_danke meine Maus_**, NathalyaKiaraMcElwood, Amunet, Silent04, Truemmerlotte **_zu letzt bin ich an deinen schlechten Noten schuld–gg- -knuddel-_**LunaLupin, Moin, Flerina, blub, pandoradoggis, Merrick **_–kuss hand auffang- -freu- -eine kuss hand zurück werf-_

Eure Revies waren alle Großartig und ich hatte nicht selten Lachtränen in den Augen. Es ist einfach beschwingend eure Rückmeldungen zu lesen und sie helfen mir auch immer beim überspringen dieser kleinen Mauer in meinem Kopf, die ich immer am Anfang eines Kapitel habe.

Ich bin vollkommen entzückt von euch!

Ich hoffe das ihr auch an dem neuen Kapitel wieder gefallen finden werdet und mir natürlich wieder ganz lieb reviewed.

-knuddel-

eure Ashumaniel

Kapitel 13: Der Feind in meinem Bett 

Nachdem wir uns alle langsam wieder beruhigt hatten und es auch nicht so aussah, als ob einer der beiden Professoren so bald wieder auftauchen würde, entschieden wir uns dazu die Stunde zu beenden und elegant die Kurve zu kratzen.

Es waren wilde Diskussionen ausgebrochen, über das was da gerade passiert war. Die Schüler, vollkommen egal ob Slytherin oder Gryffindor, diskutierten wild durcheinander und bekamen sich gar nicht mehr ein. Aber wer hätte ihnen das auch verübeln können, schließlich bekam man nicht alle Tage zu sehen wie Snape geküsst wird. Wenn ich es mir genau überlege bekommt man es nie zu sehen. Selbst ich habe noch nie gesehen wie mein Onkel jemanden küsste oder geküsst wurde. Das war schon ein Ereignis und es würde sich mit Sicherheit wie ein Lauffeuer in ganz Hogwarts verbreiten.

Bei der ganzen Aktion schien es sich wohl nur um einen etwas dumm geratenen Scherz von Lupin zu handeln, doch so wie ich die Lästermäuler dieser Schule kannte, würde mein Onkel spätestens Morgen eine mega heiße Affäre mit Lupin haben. Merlin, ich wünschte ich würde Severus Gesicht sehen, wenn er dann selbst von dem Getratsche wind bekommt.

Ich selbst beteiligte mich nicht an den hitzigen Gesprächen sondern packte gemächlich meine Schulsachen wieder ein und hoffte dabei, dass der restliche Tag mit etwas weniger Aufregung gepfeffert war, denn ansonsten würde ich am Abend vollkommen am Ende sein.

Die Schultasche über meine Schulter werfend, machte ich mich auf den Weg Richtung Ausgang, als mich etwas oder besser gesagt jemand, am Arm zurück hielt. Im ersten Moment dachte ich schon es wäre Potter und drehte mich wie aus Reflex mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, das sich wie von selbst dort hin stahl, um. Doch vor mir stand nicht Potter, sondern das Schlammblut. Leicht enttäuscht verzog ich das Gesicht und sah sie dabei so herablassend wie möglich an.

„Na, hast du jemand anderes erwartet?," grinste mich die elende Besserwisserin an.

„Jeder andere wäre mir lieber gewesen," schnarrte ich zurück.

„Natürlich Malfoy," erwiderte sie sarkastisch.

„Was willst du?!," blaffte ich sie an, da ich langsam aber sicher die Geduld verlor und streichelte Zeitgleich über das kleine Köpfchen von Calvin. Denn ich war wirklich nicht scharf darauf heute noch mal auf den kalten Boden gedrückt zu werden.

„Du bist doch Vertrauensschüler?," fragte sie direkt.

„Und?," gab ich entnervt zurück.

„Das bedeutet du hast ein Einzelzimmer. Gut," sagte sie mehr zu sich selbst als zu mir.

„Hör zu Granger, sag mir endlich was du willst oder ich bin weg. Ich hab nämlich wahrlich besseres zu tun, als mit erbärmlichen Gryffindors rumzuhängen," zischte ich sie an und wollte mich bereits zum gehen abwenden, da ich jegliche Lust auf Konversation verloren hatte.

„Auch Harry ist ein Gryffindor," bemerkte sie und lächelte dabei so verschmitzt.

„Na und?," gab ich zurück, doch irgendwie klang es jämmerlich, so schwach und piepsend. Was wohl daher rührte das ich mir erwischt vorkam. Verdammter Mist!

„Er kommt dich heute Abend besuchen, um 21Uhr, wenn das recht ist?," ging sie zielstrebig weiter im Text.

„Wieso?," versuchte ich mich darin den Unwissenden zu markieren.

„Um dir zu zeigen wie wenig Grund du wirklich hast um eifersüchtig zu sein," antwortete sie und schritt dann eiligst an mir vorbei.

Ich stand immer noch da, wie vom Donner gerührt! Sie wusste es! Sie wusste das ich eifersüchtig war und wahrscheinlich auch das ich geweint hatte! Potter dieser blöde Arsch, war doch Sonnenklar das er alles seinen Freunden erzählen würde! Ich könnte ihn erwürgen und das werde ich wohl auch tun. Was sagte das Schlammblut doch gleich? 21Uhr? Ich werde ein Gemetzel veranstalten! –muahahahahahaha-

„Eh Draco, geht's dir gut?," fragte Blaise hinter mir und ich fuhr erschrocken herum.

„Verdammt schleich dich doch nicht immer so an!," fluchte ich.

„Sorry alter, aber ich dachte ich sollte dich mal darauf aufmerksam machen, dass wenn du dich nicht langsam mal beeilst, auch noch zur zweiten Stunde zu spät kommen wirst," eröffnete mir Blaise im Plauderton.

Erschrocken sah ich auf die Uhr und musste mit Missmut feststellen, dass Blaise leider recht hatte. Ohne mich noch einmal an meinen besten Freund zu wenden, rannte ich los, auf direktem Weg zu den Gewächshäusern. Ich hatte nämlich Kräuterkunde bei Professor Sprout. Ich wusste wir würde heute Alraunen durch nehmen und wenn ich da als letzter auftauchen würde, wäre ich gezwungen die Rosa Würfel als Ohrenschutz zu tragen. Und auf diese Peinlichkeit wollte ich wenn nur irgendwie möglich, doch lieber verzichten.

Ich rannte also eilig durch die langen Gänge in Richtung Gewächshäuser entlang, als ich plötzlich mit einem ziemlich gehetzt aussehenden Severus zusammen stieß.

„Aua," maulte ich und sah in ein wenig böse an.

„Tut mir Leid Draco, aber ich hab es eilig," erwiderte er im Flüsterton und wollte schon wieder davon rauschen.

„Und hast du es Lupin auch richtig besorgt," warf ich ihm lässig entgegen und ein selbst für meine Verhältnisse teuflisches Grinsen stahl sich auf meine Lippen.

Mein Onkelchen blieb daraufhin wie angewurzelt stehen und sah mich aus einem kalkweißen Gesicht an.

„Du weißt schon, die Prügel die du ihm angedroht hast," erläuterte ich und setzte dabei ein so unschuldiges Lächeln auf, das es wohl fast schon wieder Unheimlich auf meine Umgebung gewirkt hatte.

„Prügel? Ach so, ja klar!," antwortete er und entließ dabei die Luft die er wohl unbewusst vorher angehalten hatte. Er schien nun sichtlich erleichtert. Das war echt zu gut um war zu sein.

„Du solltest deine Gedanken aus der Gosse holen. Ich will wirklich nicht wissen an was du gerade Gedacht hast," säuselte ich und versuchte dabei gar nicht erst zu verbergen wie sehr mich diese Unterhaltung doch amüsierte.

„Und das will mir doch allen ernstes ein pubertierender Teenager sagen, ja?," schnarrte er zurück und schien mir dabei ein klein wenig beleidigt zu sein. Ich lächelte unwillkürlich.

„Sei doch nicht sauer Onkel Severus, aber du musst zu geben, Lupin's Auftritt zwingt einen nahezu zu solchen Kommentaren. Eine solche Chance ungenutzt verstreichen zu lassen, wäre vollkommen untypisch für Slytherin. Du siehst also, ich handle lediglich nach deinem Vorbild," erklärte ich gelassen.

„Ich hasse es wenn du recht hast," zischte er mir entgegen, doch bereits im nächsten Moment lächelte er schon wieder und strich mir leicht über den Kopf.

„Was wollte Lupin damit bezwecken?," fragte ich weiter, während ich meine Frisur wieder in Ordnung brachte.

„Warum hast du Potter verteidigt?," fragte er zurück.

„Lenk nicht vom Thema ab," quiekte ich mehr oder weniger und schlug mir dabei mental eine rein.

„Aha," war alles was er daraufhin sagte. Er sagte es vollkommen neutral und auch sein Gesicht hielt sich in einem Ausdruck, der nichts über das was gerade in seinem inneren vorging, verriet.

„Aha, was?," meinte ich patzig und verschränkte die Hände vor der Brust.

Daraufhin fing er an zu lachen.

„Was ist so witzig?"," fauchte ich und kam mir dabei doch sehr verarscht vor.

„Du bist wirklich Lucius Sohn," quetschte er zwischen ein paar Lachern hervor.

„Welch überraschende Erkenntnis," entgegnete ich ihm sarkastisch und schob dabei trotzig meine Unterlippe vor.

„Sei nicht zickig," lacht er unbeirrt weiter. Zickig?! Ich konnte es nicht fassen! Ich meine, wenn Potter so etwas über mich sagte ist das eine Sache, aber mein eigener Patenonkel?! Außerdem sollte er mal lieber vor seiner eigenen Türe kehren. Ihr könnt euch echt nicht vorstellen was am morgen ab geht, wenn Severus nicht seine geliebten Nusshörnchen bekommt. Dann ist echt der Teufel los. Also wenn ich zickig bin, was bei Salazar Slytherin ist dann er?!!

Das war echt nicht mehr witzig, die Schmerzgrenze war nun aber wirklich erreicht und ich begann schon wieder ungesund wütend zu werden. Ich setzte bereits zu einer gepfefferten Antwort an, als auf einmal Lupin's Stimme um die Ecke hallte.

„Severus, wo bist du denn abgeblieben?," rief er und klang dabei irgendwie seltsam. Mein Onkel zuckte daraufhin erschrocken zusammen und ich bedachte ihn mit einem leicht verwirrten Blick.

„Also dann, ich muss gehen. Pass auf dich auf und sei um Himmelswillen anständig!," flüsterte er wieder und rannte im nächsten Moment auch schon davon. Ich blieb zurück. Allein und ziemlich verwirrt. Ich meine kann das sein? Snape auf der Flucht? Vor Lupin?

Und was meint er mit „bleib um Himmelswillen anständig"? Da war doch definitiv etwas im Busch. Nicht das neuerdings nicht sowieso überall etwas im Busch war und es mich echt nicht wundern würde, wenn es bald zum großen Knall käme.

„Oh, hallo Mr.Malfoy," riss mich die Stimme von Lupin aus meinen Gedanken.

„Professor," entgegnete ich ihm knapp und nickte ihm kurz zu. Er sah mich daraufhin einfach nur an und schien innerlich eine Art Kampf auszutragen. Er wollte definitiv etwas sagen, doch was auch immer es war, es schien ihm sehr schwer zu fallen es über die Lippen zu bekommen. Er starrte nervös auf seine Schuhe und hantierte unruhig mit seinen Händen herum. Irgendwann hatte ich dann Mitleid und außerdem bekam ich da so eine Ahnung was er mich fragen wollte.

„Professor Snape ist da entlang," sagte ich in meiner typisch leicht überheblichen Art und wies mit dem Finger meiner linken Hand in die Richtung in der mein Onkel vor wenigen Minuten verschwunden war.

„Danke," flüsterte mir unser DADA-Lehrer zu und als er sich zum gehen umwandte konnte ich deutlich seine geröteten Wangen erkennen. Schon seltsam das ganze. Es scheint ihm, dafür sprechen zumindest die Tatsachen, nichts auszumachen Severus vor der ganzen Klasse zu küssen, aber mich hier auf dem verlassenen Gang einfach zu fragen wo er sich befindet, da wird er rot wie kein zweiter. Tja, das bestätigt nur meine Theorie das alle Gryffindors einen an der Klatsche haben. JA auch HARRY POTTER! Auf eine süße Art und weise. Irgendwie. So halt, ihr wisst schon. Nicht süß im sinne von süß süß, halt süß. Ihr versteht doch was ich meine oder?

Ah! Lassen wir das!

Denn plötzlich ertönte das Klingeln und ich musste mit entsetzen feststellen das ich wohl oder übel schon wieder zu spät kommen würde. Das Leben war ungerecht! Und ich hasse rosa, erst recht in Würfelform!

2 Minuten später kam ich im Gewächshaus 3 an und war wie ich feststellte doch nicht der letzte. Allerdings handelte es sich bei dem noch fehlenden leider um Professor Sprout selbst und so hatte ich mich leider zu früh gefreut. Ich würde wohl nicht um die lästigen und oberpeinlichen Ohrenschoner herum kommen. –schluchz-

Ich schnappte mir also die doofen Dinger und marschierte mit schreckensverbreitender Miene zu dem einzigen noch freien Platz. Und der Sadismus der Welt schien grenzenlos zu sein, den dieser befand sich ausgerechnet neben Parkinson, die mich schon wieder so schwärmerisch ansah, dass es einem echt anders werden konnte.

„Hier ist noch ein Platz frei Draco," rief sie mir freudig entgegen. „Hör auf hier so rumzuschreien Parkinson! Da es ohnehin der einzige noch nicht besetzte Platz ist, werde ich mich auch ohne dein peinliches Gequietsche dort niederlassen," zischte ich sie feindselig an.

Doch wie immer überging sie meinen bissigen Ton. „Was war den heute Morgen am Frühstückstisch? Geht es dir wieder besser?," fragte sie mich nachdem ich mich neben ihr niedergelassen hatte. „Es war nichts, und wenn ginge es dich nichts an," erwiderte ich kalt.

„Tut mir leid. Magst du vielleicht tauschen?," redete sie munter weiter, worauf ich sie nur fragend anblickte. „Was tauschen?," erkundigte ich mich. „Na die Ohrenschoner. Ich weiß doch das du pink nicht sonderlich magst, und wenn du willst kannst du gerne meine haben," lächelte sie mich freundlich an und zum ersten mal hatte ich dabei nicht das Gefühl, dass mir jeden Augenblick gleich das Essen hochkommen würde.

„Ok," meinte ich knapp und überreichte ihr zeitgleich diese peinlichen Dinger, die man uns Schülern doch tatsächlich zumutete. Sie nahm sie entgegen und gab mir dann ihre.

Irgendwie fühlte sich das ganze komisch an. Anscheinend war auch bei Parkinson etwas im Busch. Was mich eigentlich nicht hätte wundern dürfen, denn nach der Sache mit Potter und der Szene die Lupin hingelegt hatte, war Parkinsons Verhalten eher harmlos.

Aber dennoch verwirrte es mich doch sehr. Bei näherer Überlegung fiel mir auch auf das sie meinen Vornamen korrekt benutzt hatte, statt dieser albernen Abkürzungen und der gleichen.

Weiterns fiel mir auch die Art wie sie neben mir saß auf. Sie sah mich zwar immer noch an wie ein Groupie und es fehlte nicht fiel und sie würde wohl sabbern, aber sie hing nicht mehr an mir wie eine Klette. Was ihre Anwesenheit schon um einiges angenehmer gestaltete.

„Danke," sagte ich in Gedanken wohl mehr zu mir selbst als zu ihr, aber es schien ihr nichts auszumachen. Sie nickte mir lächelnd zu und legte die pinken Würfel vor sich auf den Tisch.

„Wo ist Blaise?," fragte ich nach einer Weile.

Im ersten Moment kam sie mir ein wenig überrascht vor, wohl weil ich sie von mir aus angesprochen habe, denn das, muss ich zugeben, tu ich so gut wie nie. Meist ignoriere ich sie und versuche ihrem Klammergriff zu entgehen. Doch wo kein Klammergriff ist, muss man auch keinem entgehen, oder?

„Er ist auf der Krankenstation. Er hat gesagt er hätte Kopfschmerzen und wolle sich für diese Stunde entschuldigen lasse," erklärte sie wie ein Kind das ein Gedicht auswendig gelernt hatte und es nun stolz seinen Eltern vortrug. Ich glaube ich hätte ihr vielleicht doch ein klein wenig mehr Beachtung schenken sollen. Denn bei ihrer Begeisterung hätte man meinen können, es wäre Weihnachten oder so.

„Ach so," kommentierte ich.

„Wo bleibt Professor Sprout?," meinte sie und blickte sich neugierig um. Ich tat es ihr gleich, wunderte ich mich doch auch nicht wenig über das seltene zu spät kommen der alten Kräuterhexe. „Keine Ahnung, vielleicht wurde sie auch von Lupin geküsst und liegt nun kotzend auf der Krankenstation," sagte ich und ließ mich dabei wieder auf meinen Hinter plumpsen. „Weißt du warum Lupin das gemacht hat?," fragte sie mich.

„Weil er bescheuert ist?," antwortete ich nahe zu automatisch. „Meinst du er könnte sich vielleicht in Snape verliebt haben?," überging sie meine Aussage vollkommen. „Das ist nicht dein ernst Parkinson," lachte ich gekünstelt auf. Irgendwie fühlte ich mich bei diesem Gedanken seltsam. „Wieso nicht? Ich bin mir sicher das hinter diesem angeblichen „Scherz" mehr steckt als wir alle glauben," sagte sie bestimmt und dabei trat ein so verträumtes Glimmen in ihre Augen. Wie ich Parkinson kannte, plante sie wohl bereits die Hochzeit der beiden durch. Lächerlich.

„Bald findet der Halloweenball statt," sagte Parkinson als sie wieder mit ihren Gedanken im hier und jetzt war, und sah mich dabei eindringlich an.

In meinem innern verkrampfte es sich, und ich hatte doch allen ernstes für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde geglaubt Parkinson hätte sich geändert oder zumindest gebessert.

„Und?," zischte ich. „Weißt du schon mit wem du hingehst?," fragte sie neugierig. „Nein," erwiderte ich so kalt wie möglich und sah ihr dabei demonstrativ nicht ins Gesicht.

„Hmm, ich auch nicht. Aber du könntest doch mit Potter gehen," schlug sie vor und in diesem Moment brach ohne jeden Zweifel der letzte Rest meines so mühevoll erstellten Weltbildes zusammen. PANSY PARKINSON schlug mir vor mit jemanden anderes außer ihr zu einem Ball zu gehen und dann auch noch Potter!!!

Halt Moment! Wie kommt sie auf Potter?

„Wieso Potter?," fragte ich und verengte dabei meine Augen misstrauisch zu schmalen Schlitzen. „Blaise meinte du magst ihn sehr. Seid ihr eigentlich ein Paar?," erkundigte sie sich munter weiter, nahezu so als würden wir uns über das Wetter unterhalten.

Und seltsamerweise regte es mich überhaupt nicht auf, dass sie etwas von der Sache mit Potter wusste. Ich war eher irritiert aufgrund ihrer verdächtig ruhigen Reaktion darauf.

„Ich weiß nicht was wir sind. Aber es scheint dir nicht sehr viel auszumachen," erwiderte ich und bedachte Pansy dabei mit einem eindringlichem Blick. „Da irrst du dich. Ich habe geweint als ich es gehört habe. Aber eigentlich ist es ja egal, ich weiß ja das du mich nicht magst," flüsterte sie beinahe und zum ersten mal in meinem Leben tat mir mein Verhalten ihr gegenüber leid.

Ich hatte in ihr immer nur die Nervensäge gesehen, die Tussi welche mir wie ein Schoßhündchen immer hinterher rannte und mich anhimmelte. Und da in Kräuterkunde sah ich sie zum ersten mal als ein Mädchen das wahrscheinlich sehr viel gelitten hat wegen mir und dennoch nie wirklich etwas gesagt hatte. Sie hatte all meine Gemeinheiten erduldet, und warum? Nur um in meiner Nähe sein zu können und um ohnehin nur weiter vom mir beschimpft zu werden. Die Tatsache das ich ihr das alles wirklich wert zu sein scheine, traf mich seltsam tief und unvorbereitet, und ehe ich mich versah hatte ich mich auch schon zu ihr hirnübergebeugt und ihr einen kleinen keuschen Kuss auf die Wange gehaucht.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie starrte mich regelrecht entsetzt an.

„Es tut mir leid das du traurig bist und es stimmt nicht das ich dich nicht mag. Ich weiß ich habe es dir oft gesagt und ich muss auch zugeben, dass ich es teilweise auch so gemeint habe.

Aber wenn du dich weniger wie ein Groupie, sondern wie jetzt, mehr als Freundin benimmst, kann ich ehrlich sagen das ich dich sogar ganz gut leiden kann," versuchte ich ihr zu erklären und hoffte das sie es auch richtig verstehen würde.

„Wirklich?," schluchzte sie beinahe. „Wehe du fängst an zu heulen," meinte ich streng. Sie lächelte mich daraufhin wieder an und es war ein ganz neues Lächeln von ihr, eines das ich gern sah und wo ich stolz war der Grund dafür zu sein.

Sprout war immer noch nicht aufgetaucht, stattdessen kam Lupin nach einer Weile herein und verkündete das die Stunde entfallen würde. Toll dachte ich mir und das fällt denen natürlich erst wieder ein nachdem sie uns ganze 25 Minuten haben hier warten lassen. Warten auf nichts und wieder nichts.

Lupin sah irgendwie seltsam aus der Wäsche. Sein Haar sah auffallend unordentlich aus und sein Gesicht wies eine unnatürlich Röte auf. Bei seinem Anblick kamen mir Pansy's Worte wieder in den Sinn und der Gedanke ob vielleicht eine Spur Wahrheit in ihnen lag.

Ich wartet bis Pansy ihr Zeug zusammen hatte und ging dann mit ihr Richtung Ausgang. Als wir jedoch an Lupin vorbei gingen hielt ich an.

„Nach ihrer Erscheinung zu urteilen haben sie Professor Snape gefunden," lächelte ich ihn zuckersüß an. Er schien mir im ersten Moment recht unschlüssig darüber zu sein, was er mir nun darauf antworten sollte und auch seine noch mehr errötenden Wangen sprachen eine eindeutige Sprache. Jetzt musste man diese Sprach nur noch verstehen können.

„Ehm, ja ich habe ihn gefunden, aber ich wüsste nicht was das mit meiner Erscheinung zu tun haben sollte, Mr.Malfoy," erwiderte mir Lupin mit leicht wackelige Stimme. Merlin, Gryffindors hatten echt keine Beherrschung in solchen Dingen.

„Natürlich nicht," entgegnete ich und meine Aussage ertrank dabei förmlich in Sarkasmus. Ich schenkte Lupin noch ein wissendes Grinsen und verließ dann mit Pansy im Schlepptau das Gewächshaus.

Zurück blieb ein ziemlich verdatterte DADA-Professor, wie ich aus den Augenwinkeln noch schnell erkennen konnte.

Der Rest des Tages verlief ohne besondere Vorkommnisse. Blaise ließ sich zum Mittagessen wieder Blicken und quetschte mich nahezu brutal über Pansy aus und warum ich denn so nett zu ihr sei. Ich erklärte es ihm gelangweilt, ließ allerdings den Teil mit meinem schlechten Gewissen und so lieber Außen vor. Dann kam der Nachmittags Unterricht und schlussendlich war Feierabend.

Und das bedeutete Potter würde bald vorbei kommen und zwar in nicht weniger als einer Stunde. Ich weiß ich wollte eigentlich wütend auf Potter sein, doch jetzt war ich einfach nur noch tierisch nervös . Alles in mir kribbelte wie wahnsinnig und ich wusste einfach nicht was ich anziehen sollte.

„In einer Stunde kommt er" war der einzige Gedanke der mich noch beherrschte. Ich war so was von nervös, ich hatte mich sage und schreibe 12 mal umgezogen in dieser Stunde, doch irgendwie gefiel mir nichts so richtig. Am ende hatte ich mich für eine verwaschene Jeans und ein rotes ärmelloses Shirt entschieden. Nicht wirklich zufrieden, aber besser als nichts, setzte ich mich dann auf mein Bett und wartete also. Noch genau 10 Minuten und dann..... Hmm, was eigentlich? Ich wusste nicht genau was Potter vor hatte, und das behagte mir ganz und gar nicht. Klar ich bin ja nicht blöd, auch wenn ich manchmal auf der Leitung stehe, ich wusste in welche Richtung Potter's Vorhaben wohl ungefähr gehen würde, doch Einzelheiten und wie weit das ganze gehen wird, blieb mir verborgen.

Ich bemerke hier, das ich es hasse wenn ich etwas nicht weiß.

Ich hatte das Gefühl als wäre die Zeit stehen geblieben, und das auf eine äußerst unangenehme Art und Weise. Die Minuten und Sekunden schlichen nur so dahin und ich hatte das Gefühl als müsste ich jeden Augenblick vor Ungeduld explodieren. Noch 5 Minuten.

Ich fing an auf meinen Nägeln zu kauen, was ich seit meinem 9 Lebensjahr nicht mehr gemacht hatte. Verdammt, fluchte ich, wie lange dauert das denn noch. Mein herum Gehfluche brachte die Zeit jedoch auch nicht dazu schneller zu vergehen. Und so wartete ich halt. Ungeduldig, und inzwischen schon leicht gereizt.

Endlich nach einer schier endlosen Wartezeit klopfte es an meiner Zimmertür. Freudiger als ich eigentlich vorhatte öffnete ich die Tür.

Und da stand er, Harry Potter höchst persönlich. Er lehnte lässig am Türrahmen und lächelte mich äußerst verführerisch an. Beim bloßen Gedanken daran wurden mir bereits die Knie weich und nun da ich es direkt vor mir hatte, dieses einfach umwerfende Lächeln, drohte ich doch echt das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Mit aller Selbstbeherrschung die sich auftreiben ließ, versuchte ich dies jedoch zu verhindern. So etwas peinliches konnte ich unmöglich geschehen lassen, war das ganze an sich doch schon peinlich genug. Da brauchte es solche Zwischenfälle nun wirklich nicht.

Ich sah ihn also an, bzw. mehr durch ihn durch, da ich mich ja aufs „nicht bewusstlos werden" konzentrierte. Auch von seiner Seite kam erst mal keine erwähnenswerte Reaktion. Aber schlussendlich schien es ihm dann wohl doch zu blöd zu werden, als ich ihn nach fast 5 langen Minuten immer noch nicht in mein Zimmer gebeten hatte.

Er stieß sich vom Türrahmen ab und schob sich an mir vorbei in mein Zimmer, dabei ließ er es sich nicht nehmen, und ich weiß das war Absicht, mich mit seiner Hüfte zu streifen. Dabei stellten sich bei mir alle Haare auf und ein leichte Schauer durchfuhr meinen Körper. Langsam schloss ich die Tür und sah schüchtern zu Boden. Harry hatte es sich bereits auf meinem Bett bequem gemacht. „Alles ok?," fragte er etwas besorgt und sah mich dabei mit einem Hundeblick an, das ich ihn am liebsten angesprungen hätte. „Ähm, klar, warum nicht?," entgegnete ich leicht stockend. „Und warum stehst du dann so weit weg?," fragte er mit spitzbübischem Grinsen. „Tu ich ja gar nicht," meinte ich und setzte mich demonstrativ neben ihn aufs Bett. Es gab schließlich nichts vor dem ich hätte Angst haben müssen. Oder?

Tja, nun saß ich also neben ihm. Und jetzt?, fragte ich mich. Er schien wohl schon zu wissen wie es weitergehen sollte, denn er hatte so einen verträumten und zugleich selbstsicheren Blick in den Augen. Und meine Vermutung wurde auch sogleich von ihm bestätigt, als er zärtlich über meine Wange streichelte.

Unbewusst und eigentlich auch total ungewollt zuckte ich bei dieser Berührung zurück. Worauf Harry seine Hand wieder weg nahm und mich entschuldigend ansah. „Tut mir leid, ich will dich zu nichts drängen. Ich habe dich den ganzen Tag über so vermisst. Genau genommen vermisse ich dich schon seit fast über 7 Monate," flüsterte er mir betreten zu. Es schien ihn echt getroffen zu haben, meine Reaktion meine ich. Dabei hatte ich es doch gar nicht so gemeint, doch ich wusste nicht so ganz wie ich es ihm sagen sollte. Aber ich wollte es ihm sagen, unbedingt. Denn ich war mir langsam sicher das er mich wirklich mag und das wie es schien schon 7 Monate lang. Mein Herz machte bei diesem Gedanken einen Luftsprung. Da ich aber nicht wusste wie ich meinen Gefühlen am besten mit Worten Ausdruck verleihen sollte, entschloss ich mich kurzer Hand die Sache anders zu regeln. Ich war total unsicher, wollte es jetzt aber tun, und so beugte ich mich zu Harry hinauf und küsste ihn. Nur ganz leicht, es war auch mehr ein leichtes streifen der Lippen als ein richtiger Kuss, aber es fühlte sich trotzdem unendlich schön an. Er hatte so eine Aktion von seitens meiner Wenigkeit wohl nicht erwartet, denn er sah im ersten Moment recht überrascht drein.

Was sich jedoch recht schnell wieder legte, und er dann ausgiebig dazu über ging mich zu küssen. Wobei er diesmal sehr langsam und vorsichtig vorging. Er küsste mich nur ganz leicht, so in etwa wie ich ihn, und streichelte liebevoll meine Lippen mit seiner Zunge.

Bereitwillig öffnete ich meinen Mund um ihm Einlass zu gewähren, was er jedoch noch vermied. Quälend langsam, so kam es mir zumindest vor, fuhr er mit seinen Lippen meinen Hals entlang und hinterließ mit seiner heißen Zunge kühlende Linien auf meiner erregten Haut. Mein Atem begann sich zu beschleunigen, anfangs wollte ich es noch unterdrücken, gab es dann aber auf. Wenn ich bereits jetzt schon so ins schwitzen gerate, wie werde ich wohl den weiteren Verlauf dieses Abend überstehen, fragte ich mich innerlich. Aber im nächsten Moment waren die Gedanken wieder wie weggeblasen, als ich spürte wie Harry's Zunge in meinen Bauchnabel eintauchte.

Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt wie schnell er da hinuntergewandert war und mein Shirt hochgeschoben hatte, und stöhnte nun vor Überraschung und Lust auf, wobei sich meine Hände in seinem schwarzen Haaren vergruben. Es fühlte sich einfach unglaublich an, jede Berührung seinerseits war als würde ich auf einer Wolke liegen, während zarter Frühlingsregen auf mich nieder rieselte.

Unaufhörlich zog er kleine erotische Kreise mit seiner Zunge auf meiner Haut, die mich steht's aufs neue zum stöhnen brachten. Nun begann er nicht nur mit seiner Zunge sondern auch mit seinen Händen auf Wanderschaft zu gehen. Ich spürte wie er meinen Rücken auf und ab fuhr, dabei meine Wirbelsäule nachzeichnete und mir lauter liebe Sachen ins Ohr flüsterte. Nun fühlte ich auch wie er mich langsam aufs Bett zurück schob, bis ich mich ganz, und liegend, darauf befand.

Leicht barsch, wie ich fand, schob er dann sein Knie zwischen meine Beine, und ich wollte mich schon beschweren als ich plötzlich Harry's Zunge in meinem Mund spürte. Er küsste mich so wie er es auch auf dem Gang getan hatte, bevor er mir gesagt hatte wie sehr er mich mag, und ich schmolz dahin. Alle bedenken waren aus meinem Kopf verschwunden und es zählte nur noch dieser eine Augenblick. Wie in Trance, als wäre es ein endlos schöner Traum nahm ich jede Bewegung seiner Zunge, ja seines ganzen Körpers, der sich nun ganz auf mir nieder gelassen hatte, wahr. Er erkundete meine Mundhöhle und sein Wissensdurst schien unermüdlich.

Nach anfänglichem zögern ließ ich nun auch meine Hände über seinen Körper gleiten, und nach der ersten Zurückhaltung auch tiefere Regionen erkunden. Etwas ängstlich fuhr ich ihm über seinen Hintern, und griff dann auch etwa kräftiger zu als ich das wohlige seufzen vernahm. Unsere Berührungen steigerten ihre Intensität und wurden von Minute zu Minute leidenschaftlicher.

Harry schaltet kurz einen Gang zurück, jedoch nur um mich von meinem Shirt zu befreien. Diese kurze Pause nutzte ich aus, und entledigte auch ihn seines T-shirts.

Daraufhin wollte ich ihn wieder küssen, doch das schien wohl nicht ganz in seinem Sinne abzulaufen. Denn er rutschte langsam an mir herunter, und machte sich dann daran meine Hose mit den Zähnen zu öffnen. Amüsiert schaute ich dem Schauspiel zu. Aber nur kurz, denn als ich ihn da so sah, mit nackten Oberkörper, durch fuhr mich eine Hitze Welle, die mich alles andere vergessen ließ. Sein atemberaubender Waschbrettbauch und die angenehm weiche und wohlgebräunte Haut, die sich gerade an meiner rieb, brachte mich schlicht hin um den Verstand.

Nachdem er mich meine Jeans „beraubt" hatte und ich nur noch in Boxershorts unter ihm lag, zog er sich zu einem erneuten leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu mir hinauf. Jedoch schon nach wenigen Sekunden beendete er ihn und lächelte mich auf eine seltsame Art an.

„Ist etwas?," brachte ich keuchend hervor. „Weißt du eigentlich wie unglaublich schön und süß du bist," sagte er mir direkt ins Gesicht. Augenblicklich lief ich wieder knall rot an. „Lass das doch," meinte ich mit unterdrücktem Stöhnen als ich Harry's Erregung an meinem Schenkel spürte. „Wieso? Wenn es doch stimmt," grinste er. Gott wie mir das gefiel!!!!!!!

„Und was jetzt?," fragte ich unsicher lächelnd.

„Stufe 2," bekam ich als Antwort.

So das war es auch schon wieder. Eigentlich hatte ich ja vor ein eher kurzes Kapitel an dieser Stelle zu schreiben, aber ich denke ihr werdet mir schon nicht böse sein das es dann doch etwas länger geworden ist. –zwinker-

Also vergesst nicht mir einen Review zu hinterlassen –büdde- -büdde-


	14. Unnötige Angst oder Julia die Sonne

Hallo meine lieben Leute!!! Da bin ich wieder –freu- ich hoffe ihr hattet alle wundervolle weihnachten und ich wünsche euch ein ganz tolles neues Jahr –smile-

Habt ihr auch so viel bekommen? Eines der schönsten Geschenke jedoch habt ihr mir mal wieder mit euren zahlreichen reviews gemacht. Ich hab mich wie immer tierisch gefreut.

Ich will mich bzw. euch jetzt aber nicht mehr lange aufhalten. Nur eines noch: seid so lieb und reißt mir nach dem Kapitel nicht den kopf ab, ja? –liebschau- ich weiß die meisten von euch hatten sicher etwas anderes erwartet, aber das kommt noch versprochen. Also nicht böse sein –hundeblick-

Ach ja, ich weiß in Hogwarts gibt es keine elektrische Geräte, aber bei mir gibt es jetzt halt doch welche, um genauer zu sein einen Fernseher. Ich hoffe das macht euch nicht zu viel aus.

Nun aber zu euren reviews, die hab ich ja letztes mal vernachlässigt –das nie wieder tun werd-

**Gugie28:** Hallo Maus –smile- dein review war wie immer sagenhaft, aber was will man von jemanden auch schon anderes erwarten, der solch gute Geschichten schreibt wie du –smile- was deine Drohungen angehen, bevorzuge ich die Quietschentenattacke –grins- ich muss immer grinsen wenn ich dran denke. Echt genial! Wahrscheinlich werde ich besonders nach dem Kapitel in Quietschenten ertrinken -sich schon mal duck-

Hab dich lieb!

knuddel

Ashumaniel

**Schnuckiputz:** freut mich das dir stufe 1 gefallen hat, was jedoch stufe 2 angeht, tja was soll ich sagen. Bitte nicht hauen –lieb schau-

-knuddel-

Ashumaniel

**Lara-Lynx:** Nicht jeder kann ein Engel sein –smile- und wenn du das schon teuflisch fandest, musst du erst mal mein neues Kapitel lesen. –sich brav in die Ecke setz und schäm- -sich stift und Papier hol und brav nächstes chaptie schreib- zufrieden?

Ich beeil mich auch –knuddel-

Ashumaniel

**Leah-07:** danke für deinen review –smile- hab mich wie immer sehr gefreut und ich hoffe du lässt wieder was von dir hören.

Ashumaniel

**Angelfall**: Du hast ein Autogramm von Tom Felton bekommen?!!! Wow! –auch haben will- Das ist ja voll klasse! Tom Felton live, hehe, -schmacht-

Und ich glaub auch das rot ihm steht und zwar gleich am zweitbesten nach gar nichts –grins-

Viel spaß beim neuen Kapitel

-knuddel-

Ashumaniel

**Truemmerlotte:** Ich bin versucht meine Kapitel alle ungefähr gleich lang zu schreiben. Hoffe das ich das auch weiterhin so her bekomme –smile- danke für deinen review.

-knuddel-

Ashumaniel

**Flerina**: Hallo, war wie immer total happy als ich deinen review gelesen habe –smile-

Leider konnte ich ja letztes mal nicht auf die reviews eingehen. So einen Ausfall werde ich in Zukunft aber wenn es nur irgendwie geht vermeiden. –smile-

Ich hoffe dir gefällt das neue Kapitel!!!

-ganz fest drück-

Ashumaniel

**HermyBookworm**: Aufhören? Ich? Wo denkst du hin! So lange ich solch tolle und liebe reviews bekomme, wird mich gewiss nichts so schnell stoppen –grins-

Danke! –smile-

Ashumaniel

**Crazy-Anime:** Es freut mich das es dir gefällt, was die Anzahl der Kapitel angeht, kann ich dir leider keine genauen Angaben machen. Aber ich hab zumindest schon mal Notizen für die nächsten 4 gemacht und ich glaube es werden auch noch ein bisschen mehr. Das heißt natürlich nur wenn es auch erwünscht ist –g-

Vielen lieben dank

Ashumaniel

**Bittersweet Poisen**: ich freue mich über jede Rückmeldung und weiß aus eigener Erfahrung das man nicht immer zeit hat um diese ausführlicher ausfallen zu lassen. Aber wie gesagt, jeder review ist mir herzlich willkommen und für deinen wirst du einmal durchgeknuddelt –smile-

Ashumaniel

**Mooniiiii:** Hallo, war total begeistert als ich gelesen habe das es dir gefällt und ich hoffe das ich dem Entzug zuvor gekommen bin –grins-

Ashumaniel

**Tinadragon**: Hallo –gg- Ja zusammen sind die beiden jetzt ja endlich, zumindest inoffiziell, aber was nicht ist kann ja noch werden, nicht wahr? –evilgrin-

Aber ich verrate nichts –gg- bis dahin hoffe ich du bleibst mir als Leser erhalten und viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel.

Liebe grüßis

Ashumaniel

**Schwarzew:** Da bin ich aber froh das du mich noch brauchst –gg- und ich hoffe ich kann deinen Ansprüchen auch weiterhin gerecht werden –gg-

-smile-

Ashumaniel

**Lia:** Ich freu mich das du meine Geschichte doch noch entdeckt hast –smile-

Und es sei dir alles vergeben, wenn du mir wieder einen review schreibst –zwinker-

Ashumaniel

**Merrick:** Hallo, ich weiß das dein review eigentlich an mein letztes Kapitel ging, aber wenn so ein reviewmuffel, wie du dich nennst, sich schon mal dazu durchringt mir einen zu schreiben, dann kann ich das doch unmöglich unbeantwortet lassen –gg-

Ein mega großes DANKE an dich –knuddel-

Ashumaniel

So das war's dann mal wieder.

Noch schnell ein dickes Knutschi an euch und schon geht es los!

Kapitel 14: Unnötige Angst oder Julia die Sonne 

„Stufe 2?," fragte ich leicht verwirrt. Er lächelte daraufhin nur seltsam und plötzlich spürte ich wie er seine Hand in meine Shorts gleiten ließ. Erschrocken keuchte ich auf, das ging mir einfach zu schnell. Das war schließlich mein...........

Ich wand mich unter ihm und gab ein fast weinerliches NEIN von mir. Augenblicklich zog er seine Hand zurück und richtete sich auf. Ich schämte mich und war gleichzeitig auch total verwirrt, da ich doch eigentlich von ihm berührt werden wollte, was war also mein Problem?

Ich setze mich ebenfalls auf und zog die Beine an meinen Körper. Ich hatte bereits Tränen in meinen Augen, und innerlich verfluchte ich mich. Was war ich doch für ne Heulsuse schalt ich mich selbst. Doch es half nichts, die Tränen rannen.

„Es tut mir leid," hörte ich Harry's betretene Stimme. Toll dachte ich mir, jetzt fühlt er sich auch noch mies, und das alles nur wegen mir und weil ich so ne Heulsuse bin.

„Ich wollte nicht......," begann Harry brach dann aber wieder ab und nahm mich statt dessen in den Arm. Das war's, damit hatte er mich endgültig geschafft. Ich fiel ihm um den Hals und weinte (ja ja ich weiß, schooooon wieder).

Er wiegte mich, so wie er es bereits im Flur getan hatte, wie ein kleines Baby hin und her, während er mir irgend etwas beruhigendes ins Ohr summte. Ich beruhigte mich auch recht schnell wieder, und geriet langsam in eine art Dämmerzustand hinein. Seine Stimme klang so beruhigend, so himmlisch und lullte mich regelrecht ein. Wie ein Traum kam mir das ganze vor.

Nach einer Weile hörte er auf mich zu Wiegen und auch das beruhigende Summen seiner Stimme verschwand. Er drückte mich ein Stückchen von ihm weg, so das er dazu in der Lage war mir ins Gesicht zu sehen. „Bitte," sagte er nur, und sah mich dabei liebevoll an. „Hmm?," gab ich leicht beschämt als Antwort. „Willst du mir denn nicht sagen was dich bedrückt?," erklärte er mir, während er zärtlich über meine Wange strich. „Weiß nicht," gab ich knapp zur Antwort und vergrub mein Gesicht erneut in seiner Brust. „Hab ich dir weh getan?," fragte er und seine Stimme war bei dieser Frage gerade mal ein Flüstern. Er schien wohl Angst vor der Antwort zu haben. Doch ich wollte nicht das er Angst hat, er hatte doch gar keinen Grund!

„Nein!," kam es fast schreiend aus mir heraus. Ich hörte wie er erleichtert ausatmete und spürte denn leichten Wind durch mein Haar streichen. „Sollen wir TV - schauen?," fragte er plötzlich. „Gern," antwortete ich recht überrascht aber auch sehr erleichtert.

Also schaltete er denn Fernseher ein, und wird kuschelten uns gemeinsam unter die Decke. Es war einfach herrlich. Ich fühlte mich ihm in diesem Moment so verbunden. Ich war einfach noch nicht so weit, und er nahm es einfach hin ohne mich zu drängen.

Wir zogen uns allerlei Mist rein, von talk talk talk (was recht witzig war) bis hin zu irgendwelchen Zeichentrick Sachen.

„Wie war eigentlich dein Tag?," erkundigte ich mich nach einer Weile, obgleich es mich nicht wirklich interessierte, denn alles was ich wollte war den Rest meines Lebens hier in seinen Armen zu liegen. „Hmm, na ja du kennst das ja, eben das Übliche. Aber als ob dich das interessiert," entgegnete er mir und ich konnte an meine Wange spüren wie er bei dieser Antwort die Mundwinkel nach oben zog. „Sowieso," lachte ich. „Frag mich doch was du wirklich fragen willst," lachte er zurück. „Weiß außer dem Wiesel und der Granger noch jemand das du bei mir bist?," schoss es so schnell aus mir heraus das ich selbst sehr überrascht darüber war. „Nein, der Rest weiß noch nichts. Soll ich gehen und es ihnen sagen?," fragte er mich und war schon im Begriff aufzustehen. „Untersteh dich," schimpfte ich gespielt und klammerte mich extra fest an ihn damit er nicht die geringste Chance hatte das Bett zu verlassen. „Wie ihr befielt meine Julia," lachte er mir frech ins Gesicht. „Julia? Wer ist hier die Julia!? Doch wohl du Potter!," versuchte ich erzürnt rüber zu bringen, was am Schluss jedoch rauskam war ein einziges Gekichere. Aber das war egal, Harrys Lachen war ohne hin viel lauter. Ich war nämlich, um mich zu rächen, dazu übergegangen ihn zu kitzeln. Wer hätte gedacht das der Mensch so kitzlig ist. Er jauchzte rum wie ein kleines Kind, ich war ja auch so was von gemein. -G-

„Hilfe! Nein, bitte Gnade, ich bin auch die Julia versprochen!," quetschte er mühsam unter lautem Lachen hervor. „Du gibst auf," fragte ich gebieterisch. „Ja ja! ich gebe auf, Gnade," winselte er in schräger Komik herum. Nein, ein Schauspieler war er wirklich nicht, grinste ich in mich hinein.

Gnädig, wie ich nun mal war, ließ ich von ihm ab. Noch immer schwer atmend richtete er sich auf und sah mich leicht beleidigt an. „Schmoll nicht rum," meinte ich nur dazu. „Du bist hart zu mir. Ich armer Mensch werde hier fast zu Tode gekitzelt und das ist das einzige was ich als wieder Gutmachung bekomme? Schmoll nicht rum!," theatralisch warf er denn Kopf in den Nacken und gab sich den nächsten zwei Minuten vollkommen seiner ach so dramatischen „Sterbeszene" hin.

Ich saß auf dem Bett und sah skeptisch zu wie er sich dort auf dem Teppich, wo er sich im Laufe der zwei Minuten hingerollt hatte, räkelte und langsam (echt langsam!) sein Leben aushauchte. Oh man dachte ich mir nur. Wer hätte gedacht das er so kindisch sein kann. Wenn das ganze ein Film gewesen wäre, hätte ich, peinlich berührt wie ich war, umgeschaltet.

Aber anders gesehen war es auch recht angenehmen das er nicht ganz so erwachsen war, wie ich vorerst dachte. Das nahm mir irgendwie die Angst.

Was Harry anging, der rollte immer noch unter übertriebenem Gestöhne auf dem Boden herum. „Stirb doch endlich," gab ich mit unterdrücktem Lachen von mir.

Wusch und dann war er auf einmal wieder auf den Beinen. „So ist das also, ja?.............

Ein Paar der schönsten Stern am ganzen Himmel. Wird ausgesandt und bittet Draco's Augen, in ihren Kreisen unterdes zu funkeln," ließ er voller „Hingabe" ertönen. Ich stöhnte nur auf und stützte meinen Kopf in die Hände.

„Oh wie er auf die Hand die Wange lehnt! Wär ich der Handschuh doch auf dieser Hand, und küsste diese Wange," gab er sich selbst die Zugabe.

„Spinn nicht rum," lachte ich. Hab ich erwähnt das er ein peinlicher Schauspieler ist?

„Er spricht! Oh sprich noch einmal, holder Engel! Denn über meinem Haupt erscheinst du, der Nacht so glorreich, wie ein Flügelbote. Des Himmels dem erstaunten, über sich gekehrten Aug der Menschensöhne, die sich rücklings werfen, um ihm nach zu schauen, wenn er dahin fährt auf den trägen Wolken und auf der Luft gewölbtem Busen schwebt," setzte er sein kleines Theater fort.

„Von welchem Busen sprichst du?," fragte ich und prustete sogleich vor Lachen los. „Du Ignorant! Das nennt man Literarische Kunst mein Herzblatt," erklärte er großartig. „Aha," lachte ich nur weiter. „Romeo und Julia. Sag bloß dies pflegst du nicht zu kennen?," fragte er und kniete dabei vor mir hin. „Ja doch, nur nicht aufregen. Sagt mir bescheid wenn ihr wieder in der Gegenwart verweilt mein holder Romeo," gab ich nun meinen Teil zum besten. „ Wie ihr es verlangt, oh schönste aller, oh holder Engel Julia," meinte er als Antwort und duckte sich wohl wissend das er daraufhin eine Kopfnuss bekommen würde. Was er auch bekam.

Gespielt traurig sah er mich daraufhin an und ich konnte einfach nicht anders als ihn zu küssen. Was er genießerisch erwiderte. Er nahm mich in die Arme und zog mich liebevoll an seinen Körper heran. Wir küssten uns eine weile zärtlich und gingen dann dazu über uns einfach ein bisschen zu kraulen und zu streicheln. Da bemerkte ich auch wie müde ich doch schon war. Und auch Harry schien nicht mehr ganz so fit. „Schlafen?," fragte er flüsternd an mein Ohr. Ich nickte nur und fühlte im nächsten Moment wie ich hochgehoben wurde. Vorsichtig ließ mich Harry in die weichen Kissen sinken und gesellte sich dann gleich dazu. Ich zog die weiche Decke über uns und kuschelte mich so eng wie möglich an seinen warmen Körper, während er noch schnell den Fernseher ausschaltete.

Ich konnte aber irgendwie noch nicht so recht einschlafen.

„Es tut mir leid," flüsterte ich. „Was denn?," kam es schlaftrunken zurück. „Das von vorhin. Ich wollte nicht kneifen," gab ich etwas gequetscht von mir, da es mich recht viel Überwindung kostete das einfach so auszusprechen. „Kneifen? Du kleiner Dummkopf, das soll doch keine Mutprobe sein. Wenn man bereit ist, ist man bereit, und wenn nicht , dann eben nicht," erklärte er und schien nun wieder etwas wacher zu sein. „Dann bist du also nicht böse auf mich?," fragte ich unsicher. „Als ob ich auf dich böse sein könnte Draco. Wir machen einfach nur das was dir Spaß macht, ok?," entgegnete er und ich konnte sein Lächeln in der Dunkelheit zwar nicht sehen, aber dennoch war es mir als ob ich es, als warme Welle in meinem Herzen, fühlen konnte. „Ok," gab ich freudig und erleichtert zurück. Ich kuschelte mich weiter an ihn und genoss das Gefühl des Glücklichseins. Es war so seltsam, so gegen jede Norm, dass ich dieses unglaubliche Gefühl ausgerechnet bei Potter nun finden sollte. Aber es ließ sich im Grunde nicht mehr leugnen.

Nach eine Weile spürte ich wie sich Harrys Herzschlag verlangsamte und auch sein Atem wurde flacher und regelmäßig. Ich bewegte mich nicht, warum auch, lag ich doch wie auf Wolke sieben. Aber etwas musste ich noch los werden bevor auch ich ins Traumland übertrete.

„Ich glaube,........ ich liebe dich," flüsterte ich leise um ihn auch ja nicht zu wecken.

„Ich dich auch," kam es plötzlich gedämpft als Antwort. Oh mein Gott dachte ich mir! Er hatte noch gar nicht geschlafen! Wie peinlich!

Bevor ich mir jedoch weiter denn Kopf darüber zerbrechen konnte, legte mir Harry seine Hand über die Augen und murrte ein bisschen ungeduldig: „Jetzt schlaf endlich."

Ja, dachte ich mir die Antwort und segelte schließlich glücklich in einen tiefen und friedvollen Schlaf.

Während ich schlief wünschte ich, ich könnte ewig so in Harrys Armen liegen und vor mich hin träumen, doch leider war dies nicht möglich. Denn der Morgen, und das damit verbundene Aufstehen, ließ sich nicht verhindern.

„Morgen, Schlafmütze," drängte sich mir eine Stimme auf (viel zu wache für diese Uhrzeit). „Hmm?," gab ich nur schlaff zurück, und befand mich immer noch halb im Land der Träume. „Nichts hmm! Aufstehen, oder willst du zu spät kommen?," drang es erneut an mein Ohr. Und ich wollte der Aufforderung wirklich nachkommen, ja das wollte ich wirklich, aber mein Körper hatte wohl was anderes vor. Denn während ich so bei mir dachte: Ok Draco, reiß dich zusammen und steh auf: ging's in Bezug auf meinen Körper eher in Richtung: Augen zu und schneeeeeeeeeeeell wieder einschlafen.

„Was ist jetzt? Stehst du bald auf oder muss ich nachhelfen?," kam es ungeduldig von Harry. Ja genau Harry, ich hatte inzwischen schon kapiert wer da mit mir redete. Was aber im großen und ganzen nicht viel an der Tatsache änderte, dass ich vollkommen unfähig war jetzt aufzustehen. Dabei hatte ich doch gar nichts anstrengendes gemacht, oder? Im Geiste ging ich die gestrigen Geschehnisse noch einmal durch und atmete dann doch erleichtert aus, als die Erinnerungen in mir hoch kamen. Ich hatte nichts gemacht. Naja, fast nichts. –g-

Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf meine Lippen, als ich an Harry und seine angenehmen Berührungen dachte.

„Wer nicht hören will muss fühlen!," hörte ich plötzlich, und die Belustigung in seiner Stimme, ließ mich erschrocken hochfahren. Doch zu meinem Leidwesen schon zu spät.

Harry hatte mich kurzerhand hochgehoben und mit mir auf den armen das Zimmer verlassen. „Ich bin ja wach (wer's glaubt), lass mich runter! Hörst du schlecht?!," maulte ich, war ich doch von der ganzen Sache gar nicht begeistert. „Ich denk ja nicht dran. Du willst nicht aufstehen? Schön, ich krieg dich schon wach," meinte er mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht, das mir spätesten dann Angst und bange wurde. Ich hatte absolut kein gutes Gefühl. „Wie meinst du das?," fragte ich unsicher. Er grinste mich als Antwort nur weiterhin an, und es war nicht zu übersehen das ihm das ganze einen Heiden Spaß bereitete. „He das ist nicht witzig. Lass mich doch bitte runter, ja?," versuchte ich es erneut, und schenkte ihm das süßeste Lächeln was ich um diese frühe Morgenstunde finden konnte. „Nicht schlecht Dray, aber diesmal wird dich dein Engelsgesicht auch nicht retten," lachte er amüsiert vor sich hin.

Schön dann halt nicht, dachte ich leicht beleidigt und versuchte meine noch vom Schlaf verklebten Augen, aufzubekommen.

SCHRECK! Er war mit mir auf direktem Weg ins Badezimmer! Er wird doch nicht?! Nein das würde er nicht wagen!

Ehe ich mich versah wurde ich in die Wanne geworfen und Wasser, so kalt als würde es direkt vom Nordpol selbst kommen, strömte auf mich hernieder. Der Schock saß. Er hatte es doch tatsächlich gewagt! Im ersten Moment wie benommen, fand ich dann aber recht schnell wieder zu mir, und kreischte was das zeug hält los. Harry fiel vor schreck fast um und war drauf und dran sich tot zu lachen. Wütend bis in die Haarspitzen, und mindestens ebenso nass und kalt, saß ich in der Wanne, drauf und dran mich auf Harry zu stürzen um ihn dann genüsslich zu Tode zu foltern. Er schien von meinen bitter bösen Blicken nicht sehr eingeschüchtert und grinste mir weiter frech ins Gesicht.

„Das wirst du mir büßen Potter!!!," schrie ich und sprang aus der Wanne. Harry schrie kurz auf und nahm dann schleunigst reiß aus vor mir. Er fetze so schnell es ging zurück in mein Zimmer, und ich hatte mühe ihm hinter her zu kommen. Aber das war ja auch mehr als unfair. Ich musste schließlich platsch nass herum rennen und diebisch aufpassen, dass ich auf dem eh schon viel zu glatten Boden, nicht ausrutschte.

Und so stolperte ich mehr, als das ich rannte, hinter ihm her. Als ich vor meiner Zimmertür angekommen war, machte es jedoch plötzlich flutsch und vor meinen Augen drehte sich alles. So kurz vor dem Ziel war ich doch noch in meiner eigenen Wasserpfütze ausgerutscht. Und auch wenn ich noch nicht auf dem Boden aufgekommen war, konnte ich den Schmerz schon fast fühlen, und wünschte mir innerlich nun wirklich ein Engel zu sein. Denn dann könnte ich jetzt einfach meine Flügel ausbreiten und sachte zu Boden gleiten. (man wird doch wohl noch träumen dürfen).

Doch der erwartete Schmerz blieb aus. Statt dessen spürte ich auf einmal zwei Hände am Rücken, die mich sicher auffingen. Überrascht warf ich den Kopf nach hinten, und war noch überraschter als ich Snape sah. Ich sah ihn von meiner Perspektive aus zwar auf dem Kopf, aber es war eindeutig mein Onkel.

„Morgen," begrüßte ich ihn mit einem schiefen Lächeln. Er schaute mich nur verdutzt an und ließ mich dann ungehobelter weise fallen. „Aua, spinnst du ?! Das tat weh !," motzte ich ihn an. „Wie weh hätte es wohl erst getan, wenn ich dich erst gar nicht aufgefangen hätte?," kam es kühl zurück. „Schon gut, schon gut," murrte ich nur, empfand ich das doch als eine mehr als schwache Begründung mich einfach so auf den Boden fallen zu lassen. Schließlich war ich sein Patenkind.

„Wieso bist du nass?," fragte er mich verwundert. „Ähm, na ja weißt du. Ich hab geduscht," versuchte ich es. Mir fiel nämlich gerade wieder ein, das ein echt heißer Typ namens Harry Potter sich gerade in meinem Zimmer befand, und mein geliebter Onkel nichts davon wusste.

Was mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit auch gut so war.

Sein Blick wich nicht von mir und wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde fragender. „In deinen Klamotten?," fragte er und betrachtete mich mit äußerster Skepsis. Ich öffnete den Mund, doch wusste ich irgendwie nicht so recht was ich darauf antworten sollte. Ich schaute flüchtig an mir herab und begutachtete meine tropf nasse Shorts. „Was da gegen?!," entgegnete ich scharf. „Hmm, na schön........................ Aber eiskalt?," bohrte er weiter nach. „Wieso nicht?," fragte nun ich leicht verwundert. Manche Leute duschten nun mal kalt am Morgen um in die Gänge zu kommen. „Na ja, du hasst es doch kalt zu duschen," kam die Antwort. Uh scheiße, ja genau kam es mir plötzlich. Ich hasste es wirklich. Was mich wieder wütend auf Harry machte.

„Darf man seine Meinung denn nicht ändern?!," erwiderte ich mit einer Gelassenheit die mich selbst überraschte. „Du benimmst dich seit Kurzem äußerst komisch. Bist du krank? Ich warne dich, wehe du brütest was aus," sagte er etwas besorgt.

„Nein ,nein keine Sorge," beruhigte ich ihn. „Wenn du meinst, aber pass dennoch auf dich auf, und benimm dich," meinte Severus und verschwand dann mit wehendem Umhang.

Benimm dich? Warum machte er schon wieder so eine Anspielung? Konnte es vielleicht sein das er etwas von mir und Potter wusste? Hatte er ihn vielleicht gesehen? Andererseits, wenn er wirklich etwas von dem Ganzen wüsste, würde er doch niemals so ruhig und kontrolliert reagieren? Was war hier also los?

Ich beendete meine Gedanken und wollte gerade in mein Zimmer gehen, als Severus noch mal seinen Kopf um die Ecke streckte: „Beeil dich, es ist bereits halb acht."

So spät schon? Schnell riss ich die Tür zu meinem Zimmer auf und stürmte hinein. Harry saß auf meinem Bett und sah mich mit einem verträumten Blick an. Doch ich hatte jetzt absolut keine zeit dafür. Denn dank ihm, durfte ich mich jetzt doppelt so schnell beeilen, da ich ja noch immer von oben bis unten durchnässt war.

Während ich hektisch hin und her rannte, meine Klamotten zusammen suchte, mir die Haare fönte und neben bei versuchte meine Schultasche zu richten, lag Harry die ganze Zeit über gemütlich auf meinem Bett und schaute mir zu. Er kam nicht mal auf die Idee das Bett zu machen, der faule Sack (sagt derjenige der verschlafen hat).

Er war schon fix und fertig gerüstet, hatte sich wohl angezogen und fertig gemacht während er versucht hatte mich zu wecken. Wobei mir wieder seine ach so nette Methode einfiel, womit er es schlussendlich auch geschafft hatte.

Irgendwie schaffte ich es dann doch, trotz der ganzen Hektik, Harry eines meiner alten Kissen das auf dem Boden lag, an den Kopf zu kicken. Er hatte überhaupt nicht damit gerechnet, war er doch total in irgend einem Tagtraum versunken (von was der wohl wieder träumt? –wiresallewissen-) und schaute echt bescheuert aus der Wäsche, als er das Ding ins Gesicht bekam.

„Boah! Das gibt Rache!," schrie er und wollte sich schon auf mich stürzen. „Stop!," meinte ich ernst. „Wieso?," kam es blitzschnell zurück. „Na weil das erstens die Rache für die Dusch Aktion war, und du somit kein recht hast dich zu rächen. Und zweitens, dank deiner ach so witzigen Nummer, bin ich total nass und werde sicher zu spät kommen," erklärte ich mit ernster Stimme. „Hmm, wie wäre es wenn ich dich abtrocknen würde," flüsterte er mir verführerisch ins Ohr und lächelte mir dabei anzüglich ins Gesicht. Ich wollte nein sagen, ihn wegschubsen und mich wieder daran machen meine Sachen zusammen zu packen. Doch irgendwie vergaß ich alles, als Harry sich mit kleinen neckischen Küssen meinen Hals entlang arbeitete. Er strich mir zärtlich über meinen immer noch nackten Oberkörper, während er seine Küsse langsam in Richtung meiner Lippen lenkte. Und schließlich auch sein Ziel fand. Er küsste mich liebevoll und wurde schnell fordernder. Er ließ mir keine Chance im Kampf um die Dominanz, und bestimmte mit seiner Zunge voll und ganz das Geschehen. Was mir aber nicht sonderlich viel ausmachte. (wer würde sich da auch schon wehren?)

Ich und Harry waren vollkommen darin vertieft uns zu küssen und zu streicheln, als plötzlich ein äußerst störendes klingeln auf einmal den Raum erfüllte. Erschrocken fuhren wir auseinander, und als ich sah was das so aufdringlich rumklingelte, traf mich fast der Schlag. Der Wecker! Und er zeigte 7Uhr45! In 5 Minuten würde der Unterricht beginnen, und das mit ziemlicher Wahrscheinlichkeit OHNE MICH. Wie vom Blitz getroffen packten wir unsere Sachen und stürmten aus dem Zimmer. Was nicht ganz leicht war, schließlich durfte mein Onkel und auch der ganze Rest von Slytherin uns, oder besser gesagt Harry, nicht sehen. Zuerst hoffte ich ja Onkelchen wäre schon gegangen, aber da hatte ich meine Hoffnung in den falschen Menschen gesteckt. Am Schluss hatten wir es jedoch doch geschafft unbemerkt zu entkommen und rannten nun was das zeug hielt Richtung Klassenraum. Ich hatte Verwandlung und Harry so viel ich wusste Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste.

Harry in seinen Socken, die Schuhe unterm Arm, und ich, tja ich immer noch ziemlich Nass. Aber wenigstens hatte ich meine Schuhe an.

Tja, das war es auch schon wieder.

Ich hoffe ihr seid mir nicht allzu böse –liebschau-

Keine angst, die beiden kommen sich schon noch näher, aber ich wollte das ganze auch nicht überstürzten. Also bitte nicht böse sein und weiter fleißig reviewen.

Hab euch alle lieb

Ashumaniel


	15. Von Blasen und Trompeten

Tja, Hallo alle zusammen. Lang hat es gedauert, aber nun bin ich endlich wieder unter euch. Es tut mir wie immer leid, dass ich euch so lange habe warten lassen, aber leider lässt sich das im Augenblick nicht ändern. Ich hoffe aber das ihr mir trotzdem treu seid und euch das neue Kapitel was ich euch mitgebracht habe gefällt.

Im letzten Kapitel war ich ja ein wenig fies zu euch –evilgrin- da ich es nicht zum Showdown zwischen unseren beiden Schnuckel habe kommen lassen. Aber weil ihr alle dennoch so mega lieb zu mir wart, bis auf ein paar Quietschentchenattacken (die ich aber genossen habe, ich kleiner Masochist –grins-), dachte ich, ich mache es in dem neuen Chaptie wieder gut. Zumindest ein klein wenig –gg-

So nun aber zu den reviews! –schmacht- ich liebe euch echt. Ihr wart wieder alle so lieb!

**Gugi28:** oh oh oh! Ich hab mich beim lesen deines Review fast überschlagen vor lachen. So genial! Ich liebe Quietschentchen und mir kamen bereits die Tränen und das alle 9mal, wo ich den Review gelesen habe! Wenn du so weiter machst, stinken meine Kapitel allein schon neben deinen Reviews ab –gg- du bist genial. Und was habe ich gesehen! Da hatte ich mal wieder kurz keine Zeit um an den PC zu gehen und schon sind gleich wieder zwei neue Kapitel von dir online! Nicht das ich mich beschwere –megagrins- Ich werd mich gleich wie eine irre draufstürzen, ehe den Leuten noch mein seltsames verhalten auffällt. –sabber weil unbedingt lesen will-

Ich freu mich schon aufs lesen! –auf Quietschentchen ausrutsch- Die Dinger liegen jetzt deinetwegen über all rum. Schäm dich –gg-

Viel spaß!

-knuddel-

hab dich lieb

Ashumaniel

**Schnuckiputz**: So erst mal bin ich froh das du nicht böse bist –g- Und keine angst Phase 2 kommt mit Sicherheit noch. In diesem Kapitel sogar Phase 1 ½ oder so, tja ehm... also. Lies und genieß –grins- was den Fernseher angeht, kann ich dich beruhigen, ich bin mir durchaus im klaren darüber das es auf Hogwarts keine elektrischen Geräte gibt. Ich habe das auch in einem Kommentar am Anfang beim letzten Upload erklärt. Und zwar das ich mich einfach mal darüber hinweg setzen werde. Aber keine angst ich werde es bei diesem einen mal belassen. Versprochen. Ich hoffe der Tv-gucker sticht dir nicht zu sehr ins Auge –smile-

Was Dracos Oberkörper angeht, tja lesen und verstehen. Und nun danke ich noch mal gaaaaaanz fest –dich drück vor glück-

Ashumaniel

**Lia:** danke für deinen Review! Und ganz ehrlich? Ich frage mich auch wie man Harry widerstehen kann. Aber ich bin mir sicher Draco wird das nachholen –grins-

Ashumaniel

**Leah-07:** erst mal gleich ein großes Danke für dich –knuddel- Reviews sind doch was richtig schönes, nicht? –smile-

Snape in so einer prekären Situation ins Zimmer kommen lassen! Das kann ich doch nicht tun! Oder vielleicht doch –evilgrin? Wir werden sehen!

Viel spaß beim lesen!

Liebe grüzis an dich

Ashumaniel

**Yvi:** Hallo arme kranke ganz ganz liebe Reviewerin. Wobei jetzt bist du sicher schon wieder gesund, oder? Das hoffe ich zumindest ganz fest. –smile- Aber das du mir trotz Krankheit was geschrieben hast-freu, dafür müsste ich den review ja schon fast einrahmen lassen!

Viel spaß und danke!

Ashumaniel

**Babsel:** Ob ich dich noch kenne? Hey, wie könnte ich dich vergessen –gg- Die Sache mit dem Vergessen beschränke ich meist auf die Schule oder die Hausarbeit. –gg-

Es hat mich gefreut das du dich wieder mal gemeldet hast –smile-

-knuddel-

Ashumaniel

**Flerina**: es tut mir leid wen dir das letzte nicht so gefallen hat und hoffe das du hiermit wieder mehr anfangen kannst. ansonsten habe ich mich wie immer über deinen review gefreut –gg-

Lg Ashumaniel –smile-

**Lara-Lynx**: Ich bin brav in der Ecke geblieben und hab da in der langen Zeit sogar schon mein Zelt aufgeschlagen –gg- Viel spaß beim lesen wünsche ich!

Danke!

-knuddel-

Ashumaniel

**Lilo:** -keksnehm-gierigmampf- ich denke da lässt sich noch was mit Snape und Lupin drehen –grins- es freut mich tierisch das dir meine FF so gut gefällt und ich hätte selbst nie gedacht das ich so lange durchhalte, aber wie könnte ich bei solch lieben Reviews auch aufhören? –immer noch am Keks knabber-

Danke 

Ashumaniel

**Schwarzewitwe**: Erst mal sorry ich wollte gewiss keine Zensur an deinem Namen vor nehmen. Also nicht trampeln, sonst hab ich aua und kann nicht schreiben –gg- ich hab ne Ewigkeit gebraucht bis ich endlich kapiert hatte was du eigentlich damit gemeint hast. „(blödes hat meinen Namen gekürzt auf drauf Trampel)" aber zum glück findet jedes Huhn mal ein Korn, auch wenn ich mir für gewöhnlich eher ein Ei lege –gg- Ich hoffe du kannst mir noch mal vergeben –sich tief verbeug- und es freut mich das es dir wieder gefallen hat!

Liebe grüzis Ashumaniel

-nicht mehr hoch kommt weil kreuz am arsch-

**MajinSakuko:** Ok, also wo soll ich bei dir nur anfangen. Zuerst mal freut es mich ungemein das dir meine FF so gut zu gefallen scheint (zumindest Inhaltlich –gg-)

Was meine ganzen Grammatik- und Rechtschreibfehler angeht, werde ich mir deinen Rat zu Herzen nehmen und in Zukunft besser aufpassen. Denn ich muss zugeben das ich besonders in den letzten Kapiteln nicht noch mal nachgesehen habe. –kleinesfaultierbin- Ich habe mir die Kapitel dann noch mal durchgelesen und musste sehen das ich Dumbledore und McGonagal tatsächlich falsch geschrieben hatte. Ich weiß selbst nicht was mich da geritten hat. Denn eigentlich weiß ich ja wie man sie richtig schreibt, schließlich habe ich alle Harry Potter Bücher gelesen. Na ja, in Zukunft werde ich solche Fehler nicht mehr machen. Hoffe ich zumindest. Was die Satzzeichen angeht, tja also, entweder ich mache es in meinen Deutscharbeiten immer richtig oder meine Professorin ist ebenfalls auf dem Holzweg. Ich hab ehrlich gesagt noch nie drauf geachtet, aber du hast schon recht.

Allerdings werde ich mir keinen Beta-Leser zulegen. Ich werde mich bemühen so gut es geht und wenn es dir reicht würde es mich freuen, wenn allerdings nicht kann ich auch nichts machen. Wenn dir das peinlich ist tut es mir leid. Aber außer dir hat sich niemand bei mir beschwert, deswegen werde ich wie schon gesagt besser aufpassen, aber mir nicht gleich ein Bein ausreißen. Ich möchte mich bei dir für deinen Review bedanken, denn wie gesagt es hat mich sehr gefreut –smile-

Liebe grüße Ashumaniel

Kapitel 15: Von Blasen und Trompeten

Ohne auch nur ein einziges mal richtig durch zuatmen rannten wir die Treppen hinauf in die große Halle, welche bereits wie nicht anders zu erwarten war, sich menschenleer vor uns erstreckte. Auf dem Weg hatte ich mich noch schnell mehr oder weniger ordentlich angezogen, was wohl gemerkt überaus schwierig war, und im Grunde nur wieder zeigt das es nichts gibt was ein Malfoy nicht kann.

Das war dann auch der Moment wo wir uns unweigerlich von einander trennen mussten. Zumindest vorerst. Wobei mir das ehrlich gesagt in dem Moment ziemlich egal war, da ich mich in Gedanken bereits damit beschäftigte, mir eine geeignete Ausrede für mein „Zuspätkommen" einfallen zu lassen. Und es musste sich dabei um eine Wirklich gute handeln, denn schließlich hatte ich Verwandlung und das hieß: McGonagal. Und das die Frau mich spätestens nach dem letzten Vorfall in Dumbledores Büro nicht leiden konnte, war ja sonnenklar.

Nicht das ich ihr in irgendeiner Weise von mir aus je was anderes als Abneigung entgegen bringen würde, aber sie saß da nun mal in ihrer Position als Lehrer, eindeutig am längeren Hebel.

Ich drehte mich also mit einem vielleicht etwas dürftigem „Bye" von Harry weg und wollte loslaufen, um somit vielleicht noch ein klein wenig retten zu können. Harry hingegen schien jedoch nicht ganz so erpicht darauf zu sein wie ich, denn als ich nach links in Richtung des Klassenraumes für Verwandlung verschwinden wollte, wurde ich überraschend von ihm zurückgehalten. Ich wehrte mich ungeduldig als er mich in eine Umarmung zog und schaute dabei die ganze Zeit über nervös um mich. Schließlich befanden wir uns hier inmitten aller Öffentlichkeit und auch wenn gerade Unterricht war, so gab es dennoch immer irgendwelche Schüler die sich auf den Gängen herumtrieben. Von irgendwelchen Lehrern mal gar nicht zu reden! Ich wollte mir gar nicht vorstellen was passieren würde wenn Severus mich in so einer prekären Situation erwischen würde.

„Verdammt Harry, ich bin auch so schon spät genug dran!", quengelte ich, als ich merkte das jegliches Gezappel und Gestrampel mir nicht die erwünschte Befreiung aus seinen Armen bringen würde. Er hatte mich so zu sagen in eine Art Klammergriff gefangen, den ich mal wieder gegen jede Norm und trotz meiner starken Ungeduld, zu genießen begann. Innerlich seufzte ich bei dem Gedanken frustriert auf.

„Eben, kein Grund mehr zu hetzen. Jetzt ist es eh schon zu spät", erwiderte Harry gleichgültig und versuchte mich zu küssen, was ich aber zu verhindern wusste. „Ist das deine Arbeitsmoral!", entgegnete ich während ich zu einem erneuten Versuch übergegangen war mich zu befreien. Zwecklos.

„Hmm, kommt auf das Arbeitsgebiet an", antwortete er mir mit einem anzüglichen Lächeln und ließ dabei seine Hand fast unmerklich tiefer gleiten. Im ersten Moment war ich mir dessen gar nicht gewahr, doch als ich dann plötzlich spürte wie er seine Hand geschickt in meinen Schritt gleiten ließ, keuchte ich erschrocken auf und zuckte zusammen. War der Typ den von Sinnen! Es konnte jeden Augenblick jemand herein spazieren und er fasst mir doch tatsächlich...OH MUTTER MORGANA!

„Ich muss jetzt...huh...in...hmm...die...uh!...Klasse", brachte ich mit Müh und Not heraus ohne dabei völlig die Beherrschung zu verlieren und Augenblicklich stöhnend in die Knie zugehen. Denn Harry wusste wirklich genau was er zu tun hatte und ich hatte das Gefühl, als würde sich in mir ein richtiger Tornado zusammen brauen. Doch so gern ich dem ganzen in dem Moment auch nach gegeben hätte, musste ich nun aber wirklich in den Unterricht.

„Bring mich doch dazu dich los zu lassen", schnurrte Harry genüsslich an meine Lippen. Schön, dachte ich mir. Er wollte kämpfen? Na das konnte er haben. Denn was ein Potter konnte, konnte ein Malfoy doch schon lange. Ich schenkte ihm mein typisches Slytherin Grinsen, was er allerdings nicht ganz zu registrieren schien, da er immer noch wie hypnotisiert darum bemüht war meine Lippen in einem Kuss einzufangen. Womit er aber immer noch keinen Erfolg hatte (a la Kopfwegdreh Methode –gg-)

Langsam versuchte ich eine Hand frei zu bekommen, was im Endeffekt doch leichter war als erwartet und griff ihm nun meinerseits zwischen die Beine. Er keuchte ebenfalls auf und schien wohl ALLES außer DAS erwartet zu haben. Und als ich den Druck meines Griffes dann etwas intensivierte, ließ er mich unter einem weiteren überraschten Stöhnen los. Gewonnen!

Er sah mich leicht verwirrt an als ich ihm dann noch schnell einen kleinen Kuss auf die Lippen hauchte und mich dann schnellen Schrittes davon machte.

„He, das war fies!", hörte ich seine Stimme leicht beleidigt Sekunden später hinter mir her durch die Gänge hallen. Ich gab ihm keine Antwort sondern lachte nur leise in mich hinein. Der Gryffindor dachte doch wirklich er hätte mich in der Hand, tja, so kann man sich täuschen.

Weitere 2 Minuten später befand ich mich auch schon vor der massiven Holztür des Klassenraumes. Und während ich da so stand, befing mich unweigerlich das Gefühl eines Déjàvu und es würde meiner lieben Professorin wohl nicht sehr viel anders ergehen, schließlich war das hier bereits mein zweites „Zu-spät-kommen" in nur wenigen Tagen.

Ich wollte eigentlich klopfen hielt dann aber nochmals inne und begann noch mal fieberhaft nach einer Ausrede zu suchen, denn ich konnte ja schlecht sagen, dass ich nur zu spät war weil Harry Potter bei mir geschlafen hatte. Nicht zu vergessen in meinem Bett während ich in seinen Armen lag und auf Wolke Sieben schwebte. Ich denke das würde wohl weniger gut bei ihr ankommen. Sie wusste zwar das Harry mich erobern wollte, wie er es so schön ausgedrückt hatte, aber das sie von dem ganzen nicht sehr begeistert war, sagte allein ihr Gesichtsausdruck, welchen sie in dem Moment gemacht hatte, als Harry diese ach so frohe Botschaft verkündete.

Also würde ich mir wohl was anderes einfallen lassen müssen.

Zu meinem Leidwesen hatte ich nicht mehr die Zeit mir etwas auszudenken, denn bereits im nächsten Augenblick wurde die Tür aufgerissen und vor mir stand McGonagal. Im ersten Moment noch leicht verblüfft hatte sie sich doch schnell wieder gefangen und wies mich mit einer knappen Handbewegung ins Klassenzimmer. Ich tat wie mir geheißen und schritt so erhaben wie in diesem Moment möglich an ihr vorbei und merkte dabei überdeutlich die Blicke welche sie mir giftig in den Rücken schoss. Nein, ich war nun wirklich nicht ihr Lieblingsschüler.

„Ich warte", fuhr sie mich dann plötzlich barsch an. „Ja Professor?", gab ich kühl zurück und schaute sie fragend an. Zeit schinden, ich musste Zeit schinden!

„Möchten Sie noch lange da stehen, oder bekommen Sie es hin mir vielleicht doch noch heute mitzuteilen warum Sie zu spät kommen, wieder einmal, und dadurch auch noch meinen Unterricht nicht nur verpassen, sondern auch noch stören", gab sie mit einer bedrohlich ruhig klingenden Stimme von sich. „Ich ehm, tja", presste ich mühsam heraus. „Ja? Sie! Bekommen sie vielleicht heute noch einen anständigen Satz zusammen!", zeterte sie lautstark und schien heute wohl besonders mies drauf zu sein. „Hab verschlafen", gab ich dann doch noch recht lahm von mir. Schande über mich.

„Verschlafen? Also ich bitte sie. Nach so langem hin und her Getue hätte ich schon eine etwas bessere Ausrede erwartet Mr. Malfoy", meinte sie darauf abwertend.

Ich warf ihr folglich einen meiner giftigen Blicke zu, der ihr mehr als unmissverständlich klar machte was ich so alles von ihr hielt.

„Die Wahrheit ist nun mal nicht immer so aufregend", schnarrte ich zurück. „Als ob sie jemals ein Problem damit gehabt hätten die Wahrheit nach ihren Gunsten zu biegen", erwiderte sie nur und wies mich an mir einen Platz zu suchen. „Ich soll das nächste mal also lieber Lügen und etwas von einem sexy Typen erzählen der mich die ganze Nacht über wachgehalten hat , als bei der Wahrheit zu bleiben und somit ihr Weltbild von meiner Persönlichkeit anzukratzen ?", fragte ich selbstsicher und ließ mich elegant auf meinem Sitz nieder.

„Ich dachte zwar das sie mehr an weiblichem Beischlaf interessiert wären, aber jeder wie er will. Dennoch danke ich ihnen, für diesen uninteressanten und vollkommen überflüssigen Einblick in ihr Sexualleben", entgegnete sie mit gewohnter Strenge.

Was? Schoß es mir durch den Kopf? Scheiße! Hatte ich wirklich gerade vor der ganzen Klasse zugegeben ich wäre Schwul!

Oh, nein! Das musste sich doch irgendwie wieder hinbiegen lassen. Mein Hirn lief auf Hochtouren und ausnahmsweise schien mal was halbwegs vernünftiges dabei heraus zu kommen.

„Mit Verlaub, Frau Professor. Ich wollte damit nur den Unterhaltungsfaktor steigern. Ich dachte es würde vielleicht mehr in ihrem Interesse liegen", meinte ich keck. Das letztere hätte ich mir allerdings sparen können und bereute es auch so gleich das ich es gesagt hatte, wie schon gesagt- nur halbwegs vernünftig mit einem Hauch von Todessehnsucht.

„Wie bitte?", zischte sie zwischen ihren Zähnen hervor, worauf die Klasse die kurz gekichert hatte, im Null Komma Nichts verstummte. Und auch ich wünschte mich in diesem Moment auf einen anderen Planeten. Warum musste ich auch nur immer so eine große Klappe haben.

Sie schaute mich mit einem Blick an, der selbst Wüsten hätte gefrieren lassen können und ich war vollkommen außer Stande etwas zu antworten.

„Nachsitzen! Und damit sie sich in dieser Zeit auch ja nicht langweilen, werden sie unser alt bekanntes und beliebtes Pokalzimmer auf Vordermann bringen. Ich denke Filch wird sich gewiss darüber freuen. 30 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin und für den Rest der Stunde will ich keinen Mucks von ihnen hören, ist das klar Mr. Malfoy?", presste sie mit vor Wut bereits zitternder Stimme zwischen ihren Zähnen hervor.

Ich nickte nur und verhielt mich wie befohlen den Rest der Stunde leise.

Nachsitzen und 30 Punkte Abzug, ich hätte schlimmeres erwartet, auch wenn ich von dem Gedanken unter Filchs Aufsicht das Pokalzimmer putzen zu müssen, nicht unbedingt angetan war.

Blaise und Pansy sahen mich nur mitleidig an, verzichteten jedoch sonst auf jeden Kommentar, was wirklich gut für die beiden war. Denn nach der kleinen Auseinandersetzung mit der AnimagiTussi brauchte ich erst mal ein klein wenig um mich zu beruhigen.

Es kam mir vor als würden die Minuten, ja gar die Sekunden nur so dahin kriechen und von mal zu mal rutschte ich gelangweilt tiefer in meinem Sitz hinunter. Als es dann endlich läutete, atmete ich erleichtert aus und begab mich mit Blaise und Pansy zur nächsten Stunde.

Nach dem Unterricht war ich ziemlich fertig, doch mit hinlegen war leider nichts, denn ich hatte ja noch die zweifelhafte Ehre weiß Merlin wie viele unnütz herumstehende Pokale zu putzen.

Also begab ich mich müde und mit einer äußerst miesepetrigen Laune auf den Weg zu Filch. Ich ließ mir dabei Zeit, hatte ich doch weder Kraft noch Lust jetzt noch unnötig herum zu hetzen. Schließlich hatte McGonagal auch keine genaue Uhrzeit genannt. Sie meinte schlicht weg, ich solle meine Strafarbeit nach dem Unterricht erledigen.

Man der Tag war echt gelaufen.

Ich schlenderte also in einem noch nie da gewesenem Schneckentempo die Gänge Richtung Pokalzimmer entlang und beschaute mir dabei unterwegs recht gelangweilt die unzähligen Gemälde an den Wänden. Dabei kam mir auch unweigerlich das Bild von Silpion und Laurelin in den Sinn und folglich wie nicht anders zu vermeiden auch mein erster Kuss, welcher mir von niemand anders als Harry Potter, der junge der lebt höchst persönlich, gestohlen wurde. Doch diesmal genoss ich den Gedanken und ließ es zu das sich mir ein kindliches Lächeln über meine Lippen legte. Es war mein erster Kuss und ich war mehr als nur überwältigt von dem Gefühl welches sich dabei in meinem Körper ausgebreitet hatte. Ich glaubte in dem Moment als Harrys Lippen die meinen berührt hatten, unbesiegbar zu sein. Ich fühlte mich stark, beschützt, geborgen und...es gibt einfach keine Worte die dem ganzen gerecht werden könnten. Aber das bringt das ganze wohl mit sich, das „Verliebt-sein" wie man so schön sagt. Ja, ich hatte mich also wirklich verliebt. In Harry Potter. Irgendwie klang es seltsam und ich würde wohl noch ein wenig brauchen um mich daran zu gewöhnen, aber ich würde dieses neue Gefühl auch um keinen Preis mehr missen möchten.

Harry sagte er würde mich auch lieben und auch wenn es komisch klingt, so hatte ich ihm das von der ersten Sekunde an geglaubt. Doch jemandem zu glauben und jemandem wirklich zu vertrauen, dass sind und bleiben nun mal zweierlei Dinge. Und auch wenn ich ihm also geglaubt hatte, so hatte ich ihm dennoch nicht vertraut. Ich hatte Angst und ich wusste nicht wie ich mich verhalten sollte. Ich befand mich in einer noch nie da gewesenen Situation und fühlte mich unbeholfen, schlicht weg weil ich auf dieser Ebene eben unbeholfen war.

Doch jetzt nach dieser Nacht und Harrys Verständnis, welches er mir mit herzerweichender Bereitwilligkeit entgegengebracht hatte, vertraute ich ihm. Und es war nicht einmal schwer. Nein, es ging sogar wie von selbst. Als wäre etwas in mir gefallen, eine Art Mauer die so unendlich hoch aussah, dass ich mir nie die Mühe gemacht hatte sie auch nur in Angriff zu nehmen. Aber Harry hatte mir einen Schubs gegeben und ich wagte es das Ungetüm in meinem Innern zu besteigen und auf diese Weise zu besiegen. Und wisst ihr was? Die Mauer war gar nicht so groß. Sie war im Endeffekt regelrecht winzig, denn es war lediglich ihr Schatten der sie so unendlich empor hob.

Ich musste mich also nur endlich trauen. Es ist schon seltsam was einem im Leben alles so wiederfährt und was für Hindernisse man immer und immer wieder Überwindet. Und noch seltsamer erscheinen einen die Gründe die einen endlich dazu bewegen. Ich hätte nie gedacht das Potter es einmal für mich Wert sein würde, eine solche Hürde zu nehmen. Und glaubt mir, für mich war es wirklich eine Hürde.

Mal wieder in Gedanken versunken bekam ich gar nicht mit wie ich wohl schon seit einiger Zeit vor dem Pokalzimmer stand und auf die doch recht modrig wirkende Tür starrte. Ergeben seufzte ich auf und klopfte schließlich mit missmutiger Miene und unmotiviertem Geist an das Tor zu einer Welt, in der ich mindestens 2 Stunden meine Zeit mit putzen vergeuden würde. Augenblicklich vernahm ich ein unfreundliches „Herein", welches, schwer zu erraten wie es war, von Filch stammte.

Ich folgte der Aufforderung und trat ein. Unbegeistert verzog ich das Gesicht als die Tür ihrem Alter würdig, einige unangenehme Geräusche von sich gab. Ich hatte die Tür noch nicht einmal vollständig durchschritten, da stieg mir schon dieser typische stickige Duft in die Nase. Es roch nach Politur und ich hoffte ich würde davon keine Kopfschmerzen bekommen.

„Sie an Mr.Malfoy", spöttelte er und rieb sich mit einem gierigen Blick die Hände. Zugegeben in dem Moment wurde mir irgendwie anders zumute. Filch sah aus als würde er mich jeden Moment fressen und ich wollte wirklich nicht wissen was da gerade alles für Gedanken durch seinen Kopf geisterten.

„Soll ich gleich anfangen?", ging ich daher ohne lange Umschweife auf den eigentlich Grund meines Hier seins ein, denn ich hatte keine Lust noch länger von ihm angestarrt zu werden.

„Nein Mr.Malfoy zuerst dürfen sie noch eine Runde mit mir Tanzen", zischte er mir wütend entgegen und schmiss mir dabei zwei Lumpen vor die Füße. Ich schnaubte nur verächtlich und verhielt mich ansonsten still, als ich mich bückte um einen der beiden Lappen aufzuheben.

„Wenn sie fertig sind, melden sie sich im Büro von Professor McGonagal", presste er zwischen seinen gelben Zähnen hervor, woraufhin ich nickte und einfach nur froh war das er endlich verschwand. Uhg! Ich fand diesen Menschen so eklig, das es bereits jenseits von Gut und Böse war.

Ich wandte mich vor der Tür ab und stieß unerwartet mit meinem Fuß gegen etwas und landete mit einem Platsch auf dem Hintern. Augenblick mal, platsch? Eine schreckliche Vorahnung überkam mich und wurde auch so gleich bestätigt als ich mir die Misere vor meinen Füßen genauer betrachtete. Ich war in einen mit Wasser gefüllten Eimer gerannte, und geschickt wie ich bin, hatte ich ihn auch gleich umgeworfen. Nun hatte ich den Salat.

Während ich mit einem Wischmopp das Ganze versuchte wieder zurück in den Eimer zu befördern, verfluchte und quälte ich in Gedanken Filch, denn schließlich war er es der den doofen Eimer so ungünstig platziert hatte!

Als ich die nasse Angelegenheit beiseite geschafft hatte, widmete ich mich nun mit einem trockenen Lappen den verstaubten Pokalen.

Ich war erst eine halbe Stunde am abstauben, aber mir taten schon so ziemlich alle Glieder weh. Anstatt mich das hier putzen zu lassen, könnte man mich auch gleich an eine Wand klatschen und dann in die Notaufnahme bringen lassen. Würde zumindest Zeit sparen.

Nach weiteren 5 Minuten, die mir vorkamen wie eine Ewigkeit hoch Unendlich, hörte ich schritte auf dem Gang. Erschrocken horchte ich auf und hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne. Ich weiß auch nicht warum, aber mir lief so ein seltsamer Schauer den Rücken hinunter, als ich lauschte wie sich anscheinend jemand meinem Aufenthaltsort näherte. Und tatsächlich, wenig später wurde auch schon die Tür geöffnet und meine über alles geliebte Lehrerin trat herein.

Toll dachte ich mir, genau das was ich jetzt brauchte, noch ein Grund sich aufzuhängen.

„Kommen sie gut voran?", fragte sie mich mit einer gezwungen Freundlichkeit, dass ich ihr um ein Haar auf dem Kopf gekotzt hätte. (stand auf einer Leiter um an die höhern Regale heran zu kommen) „Ja Professor", gab ich knapp zurück und wandte mich wieder meiner Arbeit zu.

„Schön, dann wünsche ich noch viel Spaß und vergessen sie nicht nach vollendeter Arbeit noch kurz bei mir im Büro vorbei zu sehen," sagte sie und war im nächsten Moment auch schon wieder verschwunden.

Und wieder vergingen die Minuten und ich hatte bereits die zweite Reihe von Regalen in Angriff genommen, als ich schon wieder Schritte auf dem Gang vor der Bibliothek vernahm.

Och nein, dachte ich. Nicht schon wieder, was will den diese Schreckschraube nur von mir. Da rutscht einem einmal etwas heraus und schon erklärt einem diese Frau den Krieg. Das war einfach nicht gerecht. Erst recht nicht bei dieser Waffen Verteilung. Sie hatte als Lehrer doch alle Vorteile.

Zurück zu den Schritten, den diese kamen nun immer näher, und hatten ihr Ziel schließlich erreicht. Die Tür öffnete sich ein erneutes mal, aber diesmal so schwungvoll das ich um ein Haar von der Leiter gefallen wäre. Erschrocken klammerte ich mich fest und sah mit einem bösen Blick zu Tür, welcher Idiot... weiter kam ich in meinen Gedanken nicht, denn als ich sah wer da in der Tür stand, blieb mir jedes Wort im Halse stecken (na ja, fast –g-). „Harry!", schrie ich ungehalten und wäre fast schon wieder von der Leiter geplumpst. Auch er schien reichlich überrascht mich zu sehen, aber keines Wegs enttäuscht. Er lächelte mich sofort wie so eine lieber kleiner Welpe an, als er mich sah. Ich hätte dahin schmelzen können.

„Hallo Süßer! Was machst du denn hier?", fragte er während er sich auf mich zu bewegte. „Das wollte ich gerade dich fragen. Ich habe die zweifelhafte Ehre das Pokalzimmer zu putzen, weil ich zu spät gekommen bin. Woran du übrigens nicht ganz unschuldig bist", meinte ich ein wenig schmollend. „Als ob es dir nicht gefallen hätte (meine Wangen begannen zu glühen). Tja, bei mir ist es das gleiche, allerdings war ich auch noch ein klein wenig frech zu Snape, sonst wäre ich wohl noch davon gekommen, und du?", fragte er mit einem Grinsen nach, als ob er genau wüsste das auch ich noch was auf dem Kerbholz hatte.

„Vielleicht. Aber ich hätte nicht frech sein müssen, wenn ich nicht zu spät gekommen wäre. Und ich wäre nicht zu spät gekommen, wenn du mich nicht am rechtzeitigen Eintreffen in meiner Klasse gehindert hättest!", verteidigte ich mich mehr oder weniger mit Erfolg. „Aha, ok, dann einigen wir uns darauf das ich nicht schuld bin, aber unschuldig", sagte er in einem Atemzug. „Ja", gab ich schnell zurück. Häh? Dachte ich mir im nächsten Moment. Harry lachte nur, fand er es doch mal wieder absolut witzig mich auf den Arm zu nehmen.

Als ich es dann doch kapiert hatte, bedachte ich ihn mit einem bitter bösen Blick und wandte mich demonstrativ von ihm am.

„Wir müssen also beide das Pokalzimmer putzen, ja?", fragte Harry mit einem seltsamen Unterton in der Stimme „Scheint fast so. Warum?", entgegnete ich mit leichter Neugierde, da mich so ein seltsames Gefühl beschlich. „Ach nur so. Sind wir allein?", meinte er daraufhin.

„So lange niemand kommt", antwortete ich und dachte mir nichts weiter dabei. „Schön", gab er kurz zurück und hatte so einen Blick im Gesicht, den ich einfach nicht deuten konnte.

Ich fing wieder an die Pokale zu putzen als ich plötzlich Harrys Hände an meiner Hüfte spürte. „Was wird das?", meinte ich wenig verständnisvoll. „Irgendwie muss ich doch auch an die oberen Reihen kommen, und du hast nun mal die Leiter beschlagnahmt", versuchte er sich heraus zu reden. Nicht so mein Lieber, dachte ich mir mit einem Grinsen. „Du könntest auch damit beginnen die unteren Regal der nächsten Reihe zu putzen oder dir eine zweite Leiter besorgen", schmetterte ich seine kleine Ausrede mich anfassen zu können nieder. Ja meine Damen und Herren, total verblödet war ich nun doch noch nicht. Und es ist ja nicht so das ich nicht von ihm berührt werden wollte, aber ich wollte das hier auch so schnell wie möglich hinter mich bringen.

Mürrisch stieg er die Leiter wieder hinab, ließ es sich jedoch nicht nehmen, beim herabsteigen an meinen Beine entlang zu streichen. Was mich um ein Haar dazu bewegt hätte nachzugeben. Aber eben nur um ein Haar. (-dämonischgrins-)

Nach einer Weile war mein Lappen so voller Schmutz das ich mir einen neuen besorgen musste. Ich stieg also von der Leiter herunter und begab mich auf die Suche.

„Harry, weißt du wo ich einen neuen Putzlumpen finden kann?", fragte ich ihn während ich mich über einen Tisch beugte um dahinter nachzusehen.

Völlig überraschend wurde ich dann von hinten gepackt und stürmisch herum gedreht. Ich lag nun mit dem Rücken auf dem Tisch und Harry dominant über mir. Er lächelte mich verführerisch an und nutzte meinen anfänglichen Schock, um mir meine Beine auseinander zu schieben. Ich keuchte überrascht auf, als er sich mit seinem vollem Gewicht in meinem Schritt nieder ließ. „Spinnst du! Was soll das?", protestierte ich leicht, doch Harry überhörte mich einfach. „Schon mal im Pokalzimmer rumgemacht?", hauchte er mir ans Ohr und jagte mir somit mehrere kleine Schauer durch den Körper.

Ich wollte ihn anmotzen, ihn fragen ob er noch ganz bei Trost wäre, schließlich handelte es sich hierbei um unsere Strafe und Professor McGonagal oder Filch konnten dadurch jeden Augenblick zu Tür herein kommen. Doch all das kam nur in Form eines erregten Stöhnens über meine Lippen, da Harry dazu übergegangen war an meinem Ohrläppchen zu knabbern und mich damit schlicht weg um den Verstand brachte. Seiner Zunge spielte verführerisch an meiner Ohrmuschel und immer wieder flüsterte er mir meinen Namen zu, wie in einem leisen Gebet dessen erotischen Vibrationen meine Welt aus den Angeln zu heben drohte. Seine Hände strichen langsam und intensiv meinen Körper entlang und ließen kleine Blitze vor meinem inneren Auge tanzen. Ich war so überwältigt von den ganzen Empfindungen und dabei befanden wir uns ja erst in der Anfangsphase, was auch immer das genau bedeuten mag.

Ich spürte wie alles Blut das ich besaß in meine Lenden schoss und eine Hitzewelle nach der anderen mich überrollte. Mein Körper erbebte unter den Berührungen von Harry und ich schwamm in einem Mehr aus Gefühlen die meine Sinne zu ertränken drohten. Ich spürte wie Harry seine weichen Lippen auf den Weg zu anderen Regionen meines Körpers sandte und dabei eine feuchte Spur zurück ließ, deren Kühle mir so unwirklich und dennoch nahezu brennend intensiv erschien im Kontrast zum Rest meine Haut, welche wie glühende Lava um meinen Geist brannte.

Und als seine Lippen dann endlich den meinen begegneten und seine Zunge in meinen Mund eintauchte, vergaß ich für einen Moment sogar meinen Namen. Ich hatte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ein so starkes Blackout, dass alles was ich je an Erinnerungen hatte einfach weg war. So wie bereits im nächsten Moment alles wieder da war.

Ich hatte so etwas noch nie gefühlt. Diese innere Achterbahn schaffte mich und ich war froh über den Tisch auf dem ich lag und auch froh über Harry der über mich wachte.

Die Zunge des ungestümen Gryffindors plünderte meinen Mund, als hätte es sich dabei um seine letzte Chance gehandelt genau dies zu tun. Als wollte er sich alles von mir einprägen.

Und ich erwiderte mit der gleichen Leidenschaft und ließ es zu das er mich in einen Strudel aus Verlangen, Begierde aber auch Liebe mit sich riss, in eine Welt deren dunkles Aroma vor lauter Glück kaum zu ertragen war. Seine Welt.

Ich ließ mich von den Wellen der Lust mitreißen und bekam gar nicht recht mit wie Harry die Knöpfe meiner Hose löste, während er mich weiter ungehalten und voller Inbrunst küsste.

Was ich dann jedoch mitbekam, war der plötzliche Griff nach meinem besten Stück. Wieder ein Stück in der Realität, schrie ich regelrecht und glaubte vor purer Lust und Erregung sterben zu müssen. Die Hand welche Harry um mein inzwischen mehr als bereites Glied gelegt hatte bewegte sich jedoch nicht. Stattdessen gesellte sich auch noch seine andere hinzu und begann quälend langsam meine Schenkelinnenseite zu massieren und zärtlich zu streicheln.

Ich glaubte explodieren zu müssen und doch konnte ich nicht. Warum quälte er mich nur so?

„Harry...mach was...hmm...", wimmerte ich beinahe schon, doch es war mir in diesem Moment scheiß egal. Ich wollte nur noch eines und zwar Erlösung!

Ich hob ungeduldig meine Hüfte an und versuchte so viel Körperkontakt wie möglich herzustellen, doch Harry schob mich bestimmt ein Stück von sich weg.

Frustriert über den mir versagten Kontakt von Haut auf Haut und der sich immer noch nicht bewegenden Hand an meiner intimsten Stelle, entkam mir ein mehr als ungeduldiger Laut, der sich in meinen Ohren sehr nach einem Fauchen anhörte.

„Nur nicht so ungeduldig meine kleine Raubkatze", schnurrte mir Potter ins Ohr während er meinen Oberkörper sanft auf den Tisch drückte. Ich wollte bereits zu einer wütenden Antwort ansetzen, als ich plötzlich spürte wie er endlich seine Hand in Bewegung brachte. Keuchend warf ich meinen Kopf in den Nacken und hatte wieder das Gefühl der Welt und ihrem Sein zu entgleiten.

Er glitt so schrecklich langsam auf und ab, dass ich am liebsten nachgeholfen hätte, doch ich war mir nicht mehr sicher ob ich überhaupt noch dazu in der Lage gewesen wäre. Ich fühlte mich so schwach und doch unendlich gut. Was Harry in mir auslöste kann nicht von solch etwas bodenständigem wie Sprache eingefangen werden, denn diese Gefühle waren jenseits des menschlichen Verständnisses und es wäre verschwendete Zeit gewesen nach Worten zu suchen, die dieses Gefühl im Endeffekt so oder so nur zur Hälfte hätten erfassen können.

Dann begann er endlich seinen Rhythmus zu steigern und ich keuchte mit ihm im Einklang.

„Harry, oh Harry ich...", ich konnte nicht mehr sprechen, meine Zunge wollte mir einfach nicht mehr gehorchen.

Er antwortete mir nicht sondern tat statt dessen etwas viel viel besseres. Er ersetzte seine Hand durch seinen Mund und als ich fühlte wie sich seine feuchten und warmen Lippen um meine Eichel schlossen ergab ich mich vollkommen. Ich warf meinen Kopf von einer Seite auf die andere und konnte einfach nicht mehr an mich halten. Meine Hände schnellte nach Vorne und vergruben sich in seinen glänzenden schwarzen Haaren. Ich öffnete meine Augen, die ich bereits vor einer geraumen Weile geschlossen hatte, und sah dabei zu wie Harry mit roten Wangen und glühenden Augen genüsslich mit seiner Zunge meine Eichel umschmeichelte, ja sie regelrecht verschlang.

Doch als er dann die volle Länge meines Glied in den Mund nahm und anfing seinen Kopf im schnellen Rhythmus auf und ab fahren zu lassen, war es endgültig um mich geschehen. Ich kam zum Höhepunkt und schrie dabei Harrys Namen. Es war so befreiend und ich fühlte mich so unendlich erleichtert und gelöst.

Erschöpft sank ich zusammen und spürte wie mein Körper noch immer am zittern war. Die Erregung ebbte langsam ab, doch allein der Gedanke an das was eben mit mir geschehen war, ließ mich erneut erbeben.

Ich spürte wie ich wieder angezogen wurde, doch ich war einfach zu Kraftlos um meine Augen zu öffnen. Mein Atem ging immer noch stoßweise und mein Herz raste in meiner Brust. Es war so überwältigend.

„Alles ok mein Engel?", vernahm ich Harrys Stimme wie durch Watte an meinem rechten Ohr. Er küsste mich sanft und zärtlich und streichelte mir durch die Haare. „Hmmm", gab ich nur zurück und seufzte glücklich. „Ich liebe dich Draco," war das letzte was ich noch hörte bevor sich die Dunkelheit endgültig um mich schloss.

Tbc.

Es geht weiter keine frage, wir sehn uns wieder bis die tage!

-knutschi-

Ashumaniel

Ps: das reviewen nicht vergessen _bussi_


	16. Wir sind ein Paar oder Wie war die Frage...

Ich kann mich nur entschuldigen das es wieder so lange gedauert hat bis ich endlich wieder ein neues Kapitel präsentieren kann. Ich befinde mich gerade in meinem Matura Jahr und die Schule ist deshalb gleich doppelt so hektisch. Und Dank ein paar gesundheitlicher Probleme die ich hatte und die daraus resultierenden Fehlstunden, machten den zu lernenden Berg leider auch nicht kleiner. Aber wie man sieht habe ich es endlich geschafft. Ich hoffe ihr könnt mir noch mal vergeben. –lieb schau-

Love Ya All!

Reviews –smile-:

**Amunet:** Halli Hallo, leider hilft beten nicht immer, aber jetzt hab selbst ich es mal wieder geschafft –gg- Was McGonagall von der ganzen Sache hält, tja wer weiß –grins- Jedoch in Bezug auf Remus und Severus gibt es in diesem Kapitel wieder ein klein wenig Aufklärung. –zwinker- Ich hoffe es gefällt dir und ich habe mich wie immer riesig über deinen Review gefreut –SMILE-

knuddelknuddel-

Ashumaniel

**Gugi28:** Hallo Meine Maus. Ich weiß ich hab mir Zeit gelassen und ich schäm mich auch ganz furchtbar –kopf senk Unterlippe vorschieb- Ich hoffe du kannst mir noch mal vergeben! –auf die knie fallhundeblick- Ich werde auch brav alle Entchen hinter dir wegräumen –gg-

Dein Review war mal wieder Oberklasse, Gugipokal und Ashumanielpokal, ich schmeiß mich weg vor lachen! Ich liebe diese Entchensauerei –grins- In dem Kapitel kommen Remus und Severus wieder mal ins Spiel und wer weiß was da läuft? -hehehe- Neugierig? Vielleicht kannst du es nach diesem Kapitel ja schon erraten. Harry und Draco? Ja, Harry ist ein schlimmer Finger, aber in dem Chaptie hab ich ihn gezwungen sich zu beherrschen –fiesgrins- Aber keine Angst ich bin ja nicht so. Wäre doch grausam von mir würde ich ihn nicht bald mal zum Zug kommen lassen -heheh- Ich hoffe das Pitelchen gefällt dir trotzdem.

Hab dich total lieb!

knuddel-

Ashumaniel

**Mooniiiiii:** danke danke danke für deinen Review. –smile- es freut mich riesig das dir meine Draco Version so gut gefällt. –smile-

Viel spaß beim lesen

Liebe grüziß Ashumaniel

**Leah-07: **Snape hätte ruhig auftauchen können? –grins- Dem Wunsch kann entsprochen werden, auch wenn ich die Situation ein wenig entschärft habe. Schließlich wollen wir doch keine Toten oder? –gg- wünsche viel gaudie beim lesen!

knuddel-

Ashumaniel

**Schuckiputz: **-ganz fest zurück knuddel- und weil es so schön war gleich noch mal –knuddelknuddel- du bist lieb, ich wünsche dir viel spaß beim lesen.

Bussi Ashumaniel

**Mira:** Nun hat es leider doch wieder länger gedauert, aber es war wirklich nicht anders machbar. Tut mir leid. Ich hoffe du bist mir nicht allzu böse –liebschau- Die Dinge entwickeln sich gerade ziemlich anstrengend in meinem Leben, aber ich hab es zum glück trotzdem endlich mal geschafft. Ich kann nur hoffen das sich das warten wenigsten ein bisschen gelohnt hat. Danke für deinen bzw. –zwinker- deine Reviews –freu-

Lg Ashumaniel

**Jessi11:** Eine alte freundin was sagt man dazu –smile- Es freut mich riesig das du meine FF hier gefunden hast! –freu- Und ich kann dich beruhigen, diese hier wird auf jeden fall beendet. Was die Original Fiction angeht, wird es, falls ich tatsächlich mal weiter schreibe, noch eine ganze weile dauern. Da ich ziemlich im Stress bin und schon froh sein kann, wenn ich mit dieser Geschichte voran komme.

knuddel-

Ashumaniel

**Flerina:** -riesen großen mega grins- bin total happy das es dir so gut gefallen hat! Und keine Angst ich lass die beiden schon noch richtig zur Sache kommen, aber wir wollen ja nichts überstürzen, oder? –fiesgrins- In diesem Chap wird was geklärt und Remus und Severus sind auch wieder mit von der Partie. Viel spass!

Hab dich lieb –knuff-

Ashumaniel

**Lia:** Du bist süß und danke für deinen review! –knuddel-

Ashumaniel

**Raphaela-San:** McGonagal will erst mal nichts, dafür hoffe ich das ich es schaffe im nächsten Kapitel mal wieder etwas witzig zu sein –schief grins- bussi und danke für dein Review!

Ashumaniel

**Schwarzewitwe**: Es kommt wie es kommen muss. Wer kommt und was passiert? Lesen –grins- Und wozu hat man schon einen Schlauch wenn nicht zum draufstehen –gg- ich steh die halbe Zeit meines Lebens drauf –hehe-

Danke für deine wie immer lieben worte! –smile-

Bye bye mon cherry

Ashumaniel

**MajinSakuko:** Ok, du schlimmer Finger, oder wohl doch eher ich. McGonagall, jetzt richtig? –auf Fingernägel kau- Ich nehme deine Kritik schon nicht übel und es freut mich das du diesmal zufriedener mit mir bist –gg- Was Fantasie Geschichten angeht, kann ich dich beruhigen, so etwas schreiben wir auch nicht mehr. Leider muss an dieser Stelle gesagt werden. Aber ich verwende manchmal direkte Rede, wenn ich eine Einleitung zu einer Erörterung schreibe. Aber Deutsch war sowieso nie wirklich mein Fach. Ich schwimme schon seit Lebzeiten (von der Volkschule mal abgesehen –g-) auf einer 3 herum. Was meine persönlichen Kommentare angeht, hab ich das nicht wirklich bewusst gemacht. Aber es ist auch kein Problem es weg zu lassen, ich mach es ohnehin nicht oft.

Hab ich was vergessen? Ach ja –grins- Vielen lieben Dank für deinen Review und keine Angst ich werde dich schon verteidigen –gg-

Ashumaniel

Kapitel 16: Wir sind ein Paar oder Wie war die Frage gleich noch mal?

Alles um mich war seltsam Dunkel, als ich langsam wieder zu mir kam. Ich hatte meine Augen noch immer geschlossen und ein Gefühl der Unwirklichkeit umgab mich. Ich hörte ein schwer zu bestimmendes Geräusch und wollte eigentlich meine Augen öffnen um nachzusehen. Doch mein Körper fühlte sich so seltsam ausgelaugt an. Ich gab es auf, war es wahrscheinlich ohnehin nur Blaise der wieder an irgendetwas herumhantierte. Ich konnte nur hoffen das es sich dabei nicht um das Wiesel handelte. Bei dem bloßen Gedanken bekam ich bereits eine Gänsehaut. Wie konnte Blaise nur? Mit einem Gryffindor! Das war schließlich Verrat. Ich hatte diesen Gedanken kaum zu Ende geführt, musste ich schon grinsen. Zuerst war ich mir nicht ganz gewahr warum, aber schnell kam die Erkenntnis und ich konnte nicht anders als laut aufzulachen.

„Was ist so witzig," hörte ich eine sehr bekannt Stimme aus einiger Entfernung. „Ich bin ein Verräter," antwortete ich immer noch lachend und ohne meine Augen zu öffnen. „Inwiefern," wurde ich gefragt. Nun endlich schob ich meine Lider nach oben und sah wie Harry langsam auf mich zu schritt und mich dabei neugierig musterte. „Inwiefern," wiederholte er, doch ich gab ihm keine Antwort. Stattdessen wartete ich bis er nah genug war, um ihn dann sanft an mich heran zu ziehen. Er leistete keinen Widerstand und kam mir nur allzu gerne entgegen. Ich konnte mir dabei ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen und selbst als ich meine Lippen dann auf seine legte, konnte ich es nicht aus meinen Gesicht verscheuchen. Harry schien es jedoch nicht weiter zu stören. Zärtlich begann er meinen Kuss zu erwidern und ließ langsam seine Zungen in meinen Mund gleiten den ich bereitwillig für in öffnete. Ich schlang meine Arme um seinen Nacken und schmiegte mich an seine Brust. Ich saß noch immer auf dem Tisch, als Harry seine Arme um mich legte und mir sanft über den Rücken streichelte. Es fühlte sie so gut an, dass es schon fast zu gut war um überhaupt wahr zu sein.

Ich löste mich wieder von Harry und mied dann etwas peinlich berührt seinen Blick. Ich vertraute ihm jetzt zwar, aber dennoch schämte ich mich noch ein wenig.

Er schien meine Gedanken zu erraten und lächelte mich liebevoll an. „Hast du auch nur den Hauch einer Ahnung wie wunderschön du bist," flüsterte er mir in mein Ohr und sein warmer Atem kroch mir dabei wohltuend unter die Haut. Ich spürte wie meine Wangen brannten und ich hätte mich innerlich dafür am liebsten geschlagen. Schließlich bekam ich doch ständig Komplimente und wurde von vielen nahezu vergöttert, was mich dennoch nicht im geringsten dazu veranlasste rot zu werden. Ganz im Gegenteil, ich hielt es für selbstverständlich und es ließ mich vollkommen kalt. Natürlich war immer eine gewisse Befriedigung dabei, doch nicht von irgendwelchen Gefühlen, sondern es war einfach eine Art Bestätigung meiner Macht. Doch bei Harry ist das anders. Nicht nur das mich seine Worte nicht kalt lassen, nein, ich habe sogar das Gefühl innerlich verglühen zu müssen. Irgendwie ärgerte mich dieser Verlust an Selbstbeherrschung.

„Nein," gab ich also patzig als Antwort. „Nein WAS," entgegnete mir Harry und zog bei meinem Ton leicht überrascht die Augenbrauen nach oben. Und Himmel bewahre, wirkte das sexy! Hätte nicht gerade ein großer und in diesem Augenblick ziemlich kindischer Teil in mir darauf bestanden brummig zu sein, hätte ich ihn wohl an Ort und Stelle besprungen.

„Nein ich habe nicht _auch nur den Hauch _einer Ahnung wie _wunderschön _ich bin", knurrte ich ihn also statt dessen an und verschränkte demonstrativ die Arme vor meiner Brust. „Hmm", entgegnete mir Harry daraufhin nur und sah mich dabei nachdenklich an. „Was ist?", zischte ich ein wenig ungehalten und bereute es im nächsten Moment auch schon wieder. Ich konnte mir selbst nicht erklären warum ich mich so verhielt. Auf jeden Fall hatte ich dieses Verhalten von meinem Vater, denn Mutter war immer eine Lady selbst dann wenn sie ganz privat war.

„Kannst du dich an die Schönheit der Bäume erinnern die wir gesehen haben? Silpion und Laurelin," fragte mich Harry und bekam nun einen eher verträumten Blick. „Ja, warum," fragte ich. „Du bist so wunderschön, dass selbst diese Bäume neben dir zu verblassen scheinen. Und auch wenn es vielleicht nicht jeder sieht und ich selbst lange blind dafür war, weiß ich das wenn es tatsächlich so etwas wie Gott gibt, du sein Meisterwerk bist," flüsterte mir Harry zu. Seine Augen strahlten bei diesen Worten und sein Lächeln war sanft und ehrlich. Ich hatte ihm die ganze Zeit über aufmerksam zugehört und ohne es zu merken sogar den Atem angehalten. Er schien vollkommen überzeugt von dem zu sein was er sagte und auch sonst vollkommen sicher wenn es um meine Person ging. Nur woher kam das alles und warum? Und warum jetzt?

„Warum," sprach ich meine Frage laut aus. „Warum was," lächelte Harry und strich mir zärtlich über die Wange. Ich antwortete nicht gleich, denn zu verführerisch waren Harrys Zärtlichkeiten und so schloss ich ohne es recht zu merken für einen Augenblick die Augen und lehnte mich der Berührung entgegen.

„Warum das alles? Ich meine warum jetzt und warum überhaupt? Das mit dir und mir meine ich", versuchte ich die Frage zu verdeutlichen, die mich schon die ganze Zeit über nicht in Ruhe ließ. „Das Warum kann ich dir leider nicht beantworten, denn ich weiß es selbst nicht genau. Es ist halt einfach passiert. Gewiss nicht von heute auf morgen und dennoch kam es auch für mich überraschend. Zuerst war es nur so ein Gefühl, nichts Besonderes was einem hätte auffallen müssen. Ich fing an unsere Streiterein zu genießen und dann als ich mir mit diesem Gefühl immer sicherer wurde, versuchte ich unsere Auseinadersetzungen so gut es eben ging zu reduzieren.

Ich hatte aber nicht vor mich dir sonst irgendwie zu nähern. Ich traute mich nicht und wollte meine Gefühle zu dem Zeitpunkt auch noch nicht akzeptieren. Du warst schließlich Malfoy und ich war Potter. Doch mit der Zeit wurde aus Malfoy Draco und dein Gesicht erschien immer öfters in meinen Gedanken. Angefangen hat es mit Träumen in der Nacht und geendet damit das du meine gesamten Gedanken erfüllt hast. Es war wie ein Fluch und ein Glück zu gleich. Ich weiß nicht mehr was der Auslöser für das Ganze war, aber jetzt ist es nun mal wie es ist und ich hätte nie auch nur zu träumen gewagt, dass ich dir auch nur annähernd einmal so nahe kommen könnte," erzählte mir Harry mit einer Ernsthaftigkeit die mich nahezu beängstigte.

„Aber...warum jetzt," fragte ich ohne besonders auf seine Worte einzugehen. Ich hätte ohnehin nicht gewusst was ich hätte sagen sollen. „Das hast du Hermine zu verdanken," lachte Harry und seine Augen begannen verschmitzt zu leuchten. „Granger," fragte ich ungläubig. „Ja, sie war es einfach leid ständig mein Gejammer zu hören, von wegen Draco hier und Draco da. Letzte Woche ist ihr dann endgültig der Kragen geplatzt und sie hat mir gesagt das ich gefälligst mal in die Gänge kommen sollte, wenn ich tatsächlich vorhätte dich zu erobern," grinste Harry weiter. Ich konnte nicht verhindern bei seinen Worten rot zu werden. „Aber...," wollte ich ansetzen wurde aber von Harrys Lippen unterbrochen, welche sich zart auf meine legten und somit jeglichen Widerspruch dahinschmelzen ließen. Der Kuss war zart und mehr eine gehauchte Berührung, als tatsächlicher Kontakt. Aber dennoch war es gerade diese Sanftheit die mein Herz zum brennen brachte.

Doch plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgerissen und darunter stand niemand geringeres als Severus Snape. Erschrocken schubste ich Harry von mir, der dann nicht sonderlich sanft auf dem Boden landete und mich leicht beleidigt ansah. Mein Onkel starrte uns einfach nur an und wusste wohl selbst nicht was er davon halten sollte. Dann, als schien ihm plötzlich wieder etwas schrecklich einzufallen, schlug er hastig die Tür hinter sich zu und sah dabei ein klein wenig gehetzt aus. Währenddessen hatten sich Potter und ich nicht bewegt sondern ihn einfach nur angestarrt.

„Was sollte das werden," fragte Snape schließlich und nickte zur Verdeutlichung Richtung Potter, doch die Frage selbst stellte er einzig an mich. Sein Blick war unruhig was wohl aber nichts mit mir zu tun hatte, das Misstrauen was sich jedoch auch deutlich widerspiegelte, schon. Ich wusste irgendwie nicht was ich sagen sollte, hielt ich die Angelegenheit aus meine Sicht doch für ziemlich eindeutig. „Malfoy hatte was im Auge, und ich habe nach gesehen," versuchte Harry die Angelegenheit zu regeln. Unsicher schaute ich zu meinem Onkel, würde er die Ausrede schlucken? Nein würde er nicht _schluchz_. „Aha, was im Auge. Und warum, wenn ich fragen darf, waren seine Augen dann geschlossen? Ich meine ja nur, fällt doch schwer auf diese Art und Weise nachzusehen ob sich etwas darin befindet," entgegnete er und ich könnte schwören Ansetze eines Grinsens gesehen zu haben. Was natürlich auch Einbildung gewesen sein könnte, war ich doch viel zu nervös um mich wahrhaftig auf etwas zu konzentrieren.

„Ähm ,ja echt," meinte Harry und ich hätte ihm für diese blöde Antwort am liebsten eine geknallt. „Ja echt," wiederholte Snape. Gott, es war doch so klar das mein Onkel den Braten riechen würde und zwar 10 Meilen gegen den Wind.

„Tja wissen Sie, das ist so, ich hab ihm aus versehen ins Auge gefasst, darum hatte er sie zu als Sie reingekommen sind," versuchte es Harry erneut. Oh Gott, dachte ich nur, als ob er uns das abkauft.

„Na schön, aber Mr. Malfoy sah doch recht entspannt aus, dafür das Sie ihn, wie Sie sagen, ins Auge gefasst haben," hakte Snape weiter nach. In Gedanken hatte ich Potter bereits eine geknallt und meinen Onkel so um die 20 mal umgebracht. Wieso konnte er es denn nicht einmal einfach auf sich beruhen lassen ! „Es war halb so wild, ich hab die Augen nur so aus Reflex geschlossen," murrte ich nun recht verstimmt. „Natürlich," war die einzige Antwort deren Klang nur zu deutlich zeigte das mein Onkel alles andere als gewillt war diese Geschichte zu glauben.

„Was machen sie eigentlich hier Professor," fragte ich dann neugierig und darin versucht das Thema unauffällig zu wechseln. „Nichts," kam es hastig zurück und wieder trat eine für Snape untypische Unruhe in seine Augen. Ständig linste er nervös zur Tür, als würde jeden Augenblick etwas unsagbar schreckliches durch sie hindurch kommen. „Haben sie Professor Lupin erwischt," erkundigte sich Harry mit einem spitzbübischen Grinsen auf den Lippen, was er allerdings schnell verbarg, als mein Onkel sich zu ihm wandte. Bei der Erwähnung von Lupins Namen schreckte Severus merklich zusammen und ein leichter Rotschimmer legte sich auf seine Wangen, ehe er ein „Das geht sie nichts an Potter!" zischte.

„Und jetzt," fragte ich. „Was jetzt?", meinte mein Onkel ungeduldig. „Wenn sie, wie sie sagen, nichts wollen, was machen sie dann hier?", mischte sich Harry wieder ein. „Sie sollten weniger Energie in die Versuche stecken ihre Neugierde zu befriedigen, sondern mehr in die Bemühungen ihre Arbeiten korrekt und unverzüglich zu erledigen," schnarrte Snape gekonnt. Harry funkelte ihn daraufhin nur böse an und warf mir einen Blick zu, als verlangte er von mir so etwas wie Worte der Verteidigung. Doch ich ignorierte ich einfach.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür ließ uns dann alle erschrocken herum fahren. Mein Onkel wollte sich gerade in Bewegung setzen da schwang sie auch schon auf. Im Türrahmen stand Lupin und lächelte wie immer freundlich. „Hallo Professor," grüßte Harry ihn gleich freundlich und Lupin nickte ihm, immer noch mit diesem für ihn typischen Lächeln, zu, seine Augen jedoch unentwegt auf meinen Onkel gerichtet. Severus schien sich unter dieser Aufmerksamkeit nicht sonderlich wohl zu fühlen, denn ich bemerkte wie sein Atem schneller ging und er beinahe unmerklich ein wenig von der Tür zurück wich. Verwirrt legte ich meine Stirn in Falten und beobachtete das Ganze weiterhin im Stillen. Was ging hier nur vor sich?

„Du hast meine Frage immer noch nicht beantwortet," fing Lupin zu sprechen an.

„Was sie nicht sagen Lupin," erwiderte mein Onkel ein wenig bissig.

„Gut, dann antworte mir jetzt," lächelte Lupin und ging nicht weiter auf Snapes ruppige Art ein.

„Hier!", meinte Severus daraufhin ein wenig schrill und gestikulierte seltsam unbeholfen mit seinen Armen umher.

„Ja", schmunzelte Lupin.

„Wie war die Frage gleich noch mal?", meinte Snape äußerst unsicher und lächelte dabei seltsam schief.

„Severus," entgegnete Lupin daraufhin nur tadelnd und ich stand da und sah dem seltsamen Schauspiel weiterhin zu. Auch Potter schien sich das nicht entgehen lassen zu wollen. Er war inzwischen wieder auf den Beinen und hatte sich seitlich hinter mich gestellt. Seine linke Hand fand den Weg unter mein Shirt und blieb dort auf meinem nackten Rücken liegen. Ich sah ihn strafend an doch er grinste nur.

„Ich denke mein Gedächtnis lässt mich im stich," murmelte mein Onkel in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart.

„Meinetwegen wiederhole ich meine Frage gern, aber du wirst dann diesmal auf gewisse Details, wie du dich sicher noch erinnern kannst, verzichten müssen," zwinkerte Lupin meinem Onkel zu, der daraufhin anlief wie eine Tomate bereit für die Ernte.

„Nein, vergiss es," wehrte Snape hektisch ab.

„Severus Alan Julian Snape willst du...," weiter kam Lupin nicht, denn mein Onkel sprang wie von der Tarantel gestochen nach Vorne und schubste Lupin durch die Tür zurück auf den Gang und schlug hinter sich die Tür zu.

Potter und ich waren wieder alleine.

Ich stand ziemlich verdattert da und starrte die Tür an, durch die mein Paten Onkel und Lupin gerade verschwunden waren. „Was war das denn gerade?", fragte ich in die Stille hinein. „Gleich drei Vornamen," kicherte Harry neben mir. „Das ist eben üblich bei reinblütigen Familien", murrte ich ein wenig eingeschnappt. „Wirklich," entgegnete mir Harry mit unverhohlener Neugierde. „Nein Potter ich mache Witze," erwiderte ich sarkastisch. „Wie heißt du vollständig?", wollte Harry wissen. „Das wüsstest tu wohl gerne, was?", neckte ich ihn. „Draco Lucius Malfoy? Hmm, da fehlt noch was. Ach komm schon Dray, biiiiiiitte," quengelte Harry herum und fing dabei an mich leicht zu kitzeln. „Lass das", kicherte ich und entwand mich seinem Griff. „Mein Name ist Draco Lucius Damien Salazar Malfoy," gab ich nicht wenig stolz zum besten. „Haben alle in deiner Familie solch lange Namen," fragte Harry und schien ein wenig beeindruckt zu sein, was mich ungemein aufbaute. „Natürlich. Mein Vater zum Beispiel heißt Lucius Alexis Elijah Salazar Malfoy und meine Mutter Narzissa Loreena Edorién Malfoy. Es gehört einfach zum guten Ton unter uns Reinblütigen seinen Kindern mehrere Namen zu geben. Meist Namen der Vorfahren," erklärte ich.

„Dir ist bewusst das ich nicht reinen Blutes bin? Meine Mutter war eine Muggelgeborene," sagte Harry ernst.

Ich für meinen Teil hatte noch gar keinen Gedanken an so etwas verschwendet. Harry Potter war nicht reinblütig. Diese Tatsache hatte ich ganze vergessen oder auch verdrängt, wer weiß das schon so genau. Ich konnte in dem Moment auch nicht sagen ob das für mich ein Problem war oder nicht, doch ich wusste das es ganz bestimmt ein Problem für meinen Vater sein würde. Dad war in dieser Hinsicht ziemlich streng. Ich bezweifelte stark das mein Vater eine Beziehung zwischen mir und Potter akzeptieren würde. Was Mom angeht, sie war da schon toleranter, aber mit Sicherheit auch nicht sonderlich angetan. Es war also im Grunde egal was ich von der Sache hielt.

„Meine Eltern werden nicht sonderlich begeistert sein," sagte ich ein wenig gezwungen. „Ich habe nichts anderes erwartet. Wie siehst du die Sache, ich meine ist das ein Problem für dich," fragte mich Harry eindringlich. Ich gab nicht gleich Antwort und wandte nachdenklich meinen Blick von ihm ab. Ich war mein ganzes Leben lang so erzogen worden, das für mich niemand anderes als jemand reinblütiges für eine Beziehung oder dergleichen in Frage kam. Doch bislang war ich auch noch nie mit solchen Gefühlen konfrontiert gewesen.

Eine Unsicherheit beschlich mich und ich konnte denn abwartenden Blick von Harry auf mir spüren. Es war nicht so das ich mir meiner Gefühle für Harry nicht sicher war, ich wusste lediglich nicht ob ich tatsächlich bereit war alle Konsequenzen, die es zwangläufig geben würde, zu tragen. „Es stört dich also," meinte Harry nach dem ich ihm nicht antwortete.

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt," wiedersprach ich gleich und versuchte in seinem Gesicht zu lesen was er wohl gerade dachte. Doch es gelang mir nicht. Sein Gesicht zeigte keine auffälligen Emotionen und seine Stimme klang neutral. So neutral das ich schon wieder hätte wütend werden können. „Auch nichts zu sagen ist eine Art von Antwort," gab er mir zurück. „Die du dir natürlich so zurecht legst wie es dir gerade passt," schnarrte ich ihn in. „Ganz im Gegenteil," war sein Kommentar. Ich atmete tief durch.

„Was sind wir," fragte ich dann unvermittelt.

„Wenn es nach mir ginge, ein Paar," erwiderte Harry sachlich.

„Und nach wem geht es," fragte ich und zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Nach dir," sagte Harry, seinen Ton beibehaltend.

„Wäre es sehr schlimm...," begann ich, brach jedoch wieder ab.

„Was," hakte Harry nach und diesmal gelang es ihm nicht ganz seine Emotionen und die Hoffnung in seiner Stimme zu verbergen. Sein Bemühen rührte mich und ich gab mir einen Ruck. Wenn auch nur einen kleinen.

„Nehmen wir an wir sind ein Paar, wäre es dann schlimm für dich, wenn wir es noch eine Weile für uns behielten," fragte ich vorsichtig.

„Gut, ich werde warten, aber nicht für immer Draco," lächelte er mich nun endlich wieder an.

„Es steht dir natürlich frei zu gehen," meinte ich und eigentlich hätte es trotzig klingen sollen, aber es klang dann doch wohl eher traurig.

„Das habe ich damit nicht gemeint," schmunzelte Harry.

„Was dann," fragte ich verblüfft.

„Ganz einfach. Irgendwann werde ich es satt haben zu warten und dann werde ich dich einfach packen und vor versammelter Schülerschaft vernaschen," grinste Harry spitzbübisch und ein regelrecht gefährliches Funkeln trat in seine Smaragd grünen Augen.

Ich wollte schon wieder zu einer Antwort ansetzen, aber Harry kam mir zuvor: „Vermisst du denn nicht etwas?"

„Was denn," fragte ich nichts ahnend.

„Vielleicht etwas kleines und blaues," sein Lächeln wurde breiter und ich erschrak fürchterlich.

„Merlin! Das Wasari Baby! Scheiße wo ist es," schrie ich aufgebracht, doch bereits im nächsten Moment hielt es mir Harry unter die Nase. Das kleine flauschige Ding saß auf seiner Handfläche und piepte mir fröhlich entgegen.

„Wo war es? Und warum ist es nicht gewachsen," fragte ich verwundert.

„Ich hab mich drum gekümmert, als du ein, nennen wir es Timeout, genommen hast," grinste Harry schelmisch. Ich warf ihm nur einen wütenden Blick zu und nahm ihm dann das Tierchen von der Hand. Das Ding ließ sich nicht lange bitten und machte es sich gleich auf meiner Schulter bequem.

„Wir sollte schnell den Rest putzen und dann ins Bett, schließlich gibt es Morgen ein Quidditch Spiel," meinte Harry und machte sich wieder an die Arbeit.

Qudditch! Das hatte ich total vergessen. Und dann war es nicht nur irgend ein Spiel. Nein, es war Slytherin vs. Gryffindor.

Das war's auch schon wieder, das nächste mal geht es um Quidditch, Harrys mangelnde Beherrschung und im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes platte Zuschauer.

Bis dann

Eure

Ashumaniel

knuddel-

Love Ya All


	17. „Slytherin vs Gryffindor“ oder „Ein giga...

Hallo meine Lieben!

Und wieder habe ich euch warten lassen. –vorsichtig hinterm Felsen hervor guck-

Aber dafür habe ich auch eine gute Nachricht! Leider auch eine schlechte.

Die gute Zuerst –gg- Ich habe die schriftliche Matura hinter mir und auch bestanden! –mega freu- Ich kann euch gar nicht sagen wie glücklich ich bin. Die schlechte Nachricht besteht darin, das ich die mündliche Tortur noch vor mir habe.

grummel- Aber wenigsten kann ich wieder mal ein Kapitel präsentieren!

Ich hab mich auch bemüht es etwas länger ausfallen zu lassen, so als kleine Entschädigung. Für gewöhnlich schaue ich das meine Kapitel so um die 6 Seiten lang sind. Heute darf ich fast 12 vorweisen. -stolz bin- Über den Inhalt lässt sich natürlich wie immer streiten.

Ich habe in dem Kapitel auch wieder ein wenig Körperkontakt eingebaut, aber mehr wird nicht verraten. –gg-

So, länger will ich euch auch gar nicht zu labbern –gg-

Hab euch alle lieb! –auf Wolken geh-

Ashumaniel

**Gugie28: **leider musstest du nun doch wieder lange warten meine Maus. Ich wollte dir zuerst einen review schreiben, aber weil ich so viel lernen musste, wäre er sehr kurz ausgefallen und ich wollte einfach keinen null acht fünfzig Kommentar abladen. Schließlich hast du bei mir einen besonderen Status und darum auch was wesentlich besseres verdient. Für deinen Review danke ich dir wie immer! –knuddel- Und ich kann dich beruhigen Draco schämt sich keines Falls für Harry. Er ist nur unsicher, weil er sich erstens zum ersten mal mit solch starken Gefühlen konfrontiert fühlt und zweitens weil er Angst hat vor der Reaktion von seinem Vater. Der liebe Lucius. Zwar kommt es in dem Kapitel noch nicht zur Liebeserklärung, aber ich kann dich beruhigen, Draco ist Harry mittlerweile sicher genauso verfallen wie es auch umgekehrt der Fall ist. Lass dich einfach überraschen.

Zu deiner anderen Vermutung sage ich jetzt nichts, aber es kommt ohnehin in diesem Kapitel ans Licht.

Hab dich mega lieb!

Bussi Ashumaniel

**Amunet: **Hallo! Wie immer falle ich dankbar auf die Knie für deinen Review. Und wie soll ich sagen manche Verlockungen werden war –zwinker-

Leider konnte ich deine Hoffnungen das ich diesmal schneller vom Fleck komme nicht erfüllen. Aber bei dem Maturamist lässt sich das leider nicht ändern. Ich hoffe du verstehst das. Aber ich kann versprechen das ich die Story auf keinen Fall auf Eis legen werde!

knuddel-

Ashumaniel

**Raphaela-San: **Schon ganz neugierig auf das neue Kapitel? Ich kann nur hoffen das es die Warterei Wert war. –an den Fingernägel kau- Aber ich danke dir wie immer für deine lieben Worte –smile-

Bussi Ashumaniel

**Blub: **meine story ist süß? Danke  -smile- dein review ist es auch.

Bussi

Ashumaniel

**Mira:** danke für deinen Review, hab mich wie immer tierisch gefreut. Was die Namen angeht muss ich dich enttäuschen, sie waren nicht elbischer Natur. Ich hab versucht dir eine Mail zu schicken, doch das doofe ding kam immer wieder zu mir zurück. Darum schreibe ich alles was mir so einfällt einfach mal hin, ok? Wegen der Namen.

Uriel, Kyriel, Iciriel, Camael, Haniel, Arias, Ashriel, Isildur, pyrotess, noin, ekathe, byroit, azrael, anael, Calliel, Degaliel, Jibril, Elimiel, Enejie,Rujiel, Famiel, Atuniel, Jehudiel, Nathaniel, Raphael, Gadreel, Idrael, Imriel, Irin, Ithuriel, Lazai, Maion, Nithaiah, Luthien, etc. wenn du noch mehr willst sags mir einfach und ich hoffe das du überhaupt etwas damit anfangen kannst.

Schreib mir wieder –smile-

knuddel-

Ashumaniel

**Flerina: **Du bist echt total süß und ich bin auch sehr glücklich das du mir erhalten bleibst. Nicht das ich dich hätte gehen lassen, hab nämlich beschlossen dich zu behalten –zwinker-

Bezüglich meines Werdegangs, sieht es so aus das ich im Herbst studieren gehen. Und zwar Psychologie. Ich freu mich schon richtig. Und dir wünsche ich jetzt viel spaß beim lesen!

Hab dich lieb 

Ashumaniel

**Dana: **Danke für deinen Review! –smile- ich hoffe es gefällt dir wieder!

Liebe grüziß

Ashumaniel

MajinSakuko: So erst mal ein ganz liebes Dankeschön an dich! Um deine Frage nun zu beantworten: Also ich denke Harry hatte schon mal was. Genau genommen was kurzes mit Cho Chang und ein klein wenig längeres mit Lavender Brown. Aber da Harry ja schwul ist konnte es ja nichts werden –gg- Mit Jungs hatte er nichts, daher glaub ich kaum das ich so etwas großartig erwähnen werde. Vielleicht ein bisschen, mal sehen. Was Draco angeht, sieht es da schon anders aus. Ich will nicht zuviel vorneweg nehmen. Aber wie man sicher schon gemerkt hat wirkt Draco recht unschuldig. Man sagt zwar der Schein könne täuschen, aber nicht alles in der Welt ist ein Mysterium. –grins- 

Ach ja und es würde mich freuen wenn du meine Story bei dir posten würdest. 

knuddel-

Ashumaniel

**Toechter-Salazar-Slytherins: **Es tut mir schrecklich leid das ich mal wieder im Schneckentempo durch die Lande des Schreibens gekrochen bin. Vergib mir! 

Aber ich habe mich mega gefreut über deinen Review! Du schreibst übrigens auch total coole stories. Ich kam leider noch nicht dazu dir einen Review zu hinter lassen, aber das werde ich ganz sicher nachholen!

Bussi

Ashumaniel

**Lara-Lynx: **Nach deinem Review hab ich jetzt auch Herzchen in den Augen –smile-

Total lieb, es freut mich riesig das es dir so gefallen hat. Was die Sache mit dem reinen Blut angeht, weiß ich zwar noch nicht wie ich das regeln werde, aber ich kann versichern das es halb so wild wird. Schließlich bin ich ein absoluter Happy End Fanatiker!.

knuddel-

Ashumaniel

**Gray angel: **Ein neuer Leser! Lass dich drücken –knuddel- Freut mich das du mir geschrieben hast! Und ich hoffe das dir dieses Kapitel ein paar Fragen beantworten kann –zwinker-

Bussi

Ashumaniel

So, und nun lange rede kurzer Sinn, wünsche ich euch allen viel Spaß beim lesen!

Bussis an alle!

Eure

Ashumaniel

**Kapitel 17: „Slytherin vs. Gryffindor" oder „Ein gigantischer lebendiger Pfannkuchen"**

Ich bekam wirklich einen ziemlichen Schrecken, als Harry mir plötzlich offenbarte das wir ja morgen ein Qidditch Spiel hätten. In dem ganzen Durcheinander meiner Gefühle hatte ich das doch wahrhaftig vergessen. Was mir eigentlich selten passierte. Andererseits, hatte ich aber auch nicht jeden Tag mit einem Harry Potter zu tun, der sich vorgenommen hatte mich zu erobern. Ich bin also, zumindest in diesem Fall, entschuldigt.

Ich verabschiedete mich von Harry in einer nahezu peinlich langen Prozedur. Ich glaube wir haben uns gegenseitig so um die 20 mal „Gute Nacht und Schlaf Gut" gesagt und jedes Mal wenn ich gehen wollte musste mich dieser Idiot wieder küssen. Und was tat ich dabei? Zu meiner Schande als Malfoy, schmolz ich jedes Mal in seinen Armen dahin. Zum Glück hörten wir irgendwann Filch in der Nähe herum wandern und trennten uns schließlich entgültig.

Meine Wangen waren immer noch rot als ich vor McGonagals Tür stand, und sie waren immer noch rot als ich nach dem, in meinen Augen völlig unnötigem Gespräch, in den Kerkern in die Richtung meines Zimmer schlenderte. Als ich kurz vor meinem Ziel um die letzte Ecke bog, stieß ich äußerst unsanft mit jemanden zusammen. Empört machte ich einen Schritt zurück und wollte schon zu einem verbalen Angriff ansetzen, als mir mein Gegenüber damit jedoch zuvor kam.

„Kannst du nicht aufpassen!", fauchte mir ein ziemlich angepisst drein schauender Severus Snape ins Gesicht. „Zick mich nicht an, als ob ich mit Absicht in dich hinein gerannt wäre", knurrte ich nicht minder freundlich zurück. „Du hast vielleicht eine Laune", schnaubte mein Onkel und fing an mich zu mustern. „Danke gleichfalls", war mein Antwort ehe ich versuchte mich an ihm vorbei zu schmuggeln.

Was jedoch nicht so ganz in seinem Sinne zu sein schien, denn ehe ich mich versah stand er wieder vor mir und versperrte mir den Weg. „Was sollte das heute mit Potter? Was läuft da?", fragte er mich eindringlich wie nun wirklich nur er es konnte, doch ich war von meinem Vater schon einiges gewöhnt und ließ daher seinen stechenden Blick gekonnt an mir abprallen. „Was sollte das mit Lupin? Was läuft da?", konterte ich stattdessen und fixierte ihn nun meinerseits. „Nichts", zischte er sichtlich verärgert das ich das Gespräch nun auf dieses Thema lenkte. „Na dann gute Nacht", meinte ich achselzuckend und setzte zu einem erneuten Versuch an mich an ihm vorbei zu drücken. „Warte", hielt mich Severus zurück und packte mich zeitgleich am Arm, um mich nicht wirklich Gentlemen mäßig hinter sich her in sein Büro zu schleifen.

„Aua", maulte ich als wir angekommen waren und entzog ihm meinen Arm wieder. „Was ist mit dir und Potter? Ich meine es wirklich ernst Draco und wehe dir du lügst mich an", redete er auch gleich nicht lange um den heißen Brei. Mein Onkel war noch nie ein Mann großer Worte gewesen. Was ich bislang eigentlich eher als angenehm empfunden hatte. Nun, wo ich jedoch mit dem Rücken zur Wand stand, verfluchte ich seinen Hang die Dinge direkt und ohne lange Umschweife anzugehen.

„Ich weiß nicht was du meinst", versuchte ich also erst mal Zeit zu schinden und einen auf unwissend zu machen. „Draco," kam es ziemlich ermahnend zurück, wobei sich Severus abwartend mit seiner Kehrseite an seinen ziemlich protzigen Schreibtisch lehnte. Ich atmete tief durch. Nun würde ich wohl nicht um die Wahrheit herum kommen und um ehrlich zu sein, machte ich geistig schon Pläne wie genau meine Beisetzung verlaufen sollte. Denn wenn mein Onkel das mit Potter nun in wenigen Minuten wenn nicht gar Sekunden erfahren würde, wäre es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis sich die Botschaft meines Untergangs bis zu meinem Vater durchgeschlängelt hätte.

„Ich erzähl dir was da mit Potter und mir abgeht, wenn du mir im Gegenzug erzählst was neuerdings zwischen dir und Lupin läuft", versuchte ich einen letzten Versuch das Unheil abzulenken. Denn eigentlich hatte ich gehoffte das, was auch immer da zwischen Lupin und meinem Onkel abgeht, es Severus so peinlich ist, dass er auf keinen Fall darüber sprechen würde. Überraschender weise willigte er nach nur ein paar Sekunden Bedenkzeit, mit einem simplen kurzen Nicken, ein.

„Ok, ich sag es dir, aber du musst mir versprechen das du dich beherrschen wirst", versuchte ich einen Wutanfall zu verhindern. Er antwortete mir nicht sondern sah mich nur neugierig an, was mich noch zusätzlich verunsicherte. War das nun ein Ja oder ein Nein?

„Potter und ich wir sind, also wie soll ich das sagen, wir sind keine Feinde mehr", machte ich mal einen vorsichtigen Anfang. „Ihr seid also Freunde?", folgerte Severus. „Nein, nicht so ganz, ehm also, nicht nur", gab ich ziemlich unbeholfen von mir und wünschte mir ich könnte mal so eben schnell mein Leben für ne knappe Stunde mit jemandem tauschen. „Nicht nur?", echote mein Onkel und bedachte mich mit einem skeptisch fragendem Blick. „Du willst das doch gar nicht wissen, glaub mir, das willst du nicht", fing ich an zu quengeln. „Draco, um Himmels Willen, so schlimm kann es nicht sein und jetzt raus mit der Sprache!", stöhnte Snape laut und ungeduldig auf. „Schön, aber ich habe dich gewarnt! Also Potter wollte mich erobern, so ganz im eindeutig zweideutigem Sinne, und tja was soll ich sagen, er hat es geschafft", nun stand ich da und harrte der Dinge die da kommen mögen. Doch zu meiner Überraschung kam nichts. Mein Onkel lehnte immer noch an seinem Schreibtisch und blickte seit meinem Geständnis so ziemlich ins Leere.

„Onkel Severus?", erkundigte ich mich nach dem er nach einer Weile immer noch keine Reaktion zeigte, vom Atmen an sich mal abgesehen. „Du und Potter seid also ein Paar, wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe", murmelte er mehr zu sich als das er mich fragte. „Ja," erwiderte ich dennoch und knobelte nervös an den Knöpfen meines Hemdes herum.

„Remus will mich heiraten", schoss es plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts und ziemlich laut aus meinem Onkel heraus, dabei stieß er sich von seinem Schreibtisch ab und warf in einer seltsam wirkenden Geste die Arme ziemlich theatralisch in die Luft. Ich war so erschrocken, dass ich hinten über kippte und auf meinem Arsch landete. Nicht unbedingt elegant, aber was soll's. Erst auf dem Boden sitzend und ziemlich konfus dreinschauend sickerte langsam die Erkenntnis über das gerade Gehörte in mein Gehirn ein. Lupin will Severus heiraten! Das schlägt sogar meine Story mit Harry! Leider würde Vater das nicht als Ausrede gelten lassen.

Mich wieder auf das hier und jetzt besinnend, rappelte ich mich wieder auf. „Hast du ja gesagt?", wollte ich ihn eigentlich vorsichtig Fragen, doch im Endeffekt schrie ich beinahe.

„Nein!", meinte er etwas gequält. „Also hast du nein gesagt?", meine Stimme nahm wieder eine normale Tonlage an. „Bist du verrückt geworden!", rief er und schien mir nahezu erschrocken. „Könntest du mir bitte mal erklären was hier los ist?", flehte ich beinahe schon, denn ich hatte weder die Kraft noch die Geduld eine Sekunde länger dieses Chaos in meinem Kopf zu ertragen.

„Ich und Remus sind ein Paar und das eigentlich noch nicht so lange. Versteh mich nicht falsch, die Tatsache das er mich bereits jetzt heiraten will stört mich nicht wirklich. Ich liebe ihn, aber ich weiß auch was genau er sich unter einer richtigen Hochzeit vorstellt und ehrlich gesagt lässt mich allein der Gedanke daran ans Auswandern denken", erzählte mein Onkel und setzte sich ein wenig geschlagen hinter seinen Schreibtisch. „Du hast nichts gesagt", meinte ich ein wenig vorwurfsvoll aufgrund seiner Verschwiegenheit ihn und Lupin betreffend. „Ich wollte warten bis ich mir wirklich sicher bin", antwortete Severus und sah mich leicht entschuldigend an. „Ich werde es überleben. Was genau stellt sich Lupin den unter einer richtigen Hochzeit vor?", ich musste jetzt endlich meine Neugierde stillen.

„Na ja, du weißt schon, eben ein riesiges Aufgebot an Gästen. Alles muss natürlich weiß sein und...halt eine riesige Feier, du kennst das doch zu genüge Draco", seufzte Snape auf. „Du aber auch, also was ist so schlimm daran?", fragte ich. „Das ich und zwar ICH und Himmel Draco du kennst mich doch, neben Remus der Mittelpunkt dieses ganzen Spektakels wäre!", jammerte er und auch wenn ich eigentlich nicht hätte lachen sollen, konnte ich es dennoch nicht verhindern. Einen wie ein dreijähriger jammernden Severus Snape bekam man schließlich nicht alle Tage zu sehen. „Danke, dein Mitleid ist Herzerwärmend", murrte mein Onkel und sah mich aus düsteren Augen an, doch es war deutlich seine Resignation über diese Situation darin zu erkennen.

„Seit wann legst du wert auf Mitleid? Und außerdem wenn jemand Mitleid verdient hätte dann ja wohl ich!", seufzte ich, als ich mir meiner eigenen Situation wieder bewusst wurde. „Inwiefern?", kam es verständnislos zurück. „Hast du mir eigentlich zugehört!", blaffte ich leicht ungeduldig. „Potter ist dein neuer Lover. Himmel ich glaub mir dreht sich gleich der Magen um", stöhnend ließ er sich tiefer in seinen Sessel sinken. „Deine blöden Kommentare helfen mir auch nicht weiter! Vater wird ausflippen, wenn er davon erfährt", schrie ich wütend und knallte meine Faust auf den Tisch. Severus blieb unbeeindruckt, aber er war solches Verhalten ja auch schon von Seiten meines Vater zu genüge gewöhnt.

„_Wenn_ er es erfährt"; meinte er nur. „Frühere oder später wird das sowieso der Fall sein. Vater ist nicht dumm, mal davon abgesehen das diese Welt überall Augen und Ohren hat die sich in alles einmischen was sie nichts angehen. Und außerdem, ich will es auch gar nicht für immer geheim halten. Harry sagt zwar es würde ihm nichts ausmachen, aber das tut er aus purer Rücksicht mir gegenüber", endete ich und brachte mein Problem damit auch gleich mal auf den Punkt. Wie brachte ich diese ganze Angelegenheit am besten meinem Vater bei, ohne das Potter dabei das zeitliche segnete oder ich enterbt würde?

„Lucius wird das schon nicht so eng sehen", winkte mein Onkel lässig ab. „Hallo oh? Bist du blöd? Potter ist kein Reinblut!", schimpfte ich ungeduldig und raufte mir frustriert die Haare. „Er hat einiges an Geld zu bieten", erwiderte mein Onkel trocken. „Geld? Genau das was ein Malfoy nötig hat , nicht wahr?", antwortete ich sarkastisch. „Schon gut, schon gut", Severus hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Dennoch bin ich davon überzeugt das man es Lucius nur vorsichtig näher bringen muss und am besten noch im Beisein deiner Mutter, dann wird er schon nicht gleich alles zur Hölle jagen", sagte Severus und seine Stimme nahm einen warmen und nahezu liebevollen Klang an. Ich beruhigte mich augenblicklich, wie ich es immer tat, wenn er so mit mir sprach. Er hätte das schon früher tun sollen.

„Du bist also nicht der Ansicht, dass er total ausflippen wird?", fragte ich hoffnungsvoll nach. „Wenn du es wirklich ernst meinst, so wird er es gewiss nicht riskieren dich zu verlieren. Dafür hängt er zu sehr mit Herz und Seele an dir. Sein Beschützerinstinkt wenn es um dich geht kann beängstigend sein. Ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen was abgehen würde, wärst du auch noch ein Mädchen", schmunzelte Severus und ich konnte nicht um hin ebenfalls zu lächeln. Vielleicht machte ich mich ja wirklich vollkommen umsonst verrückt und Severus würde recht behalten, was die Reaktion meines Vaters anbelangte. Ich konnte es im Grunde nur Hoffen.

Nun hieß es aber endlich auf dem schnellsten Wege in mein Bett zu kommen, sonst wäre ich Morgen wohl eine regelrechte Leiche auf dem Besen. Ich bedankte mich bei meinem Onkel für die aufmunternden Worte und wünschte ihm auch noch viel Glück mit Lupin. Darauf sah er mich kurz seltsam an, als wüsste er nicht wie ich meine Worte bezüglich Lupin meinte, und um ehrlich zu sein ich wusste es selber nicht genau. Ich lächelte einfach und er erwiderte, ehe ich mich mit einem Schluss endlichem „Gute Nacht" aus seinem Büro zurück zog und mich endlich in mein Zimmer verkriechen konnte.

Dort in der Düsternis meiner privaten Räume angekommen, machte ich mir erst gar nicht die Mühe für Licht zu sorgen, sondern entledigte mich nur schnellstens aller Klamotten, meine Shorts ausgenommen, und hüpfte zusammen mit Calvin unter die Decke. Ich kraulte ihn noch ein wenig und genoss es seine weichen Federn unter meinen Fingern zu spüren. Und auch er schien alles andere als abgeneigt zu sein von meinen Streicheleinheiten.

Noch während ich zum wiederholten male über seinen kleinen Kopf strich und sein leises piepsen vernahm, schlummerte ich endlich ein und verfiel in einen traumlosen Schlaf.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde ich bereits zeitig geweckt. Etwas streichelte mir angenehm über die Wange und ging schließlich dazu über mich liebevoll im Nacken zu kraulen. Ich dachte nicht weiter darüber nach und lehnte mich einfach in die Zärtlichkeit hinein. Ein Schnurren entkam mir und selbst in meinen noch verschlafenen Ohren hörte es sich ziemlich deutlich nach „Harry" an.

„Also hat Potter es geschafft?", vernahm ich plötzlich Blaise Stimme, welche die ganze angenehme Atmosphäre den Bach hinunter gehen ließ. Ruckartig fuhr ich hoch und saß nun kerzengerade im Bett, während ich Blaise aus zuerst großen und dann wütenden Augen ansah.

„Was soll Potter geschafft haben? Und was bitte schön machst du in meinem Zimmer?", zischte ich mit unüberhörbarem Misstrauen in der Stimme. Blaise hatte so einen seltsamen Blick in den Augen, dass es mir ganz anders wurde. „Na die Eroberung der Jungfrau", erwiderte Blaise vergnügt und überging meine zweite Frage einfach. „Schnauze!", fauchte ich, weniger weil er meinte Potter hätte mich erobert, sondern mehr wegen der Bezeichnung meiner Wenigkeit als _Jungfrau_. „Schlechte Laune? Muss Dracilein geknuddelt werden", kicherte Blaise und war schon drauf und dran seinen Worten Wahrheit einzuhauchen, als ich ihm kurzerhand die Decke unter den Händen und Füßen wegzog und er somit recht unbeholfen auf dem Boden neben dem Bett landete. „Was würde wohl das Wiesel denken, wenn es dich jetzt so sehen könnte", meinte ich spitz und grinste auf ihn hinab. „Er würde wohl vor lauter Eifersucht einen Tobsuchtsanfall bekommen", antwortete Blaise trocken. „Ärger im Paradies?", stichelte ich weiter und mein Grinsen vertiefte sich. Gefundenes Fressen, dachte ich mir. „Das hättest du gern", kam es ein wenig barsch zurück. „Wer hat hier schlechte Laune", trumpfte ich auf und schwang mich dann mit frischem Elan aus dem Bett, um mich auf den Weg ins Badezimmer zu machen. „Typisch Malfoy", hörte ich Blaise hinter mir knurren.

Frisch geduscht und fertig angezogen trat ich wieder aus meinem Bad heraus. Blaise saß noch immer auf meinem voluminösem Bett und starrte an die Decke. Als er mein Eintreten bemerkte wandte er sich mir zu und lächelte. Er überraschte mich immer wieder. Egal was ich ihm auch immer an den Kopf warf, es dauerte kaum 5 Minuten und er hatte mir schon wieder vergeben. Als ich ihn mal fragte warum das so sei meinte er nur: „Du bist halt ein Malfoy, der Inbegriff von Perfektion. Kein Wunder das du des öfteren mal zickig bist, wenn man bedenkt unter was für einem Druck du immer stehst. Und wenn ich mir bedenke wie wundervoll du sonst bist, sind deine Strichelein ein durch aus annehmbarer Preis, um deine Gegenwart genießen zu dürfen."

Ich denke er hatte bewusst ein wenig aufgetragen um mich in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Was er damit auch tat. Doch ich wusste das er es im Grunde auch ernst meinte und das war dann für mich der Moment wo ich angefangen hatte ihm wirklich zu vertrauen.

„Bereit um deine Mannschaft zum Sieg zu führen?", fragte Blaise und seine Augen leuchteten. „Ja", nickte ich selbstbewusst und machte mich gemeinsam mit ihm auf den Weg zu den Umkleidekabinen.

Dort angekommen konnte ich die Menge draußen schon wild durcheinander rufen hören. Es war wie immer der Grossteil der Schule anwesend, was sich natürlich deutlich im draußen herrschendem Lärmpegel wiederspiegelte. Schnell hatte ich mich umgezogen und Blaise verabschiedet, welcher nun auf dem Weg zur Tribüne war. Calvin sicher im Arm.

Ich spürte bereits wie es in mir zu brodeln anfing und mit einem letzten prüfenden Blick in die Runde, ob auch ja jeder anwesen war, machte ich mich mit meiner Mannschaft im Rücken auf den Weg zum Spielfeld. Meinen Besen fest umklammert reckte ich stolz mein Kinn in die Höhe und marschierte als Sinnbild eines Siegers auf den grünen Rasen hinaus.

Kaum waren wir für die Zuschauer in Sicht, ging es auch gleich so richtig los. Die Schreie waren wie immer von enormer Intensität und ich fühlte mich berauscht von den Jubelrufen.

Die Tribüne war wie immer Streng in rot und grün geteilt, wobei ich nicht sagen konnte welche Farbe überwogen hat. Wir stellten uns auf und warteten. Und wie auf ein stilles Zeichen kamen auch schon die Gryffindors aus ihrer Umkleide marschierte, allen voran Potter in seinem leuchtend rotem Umhang. Seine Haaren wurden vom herrschendem Wind wild umher geblasen und seine Augen blitzen mir verwegen entgegen. Ich versuchte einen auf kühl und distanziert zu machen, spürte aber wie mein Herz immer schneller schlug je näher mir Gryffindors Goldjunge kam. Ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte seine rosigen Lippen und mir schoss unweigerlich das Blut in die Wangen. Peinlich berührt versuchte ich krampfhaft woanders hinzusehen. „Alles ok Kapitän," fragte mich Bole Case, einer meiner Treiber. „Ja ja," winkte ich ungeduldig ab.

Die Gryffindors hatten es endlich geschafft sich uns gegenüber zu positionieren. Madame Hooch kam heran getreten und rief die beiden Kapitäne zu sich. Mit zittrigen Knien folgte ich ihrer Aufforderung und trat direkt vor Harry, der ebenfalls nach vorne getreten war. Sein Lächeln zierte unverändert sein gebräuntes Gesicht und ich versuchte mich verbissen auf Hooch zu konzentrieren, was die Sache auch nicht besser machte. „Die Kapitäne mögen sich die Hände geben", verkündete Madame Hooch mit lauter und bestimmender Stimme. „Auf ein faires und spannendes Spiel".

Ich reichte Harry meine Hand entgegen und es war mir als würden kleine Blitz durch mich hindurch schießen, als er sie ergriff. Sein Daumen strich mir liebevoll über meinen Handrücken und sein Lächeln vertiefte sich dabei noch und wirkte nun nahezu beängstigend spitzbübisch. Eigentlich wollte ich nur schnell seine Handschütteln und dann schnellst möglich auf meinen Besen steigen um wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen, doch nun bewegte ich mich gegen jede Vernunft keinen einzigen Millimeter vom Fleck. Auch Harry machte keine Anstalten sich zu bewegen, geschweige den meine Hand loszulassen.

Madame Hooch räusperte sich schließlich und ich wollte mich schon verlegen zurück ziehen, als Harry blitz schnell seinen Kopf senkte und mir doch tatsächlich vor aller Augen einen Handkuss gab. Erschrocken entzog ich ihm meine Hand und taumelte rückwärts. Ich sah ihn mit großen Augen an und konnte es einfach nicht fassen, während er mir nur zuzwinkerte und sich wieder seiner Mannschaft zuwandte. Welche ihn und mich, nicht minder geschockt wie meine eigene Mannschaft und das restlich Stadion, anstarrten. Bei seiner Mannschaft angekommen, sah ich wie er auf lachte und nur unschuldig mit den Schultern zuckte als das Wiesel ihn etwas fragte und dabei auf mich deutete.

Ich konnte die Blicke meiner Mannschaft in meinem Rücken spüren, doch ich war nicht in der Stimmung für dumme Fragen und so setzt ich meinen vernichtendsten Blick auf ehe ich mich ihnen zuwandte. Und somit blieben wenigstens vorerst die Fragen aus. Das Publikum auf der Tribüne war in ein aufgeregtes Geschnatter verfallen und ich hätte Potter am liebsten erwürgt. Er spielte hier wirklich mit dem Feuer und ich hatte keine Lust mich zu verbrennen.

Lee Jordans Stimme die schließlich mit Hilfe des Sonorus-Zaubers zu hören war, brachte die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit wieder einigermaßen zum Spiel zurück. Bereit um wieder einmal gegen Potter mein bestes zu geben setzte ich mich auf meinen Nimbus Black 3000, ein Geschenk meines Vaters. Mutter hat sich fruchtbar darüber aufgeregt. Sie hat es nicht so gerne wenn ich Quidditch spiele. Sie empfindet diesen Sport als zu gefährlich, erst recht wenn ihr einziger Sohn ihn ausübt. Aber zum Glück lässt sich Vater da nicht reinreden.

Ungeduldig auf den Startpfiff wartend, rutschte ich ein wenig unruhig auf meinem neuen Besen herum. Ich war nervös, schließlich hatte ich ja noch nie gegen Potter gewonnen und der Druck war hoch, von der neuen Situation die zwischen mir und Potter herrschte erst gar nicht zu reden.

Und endlich war es soweit. Hooch hatte sich auf ihren Besen geschwungen und gab endlich den Startpfiff ab. Augenblicklich riss ich meinen pechschwarzen Besen in die Luft und schoss sogleich dem Himmel und der gleißenden Sonnen entgegen. Es war wie immer ein befreiendes Gefühl und ich spürte wie das Adrenalin in gewohnter weise durch meinen Körper schoss, während der kühle Wind mir durch die Haare blies und die Sonnenstrahlen sanft mein Gesicht kitzelten. Es war herrlich und ich liebte es so vollkommen frei durch die Luft zu gleiten. Doch ich hatte ein Spiel zu gewinnen und daher begann ich meine Kreise über dem Spielfeld zu drehen, um nach dem Schnatz Ausschau zu halten. Leider war noch nichts von dem kleinen golden Ball zu sehen.

Routiniert ließ ich meinen Blick umher wandern und beobachtete neben bei das turbulente Spiel welches direkt unter mir vonstatten ging. Es war ein harter Kampf und der Quaffel wechselte in fließenden Bewegungen und rasanter Geschwindigkeit stetig den Besitzer. Gryffindor und Slytherin lieferten sich diesmal für wahr ein hartes Duell. Im Augenblick war Slytherin noch in Führung, aber es brachte leider nichts so lange ich nicht für den Schnatz sorgte. Und dieser war noch immer nirgendwo in Sicht. Seufzen flog ich noch ein bisschen höher und hielt dabei nach Harry Ausschau, doch ich konnte ihn nirgends entdecken. Ich bekam schon langsam Panik und glaubte schon er hätte den Schnatz vielleicht schon gefangen, als sich zwei warme Hände von hinten um meine Augen legte. Vor Schreck wäre ich um ein Haar vom Besen gerutscht und als ich mich um wandte sah ich, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, in strahlend grüne Augen.

„Hallo", begrüßte mich Harry und flog näher an mich heran. „Du hast mich zu Tode erschreckt", grummelte ich. „Das tut mir leid mein Schatz", lächelte er und beugte sich vor um mich zu küssen. Ich wich jedoch bestimmt zurück. „Bist du verrückt? Man könnte uns sehen und dein Handkuss vorhin hat wahrlich schon für genug Aufsehen gesorgt!", schimpfte ich. „Die sehen uns schon nicht und was den Handkuss angeht, sorry, aber ich konnte einfach nicht wieder stehen. Du kannst eh froh sein, mein erster Gedanke war dich einfach mal schnell anzuspringen und nieder zu knutschen. Du siehst also, du bist noch ziemlich glimpflich davon gekommen", kicherte Harry und legte seinen Kopf schief, was ihn unglaublich süß erscheinen ließ. „Du bist albern", quetschte ich hervor und versuchte zu verbergen das ich es eigentlich witzig fand. Schließlich wollte ich ihn nicht auch noch ermutigen mich tatsächlich in aller Öffentlichkeit anzuspringen. „Und du bist niedlich", flüsterte er mir ins Ohr und küsste kurz darauf in einer flüchtigen Berührung meinen Nacken. Augenblicklich bekam ich eine Gänse Haut, die sich über meinen ganzen Körper ausbreitete.

„Wir sind mitten in einem Spiel", hauchte ich als Harry anfing an meinen Ohrläppchen zu knabbern. „Na und? Wir sind so hoch oben, sie können unmöglich erkennen was genau wir hier treiben", antwortete Harry und saugte sich an meinem Hals fest. Ich konnte nicht verhindern aufgrund seiner Wortwahl, von wegen „treiben", wieder einmal rot zu werden.

„Wie sollten das hier nicht tun, wirklich nicht", wimmerte ich beinahe als er seine linke Hand auf meinen Oberschenkel legte. „Ich weiß, tun wir es trotzdem", sagte Harry und seine Stimme hatte dabei einen leidenschaftlich dunkeln Ton angenommen. Ich keuchte nur als Antwort, als seine Hand anfing meine Schenkelinnenseite zu streicheln und dabei immer weiter nach oben wanderte. Seine Lippen in der Zwischenzeit küssten sich ihren weg meinen Hals entlang über mein Kiefer und höher. Immer wieder setzte er zurück und ließ seine Zunge über meine in Flammen stehende Haut gleiten.

Und endlich legten sich dann seine Lippen auf die meinen und ich ergab mich so gleich kampflos dem stürmischen Kuss und seiner drängenden Zunge, welche sich schlangengleich in meinen Mund schob und mich erregt aufstöhnen ließ. Seine rechte Hand wanderte in meinen Haarschopf und zog mich näher zu sich, während seine linke sich nun endgültig auf meine nicht mehr zu leugnende Erregung legte und anfing diese zu reiben. Ich stöhnte hingebungsvoll in seinen Mund und es war mir schon richtig peinlich das ich mich nicht besser unter Kontrolle hatte, aber Harry schien vollernst zufrieden mit meiner Reaktion. Ich konnte spüren das er während des Kusses an meine Lippen lächelte. Seine Bemühungen zwischen meinen Beinen wurden immer intensiver und vollkommen in meinen Empfindungen versunken, merkte ich auch kaum das er den Verschluss meiner Hose löste. Erst als sich seine Hand hinein schob und sich selbstbewusst um mein besten Stück legte, wurde ich mir dessen gewahr und schrie überrascht und erregt auf. Zum Glück befanden wir uns wirklich in schwindelerregender Höhe, sodass die Chancen tatsächlich ziemlich gut standen, unentdeckt zu bleiben.

Doch meine Gedanken verschwammen sofort wieder in einem Meer aus himmlischen Empfindungen davon, als Harry anfing seine Hand in einem fließenden Rhythmus über mein steifes Glied gleiten zu lassen. Ich war hin und weg und krallte verzweifelt meine Hände in seinen schwarzen Haarschopf, um ihn nun meinerseits in einen brennenden Kuss zu verwickeln. Ich stieß ungestüm mit meiner Zunge in seinen Mund und saugte hingebungsvoll an seinen Lippen, während lauter kleine Schreie meinen Mund verließen, als er immer wieder seinen Daumen über meine Eichel kreisen ließ. Sein Duft der mich einhüllte wirkte unglaublich betörend und seine geschickte Hand an meinem Glied trieb mich nahezu in den Wahnsinn. Ich hatte kaum noch genug Atem um seine Küsse noch zu erwidern. Ich war vollkommen in unkontrolliertes Keuchen und Stöhnen verfallen und war mehr wie froh das Harry mich fest hielt. Andernfalls wäre ich wohl schon längst vom Besen gefallen, denn mein Körper hatte vollkommen auf Autopilot umgestellt und handelte nur noch nach Instinkt. Ich klammerte mich an Harry wie ein Ertrinkender und sein Rhythmus gewann immer mehr an Geschwindigkeit. Auch sein Griff um meinen Penis wurde fester und führte dazu das ein erneuter Schrei meiner Kehle entkam, welcher aber nichts gegen den war den ich schließlich ausstieß, als ich endlich zum Höhepunkt kam. Diesmal viel ich zwar nicht wieder in Ohmnacht, wäre auch zu peinlich gewesen, aber dennoch waren es wie beim letzten mal gigantische Wellen an Empfindungen und Reizen die mich so stark überfluteten, das ich sie kaum verarbeiten konnte.

Erschöpft sank ich in mir zusammen und kuschelte mich an Harrys Brust. Er schloss rücksichtsvoll meine Hose und nahm mich dann liebevoll in den Arm.

„Wir sollten nun vielleicht wirklich wieder ein wenig aktiver am Spiel teilnehmen, was meinst du", flüsterte mir Harry ins Ohr, woraufhin ich mich ein wenig erschrocken aufrichtete.

Das Spiel hatte ich glatt vergessen! „Das Spiel! Ehm,...ja klar...also...ehm", stotterte ich etwas unbeholfen vor mich hin. Ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte.

„Ja?", Harry sah mich fragend an.

„Danke", sagte ich das erste was mir in den Sinn kam und hätte mich gleich darauf am liebsten in einem Loch vergraben. Himmel war mir das peinlich!

„Gern geschehen", lachte Potter laut auf und küsste mich noch einmal kurz bevor er mit seinem Besen davon Flog um sich wieder dem Spiel zu widmen.

Was ich nun auch wieder vor hatte.

Ich flog also wie zuvor meine Runden. Na ja nicht wirklich wie zuvor. Ich fühlte mich auf der einen Seite federleicht und auf der anderen Seite wie aus Pudding, der drohte jeden Augenblick zu zerfließen. Energisch schüttelte ich meinen Kopf. Ich musste mich jetzt zusammen reißen und diesen elenden Schnatz endlich finden. Und als hätte der goldene Ball meinen stummen Wunsch vernommen leuchtete er plötzlich weit unter mir knapp über dem Rasen, in der hellen Sonne auf. Von einer Sekunde auf die andere stand mein Körper regelrecht unter Strom und ohne lange zu überlegen presste ich mich so flach wie irgend möglich an meinen Besen und schoss in die Tiefe hinab, den Schnatz nicht aus den Augen lassend. Der Wind peitschte mir um die Ohren und ließ Tränen mein sonst so klares Blickfeld trüben. Ich gab alles was ich konnte und vernahm nur dumpf die aufgescheuchte Menge die sich nicht entscheiden konnte ob sie nun vor lauter Anspannung die Luft anhalten oder sich die Seele aus dem Leib schreien sollte.

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten dauerte es nicht lange bis Potter dicht an meiner Seite flog. Doch ich konnte und wollte dieses mal einfach nicht verlieren. Noch immer im Sturzflug zog ich mich auf meinem Besen nach vorne und manövrierte mich auf diese Weise vom Sitzen in den Stand. Einen Raunen ging durch die Menge und Lee Jordans Stimme überschlug sich bei der Berichterstattung beinahe. Doch ich musste mich konzentrieren.

Leicht wankend, aber mit unverminderter Geschwindigkeit und unverändertem Kurs, führte ich meinen rechten Fuß auf die Spitze meines schwarzen Nimbus und drückte mich mit aller Kraft nach vorn. Ich stand nun in irgend einer Weise auf der Spitze meines Besens, Kopf Richtung Erde, während er mich rasend schnell vor sich herschob. Auf diese Weise gewann ich einen kleinen Vorsprung vor Harry. Doch mein Herz raste in meiner Brust auf eine sehr unangehendem Art und Weise. Denn ich wusste, selbst wenn ich den Schnatz vor Potter in die Finger bekommen würde, der Preis dafür würde ein saftiges Pensum an Schmerz durch meinen Körper jagen.

Doch mein Ehrgeiz lähmte meine Vernunft. Eine weitere Eigenschaft die ich definitiv von meinem Vater hatte.

Ich streckte verzweifelt meine Hand aus und wieder war es als ob der Schnatz meinem stummen Wunsch folge leisten würde. Der kleine Ball setzte sich in Bewegung und schoss mir genau in die geöffnete Hand, welche ich keine Sekunde später auch schon um ihn geschlossen hatte. Ich bekam noch mit wie Harry plötzlich nicht mehr neben mir flog, dann schloss ich die Augen und wartete auf den Aufprall. Und das tat ich mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Doch statt des harten Bodens, schlossen sich wenig später zwei starke Arme um meinen Körper und hielten mich sicher fest. Harry hatte mich in der aller letzten Sekunde vor dem Zusammenstoß mit dem harten Boden bewahrt und landete nun mit mir in seinen Armen sicher und langsam auf dem leicht feuchtem Gras. Er setzte mich gleich auf den Boden und sah mich voller Sorge an. Mein Blick wanderte zu meiner linken Hand in der noch immer der Schnatz lag. Der Schnatz den ich gefangen hatte. Slytherin hatte Gryffindor besiegt. Fröhlich grinste ich Harry an, doch dieser sah noch immer bedrückt aus.

„Traurig weil du verloren hast?", fragte ich selig. „Nein. Noch immer zutiefst erschrocken, weil ich dachte ich könnte dich verlieren. Weißt du wie gefährlich das war was du gemacht hast? Du hättest dir leicht das Genick brechen können", flüsterte Harry und seine Stimme zitterte dabei. „Das tut mir leid", gab ich Schuldbewusst zurück. Ich fühlte mich wirklich schuldig. Harry sah aus als würde er jeden Augenblick anfangen zu weinen. Ich war schon drauf und dran ihn in den Arm zu nehmen , als ich plötzlich ziemlich barsch nach oben gerissen wurde. Erschrocken schnappte ich nach Luft, bis ich bemerkte das es sich um meine Mannschaft handelte die mich im völligen Siegensrausch ein wenig wild durch die Luft warf.

Ganz Slytherin war aus dem Häuschen, und bis auf Gryffindor jubelten auch die anderen Häuser mit.

Das beste Bild gab aber Severus ab. Vor lauter Freude über den triumphfahlen Sieg von Slytherin über Gryffindor ist er auf das Sicherheitsgellender gesprungen und Lupin hatte nun alle Mühe ihn festzuhalten, damit er nicht hinunter fallen würde.

Ich genoss mein Bad in der Menge und fühlte wie eine unglaubliche Erleichterung durch meinen Körper floss. Vater würde mehr als nur erfreut sein, wenn ich ihn von meinem Sieg berichten würde. Und um so besserer Laune er ist, um so größer sind die Chancen das er nicht gleich alles Leben nieder walzt, nachdem ich ihm die frohe Botschaft von mir und Potter überbracht hatte.

Das Leben konnte manchmal richtig klasse sein, dachte ich mir mit einem seligen Lächeln auf den Lippen während ich zum blauen Himmel hinauf schaute. Dort oben flog etwas kleines ständig im Kreis. Zuerst nahm ich es gar nicht richtig wahr, denn ich war viel zu sehr von den ganzen Zuschauern, die nun in der Zwischenzeit mehr oder weniger alle auf dem Spielfeld waren und laut durcheinander riefen, vereinnahmt. Doch dann erhaschte das kleine Ding doch meine Aufmerksamkeit und ich runzelte, wie in einer stillen und vor allem schlimmen Vorahnung, die Stirn. Konnte das sein? Flehend ließ ich meinen Blick über die Massen an jubelnden Schüler gleiten auf der Suche nach Blaise. Ich hatte ihn auch recht schnell entdeckt. Er stand nur wenige Meter von mir entfernt und sah mich hilfesuchend an. Seine Lippen formten ein lautloses „Tut mir Leid". Ich hatte also recht mit meiner Vermutung, doch leider war nichts mehr zu ändern.

Das kleine Ding am Himmel wuchs von einer Sekunde auf die andere zu einer mehr als beängstigenden Größe an und begrub somit das gesamte Quidditch Feld inklusive Zuschauer unter sich. Rings um mich her hörte ich überraschte Schreie und auch ich selbst tat mir schwer einen Schrei zu unterdrücken, als ich wiedereinmal von Calvin begraben wurde.

Mehr als die Hälfte der ganzen Hogwartsschule war wie ein gigantischer Pfannkuchen unter dem einstig kleinen und süßem Wasaribaby verschwunden. Es musste ein mehr als grotesker Anblick gewesen sein, insofern man das Glück besaß es von außen betrachten zu können. Genervt versuchte ich meinen ziemlich verdrehten Arm so hinzubiegen das ich dazu in der Lage war das doofe blaue Viech zu streicheln. Nach kurzem hin und her hatte ich mich endlich so weit drehen können, dass zumindest mein linker Arm nun über die Massen an Federn streichen konnte. Es dauerte diesmal ein wenig länger, aber es funktionierte.

Calvin war wieder so klein wie er auch sein sollte. Keuchend rappelte ich mich auf und sah mich erst mal um. Bei dem Anblick der sich mir Bot wusste ich nicht ob ich lachen oder weinen sollte. Die ganze Schülerschar ächzte während sie sich wieder aufzurappeln versuchte und selbst das Lehrerkollegium, welches mir zum Sieg gratulieren wollte, lag noch großteils schnaufend im Rasen. Das konnte einfach nicht gut für mich ausgehen.

Unschlüssig was ich nun tun sollte stand ich einfach nur da und versuchte so unschuldig wie möglich drein zu schauen. Zum Glück wussten die meisten nicht zu wem das Tier gehörte und ich konnte nur hoffen, dass die welche es wussten auch dicht hielten.

„Hast du dir weh getan?", vernahm ich eine Stimme dicht neben meinem Ohr. Zuerst dachte ich es wäre Harry, doch als ich mich umwandte belehrten mich meine Augen eines besseren. Es war Terence Higgs, der Hüter meines Teams. „Nein", erwiderte ich knapp. „Bist du sicher?", hakte er nach und sah mich dabei intensiv an. „Natürlich", antwortete ich und zog überrascht eine Augenbraue nach oben. Higgs Führsorge kam mir seltsam vor. Er war normaler weise sehr zurückhaltend und meldete sich fast nie zu Wort. „Das freut mich. Ich wollte dich noch in Schutz nehmen, aber das blaue Ding ist zu schnell gewachsen und ich konnte dich nicht mehr erreichen", sagte er und lächelte mich dabei an. „Wie heldenhaft", sagte ich sarkastisch. „Ganz und gar nicht", winkte er ab und lachte verlegen auf. Meinen Sarkasmus schien er vollkommen überhört zu haben. „Ich wollte dir noch gratulieren das du den Schnatz gefangen hast", redete er weiter und ehe ich mich versah, viel er mir auch schon um den Hals. Ich war vollkommen perplex und regelrecht zur Salzsäule erstarrt. Seine linke Hand glitt in meinen Nacken und sein rechte legte sich um meine Taille um mich näher zu ziehen. Das war dann auch der Moment wo ich aus meiner Starre erwachte und ihn wegstoßen wollte. Wozu ich allerdings nie kommen sollte.

Jemand mit schwarzen Haaren und wütend blitzenden grünen Augen, hatte ihn nicht gerade sanft am Kragen gepackt und rittlings auf den Boden fallen lassen.

„Wirst du wohl deine Finger da weg nehmen!", schrie Harry aufgebracht und stellte sich demonstrativ zwischen mich und dem am Boden sitzenden Higgs.

Während Harry immer noch dabei war meinen Hüter mit Blicken zu erdolchen, wurde ich mir der anderen Schüler wieder bewusst, die uns nun ziemlich verwirrt anstarrten.

Zuerst der Handkuss und dann das, Potter konnte die Dinge wirklich verkomplizieren.

„Reg dich ab Potter", meinte ich also gelassen um ein Hauch von Normalität in die Situation zu bringen. Wobei mir Harry jedoch einen Strich durch die Rechnung machte. „Ich lass doch nicht zu das der dich angräbt!", knurrte er und seine Augen leuchteten dabei unglaublich intensiv. Ich musste schlucken.

„Wie liebenswürdig Goldjunge, aber ich denke ich kann auf dein lästiges Helfersyndrom verzichten", säuselte ich herablassend und bedachte ihn mit einem überheblichen Blick der Marke „Malfoy pur".

Im ersten Moment dachte ich schon er würde mir jetzt eine reinhauen. Seine Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen und fixierten mich über die Brille hinweg.

Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und sein Lippen pressten sich hart aufeinander.

Langsam setzte er sich in Bewegung. Seine Haltung wurde mit jedem Schritt wieder ein wenig entspannter, aber seine Augen blitzten mir immer noch gefährlich entgegen. Mein Atem beschleunigte sich, teils aus Angst aber auch Erregung, denn Harry sah richtig animalisch aus, wie er da einem Panther recht ähnlich auf mich zu schritt.

Als er direkt vor mir stand hielt er inne. Gebannt hielt ich die Luft an und mit mir wohl der Rest der Schüler. Die erwarteten jetzt sicher eine Schlägerei und ehrlich gesagt wunderte es mich, dass noch kein Lehrer in das Geschehen eingegriffen hatte.

Potters Gesicht war meinem nun so nahe das ich seinen Atem spüren konnte.

„An mein _Helfersyndrom_, wie du es nennst, denn ich nenne es _Eifersucht_, wirst du dich wohl gewöhnen müssen, mein _Schatz_," knurrte er mit dunkle Stimme und ein überraschtes Keuchen ging durch die Menge. Und als ob das nicht genug gewesen wäre hauchte mir Potter als kleine Zugabe auch noch einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Danach machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und schritt mit erhobenem Haupt zu Umkleidekabinen der Gryffindors hinüber. Hinter sich ließ er eine verdatterte Menge und...**MICH. **

**So das war es auch schon wieder.**

**Ich hoffe ich konnte euren Ansprüchen wieder genügen. –kulleraugen-**

**LoVe Ya AlL!**

**-knuddel-**

**Ashumaniel**


	18. Vor Aller Augen oder The Key To My Heart

Hallo meine lieben Leser. Ich weiß ihr musstet schon wieder eine Ewigkeit auf dieses neue Kapitel warten, aber die Matura hat nun mal leider meine gesamte Zeit in Anspruch genommen und das leider über einen ziemlich langen Zeitraum hinweg. Dafür hab ich auch ein paar gute Nachrichten. Erstens: hier das neue Kapitel!

Zweitens: Ich habe die Matura bestanden! Und Drittens: Ich bin ein freier Mensch und habe nun endlich Zeit zum schreiben. Ihr müsst nun nicht mehr so lange auf die Kapitel warten. Ich hab mir schon einige Notizen für das nächste gemacht und werde morgen gleich mit dem schreiben anfangen, versprochen! Also ich hoffe ihr seit mir nicht böse, aber es war mir wirklich nicht möglich während der Matura etwas zu schreiben.

Nun möchte ich euch aber auch nicht lange aufhalten und wünsche euch viel spaß beim lesen! Und vergesst nicht mir zu reviewen, damit ich weiß das ihr mich nicht vergessen habt. –smile-

-knuddel-

Ich hab euch alle ganz doll lieb!

Ashumaniel

**Gugie28:** Meine Maus! Ich habe dich auch riesig vermisst und jeden Tag beim lernen habe ich wehmütig meinen Computer betrachtet, der noch nie so lange ohne Strom war wie dieses Jahr. Aber jetzt bin ich ja endlich frei! Ich habe es geschafft und ich bin so was von glücklich! Nach der großen Prüfung bin ich förmlich nach Hause geflogen. Du bist so lieb das du mir die Daumen gedrückt hast. –kutschi- -knuddel- -bussarl- Und dein Review war auch wieder total lieb und umwerfend. Deine Story hab ich auch schon gelesen, aber das schreib ich dir dann im review zu deiner Story. –zwinker- vielen lieben dank, ich hab dich echt mega lieb! Und freu mich riesig das ich endlich wieder schreiben kann. Jetzt kommen die Kapitel ja auch endlich wieder schneller. –smile-

-ganz doll knuddel-

Ashumaniel

**Amunet:** Leider hab ich mich nun doch sehr von meiner Matura stressen lassen. Aber diesbezüglich bin ich einfach ein hoffnungsloser Fall –schluchz- Aber nun frisch, fröhlich und frei kann ich endlich wieder fleißig ans Schreiben gehen. Was ich auch ganz sicher werde! Ich danke dir herzlich für deinen wie immer sehr aufmunternden Review. –knuddel- Du bist lieb und ich hoffe das neue Kapitel gefällt dir. –smile-

Bussi Ashumaniel

**DRACOFAN:** Hallo  vielen lieben Dank für deinen Review! Ich hab mich tierisch gefreut und hoffe du bist mit dem neuen Kapitel zufrieden. Auch wenn sich der „Ärger im Paradies", wie du es so schön genannt hast, in Grenzen hält. –smile- Ich hoffe du reviewst mir wieder –lieb schau-

Liebe grüzi

Ashumaniel

**Canablyz:** Danke das du mir reviewed hast. Und ich freue mich sehr das dir meine Geschichte gefällt! Da kann man ja nur hoffen das es auch so bleibt –smile-

Liebe grüße

Ashumaniel

**Mira:** Und hier bin ich wieder tada! Hab das Kapitel gleich nach deiner Mail zu ende geschrieben. Denn wenn du schon so lieb bist und sogar extra nachfragst wann und ob es weiter geht, dachte ich mir, muss das auch gleich belohnt werden. Ich hoffe ich kann dich auch weiter bei der Stange halten, eine so liebenswürdige Leserin wie dich will man schließlich nicht verlieren. –smile- Also, vielen lieben Dank Mira.

-knuddel-

bussi Ashumaniel

**schu12:** Bekommt man vom Grinsen Falten? Ich hoffe nicht, denn sonst werde ich wohl ganz viele bekommen, denn ich hab mich riesig über deinen Review gefreut. Nur leider hat sich die Wartezeit wegen meiner blöden Matura ziemlich in die Länge gezogen. Ich hoffe dennoch das du weiter liest und mir wieder ein review hinterlässt.

-smile-

danke dir!

Bussi Ashumaniel

**Schattendrache:** -smile- ich danke dir herzlich für deinen review und hoffe das du mir auch diesmal wieder einen hinterlässt.   

Liebe grüßis

Ashumaniel

**Luzie:** bin total happy das dir die Stroy so gefällt und das mit McGonagall hat man mir schon öfters gesagt, aber mein doofes Hirn scheint es beim schreiben immer sehr erfolgreich auszublenden. –grummel-

Aber danke!

Bussie Ashumaniel

**Mir doch egal:** also erst mal sehr interessanter Name –grins- und ich danke dir sehr das es dir anscheinend nicht egal war mir einen review zu hinterlassen. –smile-

Hat mich sehr gefreut.

Liebe grüße

Ashumaniel

**Lara-Lynx:** Ersteinmal ein riesiges mega großes danke an dich für deinen tollen review! Du meinst es hätte bei den Leuten schon längst klick machen müssen? Hast du eine Ahnung wie manche Menschen auf der Leitung stehen können. Andererseits, gerade bei Klatsch und Tratsch stehen die meisten sofort auf der Matte. Na mal sehen, bzw. lesen. –smile- ich wünsche viel Vergnügen!

Bussi Ashumaniel

-knuddel-

**schwarzewitwe:** leider hattest du recht und ich habe wieder ewig gebraucht, aber ich habe ja am Anfang erklärt warum und kann es auch leider nicht mehr ändern. Ich kann also nur hoffen das du mir die Ehre deiner Gnade erweist. 

-smile-

liebe grüße

Ashumaniel

Kapitel 18: Vor aller Augen oder The Key To My Heart 

Ich stand da, mitten in der Menge und sah Potter vollkommen verdattert hinter her. Ich konnte einfach nicht glauben was er gerade getan hatte. Er hatte es, wie er selbst sagte aus Eifersucht getan, was mir eigentlich schmeichelte, aber die Tatsache WO er ausgeflippt war, machte alles wieder zunichte. Mehr als die Hälfte der Schule hatte gesehen wie Potter meinen Hüter regelrecht von mir gerissen hat, nur um ihn dann anzuschreien und mich anschließend sogar zu küssen. Wie um Himmels willen soll ich mich da denn wieder rausreden? Die welche mir am nächsten standen hatten auch sicher gehört das Potter mich als seinen Schatz betitelte. Das kann einfach nicht gut für mich ausgehen. Und was macht Potter? Haut auch noch einfach ab! Ich bin wirklich wütend! Ich meine wie kann er es wagen! Zuerst zieht er eine Show ab, die mich wahrscheinlich Kopf und Kragen kosten wird und dann lässt er mich auch noch vollkommen ausgeliefert unter den ganzen Schülern stehen.

Tja und da stand ich nun immer noch. Ich wusste nicht so recht wo ich hin schauen sollte, denn ich konnte deutlich die Blicke auf mir spüren. Die fragenden Blicke.

Doch plötzlich wurde ich von Nott am Arm gepackt. „Mensch Draco ist Potter neuerdings auf Droge? Dem ist echt nicht mehr zu helfen! Lasst uns Feiern", verkündete Nott lautstark und stemmte mich mit Hilfe eines weiteren Slytherin auf seine Schultern. So wurde ich unter lautem Gehjubel Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum getragen, wo ziemlich schnell eine ordentliche Party am laufen war.

Nott's Ausspruch schien zwar fürs erste akzeptiert zu werden, aber es war deutlich zu erkennen das die Schüler dem Frieden nicht trauten und spätestens Morgen die wildesten Gerüchte über mich und Potter im Umlauf sein würden.

Die Party war besser wie erwartet, denn eigentlich hatte ich damit gerechnet mit unangenehmen Fragen regelrecht überhäuft zu werden, aber Crabbe und Goyle machten einen wirklich guten Job. Und nachdem eine weile der Alkohol nicht gerade wenig geflossen war, spielte es ohnehin keine Rolle mehr. Auch ich genehmigte mir ein paar Butterbier und nach meinem längst überfälligen Sieg über Potter, konnte mir auch keiner verübeln das es vielleicht ein paar mehr waren als ich wirklich vertrug. Ein wenig schwindlig im Kopf machte ich mich kurz entschlossen auf den Weg nach draußen. In gewisser Art war es auch eine Flucht. Und ihr werdet nicht glauben vor wem! Millicent Bulstrode! Kaum hatte ich Parkinson nach jahrelangen Versuchen endlich von ihrer Besessenheit im Bezug auf mich geheilt, steht auch schon die nächste Tussi am Start! Und bei allem was gut und recht ist, da wäre mir Pansy noch um einiges lieber!

So schlich ich also unbemerkt nach draußen. Weit kam ich jedoch nicht, denn bereits nach ein paar Ecken kollidierte ich auch schon wieder mit jemandem. Unsanft landete ich auf dem Boden und das echt nervende Gefühl eines Dejavus beschlich mich. Wütend blitzte ich meinen Gegenüber an und diese Wut vertiefte sich gleich noch um einiges, als ich erkannte das niemand anders als Potter vor mir stand.

„Was willst du?", fauchte ich ihn an und schlug energisch seine Hand weg, als er mir aufhelfen wollte. „Du bist wütend", stellte Potter trocken fest. „Nein Potter, warum sollte ich auch", warf ich ihm sarkastisch entgegen. „Komm wieder runter Draco", seufzte Potter und streckte dabei die Hand nach mir aus, der ich jedoch bestimmt auswich. Ich wollte jetzt einfach nicht! Und Potter war ein Arsch, weil er doch tatsächlich glaubte das ein Blick von ihm genügen würde und schon wäre alles verziehen. „Leck mich Potter!", zischte ich daher. Nun schien auch er langsam wütend zu werden. Ich konnte es deutlich an seinen Augen sehen, wie sie zu leuchten anfingen und sich minimal verschmälerten.

„Es tut mir Leid ok, aber für mich ist das auch nicht leicht", Potters Stimme zitterte bei diesen Worten. Er versuchte wohl seine Wut im Zaum zu halten. „Ach", meinte ich nur abfällig und verschränkte demonstrativ die Arme vor der Brust. Als ob ich es nicht schwer hätte, erst recht nachdem was er sich da auf dem Quidditchfeld geleistet hatte. „Draco verdammt! Kannst du mich denn nicht verstehen? Zugegeben der Ort war nicht unbedingt günstig gewählt, aber ich hatte einfach Angst man könnte dich mir wegnehmen. Dazu kommt auch noch, das ich mir nicht einmal sicher bin ob ich dich überhaupt habe!", schrie er schon fast.

Einen Augenblick war ich sprachlos und hätte meine Wut beinahe vergessen, doch wie zu erwarten war mein Sturkopf größer. „Hättest du nur einen kleinen Augenblick gewartet, dann hätte ich ihn von mir aus weggestoßen und alles wäre in Butter! Verdammt Potter, ich bin doch überhaupt nicht an ihm interessiert! Ich dachte das wäre klar!", schrie ich ihn an. „Ich weiß! Aber weißt du was? Das spielt überhaupt keine Rolle! Und warum? Weil ich dich liebe! Verstehst du? Ich liebe dich! Ich will nicht das jemand anderer als ich dich anfasst und ich will nicht das jemand anderer als ich mit dir zusammen ist! Zu wissen das du dich nicht für ihn interessiert ändert nichts Draco. Liebe war noch nie logisch!", Harry war richtig außer sich. Ich hätte jetzt eigentlich antworten sollen, aber ich konnte nicht. Harry hatte mir gerade gesagt das er mich liebt. Einfach so gerade heraus. Und was tat ich? Ich stand da und starrte ihn stumm an.

„Wie ich sehe willst du nichts dazu sagen. Ich weiß ich habe dich mal wieder total überfahren, aber ich werde mich diesmal sicher nicht entschuldigen. Denn man muss dich einfach überfahren, anders bist du nämlich nicht zu kriegen. Und ich will dich kriegen, als meinen Freund, als den Menschen den ich liebe, den ich beschütze, bei dem ich mich wohl fühlen kann und mit dem ich zusammen bin um richtig glücklich zu sein", endete Potter endlich. Endlich in dem Sinne, das mir schon fast die Tränen kamen. Aber nur fast.

Wieder sagte ich nichts. Denn fehlten mir vorher bereits die Worte, so war ich jetzt total überfordert. Harrys Wut schien nun aber wieder gänzlich verschwunden. Er trat auf mich zu und diesmal hielt ich ihn nicht auf, als er seine Hand nach mir ausstreckte, sie sanft und langsam in meinen Nacken gleiten ließ und mich vorsichtig zu sich zog. Lächelnd beugte er sich zu mir herab um mich zu küssen. Ohne es recht zu merken stellte ich mich auf die Zehenspitzen um ihm auf halbem Wege entgegen zu kommen. Und als unsere Lippen sich dann zärtlich trafen, fühlte ich mich wieder etwas besser. Ich vergaß für kurze Zeit meine Sorgen und genoss es einfach von Harry im Arm gehalten zu werden, während er fortfuhr mich liebevoll zu küssen. Seine Lippen streichelten mein und stupsten mich immer wieder spielerisch an.

Lächelnd ging ich auf das Spiel ein und konnte mir ein Seufzen nicht verkneifen, als Harry seine Zunge über meine Lippen gleiten ließ und sie mir immer wieder entzog sobald ich denn Mund aufmachte. Ungeduldig brachte ich nun meine Zunge ins Spiel und überraschender Weise machte Harry gleich den Mund auf um mich ein zu lassen.

„Ich hätte mehr Widerstand erwartet", flüsterte ich ehe ich meine Zunge zwischen Harrys rosige Lippen schob und anfing ihn zu erkunden. Er stöhnte leicht auf und erwiderte sofort meine Bemühungen. „Wer könnte einem Malfoy schon wiederstehen", lächelte er kurz bevor er nun seinerseits seine Zunge zum Angriff auf meine Mundhöhle dirigierte.

Ich stöhnte ihm in den Mund während ich meine Arme um seinen Nacken schlang, um mich so noch näher an ihn schmiegen zu können. Vollkommen einverstanden damit, legte Harry mir auch gleich seine Arme um die Hüfte und so klebten wir regelrecht aneinander.

Harry begann nach einer Weile mich zu streicheln und gerade als seine Hand im Begriff war unter mein Hemd zu gleiten, hörten wir Stimme im Gang hinter uns. Es handelte sich wohl um ein paar Ravenclaws, so vermutete ich, die auf den Weg in ihre Räume waren. Erschrocken fuhren wir daher auseinander.

„Geh", flüsterte ich Harry zu und schob ihn in die andere Richtung. „Sehr liebevoll von dir", murrte Harry, doch ich machte es gleich wieder gut in dem ich ihm einen durchaus atemberaubenden Gutenachtkuss gab. Zufrieden lächelnd verschwand er dann gerade noch rechtzeitig bevor auch schon die lärmenden Schüler bei mir ankamen. Es handelte sich tatsächlich um Ravenclaws, mit zwei Huffelpuffs im Gepäck, so viel ich erkennen konnte. Mein Kopf war nun wieder klar nach dem kleinen Streit, beziehungsweise der schönen Versöhnung.

„Malfoy!", rief einer der Ravenclaws aus und zeigte auch noch überflüssigerweise auf mich. „Danke, aber ich kenne meinen Namen", gab ich hochnäsig zurück. „Hihi ich weiß was das du nicht weißt, hihi", kicherte er totalbetrunken vor sich hin. Ich enthielt mich eines Kommentars und zog lediglich eine Augenbraue fragend nach oben. „Ja genau!", setzte ein etwas klein geratenes schwarzhaariges Mädchen hinzu. „Und was?"; meinte ich ein wenig ungehalten, doch die waren ohnehin alle viel zu dicht um so etwas zu registrieren.

„Harry Potter hat sich verliebt", kicherte der alberne Idiot und mir wäre fast das Herz stehen geblieben. Doch äußerlich saß meine Maske perfekt. „Na und", versuchte ich es etwas lahm und gab mich so desinteressiert wie möglich. Doch leider schienen diese Idioten auch das in ihrem Suff nicht zu bemerken. „Wir wissen auch in wen er verliebt ist!", lachte die kleine schwarzhaarige und hüpfte wie ein Gummiball auf und ab. „Ich will es gar nicht wissen", schoss ich blitzschnell heraus. „Die Person ist blond hihihi, und jetzt rate wer!", lallte ein anderes Mädchen mit knall roten Haaren. Raten? Was gibt es da noch großartig zu raten, dachte ich verzweifelt, was ich natürlich nicht nach außen dringen ließ.

„Ich will nicht raten und wie schon einmal erwähnt interessiert es mich auch nicht", schnaubte ich und wendete mich demonstrativ zum gehen von den betrunkenen Idioten ab. Ich visierte die Ecke vor mir an, hinter der ich gleich verschwinden würde um so endlich mal etwas Ruhe zu finden.

Und ich war auch schon fast aus dem Blickfeld dieser Nervensägen verschwunden, da schrie mir die kleine schwarze noch hinter her: „In dich Malfoy! In dich allein!."

Bei diesen Worten sprang ich regelrecht um die Ecke, nur um gleich darauf an der kalten Wand entlang in die Knie zu sinken. Ich war so gut wie Tod.

Ich hörte noch wie die Ravenclaws und Huffelpuffs Salazar sei dank mir nicht hinter her kamen, sondern sich wieder auf den Weg in ihre Räume machten, während sie lautstark irgendeinen Mist vor sich hin sangen. Wenn einer der Lehrer oder Filch sie erwischen sollte, sähen sie wohl so bald kein Land mehr, wie man so schön sagt. Und irgendwie wünschte ich es ihnen in diesem Moment. Ich weiß das sie im Grunde ja nicht wirklich was dafür konnten, aber ich brauchte in dem Moment einfach jemandem dem ich die Schuld geben konnte. Natürlich wäre da ja noch Potter, der naheliegenste Fall, aber irgendwie war es nicht so leicht wie Früher auf Harry Potter wütend zu sein.

Und da saß ich also nun, allein im dunklen Kerker an der kalten Wand.

Eine Hand auf meiner Schulter ließ mich vor lauter Schreck beinahe aus der Haut fahren. „Blaise!", keuchte ich überrascht als ich ihn erkannte hatte. „Hi", war seine klägliche Antwort und dabei sah er mich so seltsam an das es mir regelrecht flau im Magen wurde. Nicht das mir nicht schon längst mehr als flau genug gewesen wäre. „Was ist los?", erkundigte ich mich daher vorsichtig. „Sie wissen es", war seine schlichte Antwort und nun konnte ich deutlich Mitleid in seinen Augen sehen. „Wer weiß was?", fragte ich im Grunde nur um etwas sagen zu können und in der blinden Hoffnung, Blaise würde von irgendetwas anderem sprechen, nur nicht von dem was ich glaubte. „Von dir und Potter". Und nun wusste.

„Sie wissen das Potter in dich verliebt ist, genaueres auch nicht. Aber im Grunde reicht das schon. Was wirst du jetzt tun?", fragte Blaise.

„Ich weiß nicht", gab ich wahrheitsgemäß zurück. Es war wirklich mehr als nur verzwickt. Ich wollte ja mit Harry offiziell zusammen sein, allerdings hatte ich eigentlich vor etwas subtiler an die Sache heran zu gehen. Und nun war mit ziemlicher Sicherheit bereits eine Eule unterwegs zu meinem Vater um, wie auch hier in der Schule, anstelle einer feinfühligen Ankündigung, eine regelrecht Bombe platzen zu lassen. Wie sollte ich das nur überstehen oder noch wichtiger, wie sollte ich das überstehen ohne das ich Harry dabei verlieren würde?

Mein Kopf schmerzte vor lauter wirren und hilflosen Gedanken.

„Lass uns in dein Zimmer gehen, du siehst müde aus", sagte Blaise und war auch schon dabei mich sanft auf die Beine zu ziehen und in die Richtung meines Zimmers zu bugsieren. Und ich war reichlich froh darüber, denn ich war nun wirklich hundemüde. Es war keine wirklich körperliche Müdigkeit, aber mein Geist brauchte dringend Ruhe, denn mein Nervenkostüm wurde heute reichlich drangsaliert.

In meinem Zimmer angekommen dirigierte mich Blaise gleich auf mein Bett, wo ich mich widerstandslos fallen lies.

„Du wirst Morgen sicher mit der ganzen Sache konfrontiert werden", flüsterte Blaise neben mir.

„Ich weis", seufzte ich.

„Wie wirst du dich verhalten?", seine Stimme gewann wieder an Lautstärke, aber blieb angenehm ruhig. Blaise klang wie immer neugierig, dennoch spürte ich auch das er mich hätte gewähren lassen, wenn ich ihm die Antwort hätte verweigern wollen.

„Wenn ich es abstreite wird mir das Potter nie verzeihen", seufzte ich resigniert.

„Daran solltest du ja auch nicht einmal denken!", erwiderte Blaise bestimmt.

„Ich weiß verdammt!", fauchte ich ihn an.

„Dann ist es ja gut", meinte Blaise zufrieden.

Gut? Nichts war gut, aber auch wirklich gar nichts. Harry sagte er würde mich lieben und auch wenn es vielleicht seltsam ist wenn ich das sage, aber ich glaube ihm. Die Art wie er mich angesehen hat, wie er mich geküsst hat, ließen keinen auch noch so kleinen Zweifel an der Wahrheit seiner Worte zu. Und was mich angeht? Ich weiß nicht ob ich ihn liebe, aber ich mag ihn auf eine sehr intensive weise, die im Grunde auf dem besten weg ist sich in Liebe zu verwandeln. Die Frage war jetzt nur wie das alles wohl enden wird.

Ergeben kroch ich unter die Decke und drehte mich auf den Bauch. Ich spürte wie Blaise mir durch die Haare strich und mir einen kleinen Kuss auf die Stirn gab, wobei ich reflexartig die Nase kraus zog. Ich musste wieder an das Wiesel denken.

Noch während ich hörte wie die Tür hinter Blaise ins Schloss fiel, fiel ich auch schon im Land der Träume.

Der nächste Morgen kam für meinen Geschmack viel zu schnell, was wohl daran lag das mit ihm auch all meinen Sorgen aus dem Schlaf erwachten. Nicht wirklich wach schwang ich mich aus den weichen Federn und schlurfte mehr schlecht als recht Richtung Badezimmer.

Dort stellte ich meinen Body erst mal unter eine Dusche, was mich dann schon etwas wacher werden ließ.

„Draco?", rief Blaise aus meinem Zimmer. Seine Stimme war viel zu wach und fröhlich für diese Uhrzeit und erst recht für den derzeitigen Stand der Lage. Anderseits, hatte er ja auch keine Probleme.

„Im Bad", murrte ich zurück.

„Kommst du Frühstücken?", fragte mich mein Freund. Ich verneint mit einem simplen schütteln meines Kopfes. Ich wollte den Kontakt mit der Öffentlichkeit so weit wie nur irgend möglich hinaus zögern.

„Du kannst nicht weglaufen Draco", meinte Blaise.

Wohl nicht auf Dauer, dachte ich mir, schenkte Blaise aber wieder nur eine Kopfbewegung.

„Tu was du willst, du lässt dir ja ohnehin nichts sagen. Hier ist übrigens Calvin, langsam aber sicher kannst du wieder selbst auf ihn aufpassen", meinte Blaise und klang dabei ein wenig genervt. Ja ja, dachte ich mir, Calvin war eben alles andere als leicht zu kontrollieren.

Ich nahm den kleinen blauen Federball entgegen und nickte Blaise zum Abschied zu. Mir war einfach nicht nach reden.

Eine halbe Stunde später war es dann so weit. Ich hatte Kräuterkunde. Gemächlich machte ich mich auf den Weg und wurde auch bald von Parkinson eingeholt. „Morgen Draco", begrüßte sie mich und lächelte mich dabei schüchtern an. „Mhmmm", gab ich nur zurück und starrte wieder auf den Boden. Auch Blaise ließ nicht lange auf sich warten, und so saßen wir bald alle drei in dem Gewächshaus, zusammen mit etlichen anderen Schülern. Wir hatten heute zusammen mit Ravenclaw Unterricht, was eigentlich immer recht angenehm war. Doch heute war es das wie erwartet nicht. Ich wurde zwar nicht mit Tausenden von Fragen bombardiert, aber dennoch war es mir unmöglich all die fragenden Blicke die auf mir ruhten, vollkommen zu ignorieren.

„Es ist nur ein Gerücht und keine Gewissheit. Deshalb die fragenden Blicke Draco. Sie wissen einfach nicht was sie glauben sollen", flüsterte mir Pansy zu. Am liebsten wäre es mir sie würden es einfach vergessen. Ich versuchte mich in einem schwachen Lächeln, doch konnte ich deutlich an Pansys Gesichtsausdruck erkennen, das sie genau weiß das es mir dennoch nicht gut ging.

„Ach Draco?", flüsterte Pansy erneut.

„Hmm?", fragend sah ich sie an.

„Kommst du heute am Abend in den Gemeinschaftsraum? Wir haben eine Überraschung für dich", lächelte sie nun freudig und zwinkerte mir dabei zu.

„Was für eine Überraschung? Und wer ist bitte WIR?"; fragte ich ein wenig verwirrt, aber auch nicht minder misstrauisch. Was hatte das zu bedeuten?

„Kannst du dir das nicht denken?", fragte sie und sah mich dabei ein klein wenig verdutzt an.

Konnte ich es mir denken? Nein eigentlich nicht. Kopfschüttelnd verneinte ich.

„Ich fass es einfach nicht das du so etwas allen ernstes vergessen kannst! Na ja dein Pech, dann tapst du eben im Dunkeln bis heute Abend", meinte sie leicht tadelnd.

Ich für meinen Teil wusste überhaupt nicht was sie von mir wollte und sah sie deshalb auch nur verständnislos an. Was sollte das denn für eine Überraschung sein? Und warum werde ich hier einfach im Dunkeln, wie sie es so treffend ausgedrückt hatte, stehen gelassen. Angestrengt überlegte ich was ich denn so wichtiges hätte vergessen können. Aber es wollte mir nicht um viel wieder in den Sinn kommen. Und langsam aber sicher bekam ich das Gefühl das es sich dabei um etwas wichtiges handelte. Nur was, konnte ich mir um das verrecken nicht beantworten. Und Parkinson schien auch nicht gewillt zu sein mir etwas zu verraten. Die frühere Pansy hätte es mir gleich gesagt, doch die neue reifere Ausgabe ihrer selbst, war da schon wesentlich standfester. Das war wohl der Preis den ich für ihre nun angenehme Gegenwart zu zahlen hatte.

Ich werde wohl tatsächlich bis am Abend warten müssen. Toll, dachte ich mir sarkastisch, wo ich doch zu den Menschen zähle die mit Geduld nur so gesegnet sind.

Die Stunde ging dann auch endlich langsam zu Ende und wir marschierten gelangweilt zur nächsten. Und auch hier im Verwandlungssaal war das Getuschel und die Blicke kaum auszuhalten. Aber dennoch wagte sich keiner von diesem ganzen feigen Pack an mich heran um mich direkt darauf anzusprechen. Ja ja, hinten herum lästert es sich eben leichter. Ich war schon wieder auf dem besten Wege einer meiner Wutanfälle zu bekommen.

Verwandlung hatten wir mit Gryffindor und ich hielt auch gleich instinktiv nach Harry Ausschau. Doch ich konnte ihn nirgends entdecken. War er etwa Krank?

„Es geht ihm gut, er musste nur noch etwas erledigen," vernahm ich eine weibliche Stimme hinter mir. Als ich mich umdrehte stand auch niemand anderes als Miss Besserwisserin persönlich vor mir. „Granger," war alles was ich sagte und sah sie dabei von oben herab an. Eben die Macht der Gewohnheit, nicht das ich vor hatte etwas zu ändern.

„Ich bin beeindruckt Malfoy das du dir meinen Namen merken konntest, schließlich hat er doch ganze 7 Buchstaben," sagte sie gedehnt und sah mich herausfordernd an. „So gesehen muss ich ja nicht beeindruckt sein, oder? Schließlich hat meiner ja nur 6," grinste ich sie siegessicher an. Sie schien mich mit ihren Blicken erdolchen zu wollen und man konnte ihr deutlich ansehen das ihr noch so einige Unfreundlichkeiten auf der Zunge lagen, dennoch hielt sie sich zurück und wand sich mit einem letzten giftigen Blick von mir ab.

Harry war also nicht da weil er noch etwas erledigen musste? Was konnte das nur sein? Ob es etwas mit mir zu tun hatte? Vielleicht ist ihm die ganze Sache ja auch unangenehm. Wie auch immer, er war nicht da und irgendwie ärgerte mich das. Ich konnte es kaum noch aushalten. Ich musste einfach wissen wie er zu der Situation stand und was er gedenken würde zu tun?

Doch wie es aussah, war auch das eine Frage deren Antwort auf sich warten lassen würde.

Frustriert knirschte ich mit den Zähnen und fing mir dafür einen besorgten Blick von Pansy ein und zu meiner Überraschung auch von Crabbe. Ich ignorierte sie, setzte mich und starrte dann den restlichen Unterricht stur gerade aus.

Salazar sei dank ging auch diese Stunde zu Ende, auch wenn mir Verwandlung wie immer wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vorkam. Und auch die restlichen Stunden verliefen relativ normal, wenn man von den ständigen Tuschelein mal absah, die mir langsam aber sicher den letzten Nerv raubten.

Zur Mittagspause ging ich wie so ziemlich alle anderen Schüler auch in die große Halle. Ich hatte zwar keinen besonders großen Appetit, aber wenn ich gar nichts zu mir nehmen würde hätte ich garantiert später Hunger und das wäre aufgrund des Nachmittagsunterrichts ein klein wenig ungünstig.

Ich setzte mich also an meinen üblichen Platz zwischen Blaise und Pansy und stocherte recht lustlos in meinem Essen herum.

„Hast du es wirklich vergessen oder war das nur ein Scherz?", fragte mich Blaise nach einer Weile.

„Siehst du mich lachen?", zischte ich zurück. Ich will verdammt noch mal endlich wissen was hier los ist.

„Du bist echt der Hammer Dray", lachte Blaise und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nenn mich nicht Dray!", knurrte ich und wand mich dann demonstrativ und mit übertriebenem Interesse meinem Kartoffelbrei zu.

Daher fiel es mich auch zuerst nicht auf das es auf einmal ziemlich still in der großen Halle geworden war. Erst als Pansy mich anstieß wurde ich mir der seltsamen Ruhe bewusst und wand mich wie auch der Rest der Schülerschaft Richtung Eingangstür. Und dort stand niemand anderer als Harry Potter, wie er leibt und lebt. Und er sah zum anbeißen aus. Ich versank mal wieder in diesen wunderschönen Augen, welche mich wie zwei strahlende Sterne anfunkelten und nun immer näher auf mich zu kamen.

Halt Stopp! Auf mich zu?

Ja genau, auf mich zu. Anstatt auf den Gryffindortisch zu zugehen, wie er es eigentlich hätte tun sollen, steuerte Potter direkt auf den Slytherintisch, genauer genommen, auf mich zu.

Mir blieb beinahe das Herz stehen und am liebsten wäre ich davon gerannt, aber irgendwie hätte das sicher ein recht komisches Bild gegeben. Andererseits konnte das was Potter hier gerade in Gang brachte auch nicht viel glimpflicher ausgehen.

Nun da er Näher kam konnte ich erkennen das er etwas in der Hand hielt. Es sah aus wie ein Brief oder zumindest einen Briefumschlag. Was die Existenz eines Briefes eigentlich schon beinahe voraussetzt. Aber lassen wir das.

Seine Schritte waren nicht langsam und dennoch hatte ich das Gefühl als würde er mehr durch den Saal schweben, als gehen. Ich konnte spüren wie sich mir die Haare im Nacken aufrichteten und mein Hals trocken wurde, als er mir immer näher kam. Die Schüler um mich her und auch die Lehrer hatten alle ihre Augen auf Harry gerichtet. Keiner sagte auch nur ein Wort und wenn doch, so war ich viel zu sehr darum bemüht nicht an Ort und stelle in Ohmnacht zu fallen, als das ich mich damit hätte beschäftigen können.

Und dann, als würde die Zeit aus ihrem kurzzeitigem Schlaf wieder erwachen stand er plötzlich direkt vor mir, so schnell das ich beinahe erschrak. Ein Lächeln zierte sein Gesicht, eines welches er ganz alleine mir schenkte.

Ich selbst lächelte nicht, sondern sah ihn nur gespannt an.

Er hob die Hand in dem der Brief lag und reichte ihn mir. Zögerlich nahm ich ihn entgegen.

„Wofür ist das?", fragte ich beinahe flüsternd, weil ich Angst hatte meine Stimme könnte mir den Dienst versagen, sollte ich sie jetzt zu sehr in Gebrauch nehmen.

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich", lächelte Potter immer noch zuckersüß.

„Nein", meinte ich trotzig und mein Blick verdüsterte sich. Was wusste Potter was ich nicht weiß?

„Mach es auf", sagte Potter dann an Stelle einer Erklärung, die mir in dem Moment sehr viel lieber gewesen wäre.

Aber ich tat wie mir geheißen und öffnete den Briefumschlag. Darin befand sich wie nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen war ein Brief und noch etwas. Es war ein kleiner goldener Schlüssel.

„Was soll ich damit?", fragte ich verständnislos.

„Lies", wies mich Harry an und deutete auf das gefaltete Papier in meiner Hand.

Ich entfaltete es und las:

**Du bist meine Welt**

**Auf dem trüben Mondlicht getragen,**

**schwebt dir meine Sehnsucht zu. **

**Du bist die Antwort auf all meine Fragen,**

**mein Glück meine Liebe das alles bist du. **

**Mein Geist und mein Körper verlangen nach dir,**

**sehe ich dich im Mondenschein.**

**Ich wünschte du währest ganz nah bei mir,**

**nur dann kann ich vollkommen glücklich sein.**

**Im Glanz deiner Augen ich mit Freude versinke,**

**dein seidenes Haar mir die Sinne raubt.**

**In deinen Berührungen ich lächelnd ertrinke,**

**alles mein Herz sei dir erlaubt.**

**Denn du bist der Mensch der mein Leben erfüllt,**

**und es gibt nichts im Universum das mir mehr gefällt.**

**Von Wärme und Geborgenheit eingehüllt,**

**sage ich dir du bist meine Welt.**

**Und darum gebe ich dir das wertvollste was ich besitze: Den Schlüssel zu meinem Herzen.**

**In ewiger Liebe **

Dein Harry 

Als ich diese Worte las, war es endgültig um mich geschehen. Ich hob mühsam meinen Blick um den von Harry zu begegnen und in diesem Moment wusste ich, ich liebte diesen Jungen. Und so wie ich seine war, war er auch meine Welt.

Ich wollte ihm gerade das sagen als er mir zuvor kam.

„Happy Birthday Draco," sagte Harry liebevoll und nahm zärtlich meine Hand. Happy Birthday! Mein Geburtstag! Mutter Morgana wie konnte ich den denn um Himmelswillen nur vergessen. Ich war so schockiert über mich selber das ich gar nicht recht mitbekam das Harry mich zu sich zog und als ich mir dessen dann doch gewahr wurde, war er bereits zu spät und Harrys Lippen verschlossen zärtlich die meinen. Und das vor aller Augen.

Das war nun wirklich mein Todesurteil, aber wenn ich schon sterben müsste, dann zumindest mit einem grandiosen Abgang. Gedacht, getan. Und so schlang ich meine Arme und Harrys Nacken und erwiderte seinen Kuss. Kaum tat ich das schlängelte sich auch schon Harrys vorwitzige Zunge in meinen Mund und seine Arme umschlossen mich fester. Meine Augen hatte ich genießerisch geschlossen und genoss einfach nur noch das Gefühl von Harry geküsst zu werden.

Doch leider konnte das ja nicht ewig so weiter gehen, auch wenn ich persönlich wirklich nichts dagegen gehabt hätte. Harry beendete den Kuss und hauchte mir zum Abschluss noch ein paar kleine auf die Lippen. Liebevoll strich er mir mit den Handrücken über die Wange.

„Ich Liebe dich," flüsterte er mir ins Ohr, wobei sein Atmen mich kitzelte und ich unweigerlich kichern musste. Und das war dann auch der Moment wo mir wieder einfiel wo wir uns eigentlich befanden. Ich löste meine Arme um Harrys Hals und schaute ein wenig unsicher durch die große Halle. Es war noch immer Mucksmäuschen still, aber nun weniger vor neugieriger Anspannung, als mehr vor blankem Entsetzen. Tja das war es dann wohl, dachte ich mir.

Als plötzlich hinter mir jemand zu klatschen anfing. Erschrocken wandte ich mich um und sah Pansy. Sie war aufgestanden und klatschte, wobei sie mir aufmunternd zuzwinkerte. Zuerst war ich einfach nur überrascht, aber als dann auch noch Blaise mit einstimmte und die anderen Slytherins sich anschlossen, konnte ich ein ehrliches Lächeln nicht länger zurück halten. Doch die Slytherins waren nicht die einzigen die in den Applaus einstimmten. Auch die Gryffindors waren gleich alle voll dabei, wobei ich sah das Granger die erste war. Wenig später klatschte dann die ganze große Halle und auch die Lehrer ließen es sich nicht nehmen. Besonders mein Onkel und Remus Lupin, dessen Enthusiasmus allerdings schon beinahe erschreckend war, klatschten eifrig mit.

Und dann fing es an Gratulationen zu regnen, teils zu meinem Geburtstag teils zu meiner nun endgültig öffentlichen Beziehung zu Harry.

Und die ganze Zeit über stand Harry neben mir und hielt meine Hand.

Es wäre wahrhaftig perfekt gewesen, wäre da nur nicht die Sache mit meinem Vater.

So und das war es auch schon wieder! Wie hat euch das Gedicht gefallen? Es ist von mir –smile-

Hab euch lieb!  
Ashumaniel


	19. Harry on Top oder Sexuell aktive Jungfra

Hallo zusammen. Dieses Kapitel war sehr schwer zu schreiben, das mal gleich vorneweg. Warum? Ich habe mich hier in einem Lemon versucht. Es war eine einzige herum Bastelei bis ich halbwegs zufrieden war. Zusätzlich hat meine Frau Mutter, als ich am Pc wahr meinem Tv den Strom genommen. Jetzt ratet mal wo auch mein Pc angesteckt ist! In dem Moment hätte ich echt heulen können, denn ich hatte noch nicht alles abgespeichert und mir ging einiges wieder verloren. Sehr frustrierend kann ich euch sagen. Aber jetzt hab ich es ja zum glück geschafft.

Ach ja, ich sollte vielleicht auch Schnulzen Alarm geben. –grins-

Ansonsten will ich euch (meine geliebten Leser –knuddel-) nicht weiter auf den Senkel gehen. Ich wünsche viel spaß!

Und seit so lieb und reviewd mir bitte!

**Gugie28:** Wie geht es meiner Lieblings Maus? –bussi- Du bist wie immer ein riesiger Schatz und solltest du mir je über den Weg laufen, nimm dich in Acht denn ich werde dich mega durch knuddeln! In diesem Kapitel geht es wieder extrem romantisch her und besonders der Schluss dürfte dir gefallen. –zwinker- Hab dich total lieb meine Maus!

Bussi Ashumaniel

**Amunet:** Du bist ein richtiger Schatz. –smile- Im übrigen werde ich gerne angeflauscht und umgeknuddelt. –grins- Aber wer mich anknuddelt muss damit rechnen das ich zurück knuddle. –hehe- Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß beim lesen und danke wie immer für deinen Review!

-knuddel-

Ashumaniel

**Lyv:** Vielen lieben Dank! Ich habe mich sehr gefreut und hoffe das neue Kapitel gefällt dir auch.

Liebe greezis

Ashumaniel

**Mira:** Bist du ein Engel? Wenn ja willst du mein Engel sein? Deine Reviews sind immer so lieb und ich freu mich immer riesig wenn ich sie lese! Danke Danke Danke :) bussi Ashumaniel

**Teddy172:** Ich habe heute dein Review gelesen und es hat mich so sehr beflügelt, das ich das neue Kapitel gleich anschließend fertig geschrieben habe! Ich hoffe es gefällt dir. –knuddel- -smile- Was die Anzahl der Kapitel angeht, geh ich bislang von 2 aus die noch kommen werden. Das hier nicht mitgerechnet. Schließlich muss ich das mit Lucius noch regeln –evilgrin- Mal sehen was mir da so einfällt. –hehe-

Nein nein, Scherz –grins-, ich verspreche lieb zu sein.

Bussi Ashumaniel

**Avallyn Black:** Hey bin Happy das du es witzig findest! –smile- Und danke für deinen Review, ich habe mich total gefreut!

Sweet greezis

Ashumaniel

Kapitel 19: Harry on Top oder Sexuell aktive Jungfrau 

Es war geschehen, es war also tatsächlich geschehen. Und das mit einem wesentlich weniger schrecklichem Ergebnis, als ursprünglich von mir angenommen. Ich meine ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet das meine Freunde sich von mir abwenden würden, wenn sie von meiner Beziehung zu Harry erfahren, aber mit solch einem Beifall habe ich nun auch wieder nicht gerechnet. Erst recht nicht von der gesamten Schüler- wie auch Lehrerschaft. Ich war, um es mal gelinde auszudrücken, vollkommen überwältigt von der überraschend herzlichen Reaktion. Mein Herz machte einen Purzelbaum nach dem anderen und neue Hoffnung keimte in meinem Herzen auf. Vielleicht konnte es ja doch irgendwie gut gehen.

Das ganze geschah während des Mittagessens. Nun war es kurz vor halb acht und ich war tierisch nervös.

Ich verbrachte fast den ganzen Nachmittag mit Harry, da wir den Grossteil unserer Stunden heute gemeinsam hatten. Mit Ausnahme von Zauberkunst, da mussten wir uns schlussendlich trennen. Unsere Art uns zu trennen, oder besser gesagt Harrys Art sich von mir zu verabschieden, sorgte wieder für reichlich Aufsehen. Und als Harry bei dem recht stürmischen Abschiedskuss an meine Lippen lächelte, war mir völlig klar das es der Goldjunge mit jeder Faser seines Körpers genoss zu zeigen wer hier mein Freund war. Ich schüttelte amüsiert darüber den Kopf, winkte aber ab als Harry mich fragend ansah.

Kurz bevor sich Harry dann endgültig von mir losriss um seiner Wege zu gehen, drückte er mir noch schnell einen kleinen Zettel in die Hand.

Und genau dieser Zettel ist es wegen dem ich am Abend dann nervös im Zimmer saß.

Harry wollte mich nämlich um Acht Uhr im Raum der Wünsche treffen. Also so etwas wie ein Date. Oder? Ich freute mich natürlich, war aber wie schon erwähnt auch sehr nervös. Ich spreche hierbei jedoch von einer speziellen Nervosität. Blaise hat mir erzählt das es ihm bei dem Wiesel auch so gegangen ist. Es handelt sich dabei um ein Kribbeln, das sich nicht wirklich im Körper lokalisieren lässt, aber so stark ist das es schon leicht in Übelkeit ausartet. Und dennoch fühlt man sich auf eine seltsame weise gut und beflügelt. Man ist traurig und fröhlich zu gleich, man weiß nicht ob man lachen oder weinen soll und alles scheint sich zu drehen. Man will weglaufen und kommt doch nicht voran, man kann es kaum erwarten den anderen zu sehen und doch ist es genau das was einem Angst macht. Ein Gefühl das man zwar als Angst bezeichnet, das aber im Grunde nicht wirklich Angst ist. Man sollte ein neues Wort dafür erfinden, eine eigene Bezeichnung, die dazu in der Lage ist den wahren Kern dieser verschleierten Empfindung zu erfassen.

Ein erneuter Blick auf die Uhr zeigte das es nun schon viertel vor Acht war.

Hastig sprang ich vom Bett auf und hechtete beinahe in meinen Schrank hinein. Schnell zog ich mir schwarze Hosen und ein weißes Hemd an und huschte dann schnell ins Badezimmer, für einen Kontrollblick in den Spiegel. Meine Haare hingen mir leicht über die Augen, wie ein beinahe durchsichtiger Schleier und meine Wangen waren vor lauter Aufregung gerötet. Aber das könnte ich wohl kaum noch ändern. Also putzte ich mir nur noch schnell die Zähne und machte mich dann auf den Weg zum Raum der Wünsche.

Was sich im übrigen als wesentlich schwieriger wie erwartet erwies. Ich hatte mich mindestens 2 oder 3 mal verlaufen bis ich es endlich geschafft hatte. Allerdings erkannte ich gleich das etwas anders als beim letzten mal war. Denn diesmal war ohne jegliches zutun meinerseits, gleich eine Tür in der Wand, so als schien sie auf mich gewartet zu haben. War wahrscheinlich Harrys Werk, dachte ich mir und öffnete die massive Holztür mit höchster Vorsicht.

Ohne viel Kraftaufwand ließ sie sich nach innen drücken und wie beim letzten Mal, sah ich auch diesmal vorerst nichts. Unsicher machte ich einen Schritt durch die Tür und wurde kaum das ich den zweiten hatte folgen lassen, auch schon von gleißendem Licht geblendet. Nur mühselig konnte ich mich an die plötzliche Helligkeit gewöhnen und daher anfangs auch nur schemenhaft erkenne was um mich her geschah. Erst nach einer Weile, als meine Augen sich den veränderten äußeren Einflüssen angepasst hatten, wagte ich mich genauer umzusehen.

Ich befand mich in der gleichen Märchenlandschaft in der mir Harry damals die wunderschönen Bäume Silpion und Laurelin gezeigte hatte und in welcher er mir auch meinen ersten Kuss gestohlen hatte. Lächelnd setzte ich mich in Bewegung, schließlich musste Harry ja irgendwo hier sein.

Ich genoss es in dieser Welt aus Licht und Farben spazieren zu gehen und hatte bereits nach ein paar Schritten die Schuhe ausgezogen. Nun kitzelte mich das saftige Gras an den Zehen und ich zog gierig die frische Luft ein, die einem mit ihrem sanften Duft von allerlei Blüten die Sinne umschmeichelte. Nicht lange und ich konnte bereits zum zweiten mal in meinem Leben das Wunder dieser kaum zu beschreibenden Schönheit der Natur in Gestalt von Silpion und Laurelin, erblicken. Und direkt darunter stand, in meinen Augen nicht weniger wunderbar noch schön, Harry. Er lächelte mich an und winkte mich zu sich. Ich ließ mich nicht lange bitten und folgte seinem Wunsch. Angekommen bekam ich erst mal einen kleinen Kuss, der für meinen Geschmack aber schon fast zu klein war. Ein wenig schmollend folgte ich Harry zu einer kleinen Decke die er im Schatten der Bäume zurecht gelegt hatte und setzte mich.

„Ich habe dich vermisst", flüsterte mir Harry liebevoll zu. „Das habe ich gemerkt", meinte ich ein klein wenig patzig und spielte dabei auf den mickrigen Kuss an. Harry gab mir darauf keine Antwort, sondern zog nur fragend die Augenbrauen nach oben, während er mich noch im selben Atemzug erneut zu sich zog und küsste. Und diesmal war es ein Kuss der sich sehen lassen konnte. Zufrieden öffnete ich gleich meine Lippen um seiner um Einlass bittenden Zunge ihren stummen Wunsch zu gewähren. Neckisch erforschten wir uns gegenseitig und ohne es recht mitbekommen zu haben, manövrierte mich Harry in eine liegende Position. Als der Kuss dann jedoch unweigerlich endete, wurde ich mir meiner Lage bewusst oder besser gesagt des Gewichtes auf mir.

„Du bist schwer", meinte ich und sah ihn einfach nur an. Er war nicht wirklich schwer, er war sogar sehr angenehm ihn auf mir zu spüren, den seine Nähe machte mich auf eine Art und Weise schwindelig, nach der man regelrecht süchtig werden könnte. Allerdings wusste ich nicht was ich sonst hätte sagen können. Mir fehlten in der Situation ein klein wenig die Worte.

„Sonst fühlst du dich wohl?", Harry legte seinen Kopf bei seiner Frage ein wenig schief, was ihn unglaublich süß aussehen ließ. Verträumte nickte ich als Antwort. „Gut, dann eben so", und mit diesen Worten packte er mich um die Hüfte und ehe ich mich versah lag ich nun auf IHM, während er mich von unten her frech angrinste. „Nun alles nach euren Wünschen, Hochwohlgeboren?", grinste Harry. „Na ja ich will mal nicht kleinlich sein", sagte ich gespielt kritisch und grinste ihm frech ins Gesicht. „Wie gnädig", meinte Harry und rollte mit den Augen. Ich lachte nur glücklich und legte meinen Kopf auf seine Brust. Gemütlich schloss ich die Augen und lauschte den rhythmischen Schlägen seines Herzens. Es hatte eine unglaublich beruhigende Wirkung auf mich und beinahe wäre ich doch an Ort und stelle eingeschlafen.

„Fühlst du dich auch wirklich wohl Draco?", fragte Harry erneut und strich mir dabei liebevoll durch mein Haar. „Warum fragst du ständig?", erkundigte ich mich ein wenig misstrauisch. Was sollte das?

„Ich mein nur. Ich will dich nicht erschrecken wie letztes mal. Hatte ich etwas falsch gemacht?", seine Stimme klang sehr sanft und einfühlsam, dennoch war es mir unangenehm an den Vorfall erinnert zu werden. „Nein", erwiderte ich recht piepsig und verfluchte mich sogleich in Gedanken dafür. „Wo lag dann das Problem? Wenn man nach den Gerüchten geht, warst du in Hogwarts schon ganz schön fleißig auf diesem Gebiet", seine Stimme nahm nun einen seltsam bedrückten Ton an.

Diese Gerüchte. Ja die kannte ich auch. Nur zu gut. Blaise war richtig versessen auf solchen Klatsch und so blieb ich, ob ich nun wollte oder nicht, immer auf dem laufenden. Es hätte mir eigentlich klar sein sollen, das auch Harry diese Gerüchte zu Ohren gekommen sind. Den diesen Zufolge habe ich schon so einige Hogwartsschüler flachgelegt und bin ein wahrer Sexgott. Natürlich ist das Unsinn. Ersteres versteht sich. Letzterem würde ich bestimmt gerecht werden, wenn ich wollte. Dennoch sind und bleiben es nichts weiter als idiotische Gerüchte, die ich persönlich ja im Grunde als schlichte Lügen bezeichne. Das ganze war einfach nur noch lächerlich, aber die Schüler glaubten es, weil es nun mal in das Bild passte welches die meisten von mir hatten. Zugeben, ich gab mir bis lang auch nicht unbedingt große Mühe die Gerüchte um mein Sexualleben zu berichtigen, aber dennoch müssten doch die unzähligen Logiklücken in den ganzen Geschichten irgend jemandem auffallen. Was garantiert auch der Fall war, aber wie gesagt hat sich nun mal ein gewisses Bild von mir in den Köpfen der Schüler manifestiert und wenn ich nicht dazu in der Lage bin diesem von mir aus weiterhin perfekt zu entsprechen, dann fangen diese inkompetenten Kreaturen von billigen Zauberern und Hexen eben an, sich selbst etwas auszudenken, um es mir dann zuzuschreiben.

Krank? Natürlich!

Pervers? Selbstverständlich!

Normal? Bedauernswerter weise schon.

„Du hast nichts falsch gemacht", murmelte ich in meinen nicht vorhandenen Bart. Mir war die Situation peinlich.

„Was war es dann? Bin ich nicht... Ich meine, willst du nicht..", stotterte Harry ein wenig unbeholfen herum.

„Ich weiß zwar nicht genau auf was du hinaus willst, aber was auch immer es ist, ich kann dich beruhigen, denn es liegt nicht an dir", versicherte ich ihm und schmiegte mich zur Verdeutlichung noch ein wenig mehr an ihn. „Was ist es dann?", seine Neugier war nun vollernst geweckt.

Ich würde wohl nicht darum herum kommen ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen, auch wenn es mir bereits jetzt schon sehr peinlich war. Nicht das es sich dabei um etwas schlimmes handelte, lediglich um etwas was wohl die wenigsten von mir erwartet hätten. Auch Harry nicht.

„Na ja weißt du es ist so. Ich ähm tja, ich bin vielleicht nicht ganz so aktiv auf dem Gebiet wie du vielleicht denkst", druckste ich ungeschickt herum und verbarg mein Geicht an seiner Schulter. „In wie fern?", fragte Harry und zwang mich ihm in die Augen zu sehen. „Sagen wir einfach die Gerüchte sind genau das was sie sind und nicht mehr", versuchte ich es mit meinen Erklärungen ein wenig hinten herum. „Hmm, du willst damit also sagen das du gar nicht so erfahren in Punkt um Sex bist, wie alle behaupten? Und deswegen machst du so ein Theater? Du dummer Engel", lachte Harry und küsste meine Stirn. „Du willst mich wohl nicht verstehen was!", murrte ich und setzte mich entnervt wieder auf, befand mich aber immer noch auf Harrys Schoß. Harry sagte nichts darauf, sondern sah mich nur leicht verständnislos an.

„Ich bin Jungfrau, ok! Zufrieden! Jungfrau, sexuell unerfahren, unberührt oder wie auch immer du es nennen willst", sagte ich patzig und vielleicht ein wenig lauter als nötig gewesen wäre, aber mir war es eben peinlich und mit Hilfe von Wut konnte ich die Dinge schon immer besser handhaben.

„Jungfrau?", war Harry einsilbige Antwort und sein seltsam belämmerter Gesichtsausdruck, regte mich gleich noch mehr auf. Als er mich im weiteren Verlauf jedoch nur noch stumm anschwieg und mich dabei so undeutbar anblickte, verrauchte meine Wut und wurde zu einer schrecklich nagenden Unsicherheit. „Harry?", fragte ich kleinlaut.

„Es tut mir leid", meinte Harry dann nach unendlich vielen Sekunden.

„Was denn?", fragte ich gleich ein wenig perplex.

„Ich habe dich ja allem Anschein nach ziemlich überrumpelt. Es tut mir wirklich leid. Hätte ich gewusst das du noch Jungfrau bist, wäre ich ganz anders an die Sache rangegangen. Verzeih Draco", Harry klang so schuldbewusst, das es mir richtig schwer um mein Herz wurde.

„Ich bin nicht böse! Ich war in dem Moment nur nicht so richtig darauf gefasst, denn es ist ja nicht so das ich nicht will, ich war mir eben nur ziemlich unsicher wegen so vielen Dingen", versuchte ich ihm ein wenig hektisch klar zu machen.

„Immer noch?", fragte er und lächelte dabei auf eine so charmante weise, das ich an Ort und stelle hätte dahin schmelzen können.

Rot wie eine Tomate schüttelte ich verneinend den Kopf. Ich vertraute Harry und seitdem er mir gezeigt hatte das sein Mund nicht nur im Küssen so gut war, zeigte auch mein Körper recht eindeutig was er wollte.

„Komm her", flüsterte Harry und zog mich wieder zu sich herunter. Dort versanken wir erst mal wieder in einem himmlisch zärtlichem Kuss, der von einer solchen Leidenschaft erfüllt war, das ein regelrechter Schauer mich durchlief und ein tiefes Stöhnen über meine Lippen kam und leise, fast unbemerkt, in Harrys Mund verklang. Seine Zunge erkundete mich mit solch einer Andacht und doch brennender Begierde, das es mir den Atem verschlug und ich zu keiner weiteren Tat mehr fähig war, bis darauf mich seinen Berührungen willig zu ergeben.

Seine Hände strichen mir langsam mit steigerndem Druck an meinen Seiten entlang und wanderten, mit erhöhter Vorfreude meinerseits, immer weiter Richtung Süden auf meinem Körper.

Selbstverständlich blieb ich nicht untätig, auch wenn meine Berührungen wesentlich weniger selbstbewusst waren, wie Harrys. Recht unbeholfen am Anfang, wie mir selbst zu meinem Verdruss bewusst wurde, strich über Harrys Brust und versuchte eine Hand unter sein rotes T-Shirt zu bewegen. Was aber auf Grunde der Tatsache, das ich mit meinem ganzen Gewicht auf ihm lag, sich als recht schwierig erwies und im Endeffekt auch nicht von Erfolg gekrönt war. Ein frustrierter Laut entkam meiner Kehle, als Harry kurz von meinen Lippen ließ. Ob aufgrund des fehlenden Lippenkontakts oder meines gescheiterten Versuchs, war mir in dem Moment unklar, aber auch egal. Beides störte mich.

Überrascht spürte ich dann wie Harry sich aufsetzte und uns dann in einer unglaublich flinken Bewegung herum drehte. Er saß nun auf meinen Schenkeln, während ich erwartungsvoll zu ihm aufblickte. Unter seiner intensiven Musterung meiner Erscheinung, spürte ich wie meine Wangen wieder einmal zu erröten begannen und das rot vertiefte sich noch um einige Nuancen, als Harry sich vorbeugte um mich zu küssen und ich dabei seine deutlich Erregung an meinem Körper fühlen konnte. Doch ich hatte nicht lange Zeit darüber nach zu denken, den schon war Harry wieder dabei meinen Mund zu erobern. Spielerisch ließ er seine Zunge über meine Lippen gleiten und willig gab ich den Weg frei. Es war bereits beim ersten Mal, als wir uns geküsst hatten ein berauschendes Gefühl und es war mir als würde es von Mal zu Mal immer besser werden.

Seine Zunge kitzelte mich und ungeduldig kam ich ihm mit meiner eigenen entgegen. Die empfindlichen Spitzen trafen aufeinander und uns entfuhr zeitgleich ein erregtes Seufzen. Wo ich mich anfangs nur schüchtern vor zutasten wagte, wurde ich nun mutiger und anstatt darauf zu warten das Harry seine Zunge endlich in meinen Mund gleiten ließ, drang ich nun meinerseits angriffslustig in den seinen vor. Er stieß einen kleinen überraschten Laut aus, schien aber durchaus angetan zu sein von meiner Eigeninitiative.

Süß wie Nektar erwiderte er meine Bemühungen und der Kuss gewann eine Intensität, das ich glaubte verbrennen zu müssen.

So viele mir fremde Gefühle strömten auf meinen Körper und meinen Geist ein, die alle von solch schöner Natur waren, das ich einfach nicht genug von ihnen bekommen konnte. Und somit von Harry. Was ich ihm auch gleich mit Hilfe eines erneuten feurigen Kusses mitzuteilen versuchte. Sein wohlwollen konnte ich nur allzu deutlich an meinem Schenkel wahrnehmen, aber auch meine Erregung stand der seinen in nichts nach und schrie nun immer lauter nach Aufmerksamkeit.

Harry löste sich von mir und zog mir mein Hemd aus, während er mich dabei keine einzige Sekunde aus den Augen ließ. Ich erwiderte seinen Blick unaufhörlich und versank regelrecht in den grünen Smaragden. Es standen so viel Gefühle in seinen Augen das es mir schwindlig wurde. Liebe, Lust und Sehnsucht verschwammen zu einem Gemälde seiner Seele, deren Schönheit von nichts übertroffen werden konnte.

Ich war verloren, in dem Moment wo ich zum erstenmal in diese Augen geblickt hatte. Und auch wenn ich mich all die Jahre über mehr unbewusst dagegen gewehrt hatte, so wurde mir in diesem Moment klar, das ich mich in diesen Augen verlieren _wollte_ und nur lächerliche Ängste mich davor abhielten, es nicht schon längst getan zu haben. Ängste, welche Harry mir nun vollkommen genommen hatte. Ich wollte ihn, ich liebte ihn.

Harry hatte mich in der zwischen Zeit auch von meiner Hose befreit, so das ich nun nur mehr in Boxershorts vor oder besser gesagt unter ihm lag. Seine Hände strichen großflächig über meine Brust und seine Finger zogen kleine Kreise. Genüsslich bog ich mich ihm entgegen und schloss genießerisch die Augen. Der Kontakt meiner erhitzten Haut mit seiner feuchten Zunge entlockte mir ein Keuchen das sich in ein lang gezogenes Stöhnen verwandelte, als Harry mit seiner Zunge begann meine empfindlichen Brustwarzen zu umkreisen. Er fuhr damit fort an ihnen zu knabbern und mein Atem beschleunigte sich zusehends. Meine Hände wanderten wie von selbst in seine strubbeligen Haare und krallte sich dort fest während ich einen zischenden Laut von mir gab, als Harry spielerisch in meine Linke Brustwarze biss.

„Harry", keuchte ich als ich mir bewusst wurde das Harry langsam an mir herunter glitt.

„Soll ich aufhören?", fragte er rücksichtsvoll, doch man konnte am Klang seiner Stimme nur allzu deutlich erkennen wie erregt er war und wie schwer es ihm wohl fallen würde jetzt tatsächlich aufzuhören. Sein Glück das ich das gar nicht wollte.

„Nein, alles nur nicht aufhören", sagte ich und ärgerte mich dabei ein kleine wenig darüber, das meine Stimmer dabei fast flehentlich klang.

„Ich liebe dich", wisperte Harry mir zu, bevor er damit fortfuhr mich zu verwöhnen.

Seine Zunge zog kleine erotische Kreise während sie kontinuierlich ihren weg nach unten zog. Ich zog scharf die Luft ein, als ich fühlte wie er seine feuchten Bahnen um meinen Bauchnabel zog, nur um dann überraschend aggressiv einzutauchen. Ich zog ihn leicht an seinen Haaren während er mir zu Revanche leicht in die Seite meines Bauches biss. Ich stöhnte wieder auf und mein Becken zuckte ohne mein zutun nach oben.

Keuchend blickte ich an mir herab und sah wie Harry mit einem teuflischen Lächeln auf den Lippen und leuchtenden Augen, Zentimeter für Zentimeter weiter an mir herunter wanderte.

Ich konnte meinen Blick nicht abwenden.

Er küsste jeden Millimeter meiner Haut, leckte und biss sich genüsslich seinen Weg in das Zentrum meiner Lust.

An meiner Boxershorts angekommen sah er mich stumm um Erlaubnis bittend an, welche ich ihm diesmal nur zu gern erteilte.

Vorsichtig begann er den dünnen schwarzen Stoff von meinen Hüften gleiten zu lassen und er ließ sich dabei so viel Zeit, das ich um ein Haar die Geduld verloren hätte. Meine Augen brannten sich in seine und seine vor Lust verdunkelten Spiegel seiner Seele sahen mich so durch dringend an, das ich fast allein da durch schon meinen Höhepunkt erreicht hätte. Doch wie als hätte er es geahnt, wandte er sich von mir ab, allerdings nur um sich einem Teil meiner Selbst zu widmen, der im Augenblick mehr als alles andere nach seiner Aufmerksamkeit schrie.

Endlich hatte er auch das letzte bisschen Stoff von mir genommen, sodass ich nun vollkommen nackt vor ihm lag. Ich konnte meine eigene Erregung sehen und so vollkommen unbekleidet begann ich dann doch mich ein klein wenig unwohl zu fühlen. Harry sah mich an und lächelte liebevoll.

„Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben," flüsterte er wobei sein Atem die Spitze meines aufrecht wippenden Gliedes streifte und ich mir zitternd auf die Unterlippe biss.

Seine linke Hand wanderte meine Schenkelinnenseite hinauf jedoch ohne mich richtig zu berühren. Die ganze Handlung bestand mehr aus einer Andeutung, eine die mich fast um den Verstand brachte. Sein Kopf senkte sich, doch anstatt meiner intimsten Stelle die intensive Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, die ich mir wünschte, begann Harry seiner Hand mit seinen Lippen zu folgen. Er begann mich auch hier spielerisch zu beißen und ich konnte nicht verhindern, das schlichtes Luftholen immer öfter in einem erregten Stöhnen endete. Mein Körper erzitterte unter Harrys lustvoller Folter und die Vorfreude stellte meine Geduld auf eine harte Probe. Seine Hände massierten mich und seine Lippen glitten immer wieder zart hauchend über mein Glied.

Ein frustriertes und teils auch aggressives Knurren entwich meiner Kehle, als er zum wiederholten Male Haar scharf an meiner prallen Männlichkeit vorüber glitt.

Und endlich schien sich Harry meiner zu erbarmen.

Ich konnte mit ansehen wie sich sein Kopf nun in eindeutiger Absicht auf meinen Schoß hinabsenkte, ohne mich dabei aus den Fängen seines brennenden Blickes frei zu geben. Gebannt verfolgte ich wie seine rosigen Lippen der Erfüllung meines Wunsches immer näher kamen und ich bereits den warmen Atem von Harry auf meinem empfindlichen Fleisch fühlen konnte.

Und endlich war es so weit. Eine regelrecht Welle an Gefühlen fluteten über mich hin weg, als er mein bestes Stück in seinen göttlichen Mund nahm und genüsslich daran zu lecken begann. Seine Augen blickten mir verklärt entgegen, als er mich der Länge nach immer tiefer in seinen Mund schob, bis ich voll und ganz darin versenkt war. Mir stockte bei diesem Anblick der Atem und die intensiven Gefühle schüttelten mich und jagten einen Schauer nach dem anderen durch meinen in Flammen stehenden Körper.

Er presst hart seine Lippen zusammen, während er mich wieder quälend langsam aus seiner feuchten Hölle gleiten ließ. Seine Zunge tanzte über meinen Schaft und mein Stöhnen hallte in meinen Ohren wider. Mein Becken begann zu zucken, doch Harry hielt mich mit festem Griff an Ort und Stelle, ohne jedoch von meinem pulsierendem Glied abzulassen.

Ich fühlte mich so fernab jeder Realität. Es war wie ein Traum in dem ich wie auf Watte gebetet, dahin glitt, über die irdischen Freuden bis hin zu den Sternen.

Seine agile Zunge schlängelte sich in einer Art und weise um meine bereits mehr als pralle Männlichkeit, das ich regelrecht erschrocken, auf Grund der starken Empfindungen, auf schrie.

Ich war kurz davor zu kommen, dennoch hörte Harry nicht auf mich zu reizen und zu verwöhnen. Seine Bemühungen nahmen im Gegenteil noch zu. Immer öfters und schneller versenkte er mich in seinem Rachen und ließ seine rosigen Lippen mit steigernder Geschwindigkeit wie auch Druck an meiner Erregung auf und ab gleiten. Eine seiner

Hände, begann dann auch noch sanft meine Hoden zu massieren. Ich warf ergeben stöhnend den Kopf in den Nacken und schrie, längst nicht mehr Herr meiner Sinne, überwältigt auf, als endlich der ersehnte Höhepunkt über mich hinwegrollte und mich in einer noch nie erlebten Befriedigung badete.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis ich wieder einigermaßen einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte. Harry war einfach wundervoll und lächelnd sah ich zu ihm auf.

„Weißt du noch das ich dir gesagt habe, du wärst wunderschön?", fragte mich Harry. Glücklich nickte ich. „Ich nehme es zurück", meinte er dann Tod ernst. Erschrocken riss ich meine Augen auf. Wie bitte?

„Du bist einfach göttlich und kein noch so vielsagendes Wort könnte deinem strahlendem Wesen im Augenblick gerecht werden. Draco ich wünschte du könntest sehen, wie deine Augen gerade die hellsten Sterne in den Schatten stellen", seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern und trieben mir mal wieder Tränen in die Augen. Bis zum äußersten gerührt sah ich ihm in die Augen und wunderte mich warum sie so dunkel und lustdurchtränkt waren, als mir klar wurde, das Harry immer noch aufs äußerste erregt war. Kein Wunder, schließlich hatte bis jetzt nur ich das Vergnügen eines himmlischen Orgasmus.

„Schlaf mit mir", wisperte ich ihm entgegen und versuchte dabei entschlossen drein zu schauen. Nicht das ich es nicht wirklich wollte, Himmel bewahre, meine Erregung war bereits wieder auf dem besten Weg in eine aufrechte Position, dennoch konnte ich ein gewisses Maß an Angst und der darauf folgenden Unsicherheit, leider nicht von mir abschütteln.

„Nein", war Harrys schlichte Antwort und zu behaupten ich wäre überrascht oder gar geschockt, wäre dann wohl die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts. In erster Linie war ich wohl verletzt.

„Ich werde dich lieben Draco Malfoy, bis zu den Sternen und wieder zurück", sagte Harry mit fester Stimme und kaum das er geendet hatte, überkam er mich mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss, dessen berauschenden Wirkung ich mich nur allzu gern hingab. Wir küssten uns begierig und auch als Harry begann sich schnellst möglich seiner Klamotten zu entledigen, wurde der brennende Kontakt unserer Lippen nicht unterbrochen.

Und als Harry dann endlich nackt wie Gott in schuf, zischen meinen Beinen lag, durchfuhr es mich wie ein Blitz. Sein Becken begann sich erotisch kreisend an meinem zu reiben, während seine Lippen erneut eine glühende Spur auf meiner Haut zurück ließen. Er verwöhnte meinen Hals und meinen Nacken mit seiner Zunge, seinen Zähnen und Lippen. Er knabberte an meinem Ohrläppchen und es dauerte eine Weile bis ich bemerkte das er mir etwas in Ohr flüsterte. Zuerst verstand ich nichts, zu sehr war ich von meinen Gefühlen gefangen, doch langsam sickerten die Worte schwer wie Honig in mein Bewusstsein.

„Entspann dich Draco und vertrau mir."

Ich spürte wie Harry eine Hand zwischen meine Beine gleiten ließ, welche er jedoch an meinem Glied vorbei führte und weiter zischen meine Pobacken schob. Mir wurde dabei ein wenig flau im Magen, doch ich versuchte mich dennoch zu entspannen, so wie Harry es mir gesagt hatte. Meine Augen hatte ich geschlossen, doch ein leichter Wind einen meinen Lippen, verriet mir das Harry irgendetwas vor sich hinsagte. Ein Zauber?

Kurz darauf spürte ich etwas angenehm kühles zwischen meinen Beinen. Harry schien mittels Magie seine Hand mit einer art Gleitmittel versehen zu haben. Nun war es also tatsächlich gleich so weit.

Harry ließ zuerst umsichtig einen Finger um meine Öffnung kreisen, zweifelsfrei um mir noch ein wenig Zeit zu geben. Ich seufzte wohlig und Harry sah dies als Aufforderung nun weiter zu machen. Vorsichtig spürte ich wie er einen Finger langsam in mir versenkte. Es tat noch nicht wirklich weh, etwas ungewohnt zwar, aber kein Schmerz. Dennoch hielt ich unbewusst den Atem an.

„Atmen mein Engel", keuchte Harry und seine Stimme klang leicht angestrengt. Es musste ihn wahrhaftig eine Menge Selbstbeherrschung kosten und ich war mehr als glücklich zu wissen, das ich ihm diese Anstrengung wert war. Ich stieß die Luft aus und versuchte ruhig zu atmen. In der zwischen Zeit setzte Harry mit den zweiten Finger an und schob ihm den ersten hinter her. Mein Atem ging nun schneller, doch noch immer war es nicht wirklich schmerzhaft.

Beim dritten Finger sah es dann schon ein wenig anders aus. Es war kein starker Schmerz, aber doch ein wenig unangenehm. Ich spürte wie Harry begann die Finger vorsichtig zurück und wieder nach vor zu schieben, um mich auch wirklich ausreichend vorzubereiten. Ich begann mich auch daran zu gewöhnen und langsam stiegen Gefühle in mir auf, die mich wohl tatsächlich zu den Sternen getragen hätte, hätte Harry nicht plötzlich alle Finger aus mir zurück gezogen.

Enttäuscht stöhnte ich auf. Nun da ich mich an das Gefühl gewöhnt hatte, schien mir nach dem verschwinden der Finger etwas zu fehlen. Und auch dieses wunderbare Gefühl, es war noch in der Anfangsphase, war wundervoll und einzigartig und ich wollte es wieder haben.

„Bist du bereit?", fragte mich Harry. Seine Wangen waren gerötet und seine Haare hingen ihm wilder den je auf dem Kopf. Schwarze Strähnen überdeckten wie ein mystischer Schleier seine sanften Augen. Er gab ein so unbeschreiblich verführerisches Bild ab, das es mir die Sprache verschlug und ich nur noch nicken konnte.

Vorsichtig drückte er meine Beine noch ein stück auseinander um sich günstig dazwischen zu platzieren. Seine Hände strichen mir Kurz beruhigend über meine Wange und dann meinen Bauch, bevor er sie um meine Hüften legte. Erneut suchte er meinen Blick und auch ich suchte seinen. Er weil er sicher sein wollte das ich ok bin und ich weil ich wollte das er mir versichert das alles ok _sein wird. _

Ohne seinen Blick von mir zu lösen und dessen war ich ihm wirklich dankbar, den seine Augen und die Liebe darin beruhigten mich, fing er nun an in mich einzudringen. Stück für stück schob er sich tiefer. Zeitgleich zuckten wir ein wenig zusammen. Ich, weil Harrys Glied doch andere Ausmaße als drei Finger hatte und Harry weil er nun vollernst in mir versenkt war und meine enge Hitze ihn umfing.

„All... Alles...o...ok?", keuchte Harry und sah mich eindringlich an. Ich nickte und begann mich langsam an Harrys Geschlecht in mir zu gewöhnen. Es war seltsam, aber nicht mehr schmerzhaft. Harry war wirklich sehr liebevoll.

Er begann sich nun zu bewegen. Zuerst nur vorsichtig und langsam, als würde er etwas suchen. Und als ich plötzlich überrascht und erregt aufschrie und er sich ein Grinsen dabei nicht verkneifen konnte, wusste ich er hatte es gefunden. Und Salazar wie er das hatte. Seine Stöße wurden nun kräftiger und ich schob mich ihm willig entgegen. Er hatte da einen Punkt in mir gestreift, der ein Feuer durch meine Venen jagte, welches meine Lenden fast zum explodieren brachte.

Harrys Stöhnen und Keuchen klang wundervoll und während er sein Glied immer wieder tief und hart in mir versenkte, sah er mich unentwegt aus brennenden Augen an.

Ich wollte ihn bitten noch schneller zu werden, mich noch härter zunehmen, doch meine Stimmer versagte mir den Dienst. Außer stöhnen, keuchen und schreien, schien sie zu nichts mehr fähig zu sein. Ich bog ihm meinen Körper entgegen, begegnete seiner Leidenschaft mit ebenwürdiger Begierde und konnte kaum glauben in welche Höhen mich Harry trieb.

Meine Hände krallten sich schier verzweifelt in sein Haar, als ich mit einem exstatischen Schrei zum Höhepunkt kam. Nur am Rande nahm ich wahr wie auch Harry über die Klippe von Lust und Leidenschaft sprang um in wohl verdienter Befriedigung zu landen.

Ich war einfach nur glücklich.

Harry blieb noch kurz auf mir liegen und rollte sich dann neben mich, um mich sogleich wieder an sich zu ziehen. Und so verbrachten wir die nächsten Minuten, noch reichlich erschöpft von unserem Liebesakt, genießerisch aneinander gekuschelt.

Harry kraulte mich im Nacken und ich hauchte ihm immer wieder kleine Küsse auf die Lippen. Wir sahen uns einfach in die Augen und das angenehme Schweigen das uns umgab, verlieh diesem Moment etwas reines und unschuldiges.

„Du weißt das ich dir mit Haut und Haaren verfallen bin", flüsterte Harry leise, so als hätte er Angst er könnte dem Moment seine Magie nehmen. „Das hoffe ich doch", kicherte ich ein wenig. „Ja?", fragend sah er mich an. „Na wie sähst du denn aus so ganz ohne Haut und Haare," erwiderte ich spielerisch entsetzt. „Witzig", meinte er nur leicht säuerlich und bis mir zu Verdeutlichung leicht in meine Schulter. „So bin ich halt", lachte ich. Ich fühlte mich unglaublich frei, leicht und gelöst.

„Und so und nicht anders liebe ich dich auch", sagte er und vergrub sein Gesicht lächelnd an meiner Schulter.

Und wieder hatte er mir seine Liebe ausgesprochen, ohne eine Erwiderung zu erwarten. Dieser Junge war einfach einmalig und er gehörte zu mir. Mit Haut und Haaren.

„Harry?", versuchte ich seine Aufmerksam wieder zu erhaschen, was nicht sehr schwer war.

„Hmm", brummte er und sah mich wieder an.

„Liebst du mich?", fragte ich ihn gerade heraus und hielt den Atem an.

„Ja", war die simple Antwort und perfekter hätte sie gar nicht sein können. Kein elendiges _„Aber das weißt du doch"_ oder _„Das sagte ich dir doch",_ sondern ein klipp und klares _„Ja"._

„Harry?", nannte ich wieder seinen Namen und sah ihn dabei konzentriert an. Es fiel mir ein wenig schwer, aber ich hielt es für richtig. Es fühlte sich richtig an.

Er sagte nichts, sondern blickte mich nur abwartend an. Was mir nur recht war, um so weniger er mich unter brechen würde, umso besser.

Und dann tat ich das einzig richtig.

„Ich liebe dich auch Harry."

Seine Augen strahlten.

So das war es dann auch schon wieder! Ich hoffe es hat euch allen gefallen! –knuddel-

Im nächsten Kapitel bekommen Draco und Harry dann besuch? Von wem könnt ihr euch sicher denken. Wie das alles ausgeht? Wir werden sehen. –smile-

Ich hab euch alle lieb!  
Ashumaniel


	20. Meet the parents

Hallo meine Lieben!

Nein, ich bin nicht tot, nicht ausgewandert oder sonst etwas. Und wie versprochen wird diese Geschichte zu ende gebracht. Hier habe ich das letzte Kapitel für euch. Es ist das bislang längste was ich geschrieben habe. Satte 18 Seiten und ich hoffe dass es noch ein par Leser gibt die mir vielleicht noch einen kleinen review zum Abschluss hinterlassen. Es geht mir im Augenblick nicht so gut, da der stress mit den Prüfungen mir ein wenig über den Kopf wächst. Ich hoffe ihr nehmt es mir also nicht übel, wenn ich diesmal nicht so genau auf die reviews eingehe. Ich habe allerdings vor das nachzuholen. Nur würde ich das in diesem Kapitel noch erzwingen, dann bekämt ihr dieses Kapitel wohl erst im Frühling oder so. Und das will ich ja auch nicht. Schließlich musstet ihr ja bereits lange genug warten.

Ich danke allen die meine Geschichte lesen und ganz besonders denen die mir immer so lieb reviewen. Es ist immer wieder Balsam für die Seele.

Leah-07, Amunet, teddy172, Avallyn Black, blub, gugie28 (so bald ich zeit habe und es mir wieder besser geht, werde ich wieder regelmäßig bei dir vorbeischauen –knuddel-), Kati, Mira, schwarzewitwe, Leilia, CitySweeper, Kael-san.

Ich danke euch sehr!

**Kapitel 20: Meet the Parents **

Gedankenverloren saß ich am See in den wunderschönen Ländereien von Hogwarts und starrte gedankenverloren auf die kleinen Wellen, die immer wieder sanft auf das Ufer trafen. Ich dachte darüber nach was alles passiert war und konnte es immer noch nicht recht glauben. Das ganze erschien mir wie ein Traum, ein Traum der so wunderschön war, das ich Angst hatte ich könnte jeden Augenblick erwachen.

Ich hatte zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben Sex.

Und ganz im Kontrast zu dem was mir viele andere erzählt haben, von wegen das erste mal wäre meist eine Katastrophe, so muss ich ehrlich sagen, war meine erste Erfahrung so himmlisch, das mir beim bloßen Gedanken daran meine Augen glasig werden. Aber wie sollte es auch anders sein, schließlich war mein Partner der Mensch den ich liebte. Harry Potter. Die ganze Welt, meine Welt, wurde von ihm aus den Angeln gehoben und in einer Art verändert die so allumfassend ist, das ich kaum dazu in der Lage bin, die Gesamtheit seines Werkes zu begreifen. Es verwirrt und verunsichert mich, wie es mich im gleichen Moment glücklich und zufrieden macht. Das ganze erscheint mir einfach lächerlich und gleichzeitig lächerlich einfach. Als ob es im Endeffekt nicht anders gekommen ist, als es von Anfang an bestimmt gewesen war. Und vielleicht, aber nur vielleicht, war es das tatsächlich. Vielleicht konnte das mit Harry und mir wahrhaftig gut gehen. Vielleicht könnten wir glücklich werden. Vielleicht……….

Bei dem Gedanken musste ich unweigerlich lächeln. Früher habe ich Harry gehasst oder glaubte zumindest es zu tun. Doch nüchtern gesehen war ich wohl weit davon entfernt _Hass_ für ihn oder gar irgendjemand anders zu empfinden. Ich war wohl einfach nur wütend auf ihn. Wütend weil er meine Freundschaft ausgeschlagen hatte, wütend weil er im Quidditch besser war als ich, wütend weil man ihn immer als Held behandelte, wütend weil mein Vater es so von mir verlangte. Ich sah ihn als Rivalen an und verachtete ihn wegen all dem was ich glaubte über ihn zu wissen, doch jetzt sitze ich hier und liebe ihn, wegen nichts geringerem als all dem was er wirklich ist.

Das Leben kann schon seltsame Wege einschlagen.

Doch so viel Glück macht mir beinahe schon Angst und die Verlockung ist groß an dieser Stelle zum Pessimist zu werden, schließlich kann auf so viel Glück unmöglich noch mehr Glück folgen. Es muss regelrecht noch etwas passieren, was diesem Märchen den Glanz nimmt und mich wieder auf dem Boden zurückholt.

Bei all diesen Wirrungen meines Geistes, war ich der Welt um mich herum so weit entrückt, das ich Harry erst bemerkte als er mich ansprach.

„Alles in Ordnung Draco?", seine Stimme klang besorgt. „Was machst du hier draußen?", ging ich seiner Frage bewusst aus dem Weg, was ihm, wie es mir schien, auch nicht verborgen blieb, dennoch sprach er es nicht direkt an. „Nicht erfreut mich zu sehen?", scherzte er stattdessen. „Nein", erwiderte ich aalglatt und wandte meinen Blick wieder dem See zu. „Reizend", war Harrys Kommentar. Im Grunde war ich natürlich froh ihn zusehen und er ließ es sich zu meinem Wohlgefallen, trotz meiner Antwort, nicht nehmen sich hinter mich zu setzen, um dann von hinten seine Arme um mich zu legen. Glücklich schloss ich die Augen und lehnte mich an seine Brust.

„Warum sitzt du hier in dieser eisigen Kälte?", flüsterte er mir fragend ins Ohr. „Warum nicht?", antwortete ich ihm normal. „Ich will nicht das du krank wirst Schatz", seine Stimme gewann wieder an Kraft, dafür verlor meine einige an Sicherheit, als ich ein fast stummes „Ich weiß" zurück flüsterte. „Ich habe nur nachgedacht", fügte ich dann wieder mit fester Stimme hinzu. „Über was?", fragte mein Freund und küsste liebevoll meine Haare. „Dies und Jenes", sagte ich mit einer Wegwerfbewegung, welche die Nichtigkeit der Sache unterstreiche sollte. Doch auch wenn ich nicht dazu in der Lage war Harrys Blick zu sehen, so konnte ich ihn doch deutlich spüren und ebenso die Ungläubigkeit die darin lag.

„Sag mir was dich bedrückt", verlangte Harry sanft und seine Hand strich dabei beruhigend über meine Brust. „Es ist wirklich nichts", beharrte ich. „Bereust du es mit mir geschlafen zu haben? Hat es dir nicht gefallen? Habe ich dir wehgetan? War ich nicht zärtlich genug?", fragte Harry ernst und schloss mich für einen kurzen Augenblick noch fester in die Arme. Mir waren seine dämlichen Fragen so peinlich, dass ich am liebsten an Ort uns Stell im Erdboden versunken wäre. Ich bereute es gewiss nicht, denn es war einfach wunderschön gewesen, dennoch fiel es mir immer noch schwer so offen über Dinge dieser Art zu sprechen.

„Nein", murrte ich also mehr zu mir selbst als zu Harry. „Nein was?", hakte Harry nach und wollte mich zu sich herum drehen, doch ich ließ es nicht zu und stand stattdessen einfach auf. „Ich bereue nichts, ok? Und du hast mir auch nicht wehgetan! Und jetzt lass mich zufrieden! Diese ganzen Fragen hast du mir bereits gestern gestellt, nachdem wir miteinander…...du weißt schon. Es ist mir peinlich", fauchte ich ihn recht ungehalten an. „Meine Sorge um dich und meine Komplimente sind dir peinlich?", antwortete Harry und trotz jeder Erwartung klang seine Stimme immer noch so einfühlsam und liebevoll wie sie es immer tat. Meist bin ich auch froh darüber, dass er sich mein Gezicke gefallen lässt, aber andererseits macht es mich auch wahnsinnig, dass er nie wirklich wütend zu werden scheint. Zumindest nicht wenn es um mich geht.

„Verdammt, wirst du denn nie wütend?", erwiderte ich patzig und wäre um ein Haar vor Schreck umgefallen, als Harry auf einmal direkt vor mir stand. Seine Augen blitzten gefährlich auf mich hinab und seine rechte Hand fuhr in Sekundenschnelle in meinen Nacken und zog mich noch näher zu sich. „Draco, du kannst mir glauben wenn ich dir sage, dass du mich noch nie WIRKLICH wütend erlebt hast und auch gut daran tätest es dabei zu belassen", seine Stimme war bei diesen geflüsterten Worten dunkel und rau. Mir lief ein kalter Schauer den Rücken hinab und eine Mischung aus Angst und Erregung durchströmte meinen Körper.

„Aber selbst wenn du es dennoch versuchen würdest, du wärst von vornherein zum scheitern verurteilt", Harrys Gesichtszüge wurden wieder weich und ein liebevolles Lächeln stahl sich in seine Züge. „Warum?", wollte ich wissen und ärgerte mich ein wenig darüber, dass ich dabei so atemlos klang. „Weil ich dir so hoffnungslos verfallen bin, dass ich bei dem Bemühen dich ständig auf Händen zu tragen, wohl kaum noch Zeit haben werde, um auch noch richtig wütend auf dich zu sein", und mit diesen Worten küsste er mich. Ich war so gerührt dass ich mich ohne zu murren in den Kuss ergab und mich seufzend in seine Arme schmiegte.

„Hey ihr Turteltauben", schrie dann plötzlich eine weibliche Stimme hinter uns und machte den wundervollen Moment zunichte. Ich erschrak und wollte mich ganz instinktiv von Harry losmachen, doch dieser bemerkte mein Vorhaben ehe ich zu einer richtigen Handlung kam und drückte mich bestimmt und keinen Widerspruch duldend an sich. Es war mir unangenehm, doch war ich Harry insgeheim auch dankbar dafür dass er mich nicht los ließ.

Die Stimme gehörte wie wohl nicht schwer zu erraten ist, Granger, welche zu meinem Missfallen auch noch das Wiesel im Schlepptau hatte. „Hermine, Ron", begrüßte Harry seine Freunde und lächelte ihnen entgegen. Ich tat erstmal gar nichts. „Hallo Harry, hey Draco", begrüßte Granger uns und ich konnte es mir nicht verkneifen leicht mein Gesicht zu verziehen, als mein Vornahme über ihre Lippen kam. Und auch ihr selbst schien nicht ganz wohl dabei zu sein, denn sie wirkte auf mich ein wenig befangen. Das Wiesel jedoch beachtete mich gar nicht erst und begrüßte nur Harry.

„Hi Kumpel, spielen wir nachher eine Runde Quidditch?", wollte der elende Rotschopf wissen. „Ja gern warum nicht. Hast du auch Lust Draco?", Harrys Stimme riss mich aus meinen Mordfantasien über das Wiesel. Ich überlegte kurz, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. Das letzte was ich wollte war mehr Zeit mit dem Wiesel zu verbringen als unbedingt notwendig. „Schade, aber wie du willst", meinte Harry und küsste mich auf die Wange. Granger lächelte verlegen und Weasley verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

„Draco?", versuchte sich Granger nun seltsamerweise bei mir bemerkbar zu machen. Ich quittierte das ganze nur mit einem recht desinteressierte „Hmm". „Hättest du vielleicht Lust mir in der Bibliothek ein wenig Gesellschaft zu leisten? Nur wenn du willst natürlich, wenn nicht ist es auch ok. Du musst nicht! Es war nur eine Frage. Also, ja ehm…. Es würde mich freuen", stammelte sie ein wenig unsicher. Eigentlich wollte ich ja nein sagen, schon aus reiner Gewohnheit heraus, entschied mich dann aber bei einem Blick auf das Wiesel, welches Granger im Augenblick ziemlich erschrocken ansah, doch anders.

„Klar. Warum nicht", meinte ich locker und löste mich von Harry. Ich schritt entschloss auf Granger zu und dann knapp an ihr vorbei. Im ersten Moment war es unübersehbar, wie sehr meine zustimmende Antwort sie überrascht hatte und auch das Wiesel schien mir mehr als nur verblüfft. „Wo bleibst du?", meinte ich ungeduldig. „Ich komme schon!", rief sie gleich aus und eilte mir hinter her. „He kriege ich keinen Abschiedskuss mehr?", rief Harry mir empört hinter her. „Du wirst es überleben", erwiderte ich ungerührt und setzte meinen Weg, mit Granger im Schlepptau, fort.

„Sei dir dessen mal nicht so sicher!", rief mir Harry nochmals nach, bevor ich und meine Begleitung endgültig außer Hörweite verschwanden. Ich lächelte nur.

Granger und ich sollten die Bibliothek jedoch nie erreichen. Wir hatten das Schlosstor kaum durchschritten, da wurde ich auch schon recht grob am Kragen gepackt. „Verdammt Draco, wo hast du nur gesteckt? Ich suche dich schon überall", keuchte Blaise vollkommen außer Atem und machte einen etwas gehetzten Eindruck. „Wo liegt denn das Problem?", murrte ich und machte mich aus seinem Klammergriff los. „Deine Eltern sind hier! Sie sind gerade bei Dumbledore, zusammen mit Professor Snape. Du und Potter sollen sofort dort hin", rasselte Blaise ohne Luft zuholen. Bei der Neuigkeit zog ich scharf die Luft ein. Ich wusste das meine Eltern es sicher bald erfahren würden, dennoch hatte ich gehofft das es vielleicht doch ein klein wenig länger dauern würde. Und die Tatsache dass sie auch gleich angerückt waren um mit mir zu sprechen, bedeutete definitiv nichts Gutes. Meine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und ein Zittern durchlief meinen Körper.

„Ich geh und hole Harry", sagte Granger und rannte los, ehe ich auch nur die Möglichkeit gehabt hätte sie aufzuhalten.

„Draco? Geht es dir gut?", fragte mich Blaise und ich konnte hören das seine Atmung sich langsam wieder normalisierte. Ging es mir gut? Ich weiß nicht recht. Nachdem ich nun wusste dass die Auseinandersetzung mit meinen Eltern direkt und unumgänglich vor mir lag, bekam ich regelrechte Panik. Ich fühlte wie mir der kalte Schweiß auf der Stirn stand und mein Herz unaufhörlich und beinahe schmerzhaft gegen meine Brust schlug. Meine Hände waren noch immer zu Fäusten verkrampft und mir wurde unnatürlich heiß.

„Lass uns auf Harry warten, ja?", schlug Blaise vor, doch ich schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. Es nutzte ohnehin alles nichts, also atmete ich ein paar Mal tief durch, um mich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Ich drängte meine Ängste beinahe gewaltsam in eine Ecke meiner Seele und sorgte dafür, dass auch der Rest meiner äußerlichen Fassade von lästigen Gefühlregungen verschont bleiben würde. Mit so kühl gehaltener Ausstrahlung wie möglich, machte ich mich dann auf den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro.

„Hältst du das für klug?", fragte mich Blaise, der neben mir her ging. „Was meinst du?", fragte ich zurück und versuchte dabei so erhaben und kühl zu klingen wie ich es in diesem Moment vermochte. „Erstens Mal ohne Harry dort aufzutauchen und dann auch noch mit so einer Showeinlage", meinte Blaise überaus kritisch. „Danke Blaise, aber ich bin durchaus dazu in der Lage auch ohne Harry zu überleben, schließlich habe ich das die ganzen letzten Jahre auch gemacht. Und was die Showeinlage, wie du es nennst, betrifft, hat sie dich bislang doch auch nicht gestört! Ist ja nicht so als ob ich sie heute zum ersten Mal zu Tage trage, also lass mich gefälligst zufrieden und kümmere dich um deinen eigenen Scheiß!", zum ende habe ich schon geschrieen und am liebsten hätte ich ihm auch gleich noch eine geknallt. Blaise sah mich im ersten Moment total erschrocken an, doch im Augenblick hätte es bei weitem mehr gebraucht um bei mir so etwas wie ein schlechtes Gewissen zu wecken.

„Draco, ich weiß dass das nicht leicht für dich ist. Und es tut mir leid wenn ich dich verärgert habe", seine Stimme klang doch tatsächlich entschuldigend. Ist das zu fassen? Ich meine ich bin derjenige der schreit und der gemein ist, aber entschuldigen tut sich Blaise! Das regt mich fast noch mehr auf, als das was Zabini vorher gesagt hatte. Warum wird keiner dieser Idioten wütend auf mich! Langsam aber sicher fängt das Wiesel an mir doch noch sympathisch zu werden.

Ich erwiderte nichts auf Blaise letzte Worte sondern stapfte nur wütend weiter.

„Draco", begann Blaise, doch ich fuhr ihm barsch über den Mund. „Verdammt Zabini halt endlich dein blödes Maul!", zischte ich ihn an und lief stur weiter. „Leck mich doch Malfoy", knurrte er zurück und ich wäre um ein Haar stehen geblieben. War das gerade Wut was mir Blaise da entgegen brachte? Es war also doch noch nicht alles verloren, ich musste ihn nur gezielter reizen. Ein Lächeln schlich sich daraufhin in meine Züge.

„Was ist so witzig?", fragte mich Blaise und klang immer noch ziemlich angepisst. „Nichts Blaise, nichts", meinte ich und lächelte ihn entschuldigend an. Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern und schien mir schon wieder vergeben zu haben, aber das war mir jetzt gleich. Meine Gedanken kreisten wieder um meinen Vater und bei ihm würde es mich nun ganz und gar nicht stören, wenn er nicht wütend auf mich werden könnte. Doch diese Hoffnung starb, trotz eines beliebten Sprichwortes, gleich als erstes.

Wir waren nun nur noch wenige Meter entfernt und ich hatte das Gefühl umso langsamer ich wurde umso schneller verstrich auch diese letzte Distanz zwischen mir und dem kommenden Desaster.

Und dann stand ich da. Vor dem Wasserspeier und wartete. Blaise sah mich fragen an und ich hob nur hilflos die Schultern, doch genau in diesem Moment wurde die Tür geöffnet und Professor McGonagal winkte uns herein. „Professor, was machen sie denn hier?", fragte ich überrascht. „Ich bin nun mal die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor und Mr. Potter ist schließlich in die Angelegenheit hier verstrickt", ihr Stimme klang beherrscht und in ihrem Blick konnte ich schon fast Mitleid sehen, wenn ich es gewollt hätte. Aber ich wollte nicht!

Blaise blieb unten stehen und ich folgte meiner Professorin die Treppen hinauf.

Oben angekommen ließ sie mir nicht einmal eine Verschnaufpause, sondern riss gleich erbarmungslos die Tür auf und schob mich in den Raum.

Das erste was ich sah war Dumbledore, wie er hinter seinem riesigen Schreibtisch saß und mir freundlich entgegen blickte. Ich nickte ihm zu und ließ meinen Blick weiter wandern, doch viel weiter kam ich nicht. Am anderen Ende des Raumes saß mein Vater, stolz wie nur ein Malfoy es sein konnte, in einem prunkvollen Sessel. Als er mich jedoch sah, sprang er augenblicklich auf und schoss auf mich zu. Ich hatte nicht einmal die Gelegenheit zu reagieren, da packte er mich auch schon am Kragen und hob mich fast vom Boden. Ich keuchte erschrocken und sah ihm in die Augen. Dort loderte ein eindeutiges Feuer der Wut, so stark, das ich Angst hatte es würde mich verbrennen.

„Was um Himmels willen hast du getan!", schrie er mich an und schüttelte mich dabei. „Nichts", würgte ich hervor und wünschte im nächsten Moment ich hätte den Mund gehalten. „Nichts? Mit einem Jungen, einem Gryffindor, einem POTTER herum zu machen, nennst du also nichts! Du bist mein Sohn und hast dich mit solchem Gesindel nicht abzugeben!", seine Stimme überschlug sich fast. Er nahm eine Hand von meinem Kragen und holte aus. Erschrocken Kniff ich die Augen zusammen. Doch der Schlag blieb aus, stattdessen löste sich auch noch die zweite Hand von meinem Kragen. Vorsichtig lugte ich wieder unter meinen Augenlidern hervor. Ich konnte nun auch meine Mutter im Raum ausmachen. Sie stand links hinter meinem Vater und hatte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt.

Ich wollte etwas zu ihr sagen, doch mein Vater kam mir zuvor.

„Du wirst mit diesem Potter nie wieder auch nur ein einziges Wort wechseln, du wirst ihn nicht ansehen, ihn nicht anfassen, ja nicht einmal an ihn denken. Haben wir uns da verstanden?", Vaters Stimme klang nun sehr leise aber schneidend und so scharf, das es mir lieber gewesen er hätte mich weiterhin angeschrieen. „Aber….", wollte ich ansetzen, doch er fuhr mir wütend über den Mund. „Wage es nicht mir zu widersprechen! Du bist immer noch mein Kind und du hast zu tun was ich dir sage!", er schrie nun wieder völlig außer sich und mir viel es immer schwerer meine Tränen zurück zu halten. Verdammt früher fiel mir das alles viel leichter. Andererseits war Vater auch noch nie so wütend auf mich. Er hatte bislang auch nicht wirklich einen Grund dazu.

„Mr. Malfoy beruhigen sie sich doch erst einmal. Harry wird sicher auch gleich da sein und dann können wir die Angelegenheit in Ruhe besprechen", mischte sich nun Dumbledore in die Szenerie vor seinem Schreibtisch ein. „Ich will und werde mich nicht beruhigen! Und Potter wird meinem Kind nie wieder zu nahe kommen! Wer weiß was dieser elende Bastard mit Draco gemacht hat! Wenn er ihn angefasst hat, dann schwöre ich bring ich ihn um!", ich hatte meinen Vater noch nie so wütend gesehen und auch noch nie so unbeherrscht. Nachdem er geendet hatte, dachte ich mir nur „Na toll". Dumbledore schien jedoch nun auch etwas Feuer gefangen zu haben, hielt sich dabei aber weitaus besser unter Kontrolle. „Mr. Malfoy ich bitte sie nun ein letztes Mal sich zu beruhigen. Niemand wird hier in meinem Büro, noch sonst irgendwo umgebracht werden. Wir werden das ganze in einem zivilisierten Gespräch klären."

Mein Vater wollte schon wieder schreien, dass konnte ich ihm deutlich im Gesicht ansehen, doch diesmal war es meine Mutter die ihm zuvor kam. „Ich denke das lässt sich arrangieren", ihre Stimme klang kühl und würdevoll, so wie sie es immer tat, wenn sie in der Öffentlichkeit war. Sie warf mir danach noch einen kurzen aber liebevollen Blick zu ehe sie sich wieder meinem Vater zuwandte. Er hatte nur missbilligend geschnauft und verbissen die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

Ich kam mir ziemlich verloren in dem Raum vor und hätte um ein Haar vor Schreck aufgeschrieen, als sich wie aus dem nichts plötzlich eine Hand auf meine Schulter legte. Es war Onkel Severus. Ich hatte ihn bislang noch gar nicht bemerkt, aber er war ja schon immer ein Meister, wenn es darum ging in den Schatten zu versinken. Ich blickte zu ihm hoch und er lächelte mir nur aufmuntert zu.

Leider ohne nennenswerten Erfolg. Ich fühlte mich im Augenblick einfach Miserabel und das würde sich wahrscheinlich auch nicht so schnell ändern. Dennoch war ich froh das Severus ebenfalls anwesend war, schließlich konnte er mich durch Lupin noch am ehesten verstehen.

Bereits nach kaum 2 Minuten klopfte es auch schon an der Tür. „Herein", sprach Dumbledore und die Tür öffnete sich. Unwillkürlich fing ich an zu zittern und schickte im Geiste an die tausend Stossgebete zum Himmel, als ich sah wie Harry eintrat. Sein Blick strahlte Entschlossenheit aus und in Kombination mit seinen Quidditchklamotten, welche er immer noch trug, verlieh ihm das ein recht verwegenes Aussehen. Er nickte Dumbledore, McGonagal und auch meinem Onkel freundlich zu und blieb dann im Raum stehen. „Guten Tag Mr. und Mrs. Malfoy", sagte Harry zu meinen Eltern und neigte leicht seinen Oberkörper. Meine Mutter nickte ihm zu, mein Vater jedoch zog es vor ihn lediglich mit Blicken zu erdolchen. Harry schien sich daran allerdings nicht sonderlich zu stören.

„Hallo Draco", sagte Harry nun an mich gewannt und trat mit einem Lächeln auf mich zu. Doch als er mich berühren wollte, wurde ich barsch zur Seite gerissen. Mein Vater hatte mich in einer beinahe unheimlich flinken Bewegung aus Severus Armen gerissen und zerquetschte mich nun fast in seinen. „Fass mein Kind nicht an, Potter", er spie den Namen meines Freundes mit der gleichen Verachtung aus, wie ich es selbst vor nicht allzu langer zeit getan habe. Ich wollte etwas sagen, doch Vater drückte mich so sehr an seine Brust das ich nur ein „Hmmpf" zustande brachte. „Ich liebe Draco und ich werde ihn gewiss nicht aufgeben", erwiderte Harry ruhig. „Ich habe Mittel und Wege sie von meinem Sohn fernzuhalten, Potter", zischte mein Vater. „Ich würde gerne mit ihnen auskommen, werde aber auch nicht davor zurückschrecken um Draco zu kämpfen, sollten sie es darauf anlegen", auch Harrys Stimme nahm nun etwas an Schärfe zu.

„Niemand wird hier kämpfen!", mischte sich nun McGonagal ein. „Ich denke auch dass das nicht nötig sein wird", sagte meine Mutter ruhig. „Aber Narzissa!", murrte mein Vater. „Beruhige dich endlich wieder Lucius. Und im Übrigen ist auch ein Malfoy nicht unsterblich und braucht gelegentlich mal die Möglichkeit Luft zu holen", meinte sie ruhig und wies dabei auf mich, wofür ich ihr auch unendlich dankbar war. Mein Vater indes lockerte Augenblicklich seine erstickende Umarmung, ließ mich aber dennoch nicht los. Irgendwie fühlte ich mich komisch. Und Vater benahm sich seltsam.

„Nun ich denke wir sollten den Jugendlichen und damit meine ich besonders Draco, denn Mr. Potter hat seinen Standpunkt ja bereits klar gemacht, zu Wort kommen lassen", meldete sich Onkel Severus zu Wort. Ich löste mich langsam aus dem Klammergriff meines Vaters und war leicht überrascht dass er mich so ohne weiteres gewähren ließ. Ich war nun nicht minder nervös als am Anfang, aber weiter hinausschieben wollte ich es auch nicht mehr.

„Also Vater, Mutter. Ich bin mit Harry Potter zusammen und gedenke es auch dabei zu belassen. Ich erbitte dabei euer Verständnis und hoffe das ihr es mir auch gewehrt. Ich bin mir der Tatsache durchaus bewusst, dass eure Erwartungen in eine vollkommen andere Richtung gingen und ich euch sicher enttäuscht habe, dennoch kann und will ich es auch nicht ändern", sagte ich ruhig und fixierte dabei einen Punkt hinter meinen Eltern. Ich versuchte auch weiterhin ruhig zu bleiben, auch wenn ich innerlich vor lauter Anspannung fast zu Grunde ging. Ich hatte mir die Worte lange und sorgsam zu recht gelegt.

„Du hast recht, wenn du sagst das unsere Erwartungen in eine andere Richtung gingen, dennoch Draco, könnten wir niemals enttäuscht von dir sein", meinte meine Mutter und lächelte mich liebevoll an. Vater jedoch sah immer noch so aus, als würde er am liebsten Amok laufen. Ich erwiderte ihr Lächeln freudig. Zumindest eine Hürde hatte ich erfolgreich genommen.

„Und ihnen Mr. Potter möchte ich raten gut zu meinem Sohn zu sein", wandte sie sich ernst an Harry. Dieser nickte nur freudig und wollte auf mich zu gehen. „Nicht so schnell! Werde ich hier denn gar nicht mehr gefragt! Mein Sohn wird nicht mit diesem Gryffindor zusammen sein!", erhob mein Vater wieder seine Stimme. „Lucius jetzt reiß dich doch zusammen. Willst du denn nicht das dein Sohn glücklich wird?", meinte meine Mutter vorwurfsvoll. „Selbstverständlich will ich das! Aber muss es denn unbedingt so sein!", sagte Vater oder sollte ich eher sagen quengelte er? Ich war schockiert.

„Er wird langsam erwachsen", antwortete meine Mutter. „Mein Baby ist noch lange nicht erwachsen!", murrte mein Vater und ich lief an wie eine Tomate. Ich konnte es einfach nicht fassen, dass mein Vater mich doch tatsächlich als _sein Baby_ bezeichnet hatte! Ich dachte ich müsste vor Scham im Erdboden versinken. Ein Blick auf Harry zeigte mir, dass er sich nun köstlich amüsierte und auch Onkel Severus ließ es sich nicht nehmen mir frech ins Gesicht zu grinsen. Beides Idioten!

„Nun Schatz, hast du deinem Sohn nicht noch etwas zu sagen?", Mutter wirkte dabei so spielerisch streng, dass es mir schwer viel nicht zu grinsen. Ich fühlte mich nun viel besser. „Na schön Draco, ich gebe meine Zustimmung", presste er mühevoll hervor. Ich war so glücklich darüber, dass ich einfach nicht mehr an mich halten konnte und ihm voller Freude um den Hals fiel. Er schien etwas überrascht zu sein, hielt mich aber ebenfalls fest. „Aber sie werden meinen Sohn nicht ohne meine Erlaubnis anfassen!", verkündete Vater an Harry gewandt. „Gut ich werde sie dann jedes Mal davor kontaktieren, Sir", grinste Harry. „Mir wäre es lieber sie würden es ganz unterlassen", murmelte mein Vater in meine Haare. Ich wusste nicht ob die anderen ihn gehört hatten, aber ich spürte schon wieder wie sich eine leichte röte in meine Wangen schlich. Vater war also nicht wirklich wütend darüber das es Potter war, auch wenn er sicherlich nicht darüber erfreut ist, sondern weil es überhaupt jemand gab. Ich liebte meinen Vater und ich hatte auch noch nie Zweifel an seiner Liebe zu mir, aber mit solchen Anwandlungen seinerseits, hätte ich dennoch nie gerechnet. Severus hatte also wirklich Recht.

Apropos Severus.

„Lucius mein Freund", räusperte sich mein Onkel. Mein Vater ließ mich daraufhin los und schaute ihn fragend an. Severus reichte ihm einen kleinen dunkelgrünen Umschlag, welcher kleine kunstvolle Goldverzierungen aufwies. Ein noch größeres Fragezeichen erschien über dem Kopf meines Vaters, als er das ihm gereichte entgegen nahm. „Was ist das?", fragte mein Vater und betrachtete Misstrauisch den Umschlag, als ob es sich dabei um einen getarnten Heuler handeln würde. „Eine Einladung", erwiderte Severus. „Zu was?", fragte Vater neugierig. „Oh habe ich das denn nicht erwähnt? Ich heirate Remus Lupin", meinte Severus leicht hin, als ob er gerade über nichts weiteres als das Wetter sprach. Wodurch ein regelrechter Blitz einschlug. Vater kam kurz ins wanken und Mutter und ich mussten ihn stützen. Eigentlich eher ich, denn auch Mutter schien nicht mit Severus Nachricht gerechnet zu haben. Die Art und Weise wie er es vorgetragen hatte war ja auch unsensibel.

Aber was soll ich sagen, Severus hatte schon immer ein Talent für solche Angelegenheiten. So unglaublich subtil er in fast jedem Beriech seines Lebens auch ist, sobald es um Familie oder wirklich Freunde geht, nimmt er selten ein Blatt vor den Mund und hat auch so seine Ganz eigenen Methoden, in regelmäßigen Abstand immer wieder mal eine Bombe platzen zu lassen. Auch wenn ich der Überzeugung bin das er hiermit alles bislang da gewesene in den Schatten stellt. „Geht es dir gut Lucius? Du siehst ein wenig blass aus. Narzissa bekommt dein Mann auch immer genug zu essen?", Severus gekünstelt sorgvolle Stimme würde die Situation sicher auch nicht zum besseren bringen. Mom sagte nichts darauf, sondern warf meinem Onkel nur einen Blick zu der eindeutig sagte „Spinnst du?".

„Bist du noch zu retten?", schall dann auch gleich die Stimme meines Vaters durch denn Raum. „Danke ich fühle mich bestens", antwortete Onkelchen grinste dabei ein nahtlos perfektes Slytheringrinsen. „Das kannst du doch nicht machen!", Vater schien nun wirklich am Ende mit seinen Nerven zu sein. „Warum nicht? Soweit ich mich entsinne bin _ich _nicht dein _Baby_. Aber selbstverständlich kann auch Remus dich immer informieren bevor er mich _anfasst",_ meinte Severus und schien sich schwer zu tun das Lachen zurück zu halten. Harry war was das anging nicht ganz so beherrscht wie sein Lehrer. Doch mit einem gezielten schlag in die Rippen verstummte er. Ich bekam zwar einen bösen Blick von ihm, aber das war mir gleich. Vater hatte es gegen jede Erwartung akzeptiert das ich mit Harry zusammen war und da wollte ich nicht riskieren das er es sich anders überlegt, weil Potter so dumm ist und ihn auslacht

Dad schien jedoch nichts von dem ganzen mitbekommen zuhaben, denn er war voll und ganz damit beschäftigt Severus anzufunkeln. Nach den letzten Worten meines Onkels zierte nun auch ein deutliches rosa die Wangen meines Vaters. Was ich dann doch auch recht witzig fand. Ich hatte noch nie erlebt dass mein Dad rot wurde.

„Das ist wundervoll Severus ich gratuliere dir herzlich", trat nun Dumbledore wieder ins Geschehen ein, ehe meinem Vater erneut der Kragen platzen konnte.

„Mr. und Mrs. Malfoy, ich möchte mich bei ihnen bedanken, dass sie mir eine Chance geben", meldete sich Harry nochmals zu Wort und trat nun endlich neben mich, um meine Hand in seine zu nehmen. Ich konnte nur scheu lächeln.

„Willkommen in der Familie und du kannst mich von nun an gerne Narzissa nennen", sagte meine Mutter und lächelte. „Vielen dank Narzissa", Harry erwiderte das freundliche Lächeln meiner Mutter und sah danach meinen Vater an. „Denk nicht einmal im Traum daran mich Lucius zu nennen, Potter", murrte dieser nur, streckte ihm aber dennoch die Hand entgegen. „Ich werde mich hüten, Sir", sagte Harry und nahm die ihm dargebotene Hand. „Na wenigstens hat er einen ordentlichen Händedruck. Ach ja Draco?", wandte sich mein Vater mir zu. „Ja Dad?", sagte ich und sah ihn fragend an. Anstatt mir allerdings einfach zu antworten, beugte er sich zu mir herunter. „Tu mir den gefallen und warte mit dem Sex bis zur Hochzeit", flüsterte er mir ins Ohr. „Dad!", empörte ich mich. Himmel war das peinlich. „Tust du es?", fragte er nachdrücklich. „Ich würde ja, aber ich kann nicht", flüsterte ich zurück. „Warum, so gut sieht er ja auch wieder nicht aus. Ich meine er ist nicht hässlich, aber findest du nicht du übertreibst Draco?", sagte Vater. „Das ist es doch gar nicht! Ich… Ich hab nur schon, verstehst du?", versuchte ich zu erklären ohne dabei weiter ins Detail gehen zu müssen. „Wann? Wie!", rief mein Vater aus und sah abwechselnd zwischen mir und Harry hin und her. Sein Blick? Nicht definierbar.

„Dad bitte! Sei leiser", ersuchte ich ihn fast panisch. Harry grinste nur. Im ersten Moment dachte ich Vater würde wieder ausflippen, doch er schien wohl schon so resigniert, dass er sich, wenn auch nur mit Mühe, damit abzufinden schien. „Dann machen wir aus Severus neustem Schocker, eben eine Doppelhochzeit", meinte mein Vater dann äußerst laut und äußerst entschlossen. Mir entgleisten alle Gesichtszüge, Harry schien undefinierbar überrascht, Mom war definitiv Feuer und Flamme, Dumbledore lächelte, McGonagal war schockiert und Severus schaute grimmig, wohl weil Vater seine Hochzeit, als seinen neusten Schocker bezeichnet hat.

Ich wollte protestieren, ich wollte schreien, doch ich bekam keinen Ton heraus. War Vater denn jetzt vollkommen verrückt geworden? Zuerst wollte er über Leichen gehen, sollte mir jemand zu nahe kommen und jetzt will er mich gleich verheiraten! Ich bin im Irrenhaus gelandet!

„Potter, auf die Knie. Sie werden jetzt um die Hand meines Sohnes anhalten", befahl mein Vater. „Sie meinen jetzt?", fragte Harry etwas hilflos. „Jetzt oder nie", erwiderte Vater ungeduldig.

„Werde ich denn hier gar nicht mehr gefragt?", schrie ich, endlich wieder Herr meiner Stimme, dazwischen. „Ich dachte du willst Potter?", fragte mich Vater verständnislos. „Ja schon, aber….ich…..er….du hast ihn ja noch nicht einmal gefragt ob er mich überhaupt heiraten will", stammelte ich ein wenig hilflos. Wollte ich? Hilfe!

Alle Blicke richteten sich nun automatisch auf Harry und irgendwie tat er mir leid. Auch ich sah ihn an und wusste nicht recht was ich denken sollte. Harry hatte derweil nur Augen für mich, was mir nicht verborgen blieb und mich gleich noch einen Hauch nervöser machte.

„Draco, ich liebe dich und ich weiß das ich denn Rest meines Lebens mit dir verbringen will. Aber ich weiß auch dass es für dich noch recht neu ist, das mit uns meine ich. Und ich will nicht dass du etwas tust, das du dann später bereust", erklärte Harry und lächelte etwas verlegen. Sobald er geendet hatte sausten alle Blicke auf mich.

„Ich würde es nicht bereuen. Aber ich will nicht das du es nur tust, damit meine Familie zufrieden ist", antwortete ich unsicher. „Glaub mir, das wäre einer meiner letzten Gründe", lachte Harry. Vater bedachte ihn dafür mit einem grimmigen Blick. „Ich werde also um deine Hand anhalten, aber nicht jetzt und nicht hier", sagte Harry bestimmt. „Warum denn nicht!", rief Vater frustriert aus. „Wäre doch recht unromantisch, finden sie nicht Mr. Malfoy? Wie haben sie denn ihrer reizenden Frau den Antrag gemacht?", fragte Harry und nahm mich zeitgleich endlich mal in seine Arme.

„Oh das war witzig", lachte meine Mutter. Vater lief derweil rot an und schaute giftig zu seiner Frau. „Ganz und gar nicht Narzissa", grummelte er. „Erzähl", rief ich äußerst interessiert. Ich hörte selten Peinlichkeiten über meinen Vater. „Nein", schrie er hinter her, doch Mom beachtete ihn gar nicht.

„Er hat mir den Antrag auf einem kleinen Familienfest gemacht. Anwesend waren Mitglieder der Familie Black, Malfoy und Snape. Lucius hatte vor es ganz elegant werden zu lassen, was es wohl auch geworden wäre, ohne sein kleines Missgeschick", lachte Mutter. „Jetzt erzähl doch endlich", nörgelte ich. Sie brauchte immer ewig um auf den Punkt zu kommen. „Untersteh dich Narzissa!", knurrte Vater. „Jetzt hab dich doch nicht so Schatz. Also, Lucius stand oben auf der Treppe und klatschte in die Hände, damit er auch ja alle Aufmerksamkeit haben würde. Ich stand in der Zeit unten in der Mitte des Raumes. Die meisten Gäste hatten sich ebenfalls auf die Treppe gestellt.

Er sah einfach wundervoll aus, wie er dort oben stand und erhaben zu mir herunter sah. Sein Blick war unentwegt auf mich gerichtet und ich konnte ihm ansehen wie nervös er doch eigentlich war. Ach, er war ja so süß. _(Vater wurde noch röter) _Dann fragte er mich ob ich seine Frau werden wolle, während er langsam die Treppe herunter gehen _wollte_. _Wollte, _weil er nämlich vor lauter das er gespannt auf meine Antwort wartete, eine Stufe übersah und ehe ich noch etwas sagen oder tun konnte schon die Treppe runter purzelte. Und mit sich riss er, wie eine geölte Bowlingkugel, die halben Gäste. Mein _ja ich will_, ging dann im Gelächter der noch stehenden Gäste unter", erzählte meine Mutter und wischte sich die Lachtränen aus den Augenwinkeln. Auch ich konnte mir das Lachen nicht verkneifen, so wie auch der Rest der Anwesenden. Am lautesten lachte allerdings Severus, was auch meinem Vater auffiel.

„Du musst hier überhaupt nicht lachen! Schließlich bist du bei dem Versuch der lebenden Lawine zu entkommen, mit dem Arsch direkt im Kaktus gelandet und konntest fast eine Woche nicht mehr richtig sitzen!", blaffte mein Vater meinen Onkel an. Severus verstummte Augenblicklich, wir anderen lachten allerdings nur noch lauter.

Es war einfach herrlich. Ich hatte schon lange nicht mehr so herzhaft und frei gelacht. Und jetzt da Vater das mit Harry akzeptierte, fühlte ich mich so richtig glücklich.

Nachdem wir uns alle wieder etwas gefangen hatten, räusperte Dumbledore sich. „Ich denke dass wir nun alle recht zufrieden sind und ich gratuliere auch euch beiden herzlich, Harry und Draco. Und alle Anwesenden zusammen würde ich heute Abend gerne zum essen einladen", verkündete er feierlich. „Sehr großzügig", meinte Mutter und henkte sich bei meinem Vater ein, der ein klein wenig unwillig aussah, sich aber still verhielt. „Gut dann würde ich sagen, dass sich jeder noch ein wenig frisch machen geht und wir uns dann in einer halben Stunde in meinen privaten Gemächern wieder zusammenfinden. Und du Severus kannst dann auch Remus mitbringen", sagte Dumbledore und schien äußerst vergnügt.

Danach verließen alle Dumbledores Büro.

Ich gab meiner Mutter schnell einen Kuss auf die Wange und winkte meinem Vater, ehe ich und Harry uns schnell auf den Weg in mein Zimmer machten. Schließlich hatten wir nur eine halbe Stunde Zeit um uns frisch zu machen.

„Das ganze verlief doch recht glimpflich", meinte Harry als wir endlich in der vertrauten Umgebung meines Zimmers standen. „Ja schon", erwiderte ich nachdenklich. „Stimmt etwas nicht?", wollte Harry wissen und umarmte mich von hinten. „Nein es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich hatte nur so sehr damit gerechnet das Vater mindestens 10 mal so stark ausflippen würde, das ich es immer noch nicht recht glauben kann, dass er es tatsächlich hin nimmt das ich mit dir zusammen bin", sagte ich und drehte mich in seinen Armen um, damit ich mich noch näher an ihn schmiegen konnte.

„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er mir ins Ohr. Ich lächelte und stellte mich auf die Zehenspitzen um endlich meine Lippen auf seine zu legen. Er ließ sich auch nicht lange bitte und gab den weg für meine, um einlass bittende Zunge, frei. Ich tauchte in seine Mundhöhle ein und erkundete jeden noch so kleinen Punkt in ihm. Er fühlte sich so warm und zart an und sein einzigartiger Geschmack ließ mich beinahe schnurren vor lauter Wohlgefallen. Als seine Hände jedoch versuchten unter mein Shirt zugelangen schob ich ihn bestimmt von mir. Schmollend ah er mich an. „Sorry, aber wir haben nur eine halbe Stunde Zeit und ich nehme an du willst sicher auch noch in den Gryffindorturm um dich ebenfalls ein wenig herzurichten", erklärte ich bestimmt. „Du bist gemein! Zuerst werde ich so heiß geküsst und dann eiskalt stehen gelassen", murrte er und versuchte mich wieder in seine Arme zu ziehen. Doch ich schlüpfte geschickt hindurch und verschwand eilig im Badezimmer.

„Dein primäres Geschlechtsorgan wird es schon über leben", lachte ich während ich mir ein neues, und diesmal schwarzes Hemd überstreifte.

„Hast du's bald?", rief mir Harry ungeduldig zu. „Hetz mich nicht", knurrte ich zurück, war aber ohnehin schon fertig und trat zu ihm ins Zimmer.

„Seit wann tragen Engel schwarz?", zog er mich auf, erntete aber nur ein genervtes Verdrehen meiner Augen.

Wir machten uns dann schnell auf den Weg in den Gryffindorturm, damit auch Harry endlich aus seiner Quidditschrobe heraus konnte. Im Gemeinschaftsraum trafen wir, zu meinem Leidwesen, dann auf das Wiesel.

„Wie ich sehe hast du das Treffen mit den Eltern überlebt. Und wieder Singel?", meinte das Wiesel und lachte. „Treib es nicht zu weit du elendiger Sozialfall!", fauchte ich ihn an. „Sonst was, Frettchen!", zischte er zurück. „Ich weiß echt nicht was Blaise an dir findet. Normalerweise sind seine Sexspielzeuge viel hübscher", meinte ich abfällig und noch während ich am sprechen war, wusste ich das es übertrieben hatte. Weasleys Augen verengten sich zu schlitzen und ehe ich mich versah sauste auch schon seine linke Faust auf mich zu. Der Schlag an sich blieb aber zum Glück aus. Harry hatte die heranrasende Faust geschickt abgefangen. „Ron bei aller Freundschaft, aber Gnade dir Gott wenn du ihm wehtust", knurrte Harry wütend. „Und was dich angeht Draco, so werde ich dich, trotz aller Liebe, sollte ich so etwas noch mal von dir hören, ohne Gnade und im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes übers Knie legen. Ist das klar?", Harrys Stimme klang dunkel und rau. Ich nickte widerwillig.

„Tut mir den Gefallen und vertragt euch bitte, ja?", meinte Harry dann und seine Stimme klang wieder so freundlich wie sie es immer tat. Diese unglaublich schnellen Wechsel in seinem Gemüt, machten mich ganz wirr im Kopf.

Das Wiesel gab ein nicken als Antwort, was Harry aber zu reichen schien. Ich tat nichts. Was aber nicht heißt dass ich nicht vor hätte mich zu beherrschen. Zumindest solange das Wiesel weiß wo seine Grenzen sind.

„Schön, ich geh mich dann mal schnell umziehen", sagte Harry und verschwand nachdem er mir noch schnell einen Kuss auf die Wange gehaucht hatte.

Und da stand ich also, allein im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors mit niemand anderem als Ron Weasley, Blaise neuem Lover. Bei dem Gedanken schüttelte es mich wieder.

„Ist dir kalt?", fragte mich eine Stimme. Im ersten Moment war ich regelrecht entsetzt, weil ich dachte die besorgte Frage würde von dem Rotschopf vor mir stammen, doch der sah immer noch grimmig und vor allem stumm zu Boden. Außerdem war die Stimme weiblicher Natur. „Granger", begrüßte ich das weibliche Mitglied des Goldenen Trios und war ihr in dem Moment mehr als nur dankbar, dass sie aufgetaucht war. Noch länger allein mit Weasley wäre sicher nicht gut gegangen, aber jetzt hatten wir sie ja als Puffer.

„Wie ist es denn mit deinen Eltern gelaufen?", fragte sie mich. „Um einiges besser als erwartet. Vater war zwar alles andere als begeistert, aber er hat es schlussendlich doch akzeptiert", gab ich kurz bericht. „Das freut mich für euch. Wisst ihr eigentlich was da zwischen Snape und Remus läuft? Ich bin mir sicher da ist irgendetwas im Busch", sagte sie.

„Ach, die werden heiraten", meinte ich gezielt gelangweilt. „Nein?", rief Granger überrascht aus. „Du spinnst doch Malfoy", sagte Weasley und verzog angewiderte das Gesicht. „Ich habe mir schon gedacht dass zwischen den beiden etwas läuft, aber dass sie gleich heiraten überrascht mich jetzt doch. Andererseits, die beiden werden auch nicht jünger oder?", sie grinste schief. „Allerdings. Ich geh dann mal und schau wo Harry so lange bleibt. Wir sind nämlich mit meinen Eltern zusammen von Dumbledore zum essen eingeladen worden", erklärte ich und machte mich auf den Weg in den Jungenschlafsaal von Harry, das Wiesel dabei bewusst vollkommen ignorierend. „Ist gut", hörte ich Granger noch sagen ehe ich die Treppe hinter mir ließ und vor der Tür, hinter der Harry sein musste, ankam.

Ich machte mir nicht die Mühe zu klopfen, sondern trat einfach ein. Gerade noch rechtzeitig um zu sehen wie Harry eine enge schwarze Hose über seinen Hintern zog. Ich konnte mir ein Grinsen dabei nicht verkneifen.

„Was brauchst du denn so lange?", fragte ich und ließ dabei meinen Blick über seine schlanke Gestalt wandern. Dabei blieb ich mit gerunzelter Stirn an seinem Oberkörper hängen. Ein Gryffindor rotes Hemd.

„Schon mal etwas von Anklopfen gehört?", gab er nur als Antwort und drehte sich zu mir um.

„Ausziehen!", befahl ich ohne auf seine Worte zu achten. Überrascht wanderten seine Augenbrauen in die Höhe ehe sich ein dreckiges Grinsen auf sein Gesicht schlich. „Aber aber. Hast du nicht gesagt wir hätte keine Zeit für solche Spielchen?", fragte er verschmitzt. „Ich meine es ernst, runter mit dem Hemd", murrte ich ungeduldig, Harrys Blicke dabei ignorierend. „Komm her und zwing mich doch" versuchte er mich zu provozieren. Leicht wütend marschierte ich auf ihn zu um die Sache selbst in die Hand zu nehmen.

Doch ehe ich mich versah, wurde ich von Harry gepackt und herum gewirbelt. Bereits im nächsten Moment fand ich mich in die Lacken seines Bettes gepresst, während Harry ohne Hemd und lasziv lächeln auf mir lag. „Besser so?", fragte Harry und spielte dabei auf das verschwunden Hemd an. „Harry wir haben wirklich keine…", der Rest des Satzes blieb mir im Halse stecken, denn Harry hatte meine Beine sanft auseinander gezwungen und rieb seinen eindeutig erregten Schritt an meinem. Ich stöhnte und schob mich ihm rein instinktiv entgegen. „Ich will dich", flüsterte er mir rau ins Ohr und das vibrieren seiner Stimme ließ mich erzittern. „Aber sie werden auf uns warten", versuchte ich ihn zu Vernunft zu bringen, während ich mich recht halbherzig zu wehr setzte. „Eben, sie werden uns schon nicht weglaufen", schnurrte mein Freund und begann zeitgleich an meinem Ohrläppchen zu knabbern. Ich drehte den Kopf um es ihm leichter zu machen und genoss dabei das erregende ziehen in meinen Lenden. Harry war heißer als heiß und immer wieder ließ er sein Becken an meines kreisen, stöhnte mir verzückt ins Ohr und bedeckte meinen Hals mit Küssen.

Ich ließ, nun vollkommen ergeben, meine Hände über seinen Rücken gleiten. Seine Haut schien unter meinen Fingen zu glühen und die attraktiven Muskelpartien zuckten in freudiger Erwartung. Langsam und seine Zärtlichkeiten genießend, wanderten meine Hände tiefer bis hin zu Harrys süßem Hintern. Feuriger als ich es mir selbst zu getraut hätte griff ich zu und presst seine Erregung dadurch noch stärker gegen die Meinige.

Ein hingebungsvolles Stöhnen war meine Belohnung, gefolgt von einem verzehrenden Kuss. Ich glaubte schon Harry wollte mich mit Haut und Haare fressen, so hungrig und begierig wütete seine Zunge in meinem Mund, während er mein Hemd beinahe aufriss. Seine Hände strichen meine Seiten entlang und mit sanftem Druck über meinen Bauch. Ich schloss genießerisch die Augen, als ich spürte dass Harry an meinem Körper hinunter wanderte. Seine Zunge hinterließ dabei eine kühle Spur auf meiner glühenden Haut und meine Hände gruben sich wie von selbst in seine dichten schwarzen Haare. Ich spürte wie er gegen meinen Bauch lächelte und fast im gleichen Atemzug spielerisch an meinem Bauchnabel knabberte. Ich konnte ein erneutes Seufzen nicht unterdrücken und bog mich ihm nicht mehr ganz so Herr meiner Sinne und feurig roten Wangen entgegen. Ich schämte mich ein wenig für meine mangelnde Kontrolle über mich selbst, aber Harry ließ mir zum Glück kaum Zeit um näher darüber nachzudenken.

Er war nun am Bund meiner Hose angekommen und machte auch gleich kurzen Prozess mit ihr. Ich konnte gar nicht so schnell schauen wie ich auf einmal nackt wie Gott mich schuf unter Harry lag. Er sah mich mit seinen leuchtenden grünen Augen an, während er einen kleinen Kuss auf mein Knie platzierte. Ich lächelte nur verlegen zurück und wusste nicht recht wohin mit meinem Blick. Erst recht verlegen wurde ich dann, als Harry damit begann sich selbst seiner Klamotten zu entledigen. Ich sah ihn nicht wirklich an und doch dachte ich an nichts anderes als seine samtig gebräunte Haut, seinen flachen Bauch und seinen….

Ich dachte den Gedanken nicht zu Ende und doch spürte ich wie alles Blut was nicht bereits in meinem Schritt war, nun erbarmungslos in meine Wangen schoss.

Harry hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit wieder an mir hinauf gearbeitet. „Alles Ok?", fragte er mich und sah mich dabei so unendlich verliebt an, dass ich einfach nur glücklich nicken konnte. Woraufhin er seine Lippen zu einem wunderschönen und zärtlichen Kuss auf die meinen senkte. Ich schlängelte meine Arme um seinen Hals und schmiegte mich während des Kusses noch näher an ihn.

Er ließ derweil eine seiner Hände wieder an mir hinunter wandern, ohne jedoch den zärtlichen Kuss den wir teilten zu beenden.

Ich war immer noch nervös, doch ich vertraute Harry und wusste ja, jetzt sogar aus Erfahrung, dass er mir nicht wehtun würde. Ich blieb also auch ruhig als ich spürte dass er seine Hand zwischen meine Beine und in eindeutiger Absicht an meiner Erregung vorbei schob. Ich konnte spüren wie Harry langsam einen Finger in mich gleiten ließ, während ich durch den noch immer andauernden liebevollen Kuss völlig entspannt unter ihm lag. Harrys Zunge in meinem Mund ließ mich immer mehr vor Entzücken schweben, so dass ich gar nicht recht mitbekam, dass Harry mich inzwischen sogar mit drei Fingern auf den Höhepunkt des Liebesaktes vorbereitete.

Erst als er diese vollkommen aus mir zurückzog, wurde ich mir der plötzlichen Leer bewusst und konnte trotz dessen, dass Harry immer noch mit meinen Lippen beschäftigt war, ein unwilliges Murren nicht unterdrücken.

„Wir werden doch wohl nicht ungeduldig sein", neckte mich mein schwarzhaariger Freund, wofür ich ihm zum Dank mit sanfter Gewalt in seine volle Unterlippe biss.

„Wer beißt muss damit rechnen das er zurück gebissen wird", raunte mir Harry ins Ohr, eher er sich in einem, für mich, plötzlichen Ansturm von Begierde erneut auf meine Lippen stürzte und mich so verzehrend küsste, das ich glaubte ich müsste verglühen ehe es richtig begonnen hatte. Und noch während er wie ein Teufel in meinem Mund tobte, schob er sich erneut zwischen meine Beine und drang langsam und vorsichtig in mich ein.

Ich keuchte in den Kuss, als ich spürte wie Harrys pralle Männlichkeit immer mehr in mir versank. Ich hatte keine Schmerzen, aber es war wie auch das letzte Mal zu Anfang recht seltsam.

Der Kuss endete und Harry sah mich fragend an. „Geht es?", flüsterte er mir zu. „Ja, und jetzt beweg dich", meinte ich ungeduldig denn ich wollte endlich Erlösung. Meine eigene Erregung pochte schon beinahe schmerzhaft zwischen meinen Beinen und ich wollte endlich wieder die Erleichterung eines Orgasmus durch meine Venen strömen fühlen. Harry ließ sich zum Glück auch nicht lange bitte und nahm gleich einen sanften Rhythmus auf. Immer wieder spürte ich wie er langsam aus mir heraus glitt, nur um sich dann mit Wucht wieder in mich zu stoßen. Ich fühlte mich, da ich jetzt zum zweiten Mal mit Harry schlief, auch schon viel gelöster und kam Harry bei seinen Bewegungen ohne zu zögern und mit derselben Leidenschaft entgegen. Er traf auch wieder diesen himmlischen Punkt in mir und es dauerte nicht lange und ich konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Meine Welt schien nur noch aus wirren und zugleich herrlich schönen Gefühlen zu bestehen. Gefühle die mir alle Harry schenkte. Ich stöhnte und schrie jedes Mal wenn Harry sich wieder in mir versenkte. Seine Stöße wurden schneller, härte und auch tiefer und als er dann auch noch eine Hand um meine pochende Erregung schlang, war es vollkommen um mich geschehen.

Ich kam mit solch einer Intensität zum Höhepunkt das ich glaubte zu explodieren. Farben aller Art tanzten vor meinem inneren Auge und eine lustvolle Welle nach der anderen ließ meinen Körper erzittern. Ich spürte fast wie nebenbei, dass auch Harry gekommen war und nun keuchend auf mir lag.

Bereits nach kurzer Zeit bewegte er sich schon wieder auf mir. „Ich liebe dich", sagte mir Harry und gab mir einen kleinen Kuss. „Ich dich auch", antwortet ich und war selbst überrascht wie leicht mir diese Worte diesmal von der Zunge gingen. Falls Harry auch überrascht war so ließ er es sich zumindest nicht anmerken, aber auf jeden Fall schien er mir sehr erfreut. „Wir sollten uns jetzt aber schnell auf den Weg machen", meinte Harry dann und stand auf. „Oh mein Gott. Wie spät sind wir dran?", fragte ich total erschrecken. Warum musste ich mich aber auch mitreißen lassen, schimpfte ich gedanklich mit mir selber. „Ca. 20 Minuten. Ist sicher nicht so schlimm", sagte Harry. „Nicht so schlimm! Und was sagen wir wenn mein Vater fragt warum wir zu spät sind!", sagte ich leicht wütend. „Das wir Sex hatten?", meinte Harry. „Vater würde dich kastrieren", erwiderte ich trocken. „Ja das befürchte ich auch", lachte Harry. „Lach solange du noch kannst", murrte ich. „Jetzt sei doch nicht so Draco. Wir sagen einfach wir wurden noch von Freunden aufgehalten. Dein Vater wird schon nicht ausflippen. Er hat doch ohnehin nur Angst um sein Baby", grinste Harry mir frech ins Gesicht. „Schnauze Potter", knurrte ich und schlüpfte in meine Klamotten. Harry lachte nur noch lauter.

Schmollend zog ich mir mein Hemd über den Kopf.

„Fertig? Gut dann lass uns gehen", meinte Harry und schnappte mich auch schon bei der Hand. „Bist du verrückt! Meine Haare sehen aus als ob ich gerade das getan hätte was ich getan habe", nörgelte ich. „Interessante Formulierung. Davon abgesehen, meine doch auch", sagte Harry und zog mich weiter hinter sich her. „Na und, bei dir ist es schließlich auch normal dass du aussiehst als ob du in eine Steckdose gegriffen hättest", beschwerte ich mich. „Reizend von dir", meinte Harry und verzog leicht beleidigt das Gesicht. „Sei nicht so empfindlich", sagte ich nur dazu. „Und das sagst ausgerechnet du mir", lachte Harry. Ich sagte nichts darauf sondern schenkte ihm nur einen beleidigten Blick.

Wir waren gerade an der letzten Biegung zu Dumbledores privaten Räumen, als wir unerwartet mit jemandem kollidierten. Erschrocken keuchte ich auf und klammerte mich unbewusst an Harry fest, welche gleich beschützend einen Arm um mich legte. Wir waren recht außer Atem, aber was ich dann sah verschlug mir den Atem ganz.

Vor uns standen meine Eltern, mindestens genau so außer Atem wie wir und Vaters Haare standen den meinen in ihrem Chaos in nichts nach. Ich war ehrlich schockiert.

„Ihr seit zu spät", stellte mein Vater fest und versuchte eindeutig vorwurfsvoll zu klingen, machte dabei aber eher einen recht nervösen Eindruck. „Ihr auch", gab ich zurück und schaute meine Eltern immer noch verwirrt an.

„Warum seit ihr zu spät?"; fragte mein Vater und überging meinen letzten Kommentar einfach. „Wir hatten noch was zu erledigen und ihr?", versuchte ich das Thema schnell von mir und Harry wegzulenken. „Auch", gab mein Vater einsilbig zurück. Meine Mutter wirkte eindeutig verlegen und auch mein Vater hatte leicht rote Wangen.

Ich dachte angestrengt an eine grüne Hüpfburg, denn alles war besser als der Gedanke der sich mir eigentlich aufdrängte.

„Was genau hattet ihr noch zu erledigen?", mein Vater ließ nicht locker. „Lucius jetzt lass die Kinder doch zufrieden", mischte sich meine Mutter ein.

„Keine Angst Mr. Malfoy, wir haben nichts getan was sie nicht auch tun würden", grinste Harry und hatte wohl den gleichen Gedanken wie ich, nur mit dem Unterschied das er ihn zugelassen hatte. Vaters Gesicht nahm nun eine interessante wie auch beängstigende Vielzahl von Rottönen an. Wohl eine Art Mischung aus Scham, Wut und Wut und Wut. Eine wie ihr euch sicher vorstellen könnt, äußert ungünstige Kombination.

„Wir sollten uns nun wirklich endlich aufmachen, schließlich sind wir hier Gäste und schon mehr als spät genug dran. Professor Dumbledore und die anderen warten sicher schon", versuchte meine Mutter dafür zu Sorgen das Vater schnellsten wieder auf andere Gedanken kam. Was mir nur recht war.

„Treib es nicht zu weit Potter", zischte mein Vater bedrohlich. Harry wollte auch schon wieder zu einer Antwort ansetzen, doch mir wurde die ganze Sache langsam aber sicher zu heiß und so schnitt ich ihm kurzerhand das Wort ab.

„Es tut uns leid das wir zu spät sind Vater, aber findest du nicht auch das Mutter recht hat? Severus ist sicher schon ungeduldig. Du kennst ihn ja", sagte ich und sah meinen Vater erwartungsvoll an. „Fantastisch! Dann gehen wir", rief meine Mutter erleichtert aus, schnappte sich Dad ohne ihn überhaupt zu Wort kommen zu lassen und schleifte ihn hinter sich her. Mom war manchmal einfach einmalig.

Ich lächelte und folgte ihnen mit Harry im Schlepptau.

Nach ein paar Schritten waren wir auch schon da und klopften an die massive Holztür. Sofort sprang diese auf und ein fröhlicher Dumbledore kam zum Vorschein.

„Na endlich, ich dachte schon es würde heute keiner mehr kommen", grinste er und machte eine einlandende Geste, damit wir eintreten würden. Was wir dann auch taten. „Inwiefern darf ich das verstehen?", meinte Vater in seiner üblichen Art und dem nicht einmal so schlechten Versuch um eine Entschuldigung für seine Verspätung, herum zu kommen. „Oh, bislang ist nur Minerva erschienen, für alle anderen schien eine halbe Stunde wohl zu wenig Vorbereitungszeit zu sein", erklärte Dumbledore, schien mir dabei aber nicht wütend über diesen Zustand zu sein. „Soll das heißen dass auch Severus und sein Flohteppich noch nicht hier sind?", fragte Vater und verzog ein wenig das Gesicht. Dumbledore wollte antworten, doch das erneute Klopfen an der Tür ließ ihn verstummen. Eilens machte er sie auf und bat im nächsten Moment auch schon Severus und Lupin einzutreten.

Lupin hatte ein Grinsen im Gesicht das mir schon wieder komisch wurde. Und auch Vater schien dies bemerkt zu haben, verzog jedoch keine Miene. Dennoch war sein Missfallen deutlich in seinen Augen zu lesen. „Remus", begrüßte Harry seinen Lehrer und Freund. „Harry, wie schön dich zu sehen. Alles in bester Ordnung bei dir?", fragte Lupin und trat vor Harry. „Es könnte nicht besser sein, danke", antwortete dieser und nahm dabei demonstrativ meine Hand in die seine. Dabei konnte ich nicht verhindern das ein leichter Hauch von rot sich über meine Wangen legte, da Lupin mich auf einmal so wissend anlächelte.

„Du bist zu spät", stellte mein Vater gegenüber Severus trocken fest. „Wie mir scheint bist auch du noch nicht lange zu gegen, Lucius", antwortete mein Onkel gelassen. „Ich hatte auch noch etwas wichtiges zu erledigen", meinte Vater und Mutter wurde schon wieder rot. Ich wünschte mir in der Zwischenzeit endlich einen schnellst möglichen Wechsel des Themas.

„Stell dir vor Lucius, ich auch", erwiderte mein Onkel und grinste dabei typisch Slytherin. Bei dem Gedanken, auf was Severus dabei anspielte, schüttelte es mich. Und wie mir schien war der gleiche Gedanke auch meinem Vater gekommen, denn er wirkte doch leicht schockiert. Mutter ließ sich wie immer in solchen Situation nichts anmerken, ganz im Gegensatz zu Harry, der einfach nur dreckig grinste. Dafür habe ich ihm dann aber auch gleich eine geboxt.

„Aua, wofür war das denn?", maulte er und sah mich fragend an. „Dafür das du dir endlich dieses dreckige Grinsen aus dem Gesicht wischt. Tu mir den Gefallen und versuch wenigstens etwas diskret zu sein", schnarrte ich gekonnt und so das nur Harry mich hören konnte. „Was regst du dich denn so auf, Draco? Findest du das denn nicht auch zum totlachen?", fragte er mich verständnislos.

„Das POTTER, sind meine Eltern und mein Patenonkel! Was diese hinter geschlossenen Türen machen will ich nicht wissen! Stell dir mal deine Eltern dabei vor!", blaffte ich ihn an, doch im gleichen Moment wo ich meinen Satz zu ende geführt hatte, tat es mir schon wieder leid. Das mit seinen Eltern wollte ich eigentlich nicht sagen. Ich merkte ihm auch gleich an, dass ich ihn damit verletzt hatte. Sein Blick erschien mit einmal so traurig dass es mir fast das Herz brach.

„Harry", sagte ich leise doch er schnitt mir das Wort ab. „Vergiss es", versuchte er neutral zu sagen, doch man konnte dennoch hören dass er betrübt und auch wütend war. „Ich wollte das nicht sagen Harry. Ich habe einfach nicht nachgedacht. Es tut mir wirklich leid. Aber weißt was Harry, ab jetzt wirst du nie wieder einsam sein, das verspreche ich dir. Denn von nun an gehörst du zur Familie", flüsterte ich ihm zu und hoffte inständig, dass er mir glauben würde. „Ich werde dich beim Wort nehmen Draco", meinte er dann neckisch und lächelte wieder. Froh darüber das ich ihn wieder aufgemuntert hatte, kuschelte ich mich an ihn und genoss seine Nähe.

Harry strich mir durch die Haare und gab mir einen kleinen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Dann bist du mir also nicht böse?", fragte ich nur um noch mal auf Nummer sicher zu gehen. „Nein ich weiß ja dass du es nicht so gemeint hast, nur jetzt da wir zusammen sind, treffen deine Kommentare tiefer und härter als zuvor. Versuch also ein bisschen Rücksicht zu nehmen, ja?", er klang wieder so lieb wie immer, es lag aber auch eine nachdrückliche Ernsthaftigkeit in seiner Stimme, so das ich ihm als Antwort nur ein zustimmendes Nicken gab. Er schien aber trotzdem zufrieden zu sein, denn er verschloss augenblicklich meine Lippen und gab mir einen wundervoll süßen Kuss.

„Potter! Kein öffentlicher Austausch von Flüssigkeiten!", knurrte Vater und ließ uns dadurch auseinander schrecken. Austausch von Flüssigkeiten? Wie überaus romantisch formuliert, dachte ich mir und verzog unwillig das Gesicht. Auch meine Mutter warf meinem Vater einen missbilligenden Blick zu. Severus hingegen schien recht amüsiert, insofern er sich nicht gerade Lupins Fummeleien erwähren musste.

Vater sollte sich lieber mal mit dem Flohteppich unterhalten, als bei mir wegen eines kleinen Kusses so Randale zu veranstalten.

„Bei Salazar, Lucius! Würdest du dich bitte wieder etwas mehr unter Kontrolle bringen. Diese neuerdings zu Tage tretenden Anwandlungen deinerseits bezüglich Draco, werden langsam aber sicher peinlich!", wies Mutter meinem recht verdutzt drein schauenden Vater zurecht.

„Vielleicht sollten wir langsam mal mit dem Essen anfangen, ansonsten wird das heute nichts mehr. Wenn ich also die Gäste alle an den Tisch bitten darf", beendete Dumbledore das ganze Debakel. Wir, also die Gäste ließen sich dann auch nicht mehr lange bitten und als wir endlich versammelt um den reichlich gedeckten Tisch saßen, entspannte sich die Situation wieder und das ganze entwickelte sich immer mehr zu einem wirklich angenehmen Abend. Vater führte sogar eine kurze Diskussion über Quidditch mit Harry und das ohne auch nur ein einziges Mal beleidigend zu werden. Harry und meine Mutter hatten recht schnell einen guten Draht zueinander, worüber ich fast so glücklich war, wie dass Vater ihn nicht umgebracht hatte. Und Severus? Auch er schien mir so glücklich wie seit langem nicht mehr. Dass das ausgerechnet Lupin zustande gebracht haben soll, ist mir zwar immer noch etwas schleierhaft, aber andererseits wer hätte bei mir schon mit Harry Potter gerechnet? Ich zumindest nicht.

Das Ganze mit Harry, so chaotisch es angefangen hat und so chaotisch es immer noch ist, ist wahrscheinlich das Beste was mir passieren konnte. Bevor Harry seinen kleinen Eroberungszug gestartet hat und mich dadurch dazu brachte mich in ihn zu verlieben, hatte ich nicht einmal den Hauch einer Ahnung was Liebe überhaupt ist. Und um ehrlich zu sein, ich weiß es auch jetzt noch nicht wirklich. Das einzige das ich weiß, ist das die Liebe etwas Wundervolles ist und ich dank Harry ständig von ihr umgeben bin. Ich bin glücklich und weiß dass ich es an Harrys Seite auch in Zukunft immer sein werde.

The End

So und das war es nun endgültig. Irgendwie betrübend, aber langsam war es auch wirklich zeit –gg- Ich hoffe ich konnte euch ein wenig unterhalten und möchte auch jedem einzelnen Leser noch mal danken. Es hat mir wirklich spaß gemacht und ich werde sicher wieder etwas schreiben. Wann? Das steht noch in den Sternen.

Alles Liebe

Eure Ashumaniel


End file.
